An Angel Meets the World (Discontinued)
by Indian-Girl-1994
Summary: Instead of Girl Meets World being about Riley, what if it was about her second best friend, Jazzabelle? What if Jazzabelle was the one that fell for Lucas instead of Riley? This story is about Jazzabelle McCormick and her friend Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas. Will Jazzabell get through life or will her home life kill her before she has a chance to meet the world in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

Season One

Chapter 1.

An Angel Meets the World

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house, if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway?" Riley asked for the hundredth time.

"Do you think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Maya asked.

I was sitting on Riley's bed watching my two best friends as they sat at Riley's bay window. We had been at this for the past ten minutes and I couldn't help but be amused, but also annoyed, at Riley's resistance.

"I think I'm ready!" Riley said excitedly.

"Let me see your face as you walk by your parents," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

Maya and I watched as Riley made the most ridiculous face I had ever seen. I tried so hard not to laugh at our little goof ball, I almost didn't make it. She made my day even when I didn't want her too. She always made me forget about my home life. For that I was grateful.

"Why are you making that face at us Riley?" Maya asked.

Both Maya and I knew this was the question her parents would ask as she made her way towards the front door. The question was could she lie to them. I highly doubted it.

"Because I'm sneaking onto the subway," Riley said.

She paused and the smile slipped from her face as she knew that answer wasn't going to work. It made things easier that Riley wasn't stupid. Most of the time she got things right away. Other times we weren't so lucky. Thank god it wasn't one of those other times.

"Out the window," she finally said, the smile returning to her face.

"Let's go," Maya said, pointing out the window.

Maya and Riley made their way out the window but I stayed behind, still sitting on Riley's bed. I knew what was going to happen. It was just a matter of seconds. I observed my fingernails on my night hand, when right on cue Riley and Maya were pushed back into the room. Soon after Riley's father, Cory Matthews, climbed through the window after them. The two girls made their way over to Riley's bed to sit beside me. Mr. Matthews stood in front of us.

"Here's what I'm thinking," he said, "it's not your world yet. It's still my world. Because if it was your world, Jazzabelle and Maya would have you on the subway already, thinking that you pulled something over on me, but you didn't."

I watched as Riley's father came closer to us. I crossed my arms over my chest, with a smirk on my face. I knew once he started his lectures it would be a long time before he was done. At least you learning something from them in the end.

"You wanna know how I know that?" Mr. Matthews asked us. "Look at you. You're right here."

"How long do I have to live in my father's world?" Riley asked, looking over at Maya and me.

I felt bad for her, but at least her parents cared what happened to her. Her parents weren't like my dad, which was a good thing. I was glad at least one of us had a loving home life. I'm glad that it was her.

"Until you make it yours," Mr. Matthews stated. "Riley do you know what I want more than anything?"

Riley, Maya, and I shared a look with one another. We then looked back to Mr. Matthews and shrugged when we came up with nothing.

"For you to make it yours," he finally told her.

"I will," Riley said with a smile.

She linked one of her arms threw Maya and her other threw mine. We all smiled at each other. Then we again looked back at Mr. Matthews.

"And when I do will you still be there for me?" Riley asked.

"Right here," a female voice chimed in.

All of us looked over to Riley's bedroom door. Riley's mother, Topanga Matthews, was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was smiling at all of us as she made her way over to stand by her husband. She linked arms with him.

"We'll be right here," she reassured not just Riley, but Maya and me as well.

Maya, Riley, and I shared a look with one another before. With our arms still linked together, we got up from the bed and walking out the door. We were ready to make this world ours.

As soon as the three of us entered the subway station we heard drumming. I turned to find the source of the noise and saw a familiar face.

"Weasel!" Maya exclaimed as we all made our way to him.

"Maya! Jazzabelle!" Weasel greeted us before noticing Riley. "Who's the new chick?"

"Chick," Riley said excitedly. "Down here I'm a chick. No wonder my parents don't want me on the subway."

She pointed to the stations floor with a big smile on her face. The young brunette was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh as we started walking toward the subway train. Ah how I loved my corky best friend Riley. She and Maya meant the world to me.

"You're slouching Maya," a lady told Maya.

She and another woman walked passed the three of us. I looked at the lady who talked to Maya. It took me a minute to recognize that it was Gretchen, a woman that Maya and I knew after years of taking the subway.

"Looking good Jazzabelle," Gretchen said, pointing at me.

I smiled and nodded my head to her in thanks.

"Thanks Gretchen," Maya said.

I watched as Maya stood up straight with her hands on her hips and started strutting away. Riley looked at me and I waited to see what she was going to do next. She didn't disappoint when she started strutting after Maya. I rolled my eyes, but laughed as I followed behind them like a normal person would walk.

The three of us stood while holding onto the poles that stood in the middle of the subway train. Maya was in the middle while Riley and I were on both sides of her. I watched as Riley took a tube out of her backpack.

"Woah, Riley," I said. "You don't do lip gloss."

"Oh," Riley replied innocently, "what I forgot to mention is that I'm completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have kiwi lips now, and I'm as cool as Maya now."

"What about me?" I asked. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"I'm sorry to break it to you honey," Maya chimed in, "but you're not cool. You're too cute to be cool. You're the perfect mixture of Riley and me. You have a temper and you're sassy, but you're also cute and shy."

I knew deep down Maya was right but I wasn't going to let her know that. It was childish yes, but if you thought about it I was still kind of a child.

"I'm not cute!" I exclaimed. "I'm the opposite of cute."

"Oh really?" Maya asked.

"Yea," I snapped.

Maya was about to say something, until she looked behind her. When she turned back to look at Riley and me she had a big smile on her face. The scary smile that meant that she up to no good. The one that said that she had an evil plan going through that evil little mind of hers. That smile was never good.

"Well if you think you're so cool," Maya challenged, "let's see how cool you can be when you look at him."

I looked over my shoulder to where Maya had been looking. That's when I noticed a sandy-blond haired guy that looked about our age, maybe a little bit older. He was sitting not too far from us, looking down at his lap where he was holding a book he was reading. I had to admit he was pretty cute.

He must have somehow felt me looking at him because he looked up. At that moment my sky blue eyes met his emerald green ones. Just then I felt something I hadn't felt before. It was like something in my chest snapped and soon after I felt a pull toward the boy. It was like a part of me had been missing until I saw this boy. I didn't understand how that could be possible. I didn't even know if I like it, let alone what I thought about it.

It felt like forever since he looked up but it must have only been a few seconds because he smiled at me. I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks. I gave the boy a small smile back and then looked away. The feeling of embarrassment washed over my whole body. The strange thing was I had no reason to be embarrass. I didn't even have the courage to look at my friends. I just looked down at my feet. My head shot up when I heard Riley giggle. She and Maya were both smiling at me and I knew I wasn't going to get off the hook for this one. If I did it would be a miracle.

"Hmmmm…" Maya hummed. "I think you like him."

"No I don't!" I defended. "I don't even know him."

"You don't have to know someone to like them," Riley stated.

"So?" I said.

That's the only thing I could say. I grabbing for straws, a sad, but true fact.

"So go talk to him," Maya said with a laugh.

"No I'm good, thanks," I declined.

"See this is why you're not cool like Maya," Riley said.

"Yea," Maya nodded, with a huge grin on her face. "You're gonna need some lessons."

I gave her a confused look before looking at Riley for some clarification. She just shrugged. I then looked back at Maya.

"Okay," Maya said, rolling her eyes, "let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls, Jazzabelle. Of course, you should pay attention, as well Riley."

Riley and I watched as Maya walked over to where the boy sat. As soon as she sat down next to him I felt anger take over the embarrassment throughout my body and I looked away from Maya and the boy. But why should I be angry about Maya sitting next to the emerald eyed boy. I didn't even know him. Was I... was I jealous. No I couldn't be… could I?

I looked back up as Maya started talking.

"Hi, I'm Maya," she said happily. "You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working. It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really."

I stared, with my mouth wide open, as Maya walked back to us, leaving the boy just as confused as I was. What was she thinking?

"He's available," Maya said, "we just broke up."

"Are you okay?" Riley asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't understand some of the things these two did. They came up with some strange things, but if I had to be honest I would be lost without them.

"Do you think you're still cool like me?" Maya asked me.

"I know I'm cool like you," I stated boldly.

Riley decided to change my answer for me.

"She wants to be exactly like you," she said. "She, like me, thinks too much and you don't think at all."

"See, you get me," Maya said happily. "So let's not think."

I didn't understand what she meant, until it was too late. Maya had forced my hand off of the pole that was holding me in place. I closed my eyes and let out a little yelp as I fell backwards. Before I knew it I landed in Maya's 'ex-boyfriend's' lap. I slowly opened my eyes to see the boy looking at me.

"Hi," he said.

He smiled down at me as he gently sat me down beside him. I could feel my heart rate pick up when I felt his arms around me. Seriously! What in the world was happening to me? This wasn't something that ever happened to me. Never mind I lied. I take it back. The only time it happened was when I was at home.

"H-Hi," I muttered. "My friends and I were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friends, Maya."

'Why did I just say that?' I asked myself.

That was a stupid thing to say. I knew it was. Maya and this guy didn't even date. That was just something stupid Maya did to teach Riley something. This was just stupid. He probably thought I was mentally challenge.

I watched as the boy looked towards Maya and Riley before looking back at me and nodded with understanding. That's when I got to look back into his emerald green eyes again. On the other hand who cares if he thought I was some nut case. He was pretty cute. Oh who was I trying to kid? He was really, really cute. I think this could really work out for me. If I was lucky and I was never this lucky.

'Oh dear god,' I silently prayed, 'please give me the luck I need. Please.'

"I'm Lucas," the boy finally said.

"I'm Jazzabelle," I muttered.

Before either of us could say anything else a lady walked up to us. Lucas and I looked up. The lady was pleasantly plump, with dark sick. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I think she could be nice but right now my luck had ran out.

"Perhaps someone would like to give their seat to someone older?" she stated.

Lucas started to get up and gather his stuff so he could give the lady his seat.

"Oh not you sweet potata pie," she said happily. "You're fine where you are."

The young boy looked over at me to see if I really wanted to move. Even though I wanted to see where this was heading, I had to go back to Riley and Maya before I embarrassed myself even more which wouldn't have been that hard.

"No it's fine," I told him. "I have to get back to my friends anyway."

"Why thank you," the lady said happily. "I just got off a 12 hour shift and want to get off my feet."

I got up and walked back over to Riley and Maya.

"How ya doin'?" Riley asked me, when I got back to them.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

I grabbed the pole to hold myself up before I fell again.

"Uh-huh," Maya said.

"I can't believe you just did that to me," I growled at her.

"You're welcome," she shrugged.

"I'm probably never going to talk to him again," I said. "So I don't understand what the point was of doing that."

At that time Riley thought she would help me again. Funny thing about Riley was when she tried to help me in these situation, she actually made them worse somehow. This was one of those times.

"What if that was the best moment of her life?" she asked Maya. "What if nothing ever happens for her again?"

I gave Riley a glare that said ' _Stop Helping Me_ ' before I looked back at Maya. She looked at me and I saw her get that mischievous twinkle in her eyes that she always got before she was up to no good.

"No! No! Don't you–"

But I didn't get a chance to finish because Maya grabbed onto my hand again, yanked it off the pole, and pushed me back to Lucas. Again I let out a small yelp and closed my eyes as I fell backwards. When I opened them, instead of being in Lucas' lap, like last time, I fell into the lady's lap. She was looking down at me and she wasn't amused. I guess I didn't blame her. I would be mad too, if I had just got off of work and some kid fell into my lap.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized to her.

"It's for you," she said to Lucas.

She handed me over to Lucas. To be honest it seemed that he was more than willing to get me. I was okay with it as well.

"Hello again," I said.

I couldn't help but look down at my hands in embarrassment.

After we got to school we went straight to our lockers. Somehow the three of us got lucky and our lockers were side by side. It made it a lot easier for us to stay together. Thankfully we had all the same classes.

"Did you have trouble with the homework?" Riley asked.

She had been done getting her things out of her locker and was waiting for Maya and me to finish getting ours.

"Nope," I responded, as I closed my locker.

"Piece of cake," Maya stated, also closing hers.

"You didn't do it, did you?" I guessed.

"I don't even know where my books are," Maya confessed, with a laugh.

"They're here," Riley said, "and they're heavy."

I watched as she opened up her backpack and handed Maya her textbooks. The bell rang for first period and the three of us walked into class.

"You have to do the homework, Maya," I urged.

"Yea," Riley chimed in. "The teacher's insane, a total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him."

"Hi honey," Mr. Matthews said, as he stood in front of us.

"Hi daddy," Riley greeted with an innocent smile.

"You're late to your father's class."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews," Maya said. "You wrote her a note."

She took a folded note from her back pocket and held it up.

"I did?" he asked.

"You did," Maya stated

She handed the note to me.

"You did," I repeated.

I then gave it to Riley.

"You did," Riley nodded.

She gave it to her dad, who unfolded it.

"Riley's late," he read the note a loud. "Deal with it."

He shrugged and looked at Maya.

"Wow Maya," he said impressed, "you got my signature down pretty good this time."

"Oh, it was easy," Maya stated as she took her seat. "You write like a girl."

The look on Mr. Matthews' face was priceless. I mean yea he had some pretty funny expression and all of them were priceless in my opinion, but they seemed to get better and better as the years went by. Riley and I followed Maya over to our desks at the front of the class. The order of our seating arrangement was me, Riley, and then Maya.

"Okay," Mr. Matthews started. "Let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads… The Civil War."

"The Civil Bore," Maya said mockingly.

Mr. Matthews give Maya a tight smile.

"Thank you," he taunted, "future mini-mart employee of the month."

"Would I still be making more money than you?" Maya retorted, with a smile.

Mr. Matthews glared at her this time, before he decided to ignore Maya and to continue on with his lesson.

"The Civil War," he continued, "anyone?"

"A war we fought against ourselves," Riley answered.

"What, you actually studied this?" her dad asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm actually living in it," Riley groaned.

She placed her head on her desk in despair and it took everything I had to hold back a laugh.

"People, people," Farkle jumped in. "Are we here to learn or not?"

Farkle was the kid that sat behind Riley. He was another one of my friends. He, Riley, Maya, and I knew each other since first grade. I thought he was a nice kid but he was also really smart. He had brown eyes and brown hair, with a haircut that looked like his mother hand cut it while a bowl was on his head. Who knows maybe she did but that didn't stop the three of us from hanging out with him.

"What do you mean, Farkle?" I asked.

I turned to face him. I wasn't sure what he was going to say. Another thing about Farkle was anything and everything this kid said was interesting in one way or another. I think it was because he was so smart. How he got so smart, I have no clue. I probably never will.

"I've been in love with Riley since first grade," he started, "but I've also been equally in love with Maya and Jazzabelle. Some might say that the great mystery of the universe is who's going to be the first Mrs. Farkle."

Maya then turned to look at Farkle.

"You don't want this," Maya glared warningly.

"Bring it on," he challenged.

"I always thought he'd end up with back-of-the-class Brenda," I shrugged.

We all turned to look at the weirder, female looking version of Farkle in the back row.

"Ew, yuck!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Actually," Mr. Matthews interrupted, "the greatest mystery of the universe is how you could love three women the same, who couldn't possibly be more different."

"Maya and I aren't so different," Riley jumped in.

"Yes you are," I interjected.

"May I overstep my bounds, sir?" Farkle asked, as he raised his hand.

"You always do," Mr. Matthews said.

He moved to the side, giving the floor to Farkle. The small boy made his way to the front of the class and flipped the nameplate on Mr. Matthews' desk. Weirdly enough, on the other side of the name plate said 'FARKLE'. Like all the times Farkle spoke in front of the class this was sure going to be… fascinating. I watched as he made his way over to Riley's desk and slammed his hands on it.

"Riley is the sun," he began. "Warm, bright, and lights up my whole day."

He then made his way over to Maya and slammed his hands on her desk.

"Maya is the night," he claimed. "Dark, and mysterious, and the night has always been a mystery to me because I go to bed at 7:30."

Then he walked over to me and again slammed his hands on my desk.

"And Jazzabelle is the twilight," he stated. "Like the sun she is warm but like the night she is a mystery. She has secrets even I can't figure out. She is the perfect balance of both the sun and the moon."

I froze when Farkle said I had secrets even he couldn't figure out. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. Farkle didn't seem to notice how still I was because he just continued on with his rant.

"How could I love these three different women?" he asked "How could I not? Thank you! I am Farkle!"

I was still frozen as Mr. Matthews and Farkle switched places again and our teacher began to lecture again. I just hoped that Farkle would never figure out what I was hiding. I don't know what I would do if he did.

"So we were indeed trying to find who we were as people," Mr. Matthews stated. "Who am I? Who should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are."

I then saw someone at the classroom door. I looked and saw Lucas from the subway. As he walked into the classroom I unfroze. I couldn't help but sit up straighter. Mr. Matthews saw me looking at the door and turned to see what I was looking at. The boy was standing right beside him.

"Who are?" Mr. Matthews asked him. "I don't know who you are."

I rolled my eyes at my teacher. I couldn't believe how weird he could be.

"Subway boy," Riley exclaimed.

I looked over at her and she was already looking in my direction. I nodded and she winked at me. When I saw that she winked at me, I rolled my eyes again this time at her, and look back up at the front of the class.

"I'm Lucas Friar," Lucas introduced himself, "from Austin, Texas."

"Oh," Mr. Matthews said, surprised. "New student, Mr. Friar?"

"Yes sir."

"Great you're in time from today's assignment. Have a seat."

He started walking toward me. When he saw who I was, a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile back. Thankfully the only empty seat in the classroom was right behind me. At that moment I could have jumped up and down with pure joy. Instead I turned as he took his seat. We were still smiling at each other.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he chuckled.

Mr. Matthews continued talking as he walked down our row. When he saw I wasn't paying attention he grabbed my head and turned it so I was facing forward again. My teacher then continued with whatever he had been lecturing about.

"So what I'd like you guys to do is turn to page 48," Mr. Matthews ordered.

We all turned to the page he told us to turn to.

"Now I'd like you to turn to page 1," he said.

We did as we were told again. By now I knew where this was going. I knew what was going to happen even before Mr. Matthews said it.

'Wait for it…' I thought to myself.

"Now, I'd like you to read from page 1 to page 48," Mr. Matthews said with a smile.

Everyone groaned but Farkle.

"Oh, too bad on you," Mr. Matthews mocked.

The way he said it was pretty funny. It was hard for me to keep from laughing.

"Okay, I'd like you to write a three page essay on anything," Mr. Matthews continuing with the rest of the assignment, "anything at all, that you guys believe in so strongly that you'd fight for it."

"That!" Maya exclaimed.

"What?" Mr. Matthews asked.

'Oh no,' I thought. 'This was just what Maya had been waiting for.'

"I'd fight for no homework," Maya clarified. "I come here every day. Why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here?"

"Maya no," I warned.

"Whoo!" Riley hollered.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Oh god," I groaned.

I then stared up at the ceiling.

'Why do my friends have to be so difficult?' I asked it.

I looked at Mr. Matthews as he shot his daughter an angry look.

"No whoo," she finally decided.

"He gets our days," Maya shouted, to the class, as she stood up, "so let's take back our nights! No Homework! More Freedom!"

'Why me?' I asked the ceiling again.

"Who's with me?" Maya rallied.

The class soon began to chant, following Maya's lead.

"No Homework! More Freedom!" they chanted. "No Homework! More Freedom!"

"This is it kid," Maya told Riley, "if you want to be like me, stand up."

She didn't ask me because she knew that I wouldn't follow suit. I watched as Maya walked out of the class with most of the students fallowing behind her. Riley stood up with them.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mr. Matthews asked as he walked up to his daughter

"I'm making a choice about who I want to be," Riley stated. "About whose world I want it to me."

"Riley I know you. You know exactly who you are."

"Who am I dad?"

"You're just like me."

"Yea, would you do this?"

Riley didn't give her dad a chance to answer before she started chanting as she started walking down her row of desks.

"You going too?" Mr. Matthews asked me.

I shook my head.

"Not really in the rebellious mood today," I shrugged. "Besides, out of the three of us at least one of us has to be sane."

"Thank god," Mr. Matthews sighed with relief.

"Farkle are you with us or not?" Riley asked, when she got to his desk.

Riley and Maya lead the classmates that followed, out of the classroom through the back door. All who was left in the class was Lucas, Farkle, me, and Mr. Matthews. Soon after everyone else left Farkle jumped out of his seat looking confused.

"I don't know what to do," he whined. "My education, or my other two women. My education or my other two women. Oh it's happening again sir."

Farkle then fainted into Mr. Matthews' arms. I guess you could call that a trust exercise. I watched him as he put Farkle in a chair. Mr. Matthews tried to revive the young boy in the chair.

"Is it always like this?" Lucas asked from behind me.

I turned to look at him. I thought I was going to have trouble talking to him but I surprised even myself. The world flowed out my mouth like I had known him forever.

"No," I said. "Yes. I mean it depends on the day, I guess."

Lucas smiled at me and I smiled back turning around. I grabbed a book I had been reading called ' _The Mortal Instruments_ ', from my backpack and enjoyed the quiet time.

I took my time getting home. I didn't know if _**he**_ would be home or not. Around this time he'd either be at work, at the bar, or at home. If he was working he'd go straight to the bar afterwards. Which meant he wouldn't be home till early tomorrow morning. If he was at the bar he again wouldn't be home till early morning. If he was home he would either be asleep or up drinking. I didn't know what his schedule was like from day to day for work, which was sad and scary at the same time. I didn't even know which place I preferred him to me. Mostly what I preferred was if he was out, I hoped he'd be too drunk to come home to beat me. If he was really drunk he'd just pass out on the couch. If he wasn't, well here comes another bruise to add to the list.

When I got to my house, the door was locked so I took that as a good sign. The house was quiet as I slowly made my way to the living room. My father wasn't lying on the couch so I took it he was either at work or at the bar. It was another sleepless night either way. I made my way into the kitchen to make dinner. I made mac'-en-cheese with tuna in it. It was something that I enjoyed from time to time. I was never hungry enough to eat all of it so I put the rest in the fridge so my father could have some.

I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. One less thing I would get yelled at for. After I was done there I walked up to my bedroom and got to my homework. I thought about Mr. Matthews lecture. I had to write a three page essay about what was worth fighting for me. That one was easy. I went to my desked, grabbed, and pencil and paper, and started writing.

' _Something I Find Worth Fighting For_ '

' _Something I find worth fighting for is no more child abuse._ '

Two hours later I thought my essay was perfect. I just hoped I didn't have to present it in front of the class. I looked at the clock on my desk it was only a quarter to 8. I guess I could try to get some sleep before the old man got home.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, changed into my PJ's, and brushed my teeth. By the time I was done in there it was a quarter till 9. It was time to get some sleep. I turned off my light and jumped into bed. It was easier to get to sleep then I thought it would be.

I woke up to the front door slamming shut. My eyes flew open as I heard the loud noise. My heart rate picked up the way it always did when he came home from a night of drinking.

'Please be too drunk,' I begged to myself. 'Please be to drunk.'

It was quiet for a few minutes, almost too quiet. Slowly I let out the breath I had been holding and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

"Jazza," my father's deep voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm home. You know what that mean."

Once again my eyes flew open as my heart sank to the bottom on my stomach. I couldn't catch a break anymore.

"Awe," Maya said, as I sat down, "look at him, looking for a place to fit in."

I knew who she was talking about but at the moment I really didn't care. After the beating I endured early this morning, I was just trying to pretend that I wasn't hurting so much. My dad didn't drink as much as I wanted him too, half the time he never did. After about ten minutes of beating the midsection of my body he stopped after he heard the cracking of a few of my ribs.

" _ **That's for being you," he said.**_

The sound of cracking ribs and his words echoed in my ears.

"You think he'll sit with us?" Riley asked, bringing me out of my painful thoughts.

"Who?" I asked, pretending I didn't know who they were talking about.

"Lucas," they both answered.

I looked over to my right side where there was an empty seat. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him sitting there. I looked back at Riley and Maya. They were smiling at me. Maya was going to say something but before she got the chance, Farkle moved into the seat next to me. The three of us turn our heads to look at him.

"Ladies," Farkle greeted.

"Farkle," we replied in unison.

"Interesting lunch-line dilemma," he said. "Sloppy Joes, Chicken Pot Pie, or Chicken Nuggets? Sloppy Joes? Chicken Pot Pie? Or Chicken Nuggets?"

Was the chicken nuggets supposed to me be? Seriously? Why? Just because people thought I was cute didn't mean that I had to be the cute small chicken nuggets. It just wasn't fair. I guess I would always be the cute and broken chicken nugget for the rest of my life. It was quit sad really, like everything in my life.

"Is that all you got?" Maya asked.

Farkle nodded happily.

"Yep, same time tomorrow," he said as he got up and left us.

I shook my head not really understanding what just happened.

"There he is," Riley said.

I looked to where she was looking at Lucas.

"Invite him to sit down," Maya told me.

"Why me?" I asked. "Why is it always me?"

"It's not always you."

"Yes it is. What do I say anyway?"

"Hey Lucas, looking for someone special?"

"She can't say that!" Riley said for me.

"Hey Lucas," Maya tried again, "looking for somebody?"

"Too straight forward," I protested.

"Hey Lucas."

"Like she's on a first name basis?" Riley asked with a big smile.

"Hey," Maya said simply.

"Hey," I said trying it out.

"Hey back," a voice said from my right side.

I turned around, taking everything I had not to cry out loud from the pain in my ribs. Lucas was sitting down next to me. A smile spread across my face.

"Hi," I breathed. "You're sitting here."

'Well no dud Captain Obvious,' that little voice in my head said.

"Is that okay?" Lucas asked worriedly. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Can you excuse me for just one sec?" I asked.

Lucas nodded, and I quickly turned around to Maya and Riley. The three of us did a little girl squeal thing before I turned back to look at Lucas, but he wasn't the only one sitting there when I looked back.

"How ya doin'?" Mr. Matthews asked.

'Oh no,' I thought to myself. 'What are you going to do now Mr. Matthews?'

"Dad," Riley began, "please don't over react. You have a choice here. You can either understand that this is completely innocent and that he's just a boy talking to Jazzabelle or…"

Riley didn't even get to finish whatever else she was going to say.

"Considering I see Jazzabelle as another daughter," Mr. Matthews stated, "I'm gonna do whatever you say next."

I sat frozen in my seat. Did Mr. Matthews say that he saw me as another daughter? I didn't think he ever thought about me like that. I wandered if Mrs. Matthews thought of me like that too. I couldn't help but feel confused about the whole thing, but that was a worry for another day. Mr. Matthews was the problem I had to face now.

"Honey," Mr. Matthews continued, bringing me back out of my thoughts, "fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as… what's the opposite of innocent?"

"Right here," Maya said, raising her hand.

Mr. Matthews gave Maya a weird look. It pretty much said that she was right.

"Please don't embarrass me," I begged him.

"I'm not going to embarrass you, Jazzabelle," Mr. Matthews said with an evil smile. "I'm just gonna ask Mr. Friar a geography question."

He then turned to Lucas who looked confused about the whole thing, but had also been quiet though it.

"You know I've been to a lot of places," Mr. Matthews stated. "Never been to Texas though. What part of Texas is closest to Mexico?"

"That will be El Paso, sir," Lucas answered.

"Great, let's go right now," Mr. Matthews declared.

I watched in total embarrassment as he grabbed the back of Lucas' chair and pulled him away to 'El Paso'. As he was pulled away Lucas smiled at me and I gave him a small smile in return before turning to look over to Riley. She just shrugged. It seems as though she was too lost for words, just like me. Maya then stood with Riley and I right behind her. We took our trays over to the trash cans.

"So did you do the homework?" Riley asked us.

"No, I didn't do the homework," Maya retorted. "The question is on everybody's kiwi lips, is did you do your homework?"

"No. I'm one of the founding members of the homework rebellion. You think I did my homework?"

"I think you did," I jumped in, "and I think you did Maya's too."

"I did," Riley cried out, "I did and I really like it."

"Riley," Maya sighed with a small smile, "don't save me."

"What?" Riley asked giving her a confused look.

"Let me be me," Maya stated.

Before the conversation could continue I noticed Farkle walking past us. He had a tray, this time with three desserts on it.

"Oh, you got three deserts?" I asked him.

"Angel's Food Cake," Riley said.

"Devil's Food Cake," Maya stated.

"And Cocoa Cola Cake," I smirked. "Let me guess who's who."

"Hey Farkle's just hungry," Farkle defended himself. "Not everything's about you."

The three of us watched as he walked away, trying not to laugh.

When I got to history class I noticed that Lucas was already there. I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

"Hi," I said as I sat in my seat. "I'm glad your back."

"Hi," he said with a smile. "Me too. He didn't take me very far."

"Hi," Mr. Matthews whispered, as he came out of nowhere. "Apparently you have a better sense of direction than I anticipated."

I groaned. I had no idea why he was doing this to me. Mr. Matthews did a 'I'm watching you' thing with his fingers and then stopped to stare at Lucas for a few more seconds.

"You're a good looking guy," Mr. Matthews finally stated.

He left then, leaving both Lucas and I confused. Soon the bell rang and I turned around to look at the front of the class.

"Okay," Mr. Matthews said to everyone in the class, "so today we're going to find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly they'd fight for it."

The teacher walked up to me.

"Jazzabelle," he said to me, "present your homework."

"Can I just give it to you after class please Mr. Matthews," I begged him.

"Why?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't want anyone to hear it. Could you just grade it for me? If you have to take points off because of it that's okay by me. Just please let me hand it in after class."

"Okay. Okay Ms. McCormick. I can do that. You can give it to me now, if you want, and no one has to hear it. I promise. No points will be taken off."

"Okay," I whispered. "Thank you, Mr. Matthews."

I grabbed my backpack from the floor and took out my homework. I handed it over to him. He gave me a reassuring smile before continuing down to the row. Though he skipped his daughter and went straight to Maya.

"Maya," he said, "present your homework."

"Can't do that sir," she said.

"Why not?"

"Didn't do it sir."

"Why not?"

"'Cause that's what I'm fight for, sir."

I just groaned and shook my head, not really understanding how I had friends like this. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Being careful of not bringing more pain to my ribs, I slowly turned in my seat to face Lucas.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Uh… is she always like this?"

"I hate to say it but yea."

When I turned back Mr. Matthews and Maya were still going at it.

"Oh this is going to go on for a while," Farkle guessed, mostly to himself.

I turned to look at him, as he propped his feet on top of his desk and put on a sleeping mask before taking a nap.

"Farkle, Farkle, Farkle," Farkle started to 'snore', "Farkle, Farkle, Farkle."

I giggled, even for the Farkle I grew up, this was strange.

"Riley," Mr. Matthews moved on. "Homework. Present it. Now."

"I didn't do my homework either," Riley informed him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maya and I are the same now. I don't believe in homework."

"Guess what Riley. That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all."

"I have something to say," Maya said.

We all looked at her, she was raising her hand.

"Wow," Mr. Matthews said. "I don't know what to do. I've never seen this before. The floor is yours Ms. Hart."

He stepped aside to let Maya take over. That was probably not his smartest idea. Maya walked to Farkle's desk first to make him up.

"Get up Farkle," she said. "You're gonna wanna be awake for this."

"Is it our honeymoon?" Farkle asked happily as he jumped awake.

'What is going on in that head of his?' I wandered to myself.

"No, you missed that," Maya stated. "It's time to hand in our essays."

"Oh!" Farkle exclaimed happily. "Farkle goes first! Farkle always goes first!"

I watched as he ran to get his project.

"All right," Maya began. "Everybody who did their homework put it on your desks."

I was glad I turned mine in first because I had a bad feeling about this.

"Careful there, Ms. Hart," Mr. Matthews warned.

"Maya," I whispered to her.

But she didn't seem to hear me. She just walked around the room grabbing everyone's homework. Then the back door to the classroom burst opened and Farkle came into the room with a huge diorama in his hands.

"The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War and peace," Farkle explained. "I believed that peace is worth fighting for."

With everyone's essays in her hand, Maya took one of the sparklers from Farkle's project and with that I knew what was going to happen. I knew had to figure out a way to stop it.

"Hey!" Farkle protested. "That's a vital part of my diorama!"

Maya ignored him and plucked another sparkler from the diorama.

"And there goes Virginia," Farkle uttered sadly.

Maya walked to the front part of the classroom and stood on her desk. I stood up as she held the sparklers and the essays up separately in the air, in front of her.

"The burning of the homework led to the end of the homework rebellion because there was no more homework," she declared.

I thought hard on how to stop her as she went to set the essays on fire with the sparklers, but I was coming up blank. There was only one thing I could do. It wasn't much but I had to try.

"Maya!" I cried out. "Don't do it!"

I shouted at her as an attempt to stop her, but I knew it was a little too late. She was too far gone.

"Alright," Mr. Matthews yelled, as he tried to grab at the essays in her hand, "alright that's far enough. Maya I get it!"

Even he couldn't stop her as Maya continued to raise the sparklers to the ceiling.

"No Homework!" she chanted. "No Free–"

And that when everything went downhill. Maya was soon cut off by the fire alarm going off, and the water sprinklers turning on, from the ceiling. The class began to scream as the ice cold water rained down on us. Everyone started running out of the classroom. The only people left in the room was Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Mr. Matthews, and myself.

"Is this part of the presentation?" Farkle asked in his panicked state.

I was starting to get soaked before I felt the water stop. I turned around and saw Lucas holding his jacket over the both of us. I moved closer to him so I would be completely covered.

"Thanks," I said to him with a smile, "this means a lot to me."

I looked over to Riley who was still being rained on by the sprinklers. She was looking over at us. She looked little guilty in my opinion.

"Why didn't you stop your friend?" Lucas asked her.

"That's not what I do anymore," Riley replied.

"You're better than that Riles!" I exclaimed.

"Jazzabelle at least tried to stop her," Lucas said.

"Jazzy's that kind of person," Riley defended. "Not me. I let Maya be her."

I watched as Farkle frantically ran around the room. He soon jumped on Mr. Matthews' back, probably thinking he could help him.

"Ms. Hart." Mr. Matthews growled. "You have detention."

Maya lowered her head and got off the chair.

"The principal will determine if it goes further than that," Mr. Matthews continued. "Ms. Matthews, Ms. McCormick, Mr. Friar, please leave."

Our teacher struggled to get the message out with Farkle squirming on his back.

"I deserve detention too," Riley retorted.

"No you don't," her father said. "You didn't do anything. And because you didn't do anything one of your best friends is in very deep trouble."

Riley walked out of the classroom with Maya. As Lucas and I started to leave, I turned to look back at Mr. Matthews.

"Alright Farkle," Mr. Matthews told the boy, "you can get down now."

"Well, you're actually quite comfortable sir," Farkle commented.

"Thank you, Farkle," Mr. Matthews said.

He actually looked happy with the complement. After a few seconds of waiting for Farkle to get off, Mr. Matthews at irritated.

"Get off!" he snapped.

"FARKLE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Farkle shouted.

After I rolled my eyes at the two of them, I turned around. Lucas was standing beside me still holding his jacket over my head.

"So how are you liking New York so far?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm liking it more and more every day," he said.

We both laughed as we made our way out of the classroom.

I closed my locker door as Mr. Matthews ran up to us. He had an angry look on his face with Farkle still on his back.

"Down, Farkle," Mr. Matthews ordered.

Surprisingly Farkle got off.

"You're looking at us pretty hard there, Matthews," Maya said almost playfully.

"Jazzy and I just want to stand by our girl," Riley stated.

"Riley," Mr. Matthews sighed, "you missed the moment to stand by your girl by not doing the best thing you could do for her: be yourself."

Disappointment was clear in his voice. I could hear that from a mile away. I got it every day ever since my mom died. Riley looked down ashamed when I snuck a peak at her.

"Jazzabelle, Riley, take Farkle for a walk," Mr. Matthews ordered.

Riley and I led Farkle down the hallway. Before we were out of sight Riley and I gave Maya a smile of encouragement.

"Riles?" Maya said.

Riley and I turned to look at our friend.

"Yeah," Riley replied.

"If we can't hang out with each other as much anymore," Maya began, "don't worry about it."

"Wait why wouldn't you–" Riley started to ask.

"He's going to make you end our friendship," Maya said cutting her off.

"He said that?" I asked.

"He's really upset with me," Maya whispered.

"He loves you!" I exclaimed. "Just like he loves Riley. Just like he loves… me."

"I don't think so anymore. I just want you to know that I get it wouldn't be your fault, Riles. Or yours Jazzy."

"Beautiful," someone exclaimed.

The three of us turned around and saw the lady that I accidentally landed on yesterday. She was talking to us.

"You three little bumblebees got a sweet thing going on!" she continued. "But where's your hunk?"

I knew she was talking about Lucas and I knew that, that question was meant for me.

"If you ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story," she said happily.

We kind of ignored her and turned our attention back to each other.

"I haven't been that good a friend," Maya muttered.

"You're our best friend!" I protested.

"You're best friends!" the lady exclaimed interrupting our conversation again. "Best friends are important. I got a best friend. I'm not talking to her right now."

"I go too far," Maya stated, ignoring the talking lady. "I don't think that's gonna stop. I'm bad for you Riles. And even though it's hard to believe I'm bad for you too Jazz."

"Did he say that?" Riley asked.

"He will."

The subway came to a stop.

"This is your stop," Maya said to Riley. "Don't be me. Don't go as far as me."

She took Riley's hands off the pole and started walking her to the subway doors that led to the platform.

"No!" Riley shouted, trying to get Maya to let go. "No! No!"

"Maya what are you doing?" I cried out.

"No!" the lady exclaimed. "Don't push her off the train! You don't push your best friend off the train!"

Maya walked back over to me looking down at the floor, ignoring as me as I spoke.

"Maya why did you do that?" I asked.

She didn't say respond to my question. I looked back to the door where Riley was. I smiled as I watched her stick her hands through the gap and forced the doors open.

"Oh, she's back!" the lady cried out loudly. "That little girl opened those doors with the power of love."

Maya's head shot up and we watched as Riley walked over to us.

"You are not allowed to push away our friendship!" she ordered. "Neither of you! We would never do that! Jazzabelle how could you just let her push me away like that?"

"Riley," Maya sighed, "I'm pushing you away before I'm no good for you."

"I'm guessing she thought that maybe this is what's best for all of us," I stated. "But maybe now she knows she's wrong."

"Only I decide that!" Riley stated to Maya. "Do you know why?"

Maya didn't say anything. She just looked down at her feet.

"Because, if it is my world now," Riley continued when she didn't get an answer, "the first two people I'd want in it is you and Jazzabelle."

I looked at Maya and pushed her gently with my elbow. She looked back up at me as I smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back and she pushed me with her elbow. I sucked in a breath from the pain in my ribs but my friends didn't seem to notice.

"You're gonna save me," Maya guessed looking back at Riley, "aren't you?"

"We are," Riley said.

"Always," I said.

Riley and I grabbed Maya by both hands and pulled her off the subway to Riley's house.

"Where is he?" Riley shouted, as we entered her house.

Auggie, Riley's little brother, and Mrs. Matthews pointed to Mr. Matthews, who was sitting at the dinner table. Riley marched up to him with Maya and me behind her.

"Who me?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"There is no way I'm going to let you break up my friendship with Maya!" Riley declared. "And if there's something that happens where you're mad at Jazzabelle you're not going to break up that friendship either."

"Is that what you think I want, Riley?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"No," she said thoughtfully. "What you said you really wanted from me is to make the world my own. And to do my homework. Well I'm doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for."

Riley came over to Maya and I, to stand between us.

"Maya and Jazzabelle are my best friends," she began. "Maya's going to get us into trouble and Jazzabelle and I are going to get us out of it. And we did, because here we are. Look at us dad. We're right here. Our Civil War is over, I won."

We smiled at each other. After a moment I knew what to say.

"What happens now?" I asked.

I stood with Riley, her parents, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle at the subway station. Mr. Matthews stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"Friends, family, and all you other subterranean mole people," he began, "we're here to celebrate Riley being Riley. Now some may call this a New York City subway pass, but you Riley, you can consider this as your ticket to the world."

I smiled proudly at Riley as her father gave her the card.

"You think I'm ready?" Riley asked filled with hope.

"You showed us you are," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Riley," Mr. Matthews sighed, "I've already met the world, it's your turn."

"Hey this isn't so different from Texas," I heard Lucas say.

We all turned to look at Lucas to see that he and Farkle were over by the edge of the platform.

"Look, there's a pony," Lucas said.

I watched as he pointed to something on the other side of the subway tracks.

"That's a rat," Farkle pointed out.

Lucas looked at the rate with a surprised expression as two girl walked by him and Farkle. As per usual Farkle couldn't help himself from saying something… interesting.

"Ladies," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Farkle," they replied, as they walked away.

We all laughed. Then Riley, Maya, and I walked away from the group to wait subway.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked my best friends.

"Don't know," Riley said. "Big world."

"Ours now?" Maya asked.

"Yea," Riley agreed, "but dad did say I had to be home by 5:00."

"Don't worry," Maya said. "He wrote you a note."

She held up a piece of paper with Mr. Matthews' signature. We all laughed as the subway doors opened and we stepped on to it. This was the beginning of our lives in the big world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I have been having problems with figuring out this cite, plus I've been busy with school and also making correction on my chapters of this story, but I did have some good news. I have at least 10 new chapters for you readers and I hope you guys like them. There are some corrections on the first chapter so please reread that one.**_

 _ **Now one more thing before I upload this. I love the people who reviewed this story. I'm glad you like it. Now I'm going to start ranting. There was one comment that I did have a problem with. If you don't like my story just become of the name I gave my characters then don't read the story. You don't have to comment about not liking the story just because of the name. Please if you going to comment on this story please do not post mean comments. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.**_

 _ **Okay I'm done with my rant. Please enjoy these chapters. Thank you for all reading.**_

Season 1

Chapter 2.

An Angel Meets Boy

Riley, Maya and I were standing by our lockers when Lucas walked by and sat on a bench in the hall. As soon as he shits down my phone goes off. I pulled out my simple looking phone. I smile when I see his name on the phone, I couldn't help it he just made me that happy.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 7:45 p.m.**

 **Hi.**

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 7:46 p.m.**

 **Where you goin'?**

"Talk to him!" Maya exclaimed.

I looked over at Maya and Riley. Riley was just smiling at me and Maya just looked bored. I shifted uncomfortably trying to ignore my clothes rubbing up against my burns on the back of my shoulder. Last night wasn't as bad as it could have been but that didn't mean I got out of it unscathed.

"Why?" I asked. "We have a great text relationship."

"You know what's a better text relationship?" Riley asked.

"What?"

"Talk to him!" Maya snapped.

I looked down at my phone as it chirped. It was Lucas again and once again I smiled. I looked up at Riley as she shook her head and then to Maya who rolled her eyes before folding her hands over her chest. I lifted my phone up so they could read what Lucas said.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 7:48 p.m.**

 **History. I sit behind you.**

"He's right over there!" Maya exclaimed.

I leaned over so only Riley and Maya could hear me.

"No too complicated over there," I cried, "lots can go wrong over there. The only thing that can go wrong over here is if I go over there."

Without a word Maya and Riley both pointed over to where Lucas still sat. I sighed and gave Riley my books and phone. I made my way over to Lucas but before I could reached him I hit a wet spot on the floor. As I slipped I somehow got turned around and started falling backwards. There was nothing I could do but I close my eyes and prepared for the hard landing. Before I hit the floor I felt arms go around my waste and the middle of my back. The arms pulled me to something hard and muscular but warm. When I opened my eye I saw Lucas looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh my god," he said breathlessly. "Are you okay Jazzabelle?"

"Y-Yea," I stuttered.

I could feel my heart rate pick up again. Dang this boy and his effect on me.

"I-I'm fine," I finished.

The two of us just stood there looking at each other for god knows how long, lost in our own little world. His worried expression slowly melted into a crooked smile. I smiled back. I was so glad that his hand wasn't near my shoulder blade. That right there would have been very hard to explain. I don't know how long we stood like that but I soon became aware of the world moving around us.

"Uh, Lucas?" I mumbled.

"Yes Jazzabelle?" he asked.

"You can let me go now."

"Huh?"

I let out a giggle because of his blank expression.

"I said you can let me go now," I repeated. "You're still holding on to me."

"Oh," he said, "right"

I giggled again. He let me go in a hurry but made sure that I was steady before letting me go fully.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I told him.

I looked over his should and saw Riley and Maya waving me back over to them. Of course they were both smiling.

"Uh," I muttered. "I have to get back to my friends."

"Okay."

I waved to him as I walked back to my friends.

"You fell," Maya stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I growled.

"You fell is what you did Sargent Sarcasm," Riley told me.

She gave me back my phone and books back.

"Again thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered to them. "Why does it seem every time I'm around him I have to fall?"

"It's just the way you walk through life," Maya said.

"Whatever," I groaned. "This wouldn't have happened if you guys wouldn't have made me go over there to talk to him."

I stormed off toward class.

"Can we please talk about this?" Riley pleaded.

I took out my phone and sent Riley and Maya a massage. When both their phones went off they pulled them out of their pockets.

"Nope," Maya read hers out loud.

They both picked up their bags and walked into the classroom after me.

"You guys don't connect with each other," Mr. Matthews lectured holding up his phone. "It's like you can't exist without these. You use emoticons rather than emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies."

Maya and Riley started to pretend like they were eating each other's brains. I couldn't help but laugh at what was happening in beside of me.

"Stop eating her," Mr. Matthews demanded.

Riley and Maya pulled away from each other when the door opened. A girl walked in and closed the door behind her. There was no expression on her face. She actually looked kind of bored.

"You're late Ms. Myzell," Mr. Matthews told her.

"My goldfish died," she responded emotionlessly.

"You see this is what I'm talking about."

Mr. Matthews walked over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You see," he began trying to prove his point, "Ms. Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss, yet she does not seem in touch with her actual emotions."

"'Scuse me, I am crying my eyes out," she claimed. "I'm going to have to leave class early."

The girl turned and walked out of the room.

'Hmmm…' I thought to myself. 'That's a first.'

"Oh she actually made it out the door this time," Mr. Matthews stated impressed.

He walked to the door and opened it. Shortly after he the door opened Myzell walked back into the room.

"I actually made it out the door that time," the girl repeated happily.

She then walked over to her seat somewhere in the back. I watched as Mr. Matthews closed the door.

"Dad adjust and deal," Riley told her father, "cellphones have been around since like forever."

"It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole world before you and cellphones," he informed her.

'I had now idea that was true,' I thought, sarcastically to myself.

"And it'll amaze you to know that I have three hundred and ninety-four friends in here," Riley said happily while she tapped her phone.

"And I'm amazed you believe that," he retorted.

The classed watched as Mr. Matthews walked up to the blackboard. He drew a line from one side of the board to the other.

"This is a timeline of all human existence," he said.

He pointed to the beginning of the line.

"Starting here is everyone who's lived, laughed, loved," he continued, "and understood the value of life."

He drew another line, this time horizontal, near the end of the timeline.

"The cell phone era which begins right around here," he stated, "pretty much destroys all that. Way to go you."

"Sir, if I may take a different position," Lucas said from behind me.

"Yea save me Mr. Friar," Mr. Matthew said, "do I go too far?"

"Always," I muttered.

I heard Lucas laugh quietly behind me.

"I understand your point," Lucas stated, "but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find out what's going on in Texas."

"Yea how else can he keep tabs on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants," Maya said making fun of him.

"Maya!" I warned her.

"It's ok Angel," Lucas said, leaning forward toward me. "I'm unaffected by Maya's views of country life. As my Uncle Buster always says: 'Be like an eagle and soar above the mocking bird.'"

"You're the mockingbird," Riley said to Maya.

"I know," she hissed.

Maya turned around to glare at Lucas

"It kills me that I can't get to you," she confessed to him.

"Sorry ma'am," Lucas said as he tipped his imaginary hat at her.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" she said with a shudder.

I took the few moments of silence to remember what Lucas called me.

"Hey wait a second," I said shaking my head. "Angel?"

"Well yea," Lucas said with a shrug. "You just remind me of an Angel."

Maya and Riley turned to inspect me. They were both smiling.

"An Angel, huh?" Maya mused.

"Hmmmm…" Riley hummed.

"Yep," they said in unison. "Definitely an Angel."

Before I could ask how they thought of me as an Angel, Farkle raised his hand.

"Farkle time, sir?" he asked.

"Oh I love Farkle time," Mr. Matthews said happily.

He and Farkle traded place. Farkle stood in front of the room and began ranting.

"With all due respect to history Mr. Matthews," Farkle began, "what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline."

He gestures to the latter half of the timeline.

"When Farkle and technology rule!" he exclaimed.

"Wow," I said rolling my eyes.

Farkle walked up to Riley's desk.

"And I will easily be able to make another one of you," he said.

He pulled out one of her hairs from her head.

"Ow!" she said cried.

Farkle made his way over to Maya's desk.

"Another of you," he again said as he pulled one of her hairs.

"Ow," May muttered.

Then he was in front of me.

"And another one of you," he said as he pulled out one of mine.

"Ow!" I growled. "Farkle! Don't ever do that again!"

Everyone ignored my outburst.

"Wait," Riley said, "so there will be six of us and one of you?"

"That's awesome," Farkle said smiling brightly. "The future you can't escape from it. I am Farkle!"

Farkle made his way back to his seat still as happy as could be and Mr. Matthews took his spot at the front of the class.

"The assignment you can't escape it! I am teacher!" Mr. Matthews said happily trying to be funny. "Okay so here's what we are gonna do guys, we are gonna spilt into teams and see discover whether or not if new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings. And here's a twist – no computers."

"What?" Farkle yelled frantically.

Mr. Matthews ignored him.

"We're going old school," he said. "You're going to do your research at the New York Public Library."

"Where?" Maya asked confused.

"And here's another twist because I trust you not at all," Mr. Matthews continued, "give me your phones.

"No!" Riley cried.

"Yea," Mr. Matthews said happily.

The whole class started to freak out. I didn't see what the big deal was. They were just phones. Mr. Matthews started going up and down row collecting everyone's phones.

"Come on," he ordered. "Hand them up. Thank you. Ok so our teams for this assignment."

Our teacher started calling out names. Then he had five names left.

"Maya. Riley," he began. "You'll be together with…"

Riley and Maya opened their arms, to hug each other, as Farkle jumped into both of their laps.

"What's up?" he asked them.

They both pushed him off of them.

"Jazzabelle, you'll be with," Mr. Matthews said, as he looked around.

I looked behind me and Lucas looked at me. We waved at each other.

"No!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed, when he figured out what he'd done.

I giggled as he found out that his planed backfired one him.

"No!" he said again.

The bell rang and everyone stood up.

"No!" we heard him yell as we started leaving the classroom.

As Lucas walked past him Mr. Matthews he gave the boy an evil glare.

"Why did you have to come here?" he yelled at Lucas.

"Sorry I make you uneasy sir," Lucas replied before continuing out of the room.

"Oh dad," Riley said. "They don't have their phones what could possibly happen?"

Then she walked out of the room. As I walked past my teacher I sent him a cheeky smile.

"You brought this upon yourself," I told him. "But I promise I won't do anything stupid."

I met Maya and Riley at our lockers just as Lucas walked by us.

"Hey soaring eagle," Maya greeted, "you walking with us to the library tonight?"

"Sure, if that's good with you guys," Lucas said.

"Well, seeing as you're Jazzabelle's partner on this assignment," Maya sighed happily, "I guess we should find out if it's okay with her. Jazzabelle."

The three of them turned to look at me. I then realized that I was put on the spot. Great!

"Jazzabelle any thoughts on this," Riley added, "that might come out of your mouth in word form?"

"No," Maya jumped in, "because you don't have your phone anymore. So what are you going to do to communicate I wonder."

I couldn't say anything so I staid quiet. They had caught me off guard and this was never something I liked. Instead of saying something I just nodded quickly.

"Oh look at that," Riley said happily, "you got a nod from Jazzabelle."

I then smiled.

"And a smiley face," Maya added.

Lucas just smiled and walked away.

"She got it bad Riles," Maya said when he was gone.

"Yep," Riley said, popping the p. "She got it real bad."

"She wants to be Mrs. Cowboy," Maya hollered.

"Shut up you two," I growled. "Come one let's get out of here."

I was over at the Matthews house that afternoon because I was going to stay the night there, at the request of my father.

" _ **I don't want to see you face tomorrow night," he said after burning me with his cigarettes. "I don't care where you go or what you do, I just want you out of here. And don't come back pregnant!"**_

So right now Riley, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Auggie, and I were eating dinner at the dinner table while we all listen to Auggie tell us about his day.

"It was a good day," he stated, "and then my friends treated me nicely and then my teacher measure us and then I'm growing, and then Jenny Lewis loves me. I think because I'm growing."

"It wasn't a good day," Riley said next. "And then my friend pulled my hair out and then my teacher took my phone away, and then my teacher was also my father."

Riley pointed at Mr. Matthews. He got a hurt look on his face, it was kind of funny but I didn't laugh. I knew to stay quiet to listen to the lives of the only family I knew.

"At least you're growing," Auggie said.

"At least I'm doing better than Riley," I said. "I really didn't like my phone anyway."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes as we all of us looked at the girl next to me who was just staring blankly at her plate. Mrs. Matthews made an attempt to get through to her daughter.

"Well anyway honey please don't come apart," she said happily. "Look at this as a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family and friend."

Riley snapped out of her daze and looked over at her little brother. They both smiled at each other as their father smiled at them.

"Hello Riley," Auggie said.

"How ya doin'?" Riley asked him.

"Want to hear about my day?" the little guy asked. "It was a good day."

"Mom!" Riley cried to her mother.

"Forgive her Auggie," Mrs. Matthews said, "she misses her telephone."

"Well then she can have mine," Auggie said.

He handed Riley a toy phone. Riley looked at it and pressed a button.

"The cow goes," the toy said.

"Moooo," Auggie finished.

Riley sighed and handed the toy back to her brother.

"I'm not going to make it," she cried out.

"Yes you are," I jumped in.

"That's what your father thinks," Mrs. Matthews stated.

"She can't," Mr. Matthews said, talking for the first time in a while. "Jazzabelle probably. Riley no."

Mrs. Matthews looked at her daughter and myself. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. If Mr. Matthews was right we would never hear the end of it. We couldn't let it go to his head.

"Honey please don't make him right," Mrs. Matthews begged. "It's no good for any of us when he is right."

"She's right," Mr. Matthews said pointing to his wife.

I couldn't help but nod in agreement to that statement. Riley looked to her dad.

"Why are you really doing this?" she asked him.

Mr. Matthews looks at his wife and shrugged before looking back at us.

"Because I want you and your friends to become human being," he replied, "and I believe by doing this you guys can learn to become real human beings."

The buzzer went off.

"Hey losers," the familiar voice came over the intercom. "It's Maya."

"Except her," Mr. Matthews said, pointing to the intercom.

Riley got out of her seat and walked over to the door.

"You know what," Riley said thoughtfully. "I am going to do this. We are going to do this. I can get through this whole thing without making a text or a call."

Riley buzzed Maya in.

"Come on up," she said into the intercom.

She unlocked the door so Maya could get in. Riley then turned to look at all of us sitting at the dinner table. Mrs. Matthews got up out of her seat and walked over to her daughter. The both started walking back to the table.

"Of course you can sweetheart," she told Riley putting her arm around her. "And you know what you and Jazzabelle are already wonderful human beings but every so often little test like this are going to come up."

"Why?" Riley asked.

Mrs. Matthews stopped and turned to look Riley.

"Because it's your fathers' job to give you little tests," she stated, "and maybe along the way you guys will learn a little bit more about yourselves."

As the mother and daughter made their way back to the table again, the front door opened and Maya stood in the door frame.

"Yea like I've learned I'm actually really okay with all this," Maya said, as she walked into the apartment.

She must have heard the last part of Mrs. Matthew and Riley's conversation before she opened the door.

"You two?" I asked.

Maya nodded.

"You don't miss your phone either Maya?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Jazzabelle and I were the only two in the class without smartphones," Maya explained. "And now I feel like everyone's even."

I nodded in agreement as the intercom buzzed, again, twice.

"Farkle," it said.

"Be ready in a minute," Riley said weakly.

She wasn't ready to go and she wasn't the only one. I really wasn't ready for this project. I could tell it was going to be boring.

"And Lucas," the intercom came again.

"Ready now!" I called.

I quickly grabbed my jacket ran out the door with Riley and Maya behind me.

The five of us walked into the library and I watched as the four of my friends looked around them. I was taking a guess that they either haven't been to a library in a long time or they haven't been to one at all. This is where I spent most of my time when my dad was home on weekends.

"What is this place?" Riley asked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at here. This was going to be an interesting visit to the library. I started walking through the shelves for a book or two that I could use.

"This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom," Farkle told the other four.

'Not really Farkle,' I thought, 'but nice try anyway.'

"Look at all of these," Maya said.

I looked back to my friends and saw that Maya was pointing at the books on the shelves. I walked back over to them. Maya and Riley both looked more lost then Lucas and Farkle so I decided to help them.

"Books," I encouraged.

"Books," Riley and Maya repeated in unison.

"Look," Lucas said.

I watched as he grabbed for one of the books. My hand shot out and I grabbed it before he could. I ducked under his arm and looked over my shoulder to give him a small smirk as I walked to where all the tables were. I turned to look back at him as I leaned against one of the tables. He walked over to me and blew off the dust on the cover of the book that was still in my hands.

"Tales of Human Interactions," he read as he took beside me against the table.

"We'll take it," Maya said as she grabbed the book out of my hands.

She walked over to another table, with Farkle behind her and dropped the book on it. Riley, Maya and Farkle, sat down to look at the book that Lucas found.

"Thanks quick draw," she said. "Farkle, do whatever you do with that."

She slid the book over to Farkle.

"You mean read?" I clarified for her.

I shook my head as I gave a short laugh. Everyone ignored me but gathered around Farkle and Maya's table.

"Chapter One–" Farkle said as he began to read.

"Oh I'm bored out of my mind," Maya interrupted with a groan. "Let's go to a movie."

"Shhhhh!" someone hissed.

The five of us winced and then turned to look at the sources of the shhing. It was the librarian, sitting behind her desk, in the back of the room. I smiled in her direction. She was typical stereotype of a librarian. She was old with glasses that had a beaded string to hold them around her neck. Her hair was still had color in it. She was a blonde with her hair in a bun on the top of her head. Yep, stereotype librarian.

"There's one of those ancients now," Farkle said, pointing to the librarian.

I rolled my eyes at him once again but fallowed the group as they made their way towards the old woman. We stopped when we got to her desk.

"Oh wondrous gatekeeper of the knowledge," Farkle said, "we are travelers from another time and place."

"7th grade middle school," Riley chimed in.

'Really Riley?' I asked her in my head.

"We wish to partake of this information from your great hall of wisdom," Farkle continued dramatically.

"Do you rent phones?" Riley asked.

The librarian responded by shushing again.

"There's no one here, but us," Lucas pointed out.

"Why do we have to shush?" Maya asked.

"Because we're in a library," I informed her.

I was once again ignored by my four friends.

"Let me handle this Maya," Farkle assured her. "She obviously likes it quiet."

Farkle turned to the librarian.

"Hello, book lady," he said to her.

"Well, hello," she said, "and who might you be?"

"I might be Farkle."

"Would you do me a favor Farkle?"

"Oh, you know I will."

"Why don't you go over there…"

All of us looked to where the librarian pointed and then back to her.

"… and shhhh," she shushed us.

"Well, that's disappointing," Farkle sulked.

Maya grabbled his arm and pulled him away, Riley fallowing along behind them. Now it was just Lucas and me standing near the librarian's desk. It was kind of awkward considering we were just standing there. I looked at him. He was looking down at his feet. I then decided to look at any place in the room but at him.

"So?" I finally asked.

"Yea," he said.

"Uhhuh."

I looked over to where Riley, Maya and Farkle sat. They were all crowded around the book as Farkle began to read. How come I could talk to them like a normal person but I couldn't even get a sentence out, most of the time, with Lucas? Why did the universe hate me?

"This chapter is called 'Disconnect to Connect'," Farkle stated.

"Not until we put down our phones," Riley read aloud, "switch off our computers and look into each other's eyes will we be able to touch each other's heart."

It was a slight pause as everyone thought over what Riley had just read.

"Yea like that's going to work on anybody," Maya finally said with a laugh.

The moment that Maya read that Lucas and I looked at each other at the same time. When I looked into his eyes I felt the same feeling I had on the subway. My heart started to raise again, a little too fast for my liking. I then realized then that I was looking into his soul thought his eyes. I didn't even think that was possible. At that exact moment I realized that I didn't want to go without that feeling ever again.

We sat down but we didn't say anything. We just started reading. As I read I thought hard about what to say to Lucas. Behind us Riley, Farkle, and Maya were sitting at the libraries bay window. I couldn't sure but I thought I saw Maya watching me as she listen to Farkle talk and scribbling something on her notepad. I too listened to him talk as I thought about what to say to Lucas.

"People used to need places like this," Farkle informed them. "Now we can hold everything that's here on a little device that we can put in our pockets. I don't even need to look out this window to know what phase the moons is in or where the stars are."

It was quiet behind me so looked to see if everything was okay. Maya was differently staring at me this time. What could she possible be doing?

"Yea we I don't have a phone like that," Maya confessed, "I just have the actual sky and actual people."

"Oh I'm so sorry for you," Farkle said to Maya, "you at a disadvantage. That can be the basis of our presentation okay. Wanna read back the notes?"

"What notes?"

"You weren't taking notes?" Riley asked actually putting in to the conversation.

"No."

"Yea why bother?" Farkle said unhappily. "Without a computer all we have is a pencil and a pad."

"What could we possibly do with that?" Riley asked.

I watched as Riley took the notepad out of Maya's hand. When she saw what was on it she smiled and showed Farkle. He looked at it and smiled too.

"Maya," Riley said looking back at her, "I had no idea."

"Yea," Maya said with a shrug. "Neither did I."

Riley looked over at me. When she saw I was watching them she turned the notepad so I could see it. On the notepad was a drawing of… me. It was so amazing I was speechless. I looked over at Maya. She was already looking at me with a worried look on her face. She probably thought I wasn't going to like it. She was wrong.

'Thank you,' I mouthed to her. 'It's beautiful.'

She finally smiled at me as she took her notepad back from Riley.

After sitting at the table in silence for god knows how long I finally thought of something to start a conversation with Lucas.

"Mr. Matthews' thinks we have no idea how to talk to each other," I blurted out without looking at him.

"What if he's right?" Lucas asked.

"Shhh!" the librarian told us again.

"But we aren't saying anything," Lucas said.

"I know," she retorted.

"Then why are you shushing us?" I asked.

"Because I can't take it anymore," she said. "You guys are hopeless. Come here."

She pointed to me when she said the last part. I walked over to her desk and stood in front of her, leaving Lucas behind.

"A couple of sweet kids like you and you sit there like a couple of lumps," she started to scold me. "You're a disgrace to every single story on these shelves."

"Okay," I said, "so what do I say to him?"

"Look around, nothing here but books about boys and girls, and women and men, and what they say to each other. Open anyone of them and you…"

I reached out to one of the books on the counter.

"Nope," she scolded, "not that one."

I looked at her and slowly reached for another on in front of her.

"Oh boy not that one," she said, as she grabbed it and threw it behind her. "Look. All these books have one thing in common."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"You start on page one and each page you turn brings you deeper into the story. What's your name?"

"Jazzabelle."

"What's his name?"

"Lucas."

"You like a good story Jazzabelle?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then start at the beginning."

She pointed to where Lucas still sat reading one of the books off the shelves. I turned and after collecting myself, I walked over to him to start at the beginning of my story. I sat down beside him again.

"Hi," I greeted.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted back.

I was again sitting and listening to Riley read to Farkle and Maya. As Riley read Maya was drawing her second drawing. This time she was looking out the window at the moon. I bet whatever she was drawing it would be prefect.

"Because it's not until you really looked at each other," Riley continued where she left off, "and made a human connection that you can even begin to know each other."

"Look at my eye," Farkle said.

He leaned closer to Maya as she kept drawing. She wasn't having it.

"No," Maya said.

"Look at my eyes," Farkle repeated.

"No!"

"LOOK AT MY EYES!"

"NOOO!"

I laughed at the exchange between Farkle and Maya. Lucas looked at me with his usual smile. I finally figured out what I was going to say to him. I wanted to know more about him as a person.

"What do you miss about Texas?" I asked.

"I guess the thing I miss the most about Texas," her thought, "are the pets that I used to have."

"I had a dog once."

"I had 24 horses."

'Whoa,' I thought.

"You win," I said out loud. "Tell me about them."

"One day, after school," he began, "Sofia was foaling."

"That means she was giving birth right?"

He gave me a big smile for that answer.

"Not too bad city girl," he said.

He nudged me with his elbow and continued with his story.

"And there was no one there," he continued. "So I called Dr. Galendo, and he talked me through it. Anyway that was all."

I waited for him to say something else but he didn't.

"More," I requested.

Everything that he had told me so far was fascinating and I enjoyed hearing him talk. It was oddly soothing to listen too.

"Did you know," he began with a smile, "that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?"

"Really?" I said excitedly. "I'd like to be there to for that."

"It's the coolest thing I've ever seen, and I was a part of it."

We were quiet for a few seconds. I again thought hard on what to say to him. Something interesting about me.

"Jazzabelle," he said.

I looked over to him. He was looking back at me.

"Lucas," I said back.

"I've never told this to anyone before," he began.

"Yea?"

"I think someday I might like to be a veterinarian."

I smiled at him.

"That's cool too," I told him.

I didn't know what to say. I was just touched that I was the first person that he had shared that with.

"I delivered this beautiful Palomino," he blurted out. "I'd show you her picture, but I don't have my phone."

He and I laughed together.

"It's ok," I said, "just keep talking."

I put my chin in my hand and put my elbow on the table. All I wanted to do was listen to this beautiful boy talk. I also listened as Riley kept reading in the background.

"There is no connection you can make with any screen," Riley kept reading, "that compares to the moment you understand only human beings have soul."

Maya and Farkle looked at Riley.

"I have a soul," Farkle said.

"No," Maya said.

"I do."

"No."

"I do."

There was a moments paused. I guessed that Maya was looking at Farkle before replying.

"No," she repeated.

Lucas and I looked over at our three friends. Riley was patting Farkle's should as Maya looked out the window again. We looked back at each other and smiled at each other. Mr. Matthews was right. We are all human beings, we just didn't know it.

Riley and I walked into the apartment. I couldn't help but lean against the door, as it closed. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Mr. Matthews looked at me and gave me the same weird look. Mrs. Matthews was cleaning off the fridge but turned around to smile at me. Riley just stood in the middle of the room watching me.

"How was your night, Jazzabelle?" Mr. Matthews asked.

I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. Something I would never usually do. I was just so happy.

"Thank you for sending us to the library, Mr. Matthews," I said.

"Really?" he asked me confused and surprised by the hug.

"Yes," I sighed happily. "Lucas and I did really well on the assignment. I think we connected."

"What do you mean connected?" Mr. Matthews as me frantically. "What are you talking about? How did you connect?"

When I didn't give him an answer he turned to Riley for help.

"How did they connect?" he asked her.

Riley opened her mouth to say something but I didn't give her a chance.

"We talked about stuff that was important to us," I said, "too important to text. Did you know that when you listen to someone, they'll tell you stuff?"

I bit my lip trying to stop the smile, which was still on my face, getting any bigger.

"Oh boy," Mr. Matthews said.

I watched as Mrs. Matthews walked over to her husband and looked at Riley and me.

"Friends talk to each other but real friends listen," I added. "Maya knows how to draw, Riley knows how to make people's day, and I know how to be a real friends."

"You're a good teacher dad," Riley said.

She walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. Then she walked over to me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"You can keep my phone as long as you want Mr. Matthews," I informed him.

Riley and I walked to the hallway that lead to her room. The thing was we didn't go into her room. No we staid to listen to Mr. and Mrs. Matthrews.

"Congratulations Cory!" Mrs. Matthew exclaimed.

"What'd I do?" Mr. Matthews asked confused.

"You just taught them how to feel!"

She smiled at her stressed out husband.

"I did that?" Mr. Matthews asked in disbelief.

"You did," his wife confirmed.

"I didn't mean to do that."

He shook his head trying to make whatever he was feeling go away.

"Well you did," Mrs. Matthews said.

"They have feeling now?" Mr. Matthew questioned.

"Mmhm."

"How many?"

"All of them."

"Well put them back."

"We can't do that."

"I have a way."

"There's no way."

Mr. Matthews shook his head and pointed at his wife.

"I have a way!"

Riley and I looked at each other. We covered our mouth before we laughed and blew our cover. We didn't get a chance to know what Mr. Matthews plan was because we went to Riley's bedroom to talk.

I sat down in my desk the next morning just as the bell rang. I was surprised when Mr. Matthews started running around the classroom, practically shoving everyone's phone at them, as he went.

"Here you go," he said, happily as he did so, "take your phones. Take it now. Very good."

He gave me back mine, then Riley, and then Maya. We all looked at him in confusion.

"Here's your phones," Mr. Matthews muttered. "Good! Great! Nobody talks to nobody. No more feelings. Thank you. Okay guys. The great technology debate, let's boot it up."

Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and I all got up after Mr. Matthews weird tangent, and walk to the front of the room.

"I have always believe that technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species," Farkle began, "but when Farkle does rule the world no matter devices we come up with we should never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper, and our own imagination."

Farkle put his phone away and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Riley. She unfolded the paper and showed us Maya's second sketch.

"Farkle has been keeping this in his pocket where his phone used to be," Riley said, as she and Farkle looked at the drawing. "And I have been keeping this on in mine."

Riley held up Maya's first sketch. The one of me.

"I get to look at one of my best friends every day," Riley continued, "while I knew my other best friend drew this picture.

"We keep looking at them," Farkle said, as he admired the artwork.

"We're fine," Riley said.

"Thank Farkle," Maya said touched. "Thank you Riley."

"Look into my eyes," Farkle demanded.

"No!" Maya refused.

"Riley thought she had her whole life in her phone," I began, "but it turns out that she don't have any friends in there. What I learned from her is that you don't need a phone to connect with your real friends."

"Allow us to demonstrate," Lucas suggested.

We turned to face one another.

"Hi," I said gazing at him.

"Hi," he replied.

I met Maya at the library that night. It took me forever to get out of my house. My dad didn't fall asleep as fast as I hoped he would, at least I made it. The two of us stood behind a book case wait for Mr. Matthews as he requested. We heard footsteps come our way and a hand push back some books that were on a shelf way too tall for both of us.

"We're not that tall, Mr. Matthews," I told him.

He goes for the books at our ankles.

"Really," Maya asked, in disbelief.

Mr. Matthews picks the right shelf this time and shoves the books aside to see us.

"How ya doin'?" I asked.

"You two will keep an eye on Riley at all times," he ordered us. "You two will send me message alerts. You two will send me pictures."

"You're really scared," I stated, "aren't you."

"I'm a father."

"She'll be fine in the world," Maya said.

"Believe me," Mr. Matthews chuckled, "I know the story."

"But you're forgetting," I reminded him, "we don't have technology."

Maya and I both had old fashioned phones that were hardly good at texting, let alone sending pictures. Mr. Matthews placed two boxes on the shelf in front of us.

"Now you do," he said.

Maya and I glanced at each other before going around the book case. Our teacher hands us the boxes and we open them to see smartphones.

"You got us phones?" I asked.

"My motives are completely selfish," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not sure they are, Mr. Matthews," Maya contradicted him.

"These phones are also for if you two are in any trouble. You can always call me and Topanga and we will be there for you. Day or night. We will always be there for you."

Maya and I looked up at him and he was looking at me. I didn't know if I was being paranoid or not but the look he gave me as he watched me made me think he knew about my secret. But how could he? I've been keeping everything hidden as best as I could. The look left as quickly as it came, and he continued.

"Well anyway," Mr. Matthews said, changing the topic, "I also got you these."

He handed Maya a pack of colored pencils.

"Colored pencils?" Maya asked.

"Yea," Mr. Matthews shrugged, "and I got you this, Jazzabelle."

He handed me a big box. I opened it and it was a dell laptop with a touch screen. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Matthews," I mumbled, "I-I can't take this. It's too much. The phone a lone is too much."

"I insist, Jazzabelle," he urged. "I know how much you like to write. I thought maybe instead of writing you could type."

"How did you know I liked to write," I asked him.

"I read your essays. I can tell that you write with your heart and soul."

I looked at Maya and she looked at me. We smiled at each other as we turned back to Mr. Matthews.

"You two let me know everything that's going on with Riley," he ordered once again.

We nodded in agreement.

"And if something beautiful ever happens," he said to Maya, "paint me a picture."

He turned his head to look at me.

"Or write about it," he stated.

Mr. Matthews pats our back and walks away to leave the library. Maya and I look at our new things. We soon walked out of the library together.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 1

Bonus Chapter

Chapter 3.

An Angel Meets Her Savior

Things were sort of looking up for me. I had the whole house all to myself… for the whole weekend. This never happens. When I got home from school Friday afternoon the old man left a note saying that he had to go out of town for business. He said that he wouldn't be home till Sunday night. His note also said that he really didn't care if I stayed at home or went to the Matthews to stay, just as long as I didn't throw any parties while he was gone. I was twelve. Why in the world would I throw a party? I didn't understand where he was coming from sometimes.

I started my weekend, Friday night, by cleaning the whole house. I couldn't get anything done when he was home so I thought I would take advantage of him being gone. I walked into the living room. It had beer bottles, cigarette butts, cigarette packs, and even condoms and condom wrappers scattered everywhere. The blanket and pillow were lying near the couch in a dirty heap on the floor, and mud and dirt caked the rug and carpet. This room, no matter how messy and disgusting it was, was the only room in the house I didn't clean. I thought about it but I knew better. If I cleaned that room I would be locked away in my room for the next week without eating. I was a memory that I didn't want to relive anytime soon.

After turning away from the messy room I decided to start cleaning the kitchen. From the kitchen I went to my room, then the stair case, to the guest bedroom, after that to my parents' old room, and the last room I cleaned was the little room where you enter the front door. It had been months since I cleaned that. By the time I was done with cleaning the house it was midnight. I had been listening to music while I cleaned so I had lost track of the time. Boy times flies when you're having fun.

Considering it was midnight it was time to go to bed. I decided to skip my shower for the night so all I did in the bathroom was brush my teeth and put my PJ's on. After turning out the light in my room I jumped into my bed and snuggled under the covers. I thought I was going to get a good night sleep seeing as my old man wasn't home but sadly enough my body and my nerves were on edge.

What if this was a trick? What if he was just saying he was going to a business trip so I would let my guard down? What if he came home in three or four hours and laugh in my face as he beat me because I was stupid enough to believe him?

All these questions and more raced through my mind and it was so hard to turn off my mind to go to sleep. I slowly fell into a light sleep, waking up to every little noise I thought I heard. Let's just way that it was a long night.

By the time ten o'clock in the morning came around I, oddly enough, felt like I was well rested. I sat up in my bed and I stretch my arms over my head. After closing my eyes and letting out a big sigh, I looked around my room. I liked how clean it look and smelt. The blue walls actually looked blue not brown. The gray carpet didn't look black after scrubbing it for hours last night. This was the cleanest it had been in a long time. My eyes rested on a pair of angle wings that were painted on my wall right across from my bed. They covered most of the wall they were so big.

I looked away from the wings as I thought about who had put them there. My mom had painted them, herself, a few month before she died. She had always been sick for as long as I could remember but that day she had been feeling better. I thought she would start getting better after that but I was wrong. That was the last good day that she had.

I grabbed for another thought. I didn't want to think about my mom anymore. Yes I missed her but I didn't like thinking of her gone. As I looked at the angel wings again, someone else came to my mind.

Lucas.

He had called me Angel in class a few days ago. I didn't know if I liked the thought of that or not. I was no angel, by any means, so I didn't understand why he would call me it. He said that I looked like one to him, but how? What did that even mean?

Without me wanting it too, a warm feeling spread across my chest through my whole body. The only time I felt it was when I remembered the way his voice sounded when he called me Angel. I decided I could get used to it. The thought of Lucas made me a little happier after thinking about my mom. He always seemed to make me happy just being close to me. He didn't even have to say anything, even though I liked the conversations we had when we did talk. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

I then decided to get out of the house for the day. The park sounded like a good place to go. It looked warm outside when I looked out the window. So that was my best bet. I got my change of clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. My showers never really took that long so I was out within 15 minutes. After changing into my clothes and cleaning up my room a little bit I headed out the door for a peaceful day at the park.

For it only being September it was pretty warm. All I needed was my favorite hoodie that said "My To Do List: Nothing", some jeans and a beanie hat. The leaves were still on the trees and they still had all the pretty colors. A lot of people were out today because of the warm weather. Old people, young people, families, couples, and some lone people. It was amazing to see everyone getting along. No yelling or screaming. No one beating up on one another. Just people having a nice day at the warm park.

A few minutes after getting to the park I heard music being played up ahead. No one was singing, it was just people playing guitars, drums, and other instruments. I started walking towards the interesting music. As they came into my line of view I recognized one of the drummers.

"Weasel!" I called to him as I got closer.

"Jazzabelle!" he said when he saw it was me. "What's up girl?"

He and he's buddies stopped playing. They were all guys, each had a different instrument. There were a couple who had the same ones. There were two guitars, a few drums, a fiddle, maracas, and a few different instruments that were made with things that you could find around the house. Like pots and pans, and old water jugs for example. It was all pretty cool.

"Oh nothing much," I told him. "Just enjoying a beautiful September day. Same as you, as it looks."

"Yea," he agreed. "Me too. Just hanging with some of my homies. Playing music in the park."

"I can see that. You guys are good."

"Thanks Jazzy! Hey would you like to sing a couple songs with us?"

I laughed at him and shook my head. I tried singing once when I was home. Let's just say when the old man heard it he made sure I didn't do it again. He said that I sounded like a dying cow.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said sadly. "I'm not very good."

"Ah come on Jazzy," Weasel, begged. "Live a little."

"I-I don't know"

"Come on. Please."

I looked at him as I thought about it. He was kind of cute in a bad boy sort of way. He had brown hair that hung to his shoulders. He wore a blue beanie all the times that I've seen him. His brown eyes were warm and his lips were full. At the moment his full bottom lip was pucker out in a pout. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Weasel," I said, finally giving in. "I'll sing with you. But only two songs."

"Yes!" Weasel explained. "Alright what do you have in mind?"

"Do you guys know any country?"

"Sure we do!" one of the guys with the guitars said.

"How about Dibs," I asked him, "by Kelsea Ballerini."

"Of course we know that song!" the other guitarist said. "That's my jam."

I couldn't help but laugh again. Weasel's friends are pretty cool.

"Okay," I agreed. "Let's do that one."

The guitarists started playing a melody that was familiar to me. I started tapping my hand on my thigh to the beat. As everyone else started in the words just popped into my head.

 _I know everybody wants you_

 _That ain't no secret_

 _Hey baby what's your status,_

 _And tell me are you tryin' to keep it_

 _Well they can all back off,_

' _Cause I know what I want_

 _And while I got your attention,_

 _Did I mention?_

As I started to sing people stopped to stare and listen. It was scary at first to think people were listening to me sing but I slowly started to get comfortable as I looked around at all the smiling faces. I looked to Weasel and he nodded his head encouraging me to keep going.

 _If you got a kiss on your lips_

 _That you're lookin' for someone to take_

 _If you got a heart that ain't afraid to love_

 _Ain't afraid to break_

 _If you got a Friday night free_

 _And a shot gun seat_

 _Well I'm just sayin' I ain't got nowhere to be_

 _So baby I'll take whatever it is you got to give_

 _Yeah I'm calling dibs_

 _On your lips_

 _On your kiss_

 _On your time_

 _Boy I'm calling dibs_

 _On your hand_

 _On your heart_

 _All mine_

As I sang more people stopped to listen until there was this big crowd all around us. They were putting money in a hat that one of Weasel's buddy's put out in the middle of the circle. The people around us looked like they were enjoying themselves, so I put my heart and soul into this song.

 _Make everybody jealous_

 _When I talk you off the market_

 _Get my lip stick on your cheek_

' _Cause boy I gotta mark it_

 _Ooo so they can all back off yea_

 _Cause I know what I want_

 _And while I got you listenin'_

 _Come on and show me what I'm missin'_

As I looked around the crowd again. I saw a few familiar smiling faces watching me. Riley, Maya, Farkle, and… Lucas were all standing there watch and listening to me sing. I didn't think this day could possibly get any better but it just did. The one person I really wanted there was here and he was smiling at me.

 _And if you got a kiss on your lips_

 _That you're lookin' for someone to take_

 _If you got a heart that ain't afraid to love_

 _Ain't afraid to break_

 _If you got a Friday night free_

 _And a shot gun seat_

 _Well I'm just sayin' I ain't got nowhere to be_

 _So baby I'll take whatever it is you got to give_

 _Yeah I'm calling dibs_

Since I laid my eye on Lucas, his eyes never left mine. I couldn't describe the way it made me feel. In one way or another it was like I was singing to him. And maybe I was.

 _If you got you got a kiss on your lips_

 _That you're lookin' for someone to take_

 _Hey_

 _If you got a heart that ain't afraid to love_

 _Ain't afraid to break_

 _Heeyyy_

 _If you got a Friday night free_

 _And a shot gun seat_

 _Well I'm just sayin' I ain't got nowhere to be_

 _So baby I'll take whatever it is you got to give_

 _Yeah I'm calling dibs_

 _On your lips_

 _On your kiss_

 _On your time_

 _Boy I'm calling dibs_

 _On your hand_

 _On your heart_

 _All mine_

I took my eyes off of Lucas as the song was getting closer to the end, to look at the crowd one more time. There were lovers hugging on to one another. Kids were dancing. The older couples here looking into each other's eyes smiling at each other so the love they shared. All this was amazing to see and it was me who was making it possible.

 _Yeah boy I'm calling dibs_

 _On your lips_

 _On your kiss_

 _On your time_

 _Boy I'm calling dibs_

 _On your hand_

 _On your heart_

 _Alll mine yeah_

 _I'm calling dibs on your lips_

 _On your kiss_

 _On your time boy_

 _I'm just trying to make your mine boy_

 _Ooo ooo oo oo_

 _Dibs_

As I sang the last word and the music came to an end everyone was clapping, cheering, and whistling. More people put money in hat that was still out. I looked back to my friends and Lucas as they cheering my name and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with happiness.

"Oh my god!" Weasel said from behind me.

I turned around to look at him and he was smiling like the rest of the people around us. I took a look behind him to see that his band mates were also smiling at me and, whispering as they nodded their heads to the secrets they were telling one another. I looked back to Weasel.

"What?" I asked him. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. "That was amazing! You have an amazing voice."

"Oh I don't know..."

"Jazzy!" someone called from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. As I turned I got attacked by two pairs of arms. The arms squeezed me till I couldn't breathe.

"That was great!" Riley said.

"That was amazing!" Maya exclaimed. "We didn't know you could sing."

"Uhhh… thanks," I groaned. "Uh guys. Can't breathe."

They both let go of me and laughed as I sucked in a deep breath. Soon Farkle took their place. He too also squeezed me but it wasn't hard to breathe considering that there was only on of him.

"I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you," he said.

"Thanks?" I questioned him. "But Farkle?"

"Yes my love?"

"Get off!"

"Oh right."

He let me go and moved to the side. As he moved I got a good look at the emerald eyed boy behind him. Lucas was still smiling at me… oh that smile, I couldn't get enough of it. I smiled back at him as he made his way over too me.

"That was…" he began, "I can't even to begin to describe it Angel."

There was that name again. Yea I could get used to it.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered. "But I don't think I was very good."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You were amazing. I've never heard anyone sing like that before."

"Thanks."

He opened his mouth to something else but someone tapped my shoulder. Once again I turned to see who it was. I wasn't happy about this interruption. Weasel stood in front of me, the big smile still on his face.

"You still owe us one more song Jazzy," he noted.

"Oh right," I said to him.

I turned back to Lucas and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to him. "I did say I'd sing one more with them."

"Oh it's okay Angel," Lucas said. "I'll be right here when you're done. Besides I'd like to hear you sing again."

I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks as I watched him walk away. I looked to Riley, Maya, and Farkle. The three of them were still smiling at me. Riley gave me a two thumbs up and Farkle winked at me, as the three of them fallowed Lucas back to the crowd. I turned back to Weasel after taking one more look at Lucas.

"What do you want to sing next?" Weasel asked.

"Do you guys know For a Boy," I asked, "by RaeLynn?"

"Surprisingly we do," the guy that plays the fiddle. "That's Weasel's jam."

"Oh shut up Art!" Weasel said.

He threw a rock at Art's head but missed.

"How about you both shut up," the first guitarist suggested, "so we can start playing. We've already wasted enough day light as it is."

"Alright, alright," Weasel mumbled, "keep your shirt on Kyle."

The band mates went quiet as they started to play. Like last time, I started keeping time by patting my leg. Also like the last time the band started to play the words just popped into my head.

 _For a boy_

 _Your heart is pretty see threw_

 _For a boy_

 _You sure let your guard down_

 _When you know what you want_

 _What you see_

 _And baby right now you're looking at me_

 _The way you say my name_

 _I know you ain't playin' games_

 _For a boy_

 _You're good at sayin' sorry_

 _For a boy_

 _I sure can feel your heart_

 _It's like a freight train_

 _Comin' at me_

 _I'm across the booth_

 _On the edge of my seat_

 _You don't make me wait_

 _You came what you came to say_

As I sang the song I found Lucas in the crowd. Our eye connected again and I couldn't help but smile. He always had the effect on me. I didn't know what it was about it him, but he made me feel special. I wanted him to know that I was singing to him now.

 _Go on get it out boy_

 _Say I'm the only one_

 _That makes you this crazy_

 _Come on tell me how boy_

 _How I'm the only thing_

 _You've been thinkin' about lately_

 _But what you don't know_

 _What you don't know_

 _Is what a girl like me would do_

 _For a boy like you_

From time to time I would look away from Lucas to look at the crowd around me. But it didn't take me long to want to look back at him. The feeling was amazing when I found him looking at me and I didn't want the feeling to end.

 _For a girl_

 _I'm pretty cool, calm, and collected_

 _For a girl_

 _Who's getting more than you expected_

 _From an ex love_

 _But here I am_

 _You're putting your heart in the palm of my hand_

 _I'm tryin' to act real cool_

 _But inside I'm a love sick fool_

People were recording us on their phones and I didn't think anything of it. I was doing one of the things I knew I loved to do and having fun doing it. Soon I decided to get the crows into it. I started walking around, dancing with the kids and getting the adults to dancing along with them. This was the best day that I had, had in a long time.

 _Go on get it out boy_

 _Say I'm the only one_

 _That makes you this crazy_

 _Come on tell me how boy_

 _How I'm the only thing_

 _You've been thinkin' about lately_

 _But what you don't know_

 _What you don't know_

 _Is what a girl like me would do_

 _For a boy like you_

 _For a boy like you_

 _Yeah_

I was tempted to ask Weasel if I could sing some more songs with him and his band, but then I would look back at Lucas and my friends and I wanted to spend some time with him. I would pick him over singing any day, he meant that much to me.

 _Go on get it out boy_

 _Say I'm the only one_

 _That makes you this crazy_

 _Come on tell me how boy_

 _How I'm the only thing_

 _You've been thinkin' about lately_

 _But what you don't know_

 _What you don't know_

 _Is what a girl like me would do_

 _For a boy like_

As the song came to an end I made my way back to where I started, next to Weasel and his band. I wanted to see what good I had done. When I saw how happy I made everyone I felt something that I thought had died inside of me a long time ago. I felt hope. The hope that maybe one day I could make something one day. Hope that maybe in the future I could get away from my life at home and make other people happy like I made these people happy.

 _Go on say it now boy_

 _Put every last feeling out on the table_

 _Come on its last call boy_

 _Before the night ends let's give this a label_

' _Cause what you don't know_

 _What you don't know_

 _Is what a girl would do for a boy like you_

 _For a boy like you_

 _What a girl would do for you_

 _For a boy like you._

As the song came to an end I made sure to look at Lucas to let him know that this is how I felt about him. Hopeful he felt the same for me. Everyone cheer, whistled and clapped like they did the last time I was done singing. I bowed to all of them as my friends ran back up to me and hugged me again. Even Lucas gave me a hug and I couldn't begin to describe how that made me feel.

"You're amazing!" they all said.

"Thanks guys," I told them as they let me go.

More money went into the hat and Weasel and his band mates whooped and hollered with happiness. They all came over to me and hugged me too. They thanked me for helping them raise money and for singing with them. The last person to hug me was Weasel.

"You have an amazing voice Jazzy," he said as he hugged me.

"Thanks Weasel," I told him.

He let me go.

"You want to sing with us some more?" he asked.

I looked back at my friends and Lucas standing beside me. No matter how much fun I had I knew I wanted to be with them more. I turned back to Weasel.

"No I think I'll hang out with my friends some more," I turned him down.

"Okay," he said sadly. "But hey if you ever want to sing with us again just come down here. We're here every weekend."

"Okay thanks Weasel."

"You're welcome Jazzy. See yea Maya."

He waved to her as he turned to leave.

"Bye Weasel!" Maya called after him.

My friends and I watched as Weasel walked back to his band. They all started playing again as people still stayed to watch. It was fun to listen to the music with the four people that meant a lot to me.

"So do you wanna walk around the park?" Farkle asked. "Or have you already done that?"

This question was meant for me. I gave him a smile and shook my head.

"No," I said. "I wasn't in the park very long before I found Weasel and the band. Speaking of being in the park. What are you four doing here?"

"We all just decided to hang out today," Maya said.

"Yea it just such a wonderful day!" Riley exclaimed. "It so nice outside. We didn't want it to go to waste."

"We texted you," Lucas confessed, "and asked you if you wanted to go, but you didn't text back."

"Oh," I mumbled, "I left my phone at home."

"Well that's smart," Maya said sarcastically.

Before I could say anything or smack her, Farkle jumped in.

"So since you haven't walked around the park," Farkle urged, "how about we start walking?"

Riley, Maya and Farkle turned around and started to walk down the path. By doing this they left Lucas and me alone. We looked at each other and smiled. He gestured with his right hand for me to start walking first. We started made out way behind our friends without a word. I couldn't believe how close we walked together. We were so close our hands were slightly skimming each other. I don't think I could ever complain about this.

It's safe to say that this day was one of the greatest days of my life. I got to spend time with my friends and Lucas outside of school and I didn't have to be home till whenever I wanted to be home. We hung out in the park all day, talking, laughing, and we even playing on the playground. But as it started getting dark my friend slowly started to leave. Around 6 o'clock Farkle, considering it was an hour and a half till his bed time, said goodbye to us. Riley and Maya left next around 8:30.

They were having a sleep over and asked if I wanted to join them. I decided not too because I want to have one more night to myself. They hugged me goodbye and I watched them as they went. Soon after I remember Lucas was still here with me. I turned to look at him and he was looking at me with a big smile on his face. The look in his emerald eyes was almost dream like. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like this.

"So when do you have to be home cowboy," I asked him, when he didn't say anything.

"10 o'clock," he shrugged. "How about you?"

"Whenever I want, but if you want to go home you can. If you don't have to hang out with me that's fine. I won't take it personal."

No one would know how much it hurt me to say that. I didn't know what I was going to do if he said he didn't mind. I really didn't know what to say if he actually decided to leave. All I wanted was for him to be happy and if going home is what he wanted then so be it.

"Why would you say that Angel?" he asked.

The expression on his face turned confused and the smile slowly slipped away. That hurt me more than him leaving would have. And there was that name again!

"Well not most people want to hang out with me," I confessed.

"Maya, Riley, and Farkle always do," he stated.

"That's because they've been friends with me since we were in first grade together. They have no choice in the matter because their stuck with me. But other people do. They have a choice to leave and when they are presented with that choice they usually take it."

He must have known that last part was meant towards him. The look in his eye was sad and hurt. I wanted to take back everything I had just said. I didn't want him to be sad. A person like him should be happy all the time.

"I don't really have a choice either then," he blurted.

I saw the light blush form in his cheeks after he realized what he just said. There was no reason to be embarrassed but I knew I would be blushing too if I said something like that to him.

"And why is that Lucas?" I asked in a whispered.

It took him a while to find the words. I didn't know if they were going to be good or bad. I also didn't know which one I would prefer. I didn't even know what or how I felt about him. All I knew was I felt this pull from him. It was like I needed to be around him all the time. It was like I knew where he was even thought we weren't together. My heart ached every time we were away from each other. This feeling started the day I saw and met him on the subway. I when that it was sad and stupid but I really didn't care.

"Because I'm your friend now too," he finally said. "If Farkle, Maya, and Riley are your friends and don't have a choice, then I don't have a choice either. I'm friends with them and I'm friends with you. I'm stuck with you either way."

I felt a small pain in my chest when he said that. I guess it wasn't what I wanted him to say but I had to take what I could get. We just met after all. Maybe it could lead to more if he really felt the same way I thought I felt about him. If I really felt that way.

"Okay," I said with a nod. "I guess I can go along with that."

After a moment of looking at each other we couldn't help but laugh.

"So if you don't want to go home," I chuckled, "what do you want to do?"

"Uhhh…" he said thoughtfully. "How about we walk some more and talk?"

"Okay that sounds good. What do you want to talk about?"

We started walking.

"But I want to know about you," he challenged, and I tensed up, "you know a lot about me. I can't say the same about you."

"Okay," I drawled out. "Can I say 'pass' if I don't want to answer."

"No," he laughed. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Oh come one. Let me at least have ten passes."

"Two."

"Six."

"Four and no more."

I glared at him and him at me. After our little staring contest I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. He wasn't going to stop so why not just give in?

"Fine," I groaned, "you win. Four passes."

"Okay," he said happily. "First question. Favorite color?"

"Pass."

He looked over at me in disbelief and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Just kidding," I laughed. "My favorite color would have to be blue or green."

"Why those colors?" he asked.

"Blue because I love the sky. I love the open air. I love feeling free."

"What about green?"

I looked up at him and I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. When his eyes met mine, for the hundredth time tonight, I almost blurted out that it was because of his eyes. His eye were the reason why I like the color green. I couldn't take his heavy gaze any longer so I looked away as I spoke.

"That's for me to know," I mumbled, "and you to find out."

"Fair enough I guess," he shrugged. "Question number two. "What do you like to do for fun in your spare time?"

"Read mostly."

"Oh really? What kind of books?"

"Truthfully anything with romance in it or adventure. When the author takes you to another place, away from where you are that that moment."

"I like those books too. I'm not much into the romance."

"Of course you wouldn't be. You're a guy."

"Are you saying I don't have feelings?"

"Well I'm not saying that."

We had made our way back to the playground and now we were swinging on the swings. All the people had left or were leaving the park but I could still hear the band playing. It was just me in the park with Lucas. I couldn't believe how happy I was to be here with him.

"I'll take your word for it," he chuckled. "Next question. What are you parents like?"

I froze and stopped my legs from moving, stopping the swinging motion.

"Pass," I muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just something I don't like talking about."

"Can you at least tell me who you live with?"

I looked at him. I couldn't really tell him about my home life. I couldn't possible tell him about the beating I get almost every night. I don't know what he'd do, I didn't know him that well. I guess I could tell him who I lived with, not what he did or does. That was an innocent question. What was the harm in answering it?

"My dad," I finally said. "I live with my dad."

"What happened to your mom?" he whispered.

"She passed away when I was eight."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. This is the first conversation we've had about me."

We were quiet for a while and I had resumed my swinging. For some odd reason I started wanting to open up to the boy who was swinging beside me. I knew I could trust him, even though I barely knew him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me… Would he?

"What was she like?" Lucas questioned, breaking the silence.

"My mom?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Oh she was wonderful. She was loving and caring. Also funny but strict. She always called me her little fire child because of the color of my hair. She was my best friend."

I looked to Lucas and smiled at him as I talked about my mother. Thinking about the way she used to be was the best part of thinking about her. Like when she painted the angel wings on my wall. That was a good day for the both of us because she was feeling better and she let me help her.

"What happened to her?" he asked. "If that's a pass too I'll understand."

"I guess there's no harm in telling you," I told him. "She had cancer. You see after I was born she always kept getting sick. No one knew what it was till she went to the hospital after passing out at work. It wasn't too long after I was born, maybe six months or so. She had her good days and she had her bad days. But the best thing about her was she was always there for me when I needed her, even if she felt good or not. I couldn't believe she was always put me head of herself even though she was in pain. She was always there… till the day she wasn't there at all."

It was quiet for a while. I felt a hand on my face whipping away tears that I didn't even know were there. I looked up at him, but he didn't move his hand.

"I'm so sorry Angel," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you cry with my stupid questions."

"They weren't stupid," I laughed. "You would have found out sooner or later."

"That's probably true."

He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled at me. As usual I smiled back. I didn't know what he was but he always made me feel safe. It was like he was someone sent down to save me from myself. I couldn't help but think of this boy as my savior. I hoped that he would stay that way for as long as he could.

"Hey," he said bring me back out of my thoughts. "Where'd you go?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You always get this far away look when you're thinking really hard about something important. It's seem like you go somewhere. Somewhere I can fallow."

"I'm here now."

"I know. I just wish I could follow you to see what you see."

This boy was so wise for his age. It was like I was talking to a man, rather than a boy my age. I couldn't believe I had him in my life. I must have done something right to have him here with me. We were quiet just lost in our own thoughts and each other's eyes. I could stay like this forever.

"Well hey," Lucas finally said.

I again was brought out of my thoughts by his voice. He was moving my head back and forth trying to get my attention. I laughed at his movements. He stopped moving my head when he saw that he had my attention.

"What Lucas?" I laughed.

"I got something for you," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Lucas took his hand off my face and instantly it felt cold without them there. He felt his jacket pocket and when he found what he was looking for he put hand in the right one. Soon after he pulled his hand out of his pocket. There was a flat box in his hand when she showed it to me.

"I was out shopping with my mom the other day," he began.

"You went shopping with you mom?" I interrupted.

"Yea so what?"

"Nothing. Just never thought boys went shopping with their mothers."

"Well I do. Now can I get back to what I was saying?"

"Sure. Why not?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as I looked back down to the box he still had in his hand.

"Anyway," he said. "I went shopping with my mom and I saw these and I thought of you."

He opened the box and inside it was a pair of angel wing earrings. They looked just like the ones on my wall. I put my hands up to my face to silence the small excited scream the escaped my lips.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Lucas they're amazing! But seriously you didn't have to get them for me."

"Of course I did," he said. "You are an angel, after all, and what's an angel without her wings?"

He handed the box to me and I held it in my hands looking down at my new angel earrings. I couldn't believe he got them for me. This was the best thing that anyone has ever given me.

"You like them?" he asked.

"Like them!" I exclaimed. "I love them Lucas. Thank you."

"Well I'm glad you do. I would do anything to keep that smile on your face."

I looked up at him. He was smiling at me like he always did and he had that dreamy look in his emerald eyes again. I opened my mouth to say something but his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh hey mamma."

He was quiet as he listen to his mother talked but he still didn't stop looking at me.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said. "I lost track of time. I was having a great time with my friend Angel."

He called me Angel around him mom? That was a new one.

"Yes," he agreed. "I'll leave right now."

He hung up.

"Your mom?" I asked.

"Yea," he nodded. "It's past ten. She wanted to know where I was."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. It's the first time I've been late so she's not to upset considering I answered my phone when she called."

"Okay that's good to hear."

We both stood up from the swings and started walking out of the park.

"Want me to walk you home?" Lucas asked.

"No I'm good," I told him. "But thank you anyway."

We got ready to go our separate ways.

"I'll see you Monday?" I asked.

"Of course Angel," he said.

"Okay."

He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waste and pulling me to him for a hug. It took me a second to unfreeze but soon I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him back. Who knew when I'd get to do this again?

"Be careful on your way home," he instructed.

"Yea," I agreed, "you too."

He let go and started walk down the street.

"Lucas," I called.

He turned around to look at me.

"Yea?" he called back.

"Thanks again," I told him. "For the earrings and the wonderful day."

"Your welcome. I hope to see those earrings in your ears Monday."

"You can count on it."

He laughed and again turned around to make his way home. I watched him leave before I too made my way home. I couldn't help my think about my day. How amazing it way to hang out with friends and feel safe. Today was a good day and I hoped to have another one like it tomorrow this time by myself at my house.

When I got home the door was unlocked. I couldn't help but go into the house real slow because I knew I had locked it when I left. The house was dark and quiet when I made it to the bottom of the stair but as soon as I put my foot on the first step someone grabbed me by the hair and yanked me back.

I let out a scream as I was thrown against the front door. I slowly slid to the ground. Black spots were clouding over my vison but when they went away I looked up and saw tall dark figure standing above. That figure I would know anywhere. I had been in this position many times before. My dad was home early from his business tip and I was in big trouble.

"Did you have fun at the park today Jazza?" he asked in a cold low voice.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find my voice to answer his question. I didn't know how he knew I was at the park. Why was he home tonight when he said that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow? I didn't know what I was in for but I knew I wouldn't like it.

My silence was answered with a sharp slap across the face. I let out another cry of pain as the pins and needles feeling ran across my right cheek. This was a feeling I knew all too well.

"I bet your wandering how I knew you were there today," he stated.

I didn't say anything. I knew to stay quiet when he was like this. Another cracking sound sounded threw the house as he smacked me again, on the same side. I knew before this was over I was going to have a nice bruise to cover up Monday morning.

"Well you see Jazza," my dad began. "Unlike you I have real friends. Friends that tell me things. Friends that tell me when my disobedient daughter is out in public when she knows that she shouldn't be. One of those friends was at the park today. He told me that you were singing with a band, he even sent me a little video of you singing. He said that I should come home and teach you a lesson. He thinks that you've been screwing them and I'm bound to say that he's probably right."

"No I–"

I was interrupted with another slap to the face. This time I tasted blood.

"Don't you talk back to me," he screamed.

He grabbed me by the hair again and yanked me up off the ground. I couldn't help the cry that slipped through my lips. He smacked me again for that one.

"This will teach you to go in public and sing," he growled.

The kicking and the smacking and the beatings didn't stop for an hour. By the time I was a loud to go to my room I was hurting so bad. I laid down on my bed, not even bothering to take off my clothes. I knew my ribs were broken again. My face was bruised and I knew that I would have to use a lot of make up to cover it up till it was gone.

As I laid down on my bed I pulled the angel wings box out of my hoodie pocket. They didn't have any damage to them that I could tell and I was so grateful for that. I fell asleep with them in my hands that night as I dreamed about the young emerald eyed boy who gave them to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Season 1

Chapter 4.

An Angel Meets Sneak Attack

The pain was excruciating when I got out of bed Monday morning. It felt like my whole body was on fire when I moved. I didn't get beat Sunday which was a blessing, I was just locked up in my room all day with nothing to eat. So it was safe to say that I was hungry as hell.

What made matters worse was it took forever to cover up the bruise on the right side of my face. I thought I'd never get it covered. It drove me nuts sitting in front of the merrier that morning, applying and reapplying make up to my dark blue, purple, and black skin. It didn't just take forever it hurt like hell too. After two hours of working on getting it just right, the bruise was a lot less noticeable. Whoever saw it could think that it was just the light or something… or so I hoped.

Before I left my house I put the angel winged earrings in my ears. When I put them on it seemed like they gave me a new since of hope. I couldn't help but smile and feel happier considering how the rest of my weekend went. The old man was gone to work when I came down stairs so I made a clean get away. As I made my way to Riley's apartment I got happier and happier. Too day was going to be a good day.

I met Maya and Farkle at Riley's apartment just as they were walking up the steps.

"Maya, Farkle," I called out to them.

They turned to look at me.

"Jazzy!" Farkle called.

"Hey Jazz," Maya said. "Is that make up?"

"Yea," I confirmed. "I thought I'd try something new."

"Well it looks good. Brings out your eyes."

"Thank you."

Maya then looked at my ears.

"Nice earrings," she stated. "Where'd you get them?"

"Oh nowhere," I said.

"Bull Jazzabelle. Tell me where you got them."

Paused for a second. I knew she was going to make fun of me, but even if she did I don't think anything could ruin the mood I was in. I was just too happy.

"Fine," I muttered. "If you must know where I got them, Lucas gave them to me Saturday."

"No!" Farkle chimed in.

"Yes."

I looked to Maya and she had a big smile on her face. The one that said she was happy and that she was looking for things to torture me about.

"The cowboy got you the earrings," she confirmed.

"Yea," I said. "So?"

"So that means he likes you."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it don't Maya."

"Yes it does Jazzabelle. He even calls you Angel. That defiantly mean he likes you."

"Whatever you say Maya."

"Oh I do say so."

"I hate to break up, whatever this is," Farkle jumped in, "but can we get this show on the road. I don't want to be late for school and Riley may be wandering where we are."

"This isn't over," Maya stated.

"Yes it is," I mumbled.

"No it's not. You still have Riley to deal with."

'Oh dear," I thought to myself as Farkle touched the button on the intercom.

"Farkle," the small boy called into it.

"Maya," called the feisty blonde.

"Jazzabelle," I said.

One of the Matthews buzzed us in and we made our way up to their door. It was already open and we made our way into the apartment. Riley was just walking over to the table where her parents and Auggie sat. I couldn't help but smile and I couldn't stop what I was about to say from coming out of my mouth.

"These are my friends," I said as I came into the door. "I love my friends. It's a sunny day. I love a sunny day. I love my friends. I love my friend's family. I love a sunny day. I even love going to school."

I didn't understand what was going on, this was even strange for me. I walked over to Riley and gave her a big hug. She timidly hugged me back, not understand what my problem was. She know I was never this happy.

"Okay," Mr. Matthews said. "What's going on with her?"

"I don't know, Mr. Matthews," Maya said. "She came to us like this."

"I don't know either," Mrs. Matthews said. "Don't do anything."

"I'm in a good mood," I stated, as I sat down at the table just as Maya and Farkle did. "This life thing, I think I got it down."

I snapped my fingers as I said the last part.

"Maya, Jazzabelle." Mrs. Matthews smiled, raising a bowl, "oatmeal."

"Yes!" I said happily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Maya?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews," Maya replied.

"Oh," she beamed, "I wasn't asking."

"Yeow," Maya muttered.

"Farkle, you too."

"Thank you," Farkle began, "but my mother made me eggs, home fries, wheat toast, marmalade, and a strawberry shaped like a star."

My stomach growled as Farkle described his breakfast, sitting beside me. Everyone but me, who was hungrily eating the oatmeal, looked at Mrs. Matthews. I was happy with my oatmeal, though, no matter how good Farkle's breakfast sounded.

"I'm going to Farkle's!" Auggie exclaimed. "Who's with me?"

"Sit down," Mrs. Matthews ordered, "eat it please."

"But it's still this."

I watched as Auggie looked down and gestured to it with a not so happy look on his face.

"Auggie," I said to him. "You need to think about it this way. At least you have a mother that makes sure that you eat. Don't forget to be grateful for her. You will miss this one day."

Everyone looked at me as Auggie thought about my words as he looked at his bowl. He looked to his mom, and then he looked over at me. The little boy gave me a smile.

"Thanks Jazzy," he finally said, "I'll try to remember that."

Everyone gave a small laugh.

"Well Cory," Mrs. Matthews said to her husband, "I hate to say it but you were right. She is pretty wise for her age."

I looked to Mr. Matthew. He was smiling at me with pride. A look that I didn't get any more from my own dad.

"You actually said that about me?" I asked him.

"Of course I did," he nodded. "It's the truth."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. Being praised like that felt really good.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," I whispered.

"You're welcome Jazzabelle," he said happily.

Everyone was quiet for a little awhile as they got back to their breakfast.

"Hey Auggie!" Mr. Matthews called out of nowhere. "Guess what? It's Googly time. Riley."

"No TV at the table," Mrs. Matthews scolded.

"You're right Topanga. This table is about the discussion of today's events only."

Everyone looked to Riley knowing she always had something to say.

"I woke up," she began with her big smile. "I love everything. I sat here."

"All caught up!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed. "Googly time."

He got up and walked over to the TV on the counter turning it on. As the music started playing everyone started singing the theme song. Surprisingly even me. I can only watch TV whenever the only man is at work or at the bar, but I rarely do that. I preferred to read mostly.

"Here comes Mr. Googly," we sang, "and his foogly boogly friend."

Soon Auggie got up from his seat and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" we all cried out.

We looked at him in disbelief not understanding why he turned off his favorite show.

"I'm too old for Mr. Googly," he stated.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. The rest of us looked at one another, again not understand what was wrong with our favorite little boy.

"What?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

She walked over to the couch to sit beside her youngest child.

"But Auggie," Mr. Matthews said, "Mr. Googly's your best friend."

"Auggie," Mrs. Matthews join in, in her best impression of Mr. Googly, as she held his stuffed toy, "I'm your foogly boogly best friend."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Aggie whispered to his toy.

"Of course. You can tell Mr. Googly all your secrets."

"I have a new best friend now."

"Oh really? Who would that be?"

Mrs. Matthews turned around to look at all of us. We were all curious to know who was Auggie's new best friend. It would be nice to know who was stopping him from watching Mr. Googly.

"I don't want to tell you who she is," Auggie confessed.

'What?' I thought.

"She?" we all questioned.

"I said too much," Auggie said as he still talked to his toy.

"Okay," Mrs. Matthews said, grabbing for straws. "Why don't you tell Mr. Googly all about your new best friend, and none of us will listen."

She looked at us again and we all got the message. We looked around the room in random directions.

"I'm this many," Auggie said, holding up is hand with all his fingers up. "I'm done with you now. Goodbye."

We all watch as he flopped the toy onto the couch and just sat there.

"They grow up so fast," Riley said.

"You're telling me," I muttered.

The four of us get to school and my good mood was getting worse (in a good way). I couldn't help but smile even though it hurt my face where my bruise was. I didn't mind it though. As Riley, Maya and I were walking to Mr. Matthews' classroom I could help but talk.

"I was so worried about this new school year," I told my two best friend. "New school, new people. I didn't think I was going to survive. Not only am I surviving. I'm thriving."

My friends were looking at me like I was nuts. And maybe I was. Maybe my old man had hit me so hard I finally lost it. I just couldn't shut up.

"It's like I'm a…" I couldn't think of a word.

"It's like you're an angel," Riley chimed in. "With those earrings you've got, you're finally able to fly."

I couldn't think of a better way to put it. Yes I was like an Angel. I had finally come to terms with the new nickname I was given. I was starting to like it.

"Speaking of the Angel wing earrings," Riley continued. "Where'd you get them?"

"Lucas gave them to her," Maya jumped in so I couldn't change my story.

"He did?" Riley exclaimed happily. "He so likes you."

"See," Maya said, "told ya."

"No he doesn't," I said muttered. "Please don't ruin my good mood. I'm just starting to like it."

"Okay," they said together,

"But this isn't over," Riley said.

"Fine. Anyway as I was saying. I don't know what I was so worried about."

As we made it up to Mr. Matthews' class room Maya stopped right outside the classroom door. The small blonde pushed me back against the lockers covering my eyes with her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Maya that's too easy she knows it's you," Riley says confused. "I'll do you now."

I couldn't see what Riley or Maya were doing considering Maya still had her hands over my eyes. I did feel Maya move away from Riley. The blonde finally took her hands away from my face but kept me away from the door.

"No," Maya hissed. "That's not the game."

"What's the game?" Riley asked her.

I was starting to become concerned about why Maya was trying to keep me from going to class. What could possibly so bad that she try to keep me from going to class.

"The game is try to protect the Angel from the bulldozer in the pink sweater," Maya finally said.

"Silly Maya," Riley sighed. "Bulldozers don't wear pink sweaters."

Maya finally allowed me to look inside the classroom. That's when my world and good mood came crashing down around me. I saw Missy Bradford sitting in the desk beside Lucas and she was obviously flirting with him. Riley came to stand beside me.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Wow," I mumbled.

I slowly moved away from the classroom door and walked over to the lockers, leaning my back against them I slowly slide down, where I sat, when I hit the floor. Maya and Riley sat down on either side.

"You okay?" Maya asked.

"Yea I mean," I muttered, "I have no right not to be ok. It's not like we are even anything. It's not like Saturday meant anything. Right? He was just trying to be nice. Plus the earrings are just earrings. They don't mean anything either."

"Awe," Riley whined.

"Oh look what the bulldozer did to ya," Maya said.

I rested my head on Maya's should and Riley rested her head on mine. The pain was unbearable. It was nothing like physical pain. It was a new kind of pain. It was like a numb pain that would only get worse with time. This pain felt like it would never go away.

"There are other girls in this world," I whispered.

"There are," Maya agreed.

"And other girls, like Missy Bradford, are going to talk to Lucas."

Saying that was like a stab to the heart making the pain grow bigger in my chest. It felt like a rock was weighing down my heart.

"They are," Riley said this time.

"I don't like that," I muttered bitterly.

"I know," Riley and Maya said in unison.

My two best friends took both on my hands in theirs.

"I wish the world was just us three," I confessed.

The three of us got up from the floor, now that I was done with my stupid pity party.

"Then it is," Maya and Riley said together.

They smiled at me and the three of us walked into class.

I sat in my seat as I completely ignored Lucas. I didn't exactly pay attention to Mr. Matthews either. Like Lucas I said, I was thinking too hard. When I think too hard my mind goes to a different time and place. This was one of those times.

"Sneak Attack," Mr. Matthews began. "December 7th, 1941."

"A date which will live in infamy," Farkle chimed in, as per usual.

"A date?" I asked out of nowhere.

I referred to Missy and Lucas. I didn't understand where I was coming up with some of these things today. This was not me. This was never me. This was usually Riley when she went on her 'everything is right in the world' rants. This was completely different from Riley though. This was broken hearted Jazzabelle and she wasn't the best person to be in class right now.

"They're going on a date?" I continued. "In Italy?"

My good mood was long gone but I still couldn't stop words from coming out of my mouth. It was like word vomit and it was quit pathetic really.

"No, honey," Maya clarify, leaning toward me with Riley. "You're in history."

I couldn't quiet hear the words right. I was right. I was going bonkers. The sad part about this whole thing was I couldn't shut up either. No matter how hard I tried, it just got worse.

"I'm history?" I asked.

"Okay," Riley told me, "put you hand up."

She grabbed my arm by my elbow and lifting it up in the air. When she figured that I would hold it up she let it go.

"Yes Jazzabelle?" Mr. Matthews asked, as he turned his attention to me. "You have a pertinent observation on the subject of the sneak attack?"

Usually I had the answer. Usually I was a pretty good student. Today I had nothing. Today was not my day. I just looked at my teacher, at a loss of what was happening around me. Riley sighed and put my hand down.

"May I be excused?" Maya told me to say slowly.

"My eyes see my shoes," I said instead.

I was meaning to repeat what Maya just told me to say. That, as you could see, didn't go very well. Mr. Matthews looked to Maya and then Riley questioningly. They both pointed toward Lucas and Missy a row behind me. They still weren't paying attention to anything, but each other it seemed. Mr. Matthews, getting the picture, nodded in understanding.

"Yes Jazzabelle," he agreed. "You may be excused."

"Forever?" I asked, a little too hopefully.

"No you have to come back to class at some point, honey. You just have too."

That was the first time I had ever heard Mr. Matthews call me anything but Jazzabelle or Jazzy. I was too heartbroken to enjoy it. I got up and slowly made my way to the door with my head down. Mr. Matthews pushed my shoulder. I guess it was because I was about to run into a wall. When I got out of the classroom Mr. Matthews continued with the lesson. Instead of walking somewhere where I could be a lone I walked to the other door on the other side of the classroom. I tried to compose myself as I watched Lucas and Miss from the other door. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't help the numbing pain from spreading throughout my body. I could still hear everything that was going on in the classroom. That included Mr. Matthews' lecture, along with Missy and Lucas' conversation.

"It was another sunny day in paradise," Mr. Matthews continued from where he left off, "before the sneak attack that changed everything."

Lucas and Missy still weren't paying attention to Mr. Matthews, which made me even madder. The boy that I knew would have been pay attention in class.

"Do you like the movies?" Missy asked Lucas, in a very flirty tone. "It's dark at the movies."

'Well thank you Captain Obvious,' I thought in my head. 'That's a new one for me."

"Depends on the movie," Lucas answered her. "Depends on who I'm going with."

With every word that was said, it was like a knife going deeper and deeper into my heart. I really didn't even understand what Lucas saw in this girl. Besides the fact that she was smart… and pretty... she was just evil. Why would anyone want to be with someone like that?

"Scary movies?" Missy asked. "I get scared at scary movies."

I watched as she leaned towards Lucas. I couldn't help but hope she falls out of her chair on that pretty face of hers. I hoped she broke every bone in that pretty little face for her. Let's see her get anymore guys with her face all bruised and broken.

"You'll take care of me though right?" she asked him.

I watched as Lucas nodded uncomfortably at Missy before looking away from her. I couldn't help but get the feeling that he didn't want to be around her. It gave me a little hope.

"People who had viewed themselves as safe," Mr. Matthews said as he kept teaching, "no longer had any security at all."

Seriously how did he not stop this conversation when three of his students weren't paying attention to anything he was saying?

"Just you and me, Missy?" Lucas questioned.

"Just you and me, Lucas," Missy flirted.

She sent him another one of her stupid smiles, before leaning over some more and touched his nose.

"Boop," he said.

Lucas again looked very uncomfortable. That was it, I was beyond mad. I just couldn't control myself. I walked back into the room, through the back door and closed the door behind me.

"Boop?" I blurted out.

I stomped my way to Lucas and Missy to stand between them. I didn't want him anywhere her. If he wasn't going to protect himself from her charm I was going to do it for him.

"That's the best you got?" I asked her.

Maya and Riley turned to face me when they heard me talk. Surprisingly Mr. Matthews kept going on with his listen. He seemed completely oblivious to the whole drama scene that was going to in his classroom.

"Jazzabelle," Riley warned.

"Please be cool," Maya said over and over again. "Please be cool. Please be cool."

I could tell they were both shock. This was something that Riley would do not me. This is something that I would leave to Riley to do to. In other times I could have stopped while I was ahead, but not this time. I couldn't stop myself. I just kept going.

"You don't think that I can do boop?" I continued.

Lucas was watching me, with a smile on his face, trying to hold back his laughter. I could tell that it was getting hard for him.

"How bad do you think this is going to be?" Maya asked Farkle and Riley.

"I think we should have some faith in our Jazzabelle," Farkle shrugged.

They continued to watch me as I continued to embarrass myself even more.

"I can do boop like you've never seen," I told Missy. "Boop."

What happened next was the most insane thing that I had ever done in my life. I turned to touch Lucas' nose, but the worst possible thing happened. I could feel my heart stop when I realized what I had just done. My finger was in his nose. Instead of _**touching**_ his nose I put my finger _**in**_ his nose.

"Does anybody see this?" I asked Maya, who was the closest to me.

I saw Missy smiled a cruel smile at me.

"Everybody sees this," she answered.

I couldn't move. My whole body was frozen in place. The embarrassment was unbearable but I still couldn't move. Lucas looked up at me still smiling. He seemed to be amused by this and I didn't understand how he could be smiling at this moment in time when my finger was in his nose.

"Take you finger out!" Maya exclaimed.

"Can't," I whispered. "Can't move. Scared."

Missy was still looking at me, a smug look plastered on her face.

"Do you think Lucas knows?" I asked.

Mr. Matthews finally stopped talking to watch the drama unfolding in his class. I saw him from the corner of my eye with his mouth wide open in shock. That was always a bad sign.

"Riley," I asked.

"Jazzy," Riley chimed in. "I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Maya?"

"I have no words for this one Jazz," she said shaking her head.

"Farkle?"

"Boy Jazzabelle," he began. "I don't think I could do that even if I tried."

He got up out of his seat and walked over to Maya.

"Hey Maya, boop," he said as he stuck his finger out. "Oh on."

Farkle was wrong. He did the exact something to Maya. She was giving him the worst glare imaginable. It looked like that it was the last day Farkle was going to live.

"The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance to the world at war," Mr. Matthews continue, "and nothing would ever be the same."

Even after everything that has happened in his classroom he was still went back to teaching. I just couldn't understand this man.

"Want me to bring you lunch?" Farkle asked.

I sat in on of the bottom lockers, wallowing in self-pity and embarrassment. The scene that had just happened in class kept playing in my head over and over again. I couldn't believe I actually did that. This wasn't me at all. My emotions were everywhere and I couldn't seem to grasp any of them. The only people here trying to help me was Farkle, Maya, and Riley.

"No," I mumbled, trying to keep back the tears. "Food would only keep me alive."

"Come on little Angel," Maya cooed. "Come back into the clouds."

She nudged me gently with her foot.

"I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here," I confessed.

"Jazzabelle that's crazy," Riley said.

"Nothing could be worse than what's already happened," Maya encouraged.

I then hear footsteps down coming down the hall. I hoped that it wouldn't be Lucas or Missy. Only I wasn't that lucky.

"Oh there you are," Missy said. "I've been looking for you. You're not upset with me, are you? Because I didn't hear that you and Lucas were together or anything."

My heart sank and I could feel the numbing, empty pain throbbing in my chest.

"We're not," I declined.

"Hmmm," Missy hummed thoughtfully, "yea, that's what I thought. So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask Lucas out, because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

I sank as far as I could back into the locker putting my legs in with me so no one could see me. Her words cute like knives and it hurt to hear them.

"I loathe you," Maya said with a smile.

"Well, Lucas doesn't," Missy stated. "In fact, I think he's kind of into me. Shocker."

I heard Missy walk off and I couldn't stop that one tear from falling down the left side of my face.

"I live here now," I stated to everyone.

Riley and Maya made me go to Riley's apartment after school. Riley had said it was time for a bay window meeting. I think they just wanted to help me with the Missy problem. Unfortunately my attitude that I've had all day hasn't changed. My good mood was replace with anger and I still couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth when I sat down at the bay window.

"I think of this as a personal challenge issued by Missy Bradford to grow up," I began, "and to grow up fast. So what do I do?"

"Nothing," Maya and Riley said in unison.

"Give me advice, Maya. I mean you are genius at this. Grow me up."

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because everybody else is?"

"That's not the way we see it," Riley said.

"How can you see it any other way?" I retorted.

"Missy Bradford has decided to grow up fast," Riley clarified.

"That has nothing to do with you," Maya chimed in.

"But what if Lucas takes her to a scary movie?" I questioned. "'I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me, won't you?' Barf! Barf, I say!"

"Jazzabelle," Maya chuckled, "do you want Lucas to take you to the movies?"

"Alone?" I asked.

I had never thought about that before. I didn't know what I wanted. Or even how I wanted it. Like I had said before, my emotions were everything and there was nothing I could do to stop any of them.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," I finally said.

"Then what do you want from him?" Maya urged.

"I just don't want him with her," I admitted. "Am I jealous?"

"You wouldn't know how to be jealous," Riley stated.

"I just I don't want him taken away from us. She's bad news. Teach me how to flirt."

I knew I was being demanding but I didn't know how else to be. I didn't want Lucas to be taken away from us… away from me, even before I had a chance to figure out what my feeling were toward him.

"Not gonna do that," Maya deadpanned.

"Why not?" I cried.

"I don't even know how to flirt."

"Who our age knows how to flirt?" Riley asked.

Before any of us knew what else to say someone slid into Riley's open bedroom window right beside me.

"Hello, ladies," Farkle said huskily.

I couldn't help but scoot closer to Maya. I didn't know if he had just scared me or to get a better look at him.

"Farkle?" Riley questioned. "You were out there?"

He made his way into the room by climbing through the window.

"I'm always out there," he confessed.

He shrugged as if it were normal to be outside eavesdropping on a girls' conversation. I had to remember not to give him my address for more than this reason.

"We'll talk about that later," I grumbled. "You can trust us on that one."

"Farkle," Riley said thoughtfully, "you're the biggest flirt in the 7th grade."

"Why thank you," Farkle replied happily.

"Can you teach me to flirt with Lucas?" I asked him.

"I would do anything you asked me," he said.

He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back. I couldn't help but think he really was a good friend and, like Maya and Riley, I was lucky to have him in my life.

"But I thought you loved her?" Maya questioned.

"I love you all," Farkle stated. "I want you happy."

We all smiled at him, happy to have him here.

The next day at lunch it was just like the second day Lucas came to school. Maya, Riley, and I were sitting in the cafeteria, eating out lunch. I wasn't really that hungry so I just looked down at my tray and moved my food around my plate, with my fork. I didn't even want to see Lucas right now but I couldn't help but sneak small glances around the room to see if I could find him.

"Do you think he'll sit with us?" Riley asked sourly. "Or _her_?"

I knew she was referring to Lucas but like I said before. I really didn't care either way. He did want he wanted. I couldn't change that.

"I try not to worry about things I have no control of," I mumbled still looking down at my tray.

"Really because that's all I do," Riley confessed.

Before either of my friend could say anything, if they were going to say anything at all, Farkle at down in an empty chair beside Maya. I looked up at him.

"Hey," Farkle greeted. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"You better," Riley threatened.

"So do you think he'll sit with _us_? Or _**her**_?"

He put an emphasis on the word her. I wanted to laugh. The little guy did care about us. I didn't get a chance to laugh though because Lucas walked over and stood next to my chair.

"Hey, what's up," Lucas asked. "Is there a seat with you guys?"

"Always room for you, buddy," I stated, with a smile.

I turned to look at Riley and Maya.

"I said 'buddy'," I confessed. "I'm not helping myself, am I?"

The two shook their heads. I slowly turned my head back over to Lucas as he sat down smiling at me. Then Missy Bradford had to ruin it. She came over and stood right beside Lucas.

"You know," she began. "I was just thinking that if you and I are going to the movies together, I should find out what kind of snacks you like, so I could by some for you."

She lifted Lucas out of his chair by linking her arm with his. Missy started dragging Lucas away from our table to an empty table in front of us. My friends and I watched as he sat down without a complaint.

"Because," she continued, "I wouldn't want you to pay for everything."

Missy was still standing but she lifted up her skirt so she could 'scratch' her leg. Lucas looked down but he also looked uncomfortable. After she sat down she looked our way and gave me a happy smirk that said, 'I told you so', then looked back to Lucas.

"You're toast," Farkle said.

His words brought me back to reality. I looked over at him, as did Riley and Maya. I couldn't help but feel that numbing pain again.

"I know," I whispered sadly.

"Are you saying she flirts better than you," Riley challenged him.

"Oh, nobody flirts better than Farkle," he defended himself. "I just don't think my young protégé is ready for that monster."

"So what are you gonna do, genius," Maya jumped in.

The three of us kept looking at him waiting for his answer.

"I think I'll just steal her from Lucas myself," he said determined.

This time I did laugh. He was so adorable with he thought he could do something that he obviously couldn't do.

"You would do that for me?" I asked anyway, still laughing.

"Well I'm certainly not doing it for me, toots," Farkle snapped. "She's evil. If I'm not back in two minutes, she ate me."

He looked to Maya as he fixed his hair.

"How's my hair?" he asked her.

"It hasn't changed in six years," she shrugged.

"She doesn't stand a chance," Farkle said.

Maya, Riley, and I watched him walk over to Missy and Lucas. She didn't even seem to notice till he started to speak.

"Hello lady," Farkle greeted.

She turned to look at him. When she saw who it was she smiled.

"Farkle," she respond.

"Why go to the movies with a boy," he began, "when you can go with a man."

I watched as Farkle put his leg on the table in front of her and pulled up his pant leg up to show everyone his 'leg hair'. Riley, Maya and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically as we watched him make a fool of himself. Lucas looked over at Farkle and it looked like he was trying not to laugh at the little guy.

"Wow look at you," Missy said.

Then she winked at him and I stopped laughing.

"You're next," her stated.

My two friends and I watched Farkle walk back to our table. He sat down in a daze.

"It worked," he muttered. "I'm next."

Everyone looked at me and I knew what they were going to say, even before they did.

"Jazzy," Riley began. "She's too good. You can't compete with her."

That was the last straw. I could feel the rage spread throughout my body taking over the numbing pain. I was rarely like this but when it did there was no stopping me.

"I don't want them together," I growled. "I don't."

I got out of my seat and walked over to where Lucas and Missy were sitting.

"Jazzabelle," Maya called from behind me.

"No!" Riley called.

It was too late. I was already standing in front of them.

"Lucas," I said.

He looked up at me but he didn't smile. He looked like he was almost scared of me.

"Angel," he greeted.

Before I got here I didn't know what I was going to say but like that day in the park the words just popped into my head once he said the nickname he gave me.

"I don't know what's going on here," I began calm, unfazed by the nickname, "and I don't have any right to say this, but I don't think you should hang out alone with this girl."

My temper was in full swing and because of that I didn't feel embarrassed. I felt empowered. I wish this feeling could be here all the time but I knew I was never that lucky. Just for right now it was good enough though.

"Why not?" he questioned.

This time he finally smiled at me, but for once I didn't smile back.

"I really don't know," I confessed. "But I think if you actually spend time with her alone, it's gonna change things for us. I mean… you know… for all of us."

I gestured towards the table I had been sitting at with my other friends. Lucas didn't say anything. He just kept looking at me and smiling. This was the only guy that could make me nervous and weak at the knee. He was doing a pretty good job for it but I wasn't going to show it. I stood my ground waiting for him to say something.

"Well," Missy said, jumping into the conversation. "Aren't you just the concerned friend?"

She rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but want to punch her in the face.

"Yea I am," I agreed, "Princess."

By the look on her face I could tell she didn't like it when I called her that. The look on her face just made it that much better.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"You heard me Princess," I mocked.

She glared at me. Then slowly she started to smile.

"Well with you around," she began, "how could I ever possibly get Lucas alone?"

I didn't know what she was going to do but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I watched her as she grabbed potatoes of off Lucas' plate with both hands. Next thing I knew she smashed them in her and Lucas' face.

"Food fight," she said innocently.

"Hey!" Lucas said.

I could tell that he was clearly annoyed. Before anything else could be said Mr. Matthews came over to the table.

"No food fight!" he exclaimed. "Detention this afternoon, both of you."

I watched as Mr. Matthews walked away. I didn't understand what had just happened. It was like I was seeing it though someone else's eyes. It just didn't make any since. My mind was raising when I looked back at Missy and Lucas. He looked really mad. She looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Oh no," she said with a smile. "Both of us… Alone."

I didn't know what to say after that. All I knew was that I was done playing nice with Missy. I was going to show her that just because I was quiet and shy didn't mean that I wasn't sassy with a temper.

After lunch Riley and I walked into Mr. Matthews' classroom as he was writing something on the bored.

"How could you do that, dad?" Riley asked.

I folded my arms across my chest, standing beside Riley. My anger was still boiling in my veins so I kept myself from speaking at this moment in time. Mr. Matthews turned around to look at us. He had a confused look on his face.

"What did I do?" he asked

My silence didn't last very long.

"You gave them detention together!" I exclaimed.

I was pretty annoyed with him and it wasn't because of him really. It was mostly because of Missy Braford and her flirting game.

"I was the cafeteria monitor," Mr. Matthews justified. "I saw potatoes, not where potatoes were supposed to be. Detention him. Detention her."

"But Lucas didn't even do anything," Riley jumped in.

"Don't care. I'm mad with power."

"Then I want detention too!" I stated.

My teacher looked at me like I was nuts. Maybe I was losing it more than I thought I was.

"You do?" Mr. Matthews asked me. "Jazzabelle you've never had detention in your whole life. What could you guys possibly do that would get you detention on such short notice?"

Riley and I looked at each other. He had to know by now he shouldn't have said that. We were smarter than he gave us credit. He looked kind of scared wen Riley and I looked back at him.

"I could introduce you to my special guest star," I said.

I gestured to the front door.

"Uh-oh," Mr. Mathews mumbled.

He didn't even get a chance to turn around before Maya jumped on his back, and made him go to his knees and lean forward.

"Nothing personal, bub," she reassured him.

Mr. Matthews closed his eyes as Riley and I walked over to him. I pulled his ears and Riley made him made him make a noise with his lips. When we were done he opened his eyes to look at us, as Maya jumped off his back.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Mr. Matthews said.

He sighed and turned to look at Maya.

"Nice job," he complimented her.

"Pleasure doing business with you," she said as they shook hands.

At the end of the day the three of us were sitting in detention in our usual seats. As weirdly as it sounds Riley made place cards to show where everyone would sit. Soon after Lucas and Missy walked into the classroom.

"How ya doin'?" I asked her.

She looked around at all of us. When she saw that she and Lucas were not going to be alone like she had planned, she glared at us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Oh, she's a bad girl," Riley answered.

I looked at Lucas and he was looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yea," Maya chimed in, "you don't wanna mess with this one."

Missy looked around and then picked up Riley's place card.

"What are these?" she questioned. "Place cards?"

"Congratulations Princess," I said sarcastically, clapping for her, "you actually have a brain."

Miss looked annoyed and Lucas looked like he was trying hold back a laugh.

"Yep," Riley said. "I made them. You sit over there."

Maya, Riley, and I all pointed to the back corner of the room. Where all of our place cards were decorated on colorful paper, Missy's was on plain paper, wish just her name. I took pride in knowing I actually made that one. I watched as Lucas sat in his usual seat behind me. Missy, instead of sitting where her card was, sat at the desk next to Lucas.

"I think this seat has my name on it actually," she muttered.

I didn't get to say what was on the tip of my tongue because Mr. Matthews got up from his desk. That was probably a good thing.

"Alright guys," he began. "I like my detention to have a little learning in it. So I'd like to continue talking about Pearl Harbor and what happened after the sneak attack."

I decided to take notes as our teacher continued.

"The world was at war," he stated, "and alliances were forged in battle and were made stronger because of that."

In between sentences I watched as Farkle walked into the room.

"What is this place," he said in awe.

"It's detention Farkle," Mr. Matthews informed him, as he shook his head. "It's not for you."

"If my friends are in it, then it's for me.

Farkle walked over to his usual seat behind Riley, which was next to Lucas. Mr. Matthews shrugged and continued.

"During this war," Mr. Matthews began again, "the United States was put to one of its greatest tests. One that meant a threat to our way of life. But because we were united, we prevailed."

"Hey Angel," Lucas called from behind me.

I turned around to face him.

"Missy invited me to see a movie with her," he continued to say to me.

"I think she's aware of that Lucas," Missy jumped in. "No need to make her feel worse."

I rolled my eyes. Her voice and her presence was starting to get annoying. She was like a fly that no matter how many times you tried to kill it, it would never die.

"And I was wondering," Lucas said, ignoring her, "if maybe you guys would like to come along with us?"

"You want us?" I asked him with a smile.

"Uh, I'm sorry Lucas," Miss scoffed, "that wasn't the invitation."

"Oh!" Lucas exclaimed, not taking his eyes off of me. "Well then, I'm sorry Missy but I can't go."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in shock. "Nobody's ever turned me down, in my life."

It took everything I had to not laugh in her face. Lucas looked up at her and then looked back at me and the rest of my friends.

"Well see, these are my friend," Lucas said, still smiling at me. "And I don't like to do anything without my friends. Right Angel?"

"Yeah," I confirmed softly. "Right."

He turned back to Missy.

"Now I certainly appreciate you wanting me to take care of you during a scary movie," he told her, "and you showing me your leg and all, but back here in the 7th grade, I think maybe we'd have more fun just hanging out together."

Missy got out of her seat and started walking away in a rage.

"Hey Princess," I called to her.

She turned around in front of Maya's desk.

"What?" she growled.

"Boop," Maya said.

Maya taped Missy on the nose. Missy looked like she was going to have a cow. She turned around again stopping at the door,

"Grow up," she said, turning around to face us.

"Not yet," I told her, as she walked out the door.

I looked at all my friends and smiled as I got the feeling that we had won.

"Oh, she's leaving," Mr. Matthews questioned. "Okay."

I turned around to look at Lucas again.

"Hey," I told him.

"Hey," he said with another smile.

"You know what the easiest thing about having friends is?"

"What?"

"Sometimes all you have to do is trust them.

"Yea that's true. By the way, nice earrings you've got there Angel. Where'd you get them?"

I couldn't help the blush spreading throughout my cheeks. I forgot I had them on again today.

"I got them from a really good friend," I informed him.

We both knew he knew where I got them but it was nice to play along with his little game.

"When peacetime came," Mr. Matthews said, as I tuned back into the lesson, "the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity, and happiness… Detention over."

My friends and I didn't move. We just watched as Mr. Matthews started walking out of the room. When he realized we weren't going to fallow he turned around.

"You guys coming?" he asked.

We all looked at each other at his question. Then we all looked back at him.

"No," I said.

"We're good right here," Riley said.

Maya, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and I all smiled at each other again as Mr. Matthews walked out of the classroom. Everything turned out right in the end, and that was something I was happy for.


	5. Chapter 5

Season 1

Chapter 5

An Angel Meets a Father

Riley, Maya and I were at school (where else would we be seriously) standing in the hallway after getting our books. This week was really quit… dull for the lack of a better work. Nothing was really going on and because of this, surprisingly, I was ready for the weekend. The school dance was coming up this Friday and I just wanted it to be over. I really didn't care about dances. They weren't really my thing.

To be honest I was ready for the old man to lock me in my room all day without anything to do. Maybe he'd go to the bar and leave me alone. Then maybe I could lay in bed all day and put ice on my newest injury. The back of my head hurt like non-other, I had the worst headache imaginable because of it. Oh well I guess that's what I get for… whatever it was that I did. I don't really remember.

"Look at that ninth grade woman!" Riley exclaims, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Maya and I turned to look at the young girl that Riley was referring too. The girl wasn't much older than us, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was putting eye liner on and knowing Riley she was going to make a big deal out of it.

"She's putting on makeup," Riley continued. "We're going to be ninth grade women someday!"

"This thing goes to ninth grade?" Maya asked in disbelief.

"To twelfth," I noted.

That's when Maya really started to whine like she always did when I told her we had more years of high school left. I stopped paying attention to her kiddy tantrum and turned to Riley. I knew she wasn't done with her observations of the girl and her makeup.

"I wear makeup," I stated.

I was actually was wearing makeup today to hide the bruise on my face from a week ago. It was slowly fading but I still needed to cover it up. But that wasn't the point. The point was I was just trying to get Riley on a new topic but I was ignored as she saw what the young girl was really doing with the eye liner pencil. Like always I knew that Riley was going to start asking question about it. As per usual our little goofball was right on cue.

"Why that?" Riley asked.

The girl was still using the eye liner. She used it about three times on the same eye. I really didn't understand what was up with girls like that. I just used makeup when I had to. Not to make myself look pretty. I knew what I was never going to be pretty. I was told that every day and when you told something every day then you started believing it was true.

"Brings out your eyes," I answered her.

"Why would I want to take out my eyes?" Riley asked

"She's not taking out her eyes," Maya clarified.

She and I laughed at Riley's childishness as we looked at her. Riley was our little goof-ball, like I've said before, and we were happy to have her. It was great to have her in our lives. There was never a dull moment with her around.

"I think she is!" Riley cried.

She again pointed at the young girl and Maya and I again look. The girl had put away her eye liner and pulled out her eye lash curler. I never really used the stupid things but different strokes for different folks, I guess.

"It's an eyelash curler," the girl said. "It doesn't hurt."

The girl gave Riley the eyelash curler which probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Like always I could predicted what she was going to do even before she knew she was going to do it herself. It was a gift I had after spending so many years with the poor innocent girl.

"I have eyelashes," Riley chuckled happily.

"Here we go," I told the girl. "Watch this."

The three of us watched as Riley closed the curler on her eye wrong.

"Ahhhh," she cried.

Maya didn't say anything, just shook her head and laughed. This was every entertaining I didn't even want to stop it myself. Not the nicest thing in the world for me to do but I had to have some fun, didn't I?

"Anybody else would stop," I told the girl.

Then Mr. Matthews walked down the hallway to his class, but he stopped where we were standing. He took one look at his daughter when she turned around to look back at him. I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

"Open it," Mr. Matthews told his daughter.

Riley finally opened the eyelash curl and smiled up at her dad.

"Thanks daddy," she said.

"Yea okay," Mr. Matthews said.

He shook his head as he made his way into his class room, without a second backwards glance at us. I didn't know if he was embarrassed because of his daughter or what.

"Yea okay," Riley repeated.

She handed the girl back the eyelash curler. The girl put it back in her bag and walked away from us as fast as the school rules would allow her. I shook my head and started walking to class with Riley and Maya behind me.

"Ladies," Farkle said, from behind us.

We stopped and turned to see him coming up to us.

"Farkle," the three of us responded.

"School dance. I'm gonna put you three down for dance numbers one through all of them. We will alternate. You and me. Me and you. You and me. When you are not dancing with me, you may not dance with anyone else. You may sit and wait until you dance with me again."

Like Farkle always was, he was interesting. He really thought we were going to wait to dance with him. He had another thing coming to him. For one I wasn't going to the dance so he wasn't going to get to dance with me. I'm also sure that Maya and Riley weren't going to stand for it anyway.

"Yeah," Maya said thoughtfully. "None of this is happening."

"Oh," Farkle said sadly. "Well, then may I have one dance with each of you."

'One dance can't hurt?' I asked myself. 'Can it?'

I would have gave him at least one dance if I was going. It would have only been right.

"Sure," Riley said.

"Ha!" Farkle yelled. "That's all I wanted. You just got played by the Farkle."

The three of us watched, with our mouths wide open as he walked away. He was right. We were just played by him. It wasn't unusual but it also didn't happen all the time. We again started heading to class when Lucas called to us from the steps.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Lucas!" I said.

And like most of the times I was around him I was going to make a fool of myself. This time I raised my hand to high five him when he got close enough.

"Hand," Riley warned me.

I put it down but of course, me making a fool of myself, didn't stop there.

"Lucas!" I exclaimed again.

"Grown up voice," Maya said.

It didn't stop there either.

"Lucas hello," I said.

"Hey," he laughed at me.

"Hey, heehaw," Maya greeted. "You going to tick tock shake your body time? 'Cause you know it's not a square dance, so there's not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-doin."

She was still trying to make him mad with her constant teasing. So far she hasn't had any luck. This time didn't look any different from the others. Lucas just smiled at her and shook his head before replying to her teasing.

"Well then," Lucas began, not phased at all, "I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me."

Nope it didn't work. I watched as Maya pointed.

"You're not playing this right!" she accused.

"Awe, that's certainly not my intention," he falsely assured her. "I'll try harder next time."

I started laughing and he smiled at me. Riley was just smiling at her best friend enjoying the effect that Lucas had on Maya even if it wasn't in a good way.

"I will break you," Maya promised angrily.

"Well if that's what makes you happy," Lucas started again, "I certainly can't wait for it."

The cowboy tipped his imaginary hat at Maya.

"Ma'am," he said.

Maya shuddered and walked away from us with Riley right behind her. I could tell she was really irritated because she couldn't seem to get to him. I ignored the situation, as my attention was on Lucas not on my two best friends behind us.

"You going to the school dance, Lucas?" I asked when I found my voice.

"Thought I would," he said. "You?"

I opened my mouth to say I wasn't going to be able to go but I suddenly heard Maya gagged from behind me. Lucas looked over my shoulder as I turned around to get a look at her. She was standing where she had stopped, and she was rolling her eyes at us. It was my turn to get the smile from Riley who just stood there quietly.

"You hear me?" Maya said. "Blehhh. You'll both be there."

I opened my mouth to tell her that I wasn't going to be able to go but she kept going.

"He'll be the one in the cowboy hat," she continued, "going like this."

Riley, Lucas and I watched as she started dancing what was supposed to be 'do-si-do'. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I don't think she was doing it right.

"You're getting to her bad," Riley told Lucas.

The bell rang and Lucas just smile as he just looked at me.

"To answer your question about the dance," I told him. "I'm not sure. Depends on if I can get out of my house."

I could see from the corner of my eye Maya dancing right beside us. She was glaring daggers but Lucas and I ignored her. That only seemed to make her even madder. The only problem about that was I didn't really care if she was mad or not. From behind Maya I saw people clapping for her.

"Oh I see," Lucas said sadly. "I hope you can. It would be nice to see you there. Maybe hang out a bit."

I didn't really know if he was asking me to go with him but I didn't ask because I didn't want be crushed if he wasn't. I don't know what it would do to my heart. I thought of something to say but I couldn't seem to find the words.

"So are you going to class?" Lucas asked me.

"Thought I would," I said with a smile.

Lucas nodded at me and we left Riley behind to get Maya. Then something just hit me. I couldn't help the smile come to myself. If I was right Lucas was thinking the same thing I was. I just wanted to make sure.

"Let me guess," I said, as we started walking. "You're going to wear a cowboy hat to the dance. Aren't you?"

"You know I am," he said with a smile.

I laughed again. If Maya wanted Lucas to play the game right he had to be clever. From behind us I heard Maya's feet stop stomping on the floor and her yelling at the kids.

"It isn't for you," she growled.

"Maya!" Riley warned.

The clapping didn't stop as Maya paused.

"Kay fine," Maya finally said.

I could hear Maya's feet stomping on the ground as Lucas and I walked into the classroom. Maya was something alright, just like Riley and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Riley and I walked into her apartment. She begged me to come over to prove a point to her mother that she too, could wear makeup. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to fly, but it was nice to waste time so I wouldn't have to go home right away.

"Mom," Riley said to her mother as soon as we got into the room. "Can I talk to you?"

I sat down in the arm chair by the front door, to watch the new show that was on. I called it "Riley and Mrs. Matthews: Girl Talk". It was a working title.

"You can ask me a question," Auggie said.

He ran up to me and jumped on my lap to give me a hug. I ruffled his hair, smiling down at him. I had never had siblings so it was nice to have someone that was like a little brother to me that I could show affection too.

"It's a girl thing, Auggie," Riley said.

"You think I don't know about girls?" he asked his sitting.

He turned in my lap to look at her. I shook my head at him when he wasn't facing me.

"Okay," Riley began, "I'm at a certain age."

Auggie jumped off my lap and ran away to his room.

"I don't care," he said as he ran.

I laughed at him but soon was quiet so I could watch Riley try to persuade her mother to let her do a couple new things. Like I thought before… this wasn't going to work.

"You're at a certain age?" Mrs. Matthew continued where Riley left off.

"You had to know this was going to happen," Riley told her.

"I know a lot of thing are going to happen. Which one is this?"

"Makeup."

I held my breath for Riley, hoping her mom would freak out.

"Oh good," Mrs. Matthews smiled.

I let my breath out. Good. She didn't freak out. Actually she seemed quite pleased about the subject. Which was strange

"I can have some?" Riley questioned, hopefully.

"No," Mrs. Matthews rejected.

"Why not?" Riley asked. "Jazzabelle's dad let's her wear makeup."

Mrs. Matthews looked over at me. The look in her eyes made me uneasy. The look on her face was sad. So was the look in her eyes. It was like she knew something I didn't. Something about me. She looked away from me to look back at her daughter. The smile was back on her face. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well," she said, searching for her word. "That's what her dad allows. Besides makeup leads to other things."

"She has her first school dance on Friday night," I said, speaking for the first time.

"And we're there," Mr. Matthews muttered.

Riley turned to look at me.

"What do you mean by 'she'" Riley asked, ignoring her mother.

"I mean you'll be going," I told her. "I won't."

"Why not?"

I shrugged.

"I don't think my dad would want me coming home late," I lied.

"You could come stay the night over here," she offered.

Riley looked over to her mother. I hadn't noticed but Mrs. Matthew was looking at me again but looked back to her daughter when I looked back at her.

"Can't she mom?" Riley begged.

"Of course she can," Mrs. Matthews said. "You're always welcome here Jazzabelle."

The older woman, the only mother figure I have had since my mother dead, and I looked at each other. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Mrs. Matthews was like a mother to me. Not like my own mother but someone interlay different. It was one of the best feeling in the world.

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews," I whispered. "That means a lot."

"Anytime Jazzabelle," she said.

"What's the difference between daytime makeup," Riley interjected, getting off the topic we were just on, "and nighttime makeup?"

Mrs. Matthews and I looked back at her. I shook my head but smiled at our goofball. She had the attention span of a goldfish sometimes.

"No difference," I shrugged.

"Because you're not wearing any," Mrs. Matthews finished.

"But what about when I do?" Riley asked.

"When we decided that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup," Mrs. Matthews began.

"Friday."

"No."

Riley pouted as Mrs. Matthews continued.

"You might find that you prefer a more natural look during the day," she stated. "Some woman prefer to go a bit bolder at night. You are not allowed to hang out with those women.

I pulled out my phone texting Lucas.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 3:40 p.m.**

 **Looks like I'm goin to**

 **be goin to the school**

 **dance after all.**

"I want to pain my face," Riley said excitedly.

And that my friend is just weird.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 3:42 p.m.**

 **That's great! Save me**

 **a dance?**

I blushed. This was a great feeling. He wanted to dance with me. This was too good to be true. Way to good.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 3:42 p.m.**

 **I'll save you as many**

 **dances as you want**

 **Cowboy.**

I put my phone down and tuned back into Mrs. Matthew and Riley's conversation. If they said anything else I didn't hear it.

"Wait," Mrs. Matthews said, "the dance is Friday?"

"You're doing that thing with your voice, Mr. Matthews," I said sitting up.

I had been around Mrs. Matthews and knew different things about her. Like right now. The sound of her voice changed in the 'bad news' type of way. My phone chirped.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 3:45 p.m.**

 **Would I be to selfish if**

 **I asked for all of them?**

I looked down at my phone with my eyes wide. He wanted all of them! Why would he want all of them?

"But Friday is the last night for the Coney Island Cyclone," Mrs. Matthews stated.

I was still looking at my phone. I didn't know what to say. The warm feeling I got when Lucas said something I liked, spread through my body. This just kept getting better and better. I tapped REPLY.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 3:47 p.m.**

 **You want all of them?**

I know it was a bad thing to put but it was all I could think of at the moment. I had to just see where it went after that.

"But it's our first dance!" Riley cried.

I looked up at Riley and Mrs. Matthews. I thought back to what Mrs. Matthews said. Something about Coney Island Cyclone. I hadn't been there but I knew that Riley and her family went there every year.

"It's your first dance," I said.

"And dad takes me to ride the roller coaster a bunch of time, right?" Riley asked her mom ignoring me.

"Your father thinks of it as a tradition," Mrs. Matthews stated.

"How bad is this?"

"You're father thinks of it as the reason he wakes up in the morning."

That was kind of pathetic if you thought about it. Before I could think of anything else my phone chirped again.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 3:49 p.m.**

 **Of course I do. There**

 **is no one I could like**

 **to dance with but you.**

 **Is that bad?**

He was so cute when he was freaking out. Like I said before, it gets better and better.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 3:50 p.m.**

 **No it's not a bad thing**

 **but I do have to save ONE**

 **for Farkle. Riley kind of**

 **promised for me.**

"Maybe he won't remember it this year," Riley said as I texted Lucas.

"Wait for it," I told Riley.

I didn't even look up from my phone or behind me. All I did was look at the door and right on cue Mr. Matthew burst into the apartment.

"Three days until cyclone day!" he exclaimed happily.

"I think he remembers," I pointed out to Riley, as my phone went off again.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 3:52 p.m.**

 **Dang that little guy.**

 **Lol. How'd that happen?**

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 3:55 p.m.**

 **He wanted all the dances**

 **and Maya told him no. So**

 **he got that look on his face.**

 **The sad really sad look. It**

 **was almost pathetic. Long**

 **story short. Riley gave in.**

 **She told the little guy we'd**

 **give him one dance. Let's just**

 **say that's what he wanted.**

I looked up to watch the best part of the show. The part where Mr. Matthews freaks out.

"When's my birthday," Mrs. Matthews asked him.

Mr. Matthews didn't even have to think about it. He just threw off numbers off the top of his head.

"A hundred an forty-eight days from cyclone day," Mr. Matthews said.

It was like it was the most obvious thing in the world to him and maybe it was.

"Good luck to you," Mrs. Matthews told Riley.

I looked down at my phone laughing as the story of my best friend unfolded. Lucas had texted me back and I didn't hear it because I was having so much fun.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 3:57 p.m.**

 **Sneaky little guy ain't he?**

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 3:57 p.m.**

 **You have no idea. Try**

 **growing up with him.**

"Daddy!" Auggie cried

He came running back into the room. Mr. Matthews held out his arms as the small child jumped into them.

"Auggie!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed. "Tell me stuff."

The older man walked over to the table and sat the small boy down. He leaned close to his son.

"Riley wants to wear makeup like Jazzabelle," Auggie blabbed.

"Hey little spy!" Riley exclaimed.

I had to admit I liked the little boy more and more every day. He reminded me of myself and maybe Maya. I listened to the conversation as I looked down at my phone again.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 3:59 p.m.**

 **I guess I'm going to**

 **have to starting learning,**

 **considering I'm here till I**

 **graduate. So besides that**

 **one dance do you mind if**

 **I get the rest of them?**

"Don't call him a spy," I heard Mr. Matthews defend the little boy. "He is not a spy."

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 4:00 p.m.**

 **Of course you do. I**

 **wouldn't have it any**

 **other way honest.**

"I am a spy," Auggie said happily. "You made me a card."

I looked up just in time to see the small boy pull out a little laminated card. It read ' _ **AUGGIE SPY**_ '. I let out a small laugh and Riley turned around to glare at me. I waved her off with my hand, mouthing "I'm sorry". She turned to look back at her family.

"All right," Mr. Matthews confessed, "he's a spy. And guess what. He's working for me and he just got promoted."

All of us watched as Mr. Matthews pulled out another small card. This one said ' _ **AUGGIE SUPERSPY'**_.

"Superspy!" Auggie exclaimed.

There was a moment's pause and then Riley started batting her eyelashes at her dad. Mrs. Matthew and I just smile at our little goofball. This was going to be interesting.

"Dad?" Riley started out slowly.

"Yeah," he asked looking at her.

Riley got out of her seat and walked over to her father, still batting her eyelashes. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Dad?" she asked again.

She gave him a big hug which he did not return. He did say anything as he looked over at me. I gave him a shrug, letting him know not to get me into the middle of it. He then leaned over to his son who was still on the table.

"Hey," he whispered to the young boy. "Super Spy, tell me stuff."

"Riley want to go to the school dance on," the young boy paused for a dramatic effect, "dun-dun-dun – Cyclone night."

I leaned forward in my chair and watched Mr. Matthews, hopping he would freak out. It wasn't that I wanted him to get mad when he freaked out. I just liked to see him freak out because it was funny because he always was over dramatic about everything that was boy Riley, Maya, or me.

"Oh, wow," Mr. Matthews said, as he played it cool. "It's the same night?"

Riley, Mrs. Matthews and I nodded. Riley looked hopeful, and I just folded my arms over my chest waiting for the fireworks. It didn't usually take this long but the wait would be it.

"I understand," Mr. Matthews stated. "I understand completely. I'm sorry you'll have to miss the dance."

He was taking this better than I thought. Now I knew how Maya felt when Lucas didn't react the way she wanted him to when she teased him. It was kind of disappointing. I sat back in my chair bummed and I was so close to pouting which I never do.

"Try again," Mrs. Matthews prompted.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 4:05 p.m.**

 **Great. So I guess I'll**

 **see you tomorrow.**

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 4:-5 p.m.**

 **Ya. I'll see you at school.**

Mr. Matthew cleared his throat as he turned to Riley.

"I'm sorry you'll have to miss the dance," he told Riley.

He then turned back around look at Mrs. Matthews.

"Nope," he shrugged. "Same thing."

He walked over to the couch to sit beside his wife. It was kind of cute in a way. I don't ever remember my parents doing that. Riley walked over to where her parent sat, sitting down beside her dad.

"But it's my first middle school dance, dad," she pleaded.

Mr. Matthews grunts and holds a hand to his chest, right over his heart.

'There it is!' I thought happily.

"Oh!" Mr. Matthews groans.

"Oh boy," Mrs. Matthews sighed.

"No, no. I'm down with this. Yeah, I said that."

"Dad," Riley continued, "when it comes to this stuff, I don't think there's anything you can teach me."

"Oh boy!" Mrs. Matthews says again.

This time he clutches both is hands over his heart.

"I'm growing up dad," Riley stated.

'Yes!' I cheered, in my head. 'The killing blow!'

"Oh boy," I said out loud.

"Goodbye," Mr. Matthews said.

I watched as he fell back onto the couch with this arms crossed into an X over his chest.

"You're breaking him!" Auggie called, from the table.

"You were a great father to me when I was a kid," Riley told him. "Don't take this the wrong way dad, but there just things that mom can naturally teach me. Like, what do you know about makeup?"

Mr. Matthew sat up and looked at his daughter when a sad expression on his face.

"I know it's what you going to have to do with me," he said.

He got up from the couch and led Auggie away into the hall. That was actually kind of heart breaking.

"Mom," Riley asked.

"That went better than I thought," Mrs. Matthews stated.

I could hold back my laughter anymore. Mrs. Matthews and Riley looked at me but I still could stop the laughing. It was just another really good conversation in the Matthews apartment.

That night when I got home everything was quiet and the door was unlocked. That could mean only one thing. The old man was home. I wasn't that dumb when it came to him. Knowing that he was home I decided to stay where I was. He wasn't going to catch me off guard this time. I would show him that he wasn't as smart as he thought he was. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.

"Jazza!" his voice come from the living room. "Get your ass in here now!"

I slowly made my way to the doorway of the living room not daring to step any further into the small room. He was sitting there watching TV, his work clothes still on. He didn't even take off his boots. A beer was in one hand, while a cigarette burning in the ash tray. It looked like it had been there for a while. He looked up when he sensed my presents in the doorway.

"You'll be spending the weekend at the Matthews," he said looking back to the TV. "Why they even put up with you is way beyond me, considering how worthless you are, but I'm going to use it to my advantage. I'm going to go visit an old from in Delaware. I'll be back on Monday."

I staid quiet, I knew better than to talk. I knew he was going to insult me but I was surprised to know that he was going to let me spend the whole weekend with the Matthews. I guess I was going to have to ask Riley if it would be alright with her parents if I stayed the whole weekend, not just Friday night.

"You will ask them nicely if you can spend the weekend," my old man ordered. "If I hear that you were rude about it I will beat your ass into next week. You got that Jazza?"

"Yes sir," I muttered.

"If they say no you will be locked up in your room all weekend while I'm gone. You got it?"

"Yes sir."

He looked back at me. The look in his eyes were tired so I wasn't going to get a beating tonight… hopefully. As long as I called him sir while he was in this mood I usually would be lucky enough to get away with a bruise free night. This hopefully was one of those nights.

"Go to you room Jazza," he whispered, looking back to the TV. "And don't make any noise."

I never made any noise and he knew that, but instead of arguing I agreed with his order I did as I was told. I wouldn't be helping myself if I argued.

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

I went up to the bathroom and skipped the shower considering I took one yesterday. All I did was brush my teeth and put my PJ's on. After I was done in there I went into my bedroom, closed my door and turned off the light. I slowly walked over to my bed and jumped into it. I laid there awake for a few minutes. I wasn't sure if I was going to get a good night's sleep. He could get a wild hair up is butt and come beat down my door before doing the same to me. At this moment in time I really didn't care. I just curled up under my covers and passed out.

The next morning was normal as usual. I met Maya, Farkle, and even Lucas at Riley's apartment. After we left the apartment I asked Riley if she could ask her parents if I could stay the weekend with them, instead of just Friday night. I told her that my dad was going out of town to visit some of his old friends. When she asked me why I wasn't going too I told her I didn't want to go, instead of saying that I was never invited. She said she would check with both of her parents and get back with me.

Riley, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, and I all went to school on the subway and now the four of us were waiting in the hallway for Lucas to meet up with us again. When he got back with us we all walked into to Mr. Matthews' class.

"Friar!" he greeted as we walked in. "Farkle! Hart! McCormick!"

When he got to Riley his smile faded and he glared at his daughter. I guess things didn't go well after I left. I knew Mr. Matthews though. I knew he wasn't really made at her. Not like my father got.

"You," he growled.

"Dad, I…" Riley began.

Before she could finish what she was going to say her dad cut her off.

"Ferp!" he said.

"Okay," Riley whispered.

We all walked over to our seat to sit down quietly, as the bell rang.

"Well, guys," Mr. Mathews began the lesson. "I've got your test results on Darwin to give back to you, and uh… I'm pleased to see some of you have 'evolved' since the last quiz."

Once again Mr. Matthews was trying to be funny but no one seemed to think he was. Not even me. The only part that was funny was the fact that he was trying to make a joke that no one thought was funny. Funny ain't it? The only one who tried to save him was Farkle.

"Ha!" Farkle said.

Even he couldn't save Mr. Matthews from his bad joke.

"Thanks, Farkle," Mr. Matthews smiled thankfully.

"Well you were drowning sir," Farkle stated.

Mr. Matthews started walking around the room handing back our tests.

"Ms. Hart," he said giving her test.

After getting her test back, I watched Riley lean over to Maya, considering she hadn't said anything to Riley.

"You okay?" Riley asked her

"Mr. Friar," Mr. Matthews said. "Nice work."

He gave Lucas his test nodding his head as he did so.

"Thank you sir," Lucas said accepting the praise.

"Maya?" I asked over at the blonde.

Maya didn't say anything. She just sat there looking at her paper.

"Mr. Farkle," Mr. Matthews continued.

"A number seven hundred," Farkle exclaimed as he blew a noise maker loudly. "Hazzah!"

When our teacher got to his daughter we gave her back her test with another glare.

"You," he hissed.

Riley looked sadly up at her father but he didn't pay any attention to her before he turned to be to give me back my test.

"Ms. McCormick," Mr. Matthews said with a smile.

He give me my paper and when I looked down at it I couldn't help but smile. I got an A+ on it. Yea I got A's on all of my papers, or most of them at least, but for some reason this one felt good. It actually made me feel better about myself. I felt someone look over my shoulder.

"Good job Angel," Lucas whispered from behind me. "Do you always get A's?"

"I think so," I told him, still not turning around. "Though I don't keep track like Farkle does."

I heard him laugh behind me. It was nice to hear him laugh. I liked the sound. I turned my attention back to Riley and Maya.

"Maya seriously," Riley cried out, "what's wrong?"

Evidently Maya still hadn't said anything since she got her paper back. She never did this so I was starting to get worried. Just before I was about to say something to her again Maya looked over at us.

"He gave me an F," she whispered.

She turned her paper so Riley and I could see it. There it was a big red F on it.

"That's nuts," I said. "You're a solid D student."

I looked to Riley and then back to Maya. Maya looked depressed and Riley look confused. That made two of us.

"Mr. Friar," Mr. Matthews said after he was done handing out tests. "I took particular note of your position that evolution does not preclude the existence of… How did you put it?"

"A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart," Lucas answered, from behind me.

A movement catch my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see that Maya was raising her hand. She still looked depressed. I really didn't blame her. If I got an F like she did I would be heart broken. The only reason why I tried to get good grades was so I could get out of the prison I called home. My grades were my only way out. If I didn't get good ones I wouldn't be able to go to college. If I didn't go to college I wouldn't be able to leave New York. That's really the only thing I have ever wanted.

"Yes," Mr. Matthews called on her. "Ms. Hart?"

"You failed me," she whispered in disbelief.

"Why don't we talk about this after class?"

It wasn't really a question. I knew it was for Maya's own good but she wasn't going to have it. She wanted her answer and she wanted them now.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked. "You failed me. You think I'm a failure. There's nothing more for you to teach me."

Maya stood up from her chair and gave Mr. Matthews back her test.

"Oh come on," Mr. Matthews explained, "both of you got to say that?"

'Here we go again,' I thought to myself. 'Another break down.'

"Let the break down continue," I whispered out loud.

Maya looked over to me and Riley before she started making her way out of the classroom. Mr. Matthews looked from Riley and me over to Maya in disbelief. He really was hurting inside and I was starting to feel bad for him. This wasn't funny anymore.

"What you mean I lost two out of the three of you Maya?" Mr. Matthews asked.

I knew the one he thinks he hasn't lost was me. The thing was, though, I don't think he could ever lose me. He was the best father figure I could have in my life. Something he probably would never know.

I watched as Maya turned around to look at him.

"Maya!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed after her.

Maya turned to look at her teacher when she got to the doorway.

"You do not walk out of here," Mr. Matthews ordered, pointing his finger at her.

Maya looked around before turning and walked out of the classroom. All of us looked after Maya lost on what just happened. Mr. Matthews turned around to look at his class. I watched Riley raise her hand.

"Go," Mr. Matthews told.

She got out of her seat and followed Maya out the door. Mr. Matthews then turned to me with a sad, almost pleading look for help.

'I need to as lest try to help him,' I thought.

I raised my hand as well. He didn't say anything to me, just nodded his head to let me know that I could go. I got out of my seat and started walking out of the class. When I got to him I put a hand on his should. They were slumped over and he looked defeated as he looked at me.

"I'll get them back, Mr. Matthews," I promised him.

"Thank you Jazz," Mr. Matthews whispered.

I smiled and nodded at him, before making my way out into the hallway to find my friends. As I walked out of the classroom I heard everyone move in their seats.

"No!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed.

I was going to take a guess and say that all the kids raised their hands to leave. Oh poor Mr. Matthews. This was just not his week.

Riley and Maya were standing by Maya's locker and she was putting stuff in a box. It looked like I was just in time to see Maya cleaning out her locker to leave.

"Redecorating you locker?" I asked her.

Both girls turned around to look at me. Maya gave me a small smile.

"No," she corrected me. "Cleaning it out! You want one? 'Cause it's the last one you're gonna get."

She was talking about a cotton candy. For some odd reason she had a cotton candy maker in her locker. How she got it in there was way beyond me. Riley and I watched as Maya put her hand in her lock and pulled out one cotton candy. She handed it to Riley and did the same thing before handing me one. I turned my attention back to the issue at hand as Riley took a bite out of her candy.

"Maya," I began, "it's just one F."

"It's not about the paper, Jazzabelle," Maya stated. "Riley's dad failed me."

I couldn't help but brush that reason aside. It may be true but it wasn't the right reason to just quit.

"Yeah, we know," I said, "and Riley's not going on the Cyclone, she failed him. Can we just call it even?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. Maya shook her head and rejected my proposal.

"Nope," she said. "We can just call it I'm leaving."

"Maya," Riley jumped in, "We know you. You'll make a big deal about all of this, pretend to leave school forever, and you'll be back by gym."

Maya just shrugged but didn't say anything as she turned and walked away from us. I watched her as she left, and I could tell she was serious this time. I could tell that she was so down about failing that she just gave up. There was one difference between me and Maya. I knew that I could get good grades and get out of here for good. Maya thought she couldn't do anything right because everyone told her couldn't. I wasn't going to let that happen anymore. I was going to do anything and everything I could to make Maya change her mind.

"No," I told Riley, "This time I think she means it. She just gave up."

"No Jazzabelle," Riley insisted. "You're wrong this time."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. She'll be back tomorrow."

"No she won't."

"She'll be there with you to pick me up at seven!"

"I don't think she will."

It was hard for me to believe but knew it was really hard for Riley to believe. We didn't want to let Maya go. She was our best friend. There was no way I could fix it this time. This was just one thing that I could not fix alone. I had to find someone else that could… And I knew just the person who could do it.

I walked into Mr. Matthews' classroom after school to see if he was in there. He was busy cleaning off the chalkboard. He must have heard me come in because he turned his attention to. When he saw who it was he gave me a sad smile.

"Did you fix my other two girls?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matthews," I apologized to him. "I couldn't fix it, but I know who can."

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. This was the first time I couldn't fix anything with my two best friends but I knew that he could. He just had too. I was going to make him see that.

"Who Jazzabelle?" he asked me.

"You sir," I told him without hesitation.

"What do you mean?"

He sat on his desk as I walked over to him.

"What I mean is," I began, "you can fix Maya. You can make her come back to school."

"You mean she actually left?" he questioned.

"Yes."

He stood up and walked over to Maya's desk. He ran his hand over it as he thought about my words. When he was done thinking he turned to look at me.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "would it be so wrong to take Maya over the test? Make her see what she did wrong. Show her that she isn't as dumb as she thinks she is."

Mr. Matthews ran a hand through his hair. He was stressed out but this was the only way I could see fixing Maya. This would help. It had too.

"But what if your right?" Mr. Matthews asked. "What if she won't come back to school? How will I get to her then?"

"There's always one place we know she will be," I stated. "It's the same place I go."

My teacher walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I could see the pride in his eyes and I couldn't believe I could make someone this happy. It was me making him smile like that. The way a father looked at his daughter. It was like I really was his daughter. Maybe in another life I could have been… But this life was different. In this life I wasn't his daughter and he wasn't my father. There was no way I could change that. I could change Maya's life thought and I would need the help of Mr. Matthews.

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?" he questioned.

"Maybe once or twice," I admitted.

"Well I need to do it more."

"Maybe."

He patted me on the shoulder and I turned around to walk to the door. When I got there I turned back to Mr. Matthews. He was back to cleaning the board.

"Mr. Matthews?" I called.

"Yes, Ms. McCormick?" he asked turning to me.

"Give Maya at least one more day. If she's not back by the end of the school day tomorrow talk to her. Let her know that you really care about her."

"Will do. You'll make sure she's there, won't you?"

"Don't I always?"

The two of us shared one more smile and then I turned to leave.

"Ms. McCormick?" he called after me this time.

"Yes Mr. Matthews?" I asked him, coming back into the room.

He was still smiling.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," he order gently.

"Will do," I promised him.

I then turned and walked out of the door.

After school the next day, I followed Riley to her house. As I had told her, Maya wasn't at school that day. The three of us were sitting in the bay window as Maya was applying for an online academy. Riley was still insistent on the fact that Maya would continue to go to the school _we_ were going too. It was starting to drive me nuts. Where was Mr. Matthews when you needed him?

"You made your point okay?" Riley insisted. "You didn't come to school today, and your teacher is really upset with you."

"He's not my teacher anymore," Maya stated. "I now attend a prestigious online academy."

Riley and I leaned over to look at the laptop in Maya's lap as it started to talk.

"Welcome to the Frank Mantgucci on da computer school," the voice, that sounded like a gangster, said. "Where youse get out of it is what you put into it. And you need to put into it is 400 dollars. Gimme."

"You paid that?" I exclaimed.

I knew she didn't want to come back to school, but I didn't think she would sink this low. This was definitely not like Maya at all.

"Free trial," Maya noted. "I took the test to see if I qualify for the free trial."

"Maya," I said, shaking my head, "it's a scam."

"They take anybody," Riley finished.

"Congratulations," the computer sounded.

"I got in!" Maya exclaimed.

She celebrated prematurely.

"You are the first person to ever fail the Frank Mantgucci on da computer school," the computer continued. "How'd you do dat?"

"How'd you do dat?" I mocked.

The three of us looked down at the computer.

' _We asked: "Name?",'_ it read.

"You didn't put nuttin'," I stated.

"Well," Riley chimed in. "At least you were smart enough not to give them you name."

"It's not that I'm smart enough," Maya corrected.

"Then what is it?"

"Maybe sometimes," Maya began, "I'm not so proud of who I am."

Now I was really concerned about Maya because I knew how she felt. The only difference was I knew she could be so much better if she just believed in herself. I kind of did the opposite. I didn't believe in myself but I did the best that I could do with what I had. The door of Riley's bed room opened and I looked up. Mrs. Matthews was standing in the door frame smiling at us.

"How's it going in here?" she asked.

"Mom," Riley began, turning to her mother, "tell Maya to come back to school. Regular school."

Mrs. Matthews walked over to the bay window to sit with us. She sat in between Riley and Maya as she turned and looked at her daughter. Riley looked look happy with what her mother was going to say about the subject. She was in for a rude awakening.

"Hmmm…" Mrs. Matthews thought. "So you don't like it, huh?"

"Of course not!" Riley exclaimed. "Maya always comes to school with us. She always picks me up at seven with Jazzabelle. I look forward to it."

"Like a tradition?"

"Yeah!"

Then she paused. She knew what her mother was trying to get at.

"Oh," she mumbled. "You know even though you're a mother that was creepy good."

"So," Mrs. Matthews said, "Maya doesn't show up like she's supposed to and how does that make you feel?"

"Ohhh."

Riley put her hand over her heart. I knew what she was feeling, even before she knew. She was feeling upset and disappointed, just like her father. Mrs. Matthews nodded at Riley.

"Honey, you have to go to him," Mrs. Matthews suggested. "He feels bad. You have to go to your father."

"I feel bad," Maya confessed. "Will he come to me?"

"No," Riley responded. "He's your teacher. He doesn't have to."

"I think he will," I voiced.

Of course I knew, we talked about this yesterday. He had a deadline to talk to Maya. I knew he'd come because he keeps his promises.

"He will," Mrs. Matthews reassured.

Mrs. Matthews and I shared a look. He must have talked about it with his wife. I could tell from the look in her eyes. He told her. I knew Mr. Matthews cared deeply about the three of us growing up to be good people. He will do whatever he can to teach us about life. Even when we think we know everything.

"What?" Maya asked.

"He doesn't have to," Mrs. Matthews stated, "but he will."

"Why?" Riley asked

I could tell by the look on her face, for some odd reason, she didn't understand.

"Because he's always there," Mrs. Matthews informed us.

Right one cue, like Mrs. Matthews and I knew he would, Mr. Matthews walked in and walked up to Maya. He held out his hand for her. She took it without question and they walked out of the room. Mrs. Matthews put a firm arm around both our shoulders as Riley and I each put our heads on each of her shoulders.

"Always," Mrs. Matthews affirmed.

Then Riley and I got up to follower Mr. Matthews and Maya out to the kitchen.

When we got there Maya was sitting at one side of the table with Mr. Matthews standing in front of her, on the other. Riley and I stood by the fridge waiting to see how this was going to go down. The three of us looked to Mr. Matthews as he took out Maya's test and handed it to her.

"Read it," he instructed.

"I don't wanna do this, Mr. Matthews," May muttered, standing up.

"Sit," Riley said.

"Down," I finished.

"You can't tell me what…" Maya began.

"We just did," I told her.

Maya rolled her eyes and looked to Mr. Matthews who nodded his head. She sat down and Riley and I came to sit down on both sides of her.

"Thanks," Riley praised.

I looked down at her test then back up at her.

"Go ahead," I prompted.

Maya looked up at me and then down at her paper.

"Darwin's animal studies were thought to be when the travels he took on the boat with the Beatles," Maya muttered as she read.

I just stared at her. I didn't judge her. I knew she was just trying to sound smart. She failed but at least she was trying. Riley on the other hand didn't help things.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley exclaimed incredulously.

"Does she have to be here?" Maya questioned.

She pointed at Riley. I gave the brunette a glare that said 'shut up'.

"We're here to support you," I stated to her, "because we believe in you."

Mr. Matthews ignored everyone including Maya's question.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked her.

"I tried to write it like I was smart," Maya confessed.

'Knew it,' I thought to myself.

"You are smart," Riley assured.

I took Maya's hand in mine and nodded in agreement.

"What did you mean to say?" Mr. Matthews continued.

"Darwin studied animals," Maya answered.

"What kind?"

"I don't know."

Yes she did. I knew she did. She helped me study for this test. She couldn't have gotten nothing out of helping me, even if she tried.

"She does know," I jumped in.

I was still looking at her and I gave her a look that told her to be honest with herself. I knew she remembered helping me and I knew she remembered the answers. Maya was still looking at me when she replied.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "You think I don't know what I don't know?"

"I think you know more than you don't know," I retorted, "but you don't know that!"

"You know what?" Maya challenged.

I didn't care what she had to say. I continued to interrogate her.

"What did Darwin study?" I questioned again.

"Birds," Maya answered correctly.

"There you go," Mr. Matthews stated with a smile.

"Really?" Riley asked. "I got that one wrong."

"You wanna be smart Maya? Say what you mean. I understood that perfectly, and you're correct."

"That's all I had to say?" Maya asked.

Mr. Matthews nodded.

"What was the name of his boat?" he asked.

"The Beatles," Maya said.

"The Beagle. It's a tiny difference, but an important one… Because if you know it, Maya you don't fail."

"I want to not fail."

"What kind of birds did he study?"

Mr. Matthews took a seat across from the three of us as he smiled at Maya.

"I don't know," Maya mumbled.

"You do," I stated.

Maya looked down at my head still holding on to hers. Then she looked back to Mr. Matthews.

"Finches," Maya answered.

"And what else?" Riley prompted.

"Finches," Maya began, "and mockingbirds."

"Yes," Mr. Matthew said.

I gave Maya's hand a squeeze and when she looked at me I gave her my brightest smile. She looked to Riley and then to me.

"Yes," Riley and I said together.

I watched Maya begin to smile. It was a great feeling, knowing I helped one of my best friends. Maybe I did fix this after all, in a different way than I usually did.

"How did you know she knew?" Mr. Matthews asked me.

Mrs. Matthews then walked into the room and smiled at all of us.

"Riley and I know she listens to you," I answered.

"I listen to you," Maya confirmed.

"Then you won't fail," Mr. Matthews stated. "And then neither will I."

Everyone smiled down at Maya as she smiled at us. I loved to see that smile on her face.

"How about some turkey sandwiches?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Darwin did study turkeys," Maya said happily. "He studied finches and mockingbirds. His boat was the Beagle."

"And for extra credit?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Galapagos. The islands he studied were the Galapagos."

I couldn't help but be proud of how smart Maya really was.

"Because she listens to me," Mr. Matthews noted.

He was smiling up at his wife, behind us, before he turned back to Maya to take her paper.

"Hey, Maya," he said. "Watch this."

All of continued to watch our teacher as he drew a vertical line, down from the top of the F to make it an A.

"You're giving me an A?" Maya questioned surprised.

Mrs. Matthew came to take a seat beside her husband.

"No," Mr. Matthews corrected. "I'm giving you a C+, but I want you to see how easily an F can become and A."

"Nothing to be ashamed of anymore Maya," Riley told her.

"You never had anything to be ashamed of in the first place," I stated.

Maya was quiet for a second. She took her hand out of mine to put it in her lap, before looking up at all of us again.

"My dad doesn't live with…" Maya started.

"It's ok," I comforted.

I knew how hard it was to talk about your family. Even though Maya and I had a different home life it didn't mean that we weren't more alike than she thought we were.

"He's got this new family," Maya continued anyway.

"Maya, you don't have to…" Mrs. Matthews said.

"I do have to. I have to be able to talk to you."

She looked straight at Mr. Matthews this time as she spoke.

"If you give me an F," she began, "if you decided I'm not worth working on…"

"Maya," Mr. Matthews interrupted her, "take a look around you. We're all here for you. Does this look like we think you're not worth working on?"

"I just don't wanna fail, Mr. Matthews," Maya told him.

She took her test back and looked at it.

"Thank you," she told us all.

Riley jumped in before anyone could say anything else. She looked at her dad.

"I don't wanna go to the dance," she blurted. "The dance doesn't matter to me at all. I want to go on the Cyclone with you more than anything in the world!"

"You're going to the dance," Mr. Matthews told her.

"Hooray!" Riley said happily.

"I'm going to chaperone," Mr. Matthews added.

I couldn't help but get into the conversation. I raised my hand confused.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Hand," Maya corrected.

I put it down.

"What's that mean?" I repeated loudly.

"Grown-up voice," Riley corrected.

"Lucas, hello.

We were usually talking to Lucas when it was grown-up voice time. So that sentence kind of slipped out of my mouth. I looked at Mr. Matthew and he gave me a confused look. He looked over at Riley and Maya.

"What's that mean?" he asked us.

He never got an answer.

It was the night of the school dance and there a lot of people in the gym. I couldn't believe that the Matthews said that I could spend the weekend with them. It was going to be the best weekend I had, had in a long time.

I looked around the gym as everyone dance. I was dancing with Lucas, Riley was dancing with some kid in our class, and Maya was dancing with Farkle. I couldn't help but feel happy as I looked back at Lucas.

"You're a really good dancer, Lucas," I complimented.

"Thank," he said, "so are you."

We were standing arm's length apart with his hands on my waste and my hands on his shoulders. It probably wasn't the best dance but it was still nice to fill his hands on my waste. My body was overly warm, starting where his hands were touching. It was nice and weird at the same time.

"You look really good in that dress," he adds. "It suits you."

I looked down at my dress. It was something Riley let me borrow. I didn't own any nice dresses. It came down to my knees, with just shoulder straps, and it was red. I never wore dresses, they just weren't my thing but I like it anyway. That is if Lucas liked it, then I like it. I had a little bit of makeup on with my angel winged earrings in my ears. I actually felt pretty tonight.

"Thank you," I said. "Nice hat by the way."

Lucas was wearing his cowboy hat. I'm sure it was the one that he told me he was going to wear to make Maya mad.

"Why thank you ma'am," he said with a smile.

I could feel the blush spread across my face and I couldn't help but look away from him. When I saw everyone dance I let out a giggle.

"Look, everyone's copying us," I commented.

Lucas looked around and to see that I was right. As Maya and Farkle passed, Riley and her dance partner, and Lucas and I looked at them. As Farkle dipped her she got a better look at Lucas.

"That hat is just for me, isn't it?" Maya asked.

Lacus and I laughed. He nodded at her.

"You actually put thought into our little game, don't you?" Maya questioned.

"I actually do," Lucas confirmed.

He stopped dancing with me and took off his hat. My body instantly went cold but it was all worth it when he pulled out a rose from the hat and put it in Maya's mouth before pulling me to him again, closer this time.

"OOOOO," Maya shivered.

Riley, Lucas, and I watched as Farkle took the rose and put it in his mouth.

"OOOOO," he said as he tangoed Maya away.

We all laughed at the two as the song ended. We clapped and Mr. Matthews took the stage. As he began to talk Riley, Maya, and Farkle started walking to the side of the gym. Lucas and I, with his hand on the small of my back, fallowed them.

"Well, guys," Mr. Matthews began. "It looks like the night is winding down. We hope you all enjoyed the dance, but before we go, I noticed some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters. I wondered if we might have one last dance."

Everyone started clapping when they heard that there was one more dance for the night.

"A father-daughter dance," Mr. Matthews finished.

He got off the stage, as all the fathers went to their daughters, and walked over to Riley, Maya, and me. Riley moved out of the way and Mr. Matthews extended a hand to Maya and me. We looked at each other and then back at him.

"May I please have this dance?" he asked us.

We both nodded. He pulled us into the middle of the dance floor and we started to dance. After a few minutes of dancing Mr. Matthew took his hand out of mine and held it out to Riley. She joined us talking her father's hand and mine.

"Looks like maybe we have a new tradition," Riley commented.

"That's okay," Mr. Matthew reassured. "Traditions are supposed to evolve… just like daughters. I am lucky enough to have three of them."

That's what I've been waiting hear and I didn't even know it. Someone actually just called me their daughter and it was the best person I could have asked for.

"Plus," Mr. Matthews continued, "sometimes daughters just need…"

He could think of the words. He looked over to Lucas.

"What was that again, Mr. Friar?" he asked

"'A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart,'" Lucas replied.

"There's still a whole lot I need you to teach me dad," Riley confessed.

"Thank you Riley," Mr. Matthews said.

"There's a whole lot I need you to teach me too," Maya said.

"Me too," I nodded.

"Hey he's my father," Riley retorted.

"Whatever you say," Maya and I said together.

"You do know that you're my father right?"

"Yeah," Mr. Matthews replied. "I'm your father… Thank you Riley."

"How's that for make up?" I asked Mr. Matthews.

"Perfect," he stated.

Mr. Matthews, Riley, Maya and I kept dancing till the song was over and I could help but feel like this was one of the best nights of my life. I just wished that it wouldn't have had to end.

Monday morning I woke up and I was still at the Matthews apartment. I couldn't believe how great the weekend was. Riley and I did a lot of things. We went to the park, took the subway around town. Maya, Farkle, and Lucas came too. It was nice to hang out with everybody outside of school. Now Riley, the rest of her family, and I were eating breakfast, as we waited for Maya to get here.

"Riley," Mr. Matthew said, "I never want our daddy-daughter story to end."

"Neither do I dad," Riley agreed with a smile.

"It doesn't end," Mrs. Matthews corrected. "In any good book you turn the page and there's another chapter."

"Daddy," Auggie chimed in, "since Riley's too big for you maybe we could do something every year."

Riley and I smiled and looked to Mr. Matthews to see what he had to say to his son.

"Of course Auggie," Mr. Matthews said sweetly. "What do you have in mind?"

"You and me," Auggie began, "a singles curse to Alaska."

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. Once I thought this little guy couldn't get any funnier he keeps surprising me. Just like his older sister.

"Well I guess some traditions are mean to change," Mrs. Matthew said.

Just then Maya entered the apartment.

"'Sup goofballs," Maya said as she opened the door.

I turned to Riley.

"Hey Riley," I said. "7:00."

Riley and I got up from the table and grabbed our backpacks that were lying on the couch.

"And some things should always remain the same," Mr. Matthews said.

That was the last thing I heard as Maya closed the door behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

Season 1

Chapter 6.

An Angel Meets the Truth

Today was the day of our school play, _Romeo and Juliet_. It was another one of those great days because it was like my dreams were finally coming true. Lucas was playing Romeo and I was playing Juliet, great right? I was reluctant at first to audition for the play, considering my love for Shakespeare's work. The reason for that was I was thinking I would embarrass myself. Maya and Riley insisted, though. They said that I would be perfect for the part. Apparently that was because Lucas was audition for the play as well. Thankfully all this week my father was too wasted to beat me so I wasn't black and blue for the play.

So here I am now, lying on a table in the middle of the stage. I could hear Lucas approach me from the other side of the stage. I staid as still as I could pretending to be in a deep, deep sleep.

"Eyes, look your last," Lucas said. "Arms take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss."

I felt Lucas lean down to kiss me. I was so ready for it I was almost jumping with joy. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. Unfortunately today wasn't my day.

"Back off!" I heard Farkle interrupted.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Farkle jumping out from the side of the stage.

'Great,' I thought to myself. 'How is he going to ruin this for me?'

"What meanest thou?" Lucas questioned Farkle, as he tried to stay in character. "Spear carrier… who havest no lines."

"You tried to kiss my woman!" Farkle exclaimed. "This I cannot allow. Prepare to die!"

I wanted to groan, but I kept quiet. Deep sleep, remember?

"Farkle, what are you doing?" Lucas asked. "It's ' _Romeo and Juliet_ '."

"Well now it's ' _Romeo and Juliet and Farkle_ '," Farkle answered. "I play Farkle."

As this conversation went on I internally battled with myself about whether to jump up and smack him upside the head or to do that later. Either way it would feel good.

"Dude," Lucas argued with Farkle. "I'm supposed to kiss Angel… I mean Jazzabelle… I mean the girl. Shakespeare said."

I could tell that Lucas was getting annoyed by the sound of his voice. To tell you the truth I, myself, was beyond annoyed but I think you already knew that. Farkle was in for it, when this was over. I watched as Farkle turned to the crowed.

"Who thinks the spear carrier should finally get to kiss Juliet?" Farkle questioned the audience.

The whole crowd cheered. This was a nightmare. Farkle was driving me crazy and he was going to pay for it. I could hear Riley and Maya cheering over the crowd. They weren't going to make this any easier.

"Not happening Farkle," I said still lying down.

"Yeah," I heard Maya called. "You kiss that girl, you crazy spear carrier!"

"Woo!" Riley shouted. "Go Farkle!"

"Hart, Matthews," Farkle called, pointing at them with his spear, "you cometh uppeth here and getteth kiss too."

The crowd began to cheer again, louder this time. I watched Maya and Riley make their way up to the stage begrudgingly and lay next to me on the fake stone thingy.

"How ya doin?" Maya asked me.

I looked to her and then to Riley.

"I just don't understand how we always end up in situations like this," I said, looking up at the ceiling.

I was really annoyed that Farkle stopped Lucas from kissing me, even if it was a play kiss.

To make a long story short, the three of us didn't kiss Farkle. The play ended soon after and that was something I was happy for. Lucas and I walked through the crowd outside of the auditorium. Everyone cheer as we walked past them. Maya and Riley followed behind us and they received applauses as well. We waited at the end of the line for the last person to come out of the auditorium. As Farkle came out everyone became silent. Riley applauded for him and everyone followed. I watched as Farkle accepted the applause.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Farkle Nation!"

"Farkle, come here!" Maya demands.

"I'll be right over here," Lucas told me. "I just have to talk to someone."

"Okay," I said with a smile.

I tuned back into my friends conversation as Riley attempted to stop Maya from what we know she was going to say to Farkle. To be honest I was going to have a few words with the little guy myself.

"Maya don't," Riley said. "He thinks he was good."

"Yeah," I chimed in, "I'm gonna fix that because letting his ego grow is not a good idea."

"But you can't tell him the truth," Riley argues. "You'll crush him."

"Oh, we can tell him the truth," I corrected. "It's you who can't tell him the truth because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Rile defends. "I'm nice."

"You're saying we aren't nice?" I asked.

I pointed between Maya and I. Riley looked between the two of us. She got a sad look on her face.

"No I'm afraid to say that," Riley confessed, as she looked down at the floor.

"Come on Riley," I insisted, "tell him the truth. You know Farkle. You know what will happen if you don't."

Farkle was taking too long to come to us so we started walking over to him. When we got to him he was talking to some people by the bench.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed, after he was done signing the picture. "You were so… what are the best words?"

"He killed the play," I said crossing my arms, "those are the words."

"Those are the only words," Maya continued. "You killed the play."

"Tell him," Maya and I said in unison.

Even though I felt bad for Farkle I was still mad at him for ruining my kissing scene with Lucas. That I could not forgive. Farkle looked at all three of us with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Farkle asked, stopping at Riley. "What do they mean?"

"They mean you killed it Farkle," Riley said happily. "Killed it. Show biz talk."

I face planted my forehead into my palm. Something that I seemed to be doing a lot lately. Why did Riley have to be so nice? Yea I was nice but I could tell someone what I thought when I thought it.

"I actually thought I ruined the play," Farkle confessed. "If you would have told me I ruined the play, I would've believed you."

Riley opened her mouth to say something but Farkle kept talking.

"I would've been crushed," he ranted, "but I would've believed you."

"How could we crush one of the best actors working in middle school today?" Rile questioned.

She was making the whole situation worse, if that were even possible. Only Riley could do this trying to be nice. Farkle got a big smile on his face and started to ramble.

"I'm a good actor," he began. "What if I'm better than good? What if I'm great? What if I'm the greatest actor who ever live, and I never knew it? That would be sad. Wah."

Farkle did a terrible fake cry that made me grimace.

"It's okay," he continued. "It's okay. I was acting."

He looked around at the people in the hallway and then back to Riley.

"Thanks Riley," he said happily. "My public awaits. Hello everybody."

Maya and I just looked at him as if he were crazy. We watched him walk away as Lucas made his way back to me. This was going to be a long week.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked.

"Riley just gave Farkle a big ego," I muttered.

Lucas looked at Farkle and then to Riley.

"This is going to be bad, ain't it?" he groaned, looking at me.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

Lucas and I turned to look at Riley. She was smiling at Farkle and she was glad that she made him happy. I on the other hand was not.

"You can't lie to him Riley," Maya said.

"You're going to break our little Farkle," I chimed in.

"Oh I will not," Riley argued. "I didn't do anything. This will all go away."

The poor brunette was digging herself into a deep hole. She also said those words to soon… way to soon. As soon as she said those words, Farkle came dancing through the halls to some jazz music. He was wearing a top hat and tapping shoes. The kid even had a cane with him. Farkle started tap dancing past us.

"And I think…" I said patting Riley's shoulder, "you broke him."

The next day we were all sitting in Mr. Matthews' class and I was taking notes, playing with one of my angle winged earrings, as he was writing on the board. I turned my attention to Riley and Maya when I heard Riley start talked.

"Nice locket," she whispered to Maya.

"You likey?" Maya asked with a big smile on her face.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Mr. Matthews.

"If history's about discovering the truth of what happened in the past," Mr. Matthews said, "we should spend some time finding out what truth is."

It was like he never heard any of the side conversation that Riley, Maya and even I had while he was teaching. Sometimes I wanted if he was hard of hearing or if he just didn't care that we talked in his class.

"Where'd you get the nice locket?" I heard Riley question.

"Shh," Maya shushed. "I come here to learn."

I pierced my lips together in an attempt to hold back my laughter. When I thought I couldn't hold it back any longer I looked over at my two best friends and that's when we all cracked up laughing. The three of us knew that Maya really didn't come here to learn. She come here because there wasn't anywhere better for her to be. Mr. Matthews just kept on lecturing.

"All through history," he continued, "people have suffered consequences for telling the truth."

"Is that real gold?" Riley pushed.

I really wished she'd let it go. At this moment in time it really wasn't any of her business. I knew Maya would tell us about the locket when she was ready. After all, she was our best friend. Riley just needed to learn when it was the right time to deal with things like this.

"Don't know," Maya declared. "Doesn't matter."

"They all suffered dearly for having the courage to tell the truth," Mr. Matthews revealed.

As usual I couldn't understand why or how he kept teaching around our conversations. I looked behind me at Lucas. He was trying to pay attention to Mr. Matthews but I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. I could tell that he was trying not to look at me or laugh at our girl talk. It was kind of cute. I turned around to face the front again. Riley spoke up after hearing what he father had said.

"So sometimes it's better not to?" Riley asked her dad.

"But aren't there consequences for that too, sir?" Lucas asked from behind me.

So he was paying attention to Mr. Matthews after all. Good for him.

"Yes there are, Mr. Friar," Mr. Matthews clarified, "but in my experience with the universe, no matter what you do, the truth always finds a way of coming out."

I had a funny feeling that he was referring to Maya. At that moment the bell rang and everyone started getting their stuff. As the class made their way out of the room, Riley, Maya, and I were the only two left in the classroom.

"So?" she questioned. "Where'd you get the locket?"

"France," Maya replied as we walked out the door.

"You were in France?"

"Si senor."

I couldn't help but giggle at Maya's use of the wrong language for being in France. Maya wasn't going to give in that easily but she was going to make it interesting.

"You didn't go to France," Riley declared, as we got to our lockers, "because if you went to France, you would have brought me back a croissant."

Maya pulled out a croissant and handed it to Riley. She was good I had to give her that.

"Bing!" Maya chimed.

"Ooh," Riley said happily, "Pipping hot."

Riley smiled as she took the baked pastry and takes a bit out of it while Maya and I began to collect our things to go. We slowly started to sneak away from our little goofball and made our way to the door.

"You found that on the street?" I whispered to her so Riley couldn't hear us. "Didn't you?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wait a minute," Riley said from behind us.

We stopped dead in our tracks. She was on to Maya.

"Where did you really get this?" Riley asked.

"She found it on the street," I replied with a smile.

Maya and I started walking away again with a smile on our faces as we heard Riley spite out the croissant.

"Bleh," Riley said.

I was waiting for Maya at her locker, as she got her stuff out. Riley soon caught up to us and continued with her integration on Maya. This girl just wasn't going to stop. Which meant this was going to be good it never way.

"Come on," Riley said. "Where'd you get the locket?"

"My father sent it to me," Maya told her.

I knew this wasn't true. Maya and I talked a lot about our home lives (I left the part out about my father beating me), and I knew her father didn't send her anything. He didn't even try to call her. Something that I wished from my dad.

"He did?" Riley asked.

"You don't believe me?" Maya imitated Riley's reaction.

"Did you just tell me?"

"I just told you."

"Then I believe you."

I knew that wasn't true either. It wasn't like Riley to let things like this go. It was just how she was.

"So this is over?" I asked jumping into the conversation again.

"Like it never happen," Riley said, with her evil smile on her face.

I knew that too was a lie.

"I do, however, have a question for the locket," Riley interjected.

She grabbed the locket and held it up to her face.

'Here we go,' I sigh inward.

"Where'd you get the Maya?" Riley exclaimed.

Riley dropped the locket as Maya and I both rolled our eyes at her tantrum.

"Riley," I pleaded to her. "Please just let this go for once."

They both ignored me.

"You don't believe my father sent this to me?" Maya asked.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Riley asked.

"Why don't you just call me a liar?"

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Oh you think that's important?"

"I do."

I then noticed Farkle walking down the stairs. I turned back to Riley.

"Did you think Farkle was good in the play?" I asked Riley.

All I wanted was for her to get off the topic of Maya's locket so we didn't have World War III on our hands. Farkle must have heard us because he stopped walking.

"Mmumm?" he said from behind us.

He had his hands over his heart with wide eyes. When Riley heard Farkle, she turned around to look at him. After she saw who it was she avoided my question, and looked away from me. That's exactly what I wanted to happen.

My dad wanted me out of the house again that night so I decided that I would go over the Matthews. As per usual Mrs. Matthews asked me if I wanted to eat with them. I could I ever say no to free food that I didn't make myself. That's right I wouldn't. Pigs would have to be flying before I would turn down free food.

Before we sat down to eat Riley made some more attempts on how to understand what she should do about the situation she made with Farkle. Like always she went to her dad for help. Something that I would never be able to do.

"I want to skip ahead in your truth lesson," Riley told her dad as we sat down. "Is it okay to tell a little white lie to spare somebody's feelings?"

"No," Mr. Matthews stated.

Then he paused after thinking it over for a moment. Then he looked at his daughter.

"My feelings?" he asked, putting a hand on her chest.

"No," Riley answered.

"Then always truth," Mr. Matthews asserted.

Just then Mrs. Matthews puts down a dish that looked like it could be a… chicken? I couldn't quiet tell you what it was. It looked like a chicken but don't take me to the bank on that one. Mr. Matthews looked at it then at his wife.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked.

"Chicken," Mrs. Matthews informed him, with a smile.

Yes I was right, but I still didn't really think that thing in the middle of the table was a chicken. I sure wasn't going to tell Mrs. Matthews that. She at least tried to make dinner for her family and that was good enough for me.

Mr. Matthews took one more take at the 'chicken', and then back up at his wife.

"I'll tell you right now, Topanga," Mr. Matthews stated, "this was never a chicken."

That was probably the worst thing a man could say to his wife. Know Mrs. Matthews he wasn't going to get away with it either.

"Why don't you just eat it honey," Mrs. Matthews told her husband. "I'm looking forward to hear what you think after."

"Oh great tell of truth," Riley began.

"Please demonstrate how you are going to get out of this one," I finished.

Riley and I were just being sarcastic but that was more than half the fun. I quit enjoyed watching Mr. Matthew squirm. Mrs. Matthew started cracking her knuckles after out sarcastic phrase. I watched as Mr. Matthews looked scared as his wife was threatening to beat him up. Or at least that's what it looked like from my point of view. My teacher then looked over to his son who was eating something different then what the rest of us would be eating.

"Hey," Mr. Matthews called to Auggie. "What'd you get?"

"S'ghetti and meatballs," Auggie replied with a mouth full of food.

"Ooh yum," Mr. Matthews said turning to Mrs. Matthews, as he pointed at Auggie. "Yum that. Why this me? Why yum him?"

Mrs. Matthews ignored his question and pushed the chicken toward him. This was going to be interesting, plus funny. A dinner and a show.

"Alright," Mr. Matthews said defeated. "Fine. I'll eat it."

'That was way to easy,' I thought.

Mr. Matthews reached for the chicken and took a leg, putting it up to his mouth.

"Here we go," he said.

It looked like he was going to take a bit. The last minute he put the chicken leg down and grabbed for Riley and Mrs. Matthews hand. We all looked at him funny.

"Have we prayed?" he asked us. "Have we prayed as a family? We haven't done that in a while."

Riley grabbed my hand. Mrs. Matthews and I grabbed one of Auggie's. I watched as she then leaned over to her husband.

"Go ahead," she told him. "Pray."

"Oh, I'll pray," Mr. Matthews told her.

It was talking all the self-control that I had to keep myself from laughing at this. I knew Mrs. Matthews wouldn't be happy if I did and I rather Mr. Matthews be in trouble rather than me. Riley, Auggie, and I all closed our eyes.

"The world is a beautiful place," Mr. Matthews 'prayed'. "Full of many beautiful things. Look at what she did to your chicken."

I opened my eyes and looked at the man at the head of the table. Let me just say if looks could kill he'd be dead by now, considering the looks he was getting form his wife.

"Eat your dinner, honey," Mrs. Matthews ordered her husband.

She sounded really annoyed with his childish behavior. I was kind of embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Okay," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'll see you soon."

Mr. Matthews grabbed the chicken leg, took a bite, and chewed. He put the chicken leg back on his plate.

"Well?" I questioned. "What do you think?"

My teacher thought about it for a second or two then looked at his wife as he pointed at the piece of chicken.

"Um, you now," he began honestly, "from eating this chicken, I'll tell you right now how this chicken died. It ate this chicken."

That it. He's a dead man. There was no saving the man now.

'Rest in peace Mr. Matthews,' a little voice in my head told him. 'See you on the other side one day.

"You know daddy," Auggie said before his mother could, "sometimes when I don't want to eat something mommy feeds it to me like it was an airplane."

He took a piece of pasta off his plate and mimicked an airplane while putting it in his mouth. To be honest I thought it was quiet cute. I think it would work on me if Auggie did it. What am I saying? Anything would work if Auggie did it He was that cute.

"And I like that," Auggie finished.

I looked over at Mr. Matthew. He softly chuckled at his young son.

"That's very sweet, Auggie," he praised, "but daddy's a little too old for mommy to feed him."

My self-control almost came to an end as I watched Mrs. Matthews stab the chicken with her fork and picked it up. She continued by imitating Auggie by moving it like an airplane, making noises, for Mr. Matthews to eat it. The poor man scooted as far as he could away from his wife and the flying dead chicken. The dinner may not have been the best but the show was by far the funniest thing I had seen in a long time.

After dinner Riley and I were sitting on Riley bed, waiting for Maya, as she came through the window.

"There's a serious pigeon following me," she informed us.

"How ya doin'?" Riley asked.

Riley didn't even wait for Maya to answer. She just kept talking.

"Hey, here's a new thing," he began. "Where'd you get the locket?"

I had to tell you that this girl was nothing short but relentless.

"Riley," I groaned, "please stop. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Maya avoided the subject and ignored my statement.

"He's a very sneak pigeon," she said pointing to the window, "but I'm onto him."

Riley just wouldn't let the subject go.

"Because it's gold," she stated. "It's expensive and my curiosity gets the better of me."

'That there honey,' I thought, 'is an understatement.'

"So I ducked behind the tree to fake out the pigeon," Maya continued. "And you know who came over? Squirrel. I didn't say hello though, because I was already in my thing with the pigeon."

Maya was really good at this story telling thing. I was actually getting into it. Then Riley had to ruin it.

"I need to know if you're stealing things," Riley blurted.

I knew Maya didn't steal. She never would. This was Maya we were talking about. She maybe a lot of thing but she wasn't a stealer.

"You don't think my dad sends me stuff?" Maya questioned.

I knew he didn't but I wasn't going to get into the middle of it. When Maya was ready to tell me things I was always there to listen to her but not before she was ready.

"Maya you've cried to us," Riley urged, "because your dad doesn't send you stuff."

I didn't say anything. Just nodded my head in agreement. Maya looked from me to Riley and that was when she started to open up. She looked down at the locket around her neck as she took it in her hands.

"Sometimes I walk around the village," she began, "and I pass stores and I look in widows at things I know I'll never have. So one day, I saw this sitting in a lost-and-found basket. Do you think it's right that somebody loses something so beautiful and never comes back for it?"

I was quiet as I listened to Maya story. I knew what it was like to be in a lost-and-found basket. I felt that way all the time. The feeling was painful. It was like it would never go away.

"Who knows?" Riley retorted. "I don't have a criminal mind. I don't think like you people."

Now she was just being rude.

"Riley!" I exclaimed. "How could you just saying like that to one of your best friends. You know Maya just like I do."

"I walked by the window for months," Maya continued like Riley and I never spoke. "Nobody claimed the locket, okay? It sat there like a kid that has no… like an orphan. So I claimed it. It's mine now."

"It's not," Riley stated. "You took something that doesn't belong to you."

"How come you don't tell Farkle the truth," Maya began to challenged, "but you have no trouble telling me?"

Just them a pigeon flew up to the open window. We all turned to look at it.

'Wow,' I thought to myself. 'Maya was right about the pigeon.'

"And you," Maya said to the pigeon, "stop judging me."

The pigeon flew away. It must have been scared of Maya snapping at it.

"Hey, my father tells my mother the truth," Riley informed Maya, "even when he knows she's gonna shove a chicken in his face."

I started laughing, remembering the show that happened at dinner.

"It was the funniest thing every," I laughed.

"Sorry I missed it," Maya apologized with a laugh.

"Yep," I said, as I stopped laughing. "We were thinking about you."

"Thanks," Maya said returning my smile.

"Cause we love you," Riley explained.

"I love you both too," Maya said.

We all came together for a hug.

"Then why do you want to end up in the slammer?" Riley said, causing us to let go of our hug.

"Here we go," I groaned rolling my eyes.

'Moment ruined,' I finished in my head.

"You won't do well in the slammer," Riley continued.

"I will so!" Maya exclaimed.

I could tell by the look on Riley's face she was going to come up with this insane story about what was going to happen when Maya went into the slammer. I could say I was half right.

"You won't pack right!" Riley cried out. "And you'll forget to bring shower shoes and you'll take somebody else's from the lost-and-found. And I think… You're gonna get toe fungus. And I think you deserve to get toe fungus because they're not your shower shoes. They're not!"

Wow… Sometimes I just couldn't understand how Riley could just ramble on like that. I guess it was just how she was when she was arguing about something that meant a lot to her.

"That's adorable," Maya commented.

"But insane," I added.

"I think you're a thief," Riley said bluntly.

I would have to say I was shock that Riley would say that to one of her best friends. It just wasn't like Riley at all.

"That's not," Maya said moving away from Riley.

"You think I'm afraid to tell people the truth?" Riley questioned. "I'm not! And I now await your guys' praise."

Riley opened her arms for a hug from me and Maya. I just looked at her as Maya climbed out the window. I really couldn't blame her. Riley was out of line.

"Maya," I called.

She didn't respond. I looked over at Riley. She looked like she felt bad, but not bad enough to apologize for what she had done. I just shook my head at her and made my way out of the window after Maya.

"Maya," I heard really say from behind me. "Jazzabelle."

I didn't turn around, I just caught up with Maya and we walked without talking.

When I got home the door was locked. So that meant the old man was out at the bar. I had a feeling that my beat less nights were coming to an end. It was just one of those bad feelings that I could explain and because of that feeling I was planning on stay up all night but that didn't happen. I didn't even know I fell a sleep until I heard my door slam against the wall as it swung open.

Before I knew what was happening I felt a sharp sting across my shoulder blades. I didn't get a chance to feel the pain because, whatever I was being hit with, came across my shoulder blades again and again and again. I put my hand over my head and curled in on myself.

"It's all your fault Jazza!" my father screamed with each blow. "It's your fault she's dead. If it weren't for you she'd still be alive."

Every time the belt, that was my guess, came down on my back I would cry out in pain. After what felt like forever, the belt stopped gracing my skin. I sobbed as the pain started to spread across my back. In between sobs I heard he stumbling out of my room, closing the door behind him. I buried my face in my pillow trying to quiet my sobs, as his words rang in my ears.

So that was why he changed after my mother died. He blamed me for her death. I guess if you thought about it, it was kind of true. She did get her cancer soon after I was born. But how was I supposed to know that she would get it after having me? It just didn't make since.

That night I didn't get any sleep. The pain in my back was nothing like I had ever experienced before, and I had, had a lot of pain in my short life. When I heard my father leave for work around 5:30, I slowly got out of bed, trying as hard as I could to make the pain more bearable. I turned to look at my bed before I went to the bathroom. What I saw surprised me. There was blood on my sheets that I had pulled over my shoulders after he left my room.

I made my way to the bathroom as fast I possibly could. When I turned to look at my back in the mirror I covered my mouth in horror as a sob escaped my lips. My shirt was torn and bloody in the back and there were big, long gashes crisscrossing up or down my back. There was dried blood on my shirt and on the gashes. I couldn't stop myself from crying. The sobs just wouldn't stop escaping my closed lips.

This was surprising to me. He had never left marks on me that people could see before. Maybe a bruise or two on my face but those were easy to cover up. The only thing he would really hurt was my ribs after breaking them and even then no one could see that unless they lifted up my shirt and saw the bruises. This was different though. This was bad. He was getting worse and I didn't how much worse, I could take him getting.

I couldn't tell anyone either. Not even my friends. Not the Matthews. Not Lucas. I don't know what they would do. I was so used to keeping my secret for so long I don't know if I could tell them even if I had the option too. My knees gave out from under me and I fell to the floor of the bathroom. A pain spread throughout my body as I hit it. It was like being wiped all over again. Being careful not to lean up against anything, I sat on the floor crying for hours.

After taking a cold painful shower to wash off the blood, I tried my best to disinfect my back with disinfected soup I decided to by. I decided to try and wrap my whole torso so my shirt wouldn't aggravate my back by rubbing it. I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. After doing what I could, I looked at my clock.

I had missed my deadline to meet up with Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas at the Matthews apartment. Sure enough when I checked my phone everyone was asking where I was. I sent all of them a text telling them that I would just meet them at school, that I had over slept. By the time I grabbed my backpack (I didn't put it on my back considering what happened) and got out the door I knew I was more than likely going to be late and I didn't care.

But luck was on my side for once this week. I had made it with about five minutes to spare. When I got to school Maya and Riley were still arguing. This was just what I needed, a headache to go along with my back pains. I looked beyond the two young girls and saw Lucas watching them fight. I walked over to him and he smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning Angel," he greeted. "Or should I say Sleeping Beauty."

I didn't say anything just turned to look at Riley and Maya. I moved to fast and pain shot out through my shoulder blades. My only reflex was to wince. Lucas seemed to notices because he gave me a worried. He put his hand on the small of my back, thank god barely missing the gashes that were causing my pain.

"You okay Angel?" he asked, worried.

"Yea, I'm fine," I told him, looking up into his emerald green eyes. "I just slept on my back wrong."

'Understatement of the year,' that little voice in my head told me.

"Okay," Lucas said.

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe me, but he didn't push the subject. We both looked back at Riley and Maya. They were looking at Farkle and I guess Lucas and I had missed something because he look happy with what he had done, Maya looked like she wanted to tell Riley she told her so, and Riley looked ashamed. Lucas and I walked over the two girl.

"What was that about," I asked.

I was referring to Farkle and their argument that I had missed entirely.

"Farkle just quit his clubs," Maya informed us, "and he called his other friends losers because Riley said he was a brilliant actor."

"And Maya still has a necklace that doesn't belong to her," Riley chimed in.

"Plus Riley said nothing could go wrong."

Lucas just shook his head. He knew what he didn't want to get involved. I really didn't blame him. I didn't even want to get involved with and I already was.

"So what you're trying to tell me." I told them both, "that nothings been solved."

Lucas, Maya, and Riley shook their heads telling me what I already knew.

"Well isn't that great?" I said.

Maya and I looked looking at each other and then back over to Riley and Lucas. We both knew what we were going to do without even discussing it.

"Wada, wada," we started singing, "what could possible go wrong? Wada, wada what could possible go wrong."

Maya and I made our way up the stairs as Lucas followed us up with a smile on his face. He took my hand as I kept singing with Maya. A spark ran up my arm and throughout my whole body as heat staid in its place. The bell rang and I looked behind me to see Riley following us with her head down trying to hide. Awe poor little Riles.

After school Maya and I went over to Riley's apartment. We climbed through the window where Riley was already sitting on the bay window. She wasn't the only one sitting there. Mr. Matthews was sitting right beside her. They both turned as we came in.

"Hey," we greeted.

"Well, now they're back," Mr. Matthew said. "Maybe the world isn't as upside down as you think."

Mr. Matthews put a hand on Riley's shoulder. Then he turned to look at Maya.

"That's a nice locket Maya," he told Maya.

"Thanks Mr. Matthews," Maya said.

"It looks like someone else's expensive gold locket," Riley said sending a pointed look at Maya.

'Really Riley,' I thought, 'just give it up already.'

"Maybe it is," Mr. Matthews said. "But you know I don't think that matters to Maya at all."

"You don't?"

"You know it's an interesting thing about lockets. It's usually what's on the inside that matters the most to people. Isn't that right, Maya?"

Our teacher didn't wait for an answer from Maya. He got up and walked to the door. When he opened it Mrs. Matthews was already there. She was looking at her husband with a murdering glare.

"Yeah okay," Mr. Matthews said closing the door.

He turned to look at us. His facial expression was really scared. I just shook my head at him.

"Please don't tell anyone this is how I live in my own house," he begged us.

He then crawled out the window to try to find another place to get back into his apartment. I scooted closer to Maya and Riley careful.

"What's inside the locket Maya," I asked gently, "that's so important to you?"

Maya looked at me, then to Riley, and at last her gaze sent on the locket around her neck. She took it in her hands and opened it. There was a picture of a family inside. A little girl with her parents. This was what was so important to Maya. There was something that she couldn't have in that locket. Something that she wanted dearly.

"Who is this family?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Maya confessed. "A father, a mother, and a little girl. I just like that they are all together. I'm keeping it."

Maya closed the locket as Riley and I looked at her.

"Oh boy," Riley said.

Mr. Matthew came back through the window. We all twisted back to look at him. My back screamed in pain but I was getting used to it.

"She's at the front door too," Mr. Matthews informed us. "It's like there's two of her."

We watched as he walked over to his daughter's door again. Mrs. Matthews was there again. This time in her hand was a fork with the chicken she had cooked last night on it. She made the airplane noises as she brought the chicken closer to her husband's face. Mr. Matthews shrieked and slammed the door again. He made his was over to us and ushered for us to move to the side to make room. He sat down between Maya and Riley. We were all quiet for a few seconds.

"So what do we do now?" Mr. Matthew questioned. "Just sit here or what?"

"Hey dad," Riley said. "Can you tell me why I kind of think trying to help Farkle may have been wrong, and maybe Maya should keep the locket?"

"I should?" Maya asked.

I could tell she was completely confused. To tell you the truth so was I. Riley went from on extreme to the next… like always.

"Maybe," Riley shrugged. "Is it me that's upside down?"

"You know what girls?" Mr. Matthew said. "The universe is the most confusing place you'll ever live… But if you listen carefully, you'll find that it's paying attention and it care about you."

"Is that the truth?" I asked.

"It's the only one I'm still sure of."

Next thing the four of knew the door opened. When it opened fully it reveal Auggie holding a plate of spaghetti. He had brought it for his dad I guessed. That was so sweet of him.

"Hey Auggie!" Mr. Matthew exclaimed. "Is that for me buddy?"

The little boy walked further into the room as Mr. Matthews, Riley, Maya, and I got out of seats to walk over to him.

"I made it for you," Auggie said, giving his dad the plate.

"Oh Auggie," Mr. Matthews said as he sat down in the desk chair, "Thank you so much. Thank you. Look at this... OOO… It looks good."

Mr. Matthews sat at Riley's desk while Riley, Maya, and I sat on Riley's bed. He took the fork in his hand before taking a bit.

"It's… It's cold s'ghetti," Mr. Matthews stated with a weird look on his face.

I could tell he was trying not to make his son sad. Maybe he should have used that same tactic on Mrs. Matthews. Only then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation.

"I know that it's better warmer," Auggie stated, "but I don't know how to do that."

Mr. Matthews put his fork down and put his hand on Auggie's shoulder.

"Auggie," his father began, "I appreciate that you did anything for me at all."

"You said that nice," Auggie pointed out. "Why don't you say it that way to mom?"

"What?" Mr. Matthews said, turning to look at me. "But all I did was tell your mom the truth."

"Then why you get cold s'ghetti?" Auggie asked.

"Wow," Riley, Maya, and I said in unison.

"Woah, Auggie," Mr. Matthews said, "are you saying the truth doesn't matter as much as we treat people?"

"Auggie," Riley chimed in, "are you saying that the truth does matter, but you have to tell it to people nicely?"

"Auggie," Maya jumped in, "are you saying that the universe pays attention to me?"

"Auggie," I said, "are you saying that I shouldn't keep all my secrets to myself?"

"Do you people realize I'm only this many?" Auggie questioned.

All of us watched as the little boy hold up his hand to show his five fingers before walking away. I looked at all the people that were still in the room and I couldn't help but laugh at all their faces. I regretted it later as the pain spread across my back and shoulders.

The next day after school Riley, Maya, and I walked into the auditorium. We had looked everywhere for Farkle. The last place to look was the auditorium where everything was still up from _Romeo and Juliet_. Surprisingly the young boy was there and he was lying on the Juliet bed. When the three of us got close we say that he was looking of at the ceiling. He didn't even blink. Riley took a big breath and confronted him.

"Farkle," she began. "I need to talk to you. I've been looking all over for you."

When he didn't say anything Maya poked him with the spear he used in the play.

"Farkle?" she said.

"Farkle's gone," the young boy finally said. "He gave up the chess club. He gave up chemistry."

"Can't you just rejoin them?" I asked.

My three friends ignored my question. I was getting ignored a lot this week.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"You happened," Farkle explained. "You told me I was good. Well I just auditioned for the next play."

'That didn't sound good,' I thought.

"Are you gonna be in the next play?" Riley asked.

"I'm not even allowed to watch the next play," he stated.

"I'm sorry you stink," Maya told him.

"I'm sorry I could never hurt you," Riley apologized.

"I'm sorry you stink," I said.

Mean to say yes, but it needed to be said. The truth, on this one, was better than a lie.

"I'm sorry I told you that lie," Riley again apologized.

"I'm sorry you stink," Maya repeated.

"I hear you two the first time!" Farkle growled.

"Well it was very important," Maya explained.

He sat up from the bed and looked at Riley.

"You made me think I was this great actor," Farkle sighed. "She filled me up with confidence that I was really special. She made me think I could go after something totally unrealistic."

"Farkle," Riley started.

"But Maya and Jazzabelle," Farkle interrupted her, "they were trying to say that I wasn't any good by not saying anything. I think in the back of my mind I knew that you were lying Riley. If all three of you didn't say that I was good I knew it couldn't be true. I was just hoping that it was. That's why I'm grateful to have all three of you."

Before I knew what was happening, Farkle walked up to _me_. After thinking back on it I think he knew between me and Maya, I was the one that was less likely to punch him. Again thinking back on this, I should have.

"Thank you," he said.

And then he kissed me, but he missed my lips entirely, and kissed me on the chin. I closed my eyes and shrinking back as far as my screaming back would allow me. This was the creepiest thing that Farkle has ever done by far. I didn't open my eye even when I felt him stop. I heard him walk away.

"Well," Riley said.

"That happened," Maya stated bluntly.

"Is it over?" I asked, my eyes were still shut.

"Yes it is," Riley giggled.

And of course Maya wasn't going to make this situation any easier for me. I opened my eyes to look at my two friends. They were both looking back at me and I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Can we talk about this?" she asked.

"No!" I declined.

"Because that was your first kiss, and it was with Farkle."

"He missed," I defended.

"Still counts. Now for the rest of your life when people ask you, 'Hey Jazzabelle, who was your first kiss?' you gonna have to say…"

Maya never got to finish her sentence.

"Eyes, look you last," Lucas said.

The three of us turned and saw that he was suddenly on the stage. I turned back to my two best friends with a big smile on my face. At least one thing was going to go right for me this week.

"Oh yea!" I exclaimed happily.

I jump excitedly on the table, holding back a scream because of my back, and close my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. Maybe I would get another shot of kissing Lucas. After what just happened with Farkle that would be an upside.

"Arms, take you last embrace," Lucas continued. "And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss."

I opened my eye and found myself looking into his emerald ones.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he replied with one of his beautiful smiles.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

I'm not going to lie I was really embarrassed. When I imagined my first it kiss it was with… well I'm looking at him. Before Lucas came I never thought about kissing a boy, but he changed my mind as soon as I fell into his lap on the subway.

"Yea," he chuckled. "I saw the whole thing."

He gently moved his hand to my face to move some hair out of it. Then he placed that same hand on my cheek but he didn't move it.

"I just can't believe that little guy stole my moment…" he continued. "Again."

"You thought that was your moment?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say to that.

"My moment will be my moment," he stated.

He stood up, with his hand still on my cheek, and bent down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes as he lingered for a second or two. As he stood up I opened my eyes to watch him turn and walk away. Soon after he left Riley and May laid down on both sides of me. I couldn't help but smile. It just wouldn't come off my face.

"How ya doin?" Riley asked.

"I like that we end up in situations like this," I told her.

I looked from Maya to Riley smiling at both of them. I don't know what I would ever do without them. They were the light at the end of my dark tunnel and I wouldn't have it any other way.

After my little Romeo and Juliet moment with Lucas, Maya decided she wanted to make things right too. So we were taking the subway back to where she found the locket. As we walked into the subway station, Lucas was still on my mind, but the three of us starting talking like we always did.

"You're doing the right thing," Riley praised Maya, "returning the necklace to the store."

"I guess so," Maya muttered.

"Maya I know how much you want a locket with a family inside it," I told her. "We both know how much you want it."

"You want the truth?" Maya asked us.

"Yes please," Riley said.

I nodded in agreement. We both smiled at our blonde friend.

"My father hasn't sent me anything in a long time," Maya confessed, "and the universe is probably much too busy to notice whether I'm doing the right thing."

As we waited for the subway I turned around to find three familiar faces. I taped Maya on the shoulder and gestured towards them. She looked in their direction and opened the locket to make sure it was them. When she was satisfied the three of us walked over to them.

"Hi," Maya greeted. "I think this belongs to you."

Maya held up the locket that was still around her neck.

"Oh my gosh," the mother said, "I've been looking everywhere for that. Thank you."

The mother held out her hand for the locket, but after a moment, Maya knelt down in front of the little girl and put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you," the little girl said.

"Never lose this," Maya told girl.

Maya stood up and we walked away from the family. When we were far enough away I stopped Maya. She looked at me I gave her a big hug. Riley soon joined in. I couldn't help but suck in a breath as both their arms rest on my back. They didn't seem to notice. After while we all let go and May took on last look at the family she didn't have.

"A cool universe," Riley stated. "Huh?"

The three of us got on to the subway and head for the only real family Maya and I had… The Matthews.


	7. Chapter 7

Season 1

Chapter 7.

An Angel Meets Popular

My two best friends and I walked down the stairs to the first floor of the school. Today Riley and Maya had a small skip in their step which wasn't quit that odd. I, on the other hand, did not. There were two reasons for this. Reason number one was the old man hadn't done anything but yell at me after I got the belt a couple weeks ago and I had a headache because of it. My back still hurt so the headache was another type of pain to add to the list. If I didn't know my dad, I would say that he felt guilty for what he did, but I don't think that's even possible. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been but it still sent electric sparks of pain throughout my body if someone touched it or if I leaned up again something too hard.

Lucas was usually the only one that would really touch my back but he soon learned to touch the small of my back if he was going to touch me. He had been hovering around me more than usual before he left. To tell you the truth I really didn't care. I loved it when he was round. I didn't know what we were but whatever it was, I was happy with it. He still called me Angel and I still blushed every time he'd say my nickname. This was reason number two I didn't have a skip in my step. Lucas wasn't going to be at school for god knows how long. He didn't tell me how long he would be gone, just that he was going back to Texas for family matters. But since he left it was like he had taken a part of my heart with him, I felt so empty and kind of depressed. I couldn't help but hope he'd be back soon.

When we got to the first landing on the stairs, which looked out beyond the hallway, Riley dragged me out of my thoughts but hauling Maya and me to the side looking all giddy. The movement shot one of those screaming pains throughout my back. I held back a groan and closed my eyes to hold back my tears. When I opened my eyes I look back at her with a glare. She was really going to have to stop doing stuff like that.

"Look what's happening!" Riley exclaimed. "Look what's coming!"

I looked around and didn't see anybody but a tall kid handing out, what looked like fliers or invitations, to curtain people. I knew who it was because Maya and I had made a plan because all Riley could talk about was being popular. I think all we wanted to do was show it being popular wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. This was something we weren't going to tell Riley. She didn't listen to us when we did.

"What's happening, Crazy?" I asked innocently.

"Invitations to seventh grade parties," Riley began, a wide smile crossing her face. "It's begun. We could be party girls. I'm going to need a party-girl walk."

Maya and I watched as Riley started doing this weird walk thing. She waved her arms above her head as she swayed down the stairs to the hallway itself. When she stepped off the first step she stopped and posed. Soon after doing that she walked over to our lockers and turned to pose again. She did the peace sign with her fingers and moved them over her eyes.

'Okay?' I thought to myself. 'I hope she never does that again.'

"Yea," Maya said flatly.

The two of us walked over to our little goofball. We smiled for her.

"That's not it," I said shaking my head.

Riley ignored me as she started talking again. Sometimes I thought she just talked to hear herself talk. It was a good of a reason as any on why she talked so much.

"You know," Riley said thoughtfully, "there's going to be boys at these parties. But not just any boys. No, opposite-sex boys. They're the best kind."

Maya any I both raised our eyebrows in a fake realization. I always wondered where she came up with stuff like this, but I guess as long as it made her happy.

"I didn't know there were any other kind of boys," I told her sarcastically.

"Yea," Maya said. "You sounds ready for this."

"Oh I am," Riley exclaimed. "And I may just be the first girl who crosses over from our side of the room to the…"

All three of us got thoughtful looks on our faces as we started talking in unison. Riley sentence was just a little bit different than mine and Maya's.

"Yea that's going to be you two," Riley said

"Yea that's going to be us," Maya and I said in unison.

Riley looked behind her at the boy who was handing out invitations. Like I had said before he was tall. He had dark skin, and black clothes on, with sun glasses, and a black beanie on. I knew the reason why he was so tall but that didn't mean that I was going to tell Riley what it was.

"You know what Pretty-Boy Hipster is handing out invitations to, don't you?" Riley questioned, bumping her elbow against ours.

Maya and I looked at each other and then back at our goofball. I shook my head as I let out a big sigh. This was going to be fascinating.

"A party," Maya mocked, as she bumped her elbow back.

"Membership cards to the Popular Club," Riley corrected.

"Why can't you just let it be a part?" I asked her.

"Because this is it," Riley defended, "right here. This is where you both go one way, and I go the other way. You both get invited and Maya marries Pretty-Boy Hipster as you, Jazzabelle will marry his Bad Boy Pretty friend, and I end up marrying Anthony Delceccio, and we buy things in Bulk."

I really didn't have any words for any of this. Who was Anthony Delcoeccio and where in the world did she come up with crazy ideas like this? I don't think she even knew what she was saying half the time. Besides the only person I wanted to marry right now was in Texas and there was no way that I was going to marry him, no matter how much I wanted too. The reason for this 'new flash' was because this was reality. It wasn't romance novels where the girl in a horrible home situation, got the handsome, emerald eyed boy. Things didn't work like that in reality. It only happened in fairytales.

"You two are gonna be popular," Riley went on. "I'm not. Good for you."

She started stroking Maya's hair and then she moved to mine. The poor brunette put my hair in my face then moved it out of the way. This girl was starting to scare me more than usual, if I had to be honest.

"Good girls," Riley sniffled.

I managed to take her hand off my hair and put it to her sides and I tried to hold it there. This was just crazy even for Riley. I was starting to wonder if she was looking it.

"Bye-bye Maya," Riley faked sobbed. "Bye-bye Jazzabelle."

Riley pulled me and Maya into a hugged, and I took a sharp intake of breath as my back began to scream again. Riley had put her hand on the most sensitive part of my back and I wanted to copy my screaming back. But I held it in as Maya and I just stood there.

"Bye-bye," Riley said again.

When Riley let us go the tall hipster guy was standing beside Maya and behind me as he stood in front of Riley. I moved out of the way so I could get a good look at him. He grabbed an invitation out of his pile and put it in front of Mayas face, but it wasn't meant for her. The guy's arm stretched over to where Riley was standing. She didn't even look at it before pushing it away back to him. He again handed it back to her. She then looked up at the guy standing in front of her and he nodded to confirm that it was actually for her. This was all part of the plan it always had been. Riley was to be invited to this party, while Maya and I weren't.

Riley gladly took the invitation and I watched as the hipster guy walked away. When I looked back at Riley, she started stomping her feet with a giant grin on her face. Maya and I copied her expression but we didn't stomp our feet. That would just be weird.

"Yay for me!" Riley shouted. "Maya… Jazzabelle, I know you two didn't get one, but is it okay if I'm really happy?"

"You go get 'em, Tiger," I said happily.

Riley laughed and started walked down the hall in her party-girl walk. As I watch Riley go down the hall, I rolled my neck. I could feel the muscles of my shoulder blades stretch under the gashes, making them scream in pain again. They were scabbed over by now so they were starting to itch but it hurt to scratch. I just had to suffer in silence I guess.

As I looked after Riley, I couldn't help wandered if I would be as happy as she was, one day. Right now, most of the time, I was just faking that I was happy. The only time I felt happy was when I was with Lucas and the rest of my friends. Like I've said before, my friends were the light at the end of my dark tunnel and I hoped that they wouldn't fade with time.

"I love you," Maya said, "but you are a lot of work."

Maya followed Riley and she also doing the party-girl walk… and then there was me… standing in the hallway… alone.

"Yea," I said to no one, "I'm not doing that."

As I casually walked down the hallway I put my hands in my hoodie pocket and headed to class. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking and in times like these I wish I could stop thinking. Would I ever be really happy when I was alone?

I sat down in my seat as the bell rang, but before class started, Riley jumped out from her desk and slammed the invitation down on Mr. Matthews' desk. He looked up at his daughter's smiling face.

"Boom!" she shouted.

Mr. Matthews picked up the invite and looking at it.

"You got invited to something?" he stated.

'Well thank you Captain Obvious,' I said in my head. 'It's an invitation after all.'

"So much for genetics baby," Riley stated.

'And what in the world is that supposed to mean?' I thought.

Mr. Matthews picked up the invitation and read it. When he was done reading it he nodded his head and looked back up at his daughter.

"Oh seventh grade," he said with a frown. "Yep. I didn't get invited to a lot of these."

'Oh that's what it meant,' I told myself.

"Good for you," Mr. Matthews nodded. "I'm proud of you. Boy-girl party?"

"Yep," Riley beamed.

"You can't go," Riley and Mr. Matthews said at the same time.

They both placed their hands on the desk and leaned towards each other, as they spoke, staring attentively at each other. Riley knew her father like the back of her own hand. To be honest I think we all knew her father like that. He was that predictable when it came to stuff like this.

"May we approach?" Maya asked referring her and myself.

"Why me?" I asked her.

"Hurry please," Mr. Matthews and Riley said together.

Maya grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up to Mr. Matthews' desk, on both besides of Riley. Luckily Maya didn't grab my back or I think I would have doubled over right then. Riley sling an arm around both our shoulders.

"We're gonna keep your young'n out of trouble sir," Maya stated.

"Hart you are trouble," Mr. Matthews retorted. "Why would I want my young'n anywhere near the same party you're gonna be at?"

"You wouldn't," I said. "Say it. We know you want to say it."

"You can't go if Maya's invited. Jazzabelle is iffy. It depends on the day for her and with that look on her face I'm guessing it's a Maya day for her."

He had a point. Like Maya had said once before. I was sassy like her with a temper, but I was also shy and timid like Riley. It just depended who I was with. I pointed to Maya and Maya points to Riley. He was also right about me have a Maya day. It was just one of those days.

"Maya and Jazzabelle are not invited," Riley stated.

"Then you may go," Maya and I told her.

"Thanks daddies!"

Maya, Riley, and I turned around to face the class. Everyone looked at us.

"Alright," Maya said.

"Good day everybody," I announced to the class.

"Class dismiss," Riley said.

Everyone started gathering their books and bags to leave the room.

"Sit down!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed.

"Sit down," Maya, Riley, and I repeated in unison.

The three of us walked back to our seats as Mr. Matthews came out from behind his desk to stand in front of the class and started teaching. This was going to be an interesting lecture today. I could tell by what was written on the board behind Mr. Matthews.

"So there's this guy Damocles," our teacher stated, "who really, really wants to be king. One day he gets an invitation to come sit on the throne and actually hang with royalty."

"No!" Riley exclaimed.

She pointed a finger at him accusingly. Yes it was going to be an interesting lecture today indeed.

"Sup, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Pop's lesson hitting a little close to home?" I finished.

"Nope, what he's saying has nothing to do with me," Riley denied. "Yes, I've been invited to hang with middle school royalty, but nothing bad could happen."

'Just keep saying that Princess,' I thought. 'Usually when you say nothing bad could happen, something bad usually happens.'

"I'm sure you're right," Mr. Matthews assured his daughter. "Farkle!"

The whole classed turned to look at the smart kid in the middle of the class. As usually he knew everything about this Damocles guy.

"When Damocles sat on the throne," Farkle began, letting his brain run wild, "he noticed a sword hanging over it, held up by a single tiny thread."

"Maya," Mr. Matthews called.

"Be careful what you wish for," she answered.

"Good. Why Jazzabelle?"

Maya, Mr. Matthews, and I looked at Riley. I was hoping to get my point across.

"Being what other people want you to be," I began, "is just a sword hanging over your head."

"Great. Riley."

"Nothing to do with me," Riley said.

She threw her hand back and Maya copied Riley's hand gesture. I couldn't help but let out a sigh as I smiled at my two best friends.

'Oh Riley,' I thought. 'What are we going to do with you?'

Friday night Maya, Riley, Mr. Matthews and I were walking down the hallway to drop Riley off at her "popular" party. The last part of our plan was beginning. If we didn't get being popular was all that, through her head now, we never world.

"Well looky here teacher-daddy," Riley said happily. "Nothings hanging over my head, except this halo of popularity. And yay for you, my two best friends for watching with smiles."

Mr. Matthews looked to me and then to Maya. 'Really' the expression on his face seemed to say. He really didn't know what was going to happen but Maya and I did. We weren't going to say anything until the last possible moment, though.

"Yeah we're smilin'," I said with amusement, "we're watchin'."

Next thing we know the Pretty-Boy Hipster walked toward us. He nodded as he walked by and walked into the apartment, the invitation said where the party was. Riley started doing this weird gesture and nodded her head. I think it was to prove a point.

"Alright, alright," Mr. Matthews sighed. "Half hour you can stay. I'm waiting right here."

He stood his ground as Riley lifted her hand to ring the doorbell. Mr. Matthews came face to face with us. His eyes were full of fear.

"I changed my mind," he whispered. "I want the both of you in there. Protect your friend."

"We can't do that sir," I pointed out.

"Wasn't invited," Maya finished.

"Why is that exactly?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"About to find out, sir," I said.

I put my hand on Mr. Matthews should and lean in close to he could only hear me.

"Smile," I added. "Watch."

I putted his cheek and turned his face to the side to look at the apartment. At that moment the door opened and a familiar mop of brown hair belonging to a boy was in the doorway.

"Greetings, fellow partygoer," Farkle greeted.

"Farkle," Riley asked.

Confusion was written all over her face. It was actually pretty funny. I held back my laughter the best I could but I could help but smile at our little goofball. This was going to be the best lesson ever.

"Starting to become clear sir?" I asked Mr. Matthews.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'm smiling real big."

It wasn't that hard to see it. The smile on his face was huge. Now I see where Riley got her big grin from. Like father, like daughter. Something that I would never know.

"Announcing the arrival of party guest number six," Farkle said. "Female number one."

Farkle open the door wider to let us in. When we stepped into the living room of the apartment I looked around. This plan just kept on getting better and better. Any second thoughts might have had before this moment, was long gone.

"I'm a female Farkle," the only other girl in the room said.

I think her name was Smackle. I couldn't be quite sure. She had her dark brown hair in two braids and her eye were warm type brown. If you looked at her for a while you could actually see that she was really pretty. I watched the girl do a strange pose when she pointed out that she two was a female. I kind of felt bad for her. She was like a nerdy looking Riley when she posed.

"You getting this yet?" Maya asked Mr. Matthews.

Mr. Matthews didn't get a chance to answer.

"But Pretty-Boy," Riley jumped in. "Pretty-Boy's still here."

She point at the tall kid standing in the corner, she smiled and sighed in relief.

"Yea," I said with a laugh. "No he's not."

What she didn't know was that he wasn't really tall and he wasn't really… pretty, as she put it. Okay I'm mean. The kid wasn't pretty in the way that she thought. He was pretty in his own way. I couldn't be that mean to someone I hardly knew.

Riley turned to look at me with a confused look on her face.

"Wait for it," I told her.

When she looked back to the corner near the couch, the boy finally took of his coat, beanie, and sunglasses. Underneath revealed another boy under the top boy. So there were two boys instead of one.

"That's the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life," Mr. Matthews laughed.

"It's a geek party!" Riley exclaimed sadly.

"We know honey," Maya told her.

"Sorry Riley," I apologized.

"Everybody, welcome Riley," Farkle said.

Instead of greeting her in words, like I thought they would do, they started doing weird robot moves and talking in an alien language. That was something that I didn't except. The second thoughts were starting to come back again. I had that bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well for Maya and me.

'Oh god,' I thought. 'What have I done?'

Well at least Mr. Matthews was happy, I guess.

"Honey, stay an hour," he told his daughter, "stay a week, stay forever! Just enjoy."

He pushed Riley further into the room. Then Mr. Matthews, Maya, and I stepped back towards the door. The young brunette looked back at us with a longing look.

"Hey you know what would make this just perfect for me?" Mr. Matthews said.

He looked to Maya and me. Before the two of us could answer one of the pretty-boy boys started talking.

"Have you noticed the lightsabers hanging from the ceiling precariously over your head?" he pointed out to Riley.

Before she could look up, as if right on cue, one of the blue lightsabers dropped. Now it was dangling only inches away from Riley's head. Maya, Mr. Matthews, and I couldn't help but let out a few laughs.

"Damocles," Riley swore.

"There it is!" Mr. Matthews kept snickering.

"We know," I said.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Mr. Matthews and Maya walked out the door and I fallowed, leaving Riley to her popular party, that wasn't so popular in the first place.

Monday morning, after spending the whole weekend locked up in my room, Maya and I stormed into the classroom and made a beeline for Farkle's desk. Neither of us were happy with him. Maya picked Farkle up by his yellow shirt as the both of us glared at him.

"Okay Farkle," Maya demanded. "Where is she?"

"Whatever have I done to deserve this display of affection?" Farkle questioned happily.

"This looks like affection to you?" I asked him.

"Takes it however I gets it."

The young boy smacking his lips and pointed to them, as he smile at us.

"Right there nurse," he grinned.

Maya and I rolled our eyes. I was so close to smacking him myself, I was so mad at him. All I wanted to know was what he did with Riley. I hadn't heard from her all weekend and she wasn't there when I met up with Maya this morning. The last time I had seen her was at the party we dropped her off at.

"She wasn't there when we tried to pick her up this morning," I told Farkle, "and we couldn't find her in the halls. What'd did you do with our girl?"

Before Farkle could say anything a voice came from the hallway.

"Maya, release the Farkle," Riley's voice came.

Our eyes went to the door as Riley came into the class. She was wearing… I couldn't tell you what she was wearing. All I knew was she was wearing too much color, even for her. Her hair had rainbow streaks in it, mostly dark pink. There you go, she looked like a stinking rainbow. She also wore thick rimed, black glasses. She didn't need glasses, why was she even wearing them if she didn't need them.

"Farkle didn't do anything except open my eyes to what the world really thinks I am," Riley stated.

I had nothing for this… Nope, nothing. This was just too much for me.

"A Harajuku girl?" Maya noted.

I didn't even know what that was. That was a word that I had never heard of before. I watched as Maya let go of Farkle so she could fully turn to look at Riley. The both of us walked up to her.

"Yes," Riley said happily, "because I figure if what I am is nerdy-geeky, I'm going to set the nerdy-geeky world on fire."

Still I had no words for this. All I could do was blink. Once. Twice. Three times. This was just more than my brain could handle. I had never seen Riley act like this. Yes she was weird sometimes and dorky others, but that was why she was our goofball. She was the best thing in my world and now she was looking like… this.

"You take it?" Maya told me.

"I got nothing," I confessed. "You take it."

I looked to Mr. Matthews as I said this. He took one look at his daughter and shook his head. He didn't want anything to do with this.

"Nope," he refused. "Beyond me. All yours."

I knew that was meant for his daughter's two best friends… and that was us. We didn't even know what was going on with her how in the world were we supposed to fix this. This just seemed like the type of thing that you couldn't fix. We had to at least give it a try though. Right?

"Why should I struggle to be popular when I can be these people's Empress Fairy Queen?" Riley asked "Ha!"

'Oh no,' I thought.

I rubbed my eyes. Riley had just made Farkle's signature honk-laugh. This couldn't be Riley. This had to be someone else that looked like Riley and sounded like Riley. It couldn't be her.

"Ha!" all the geeks around me mimicked her.

This could not be happening. I was at a loss when I sat down in my seat. This was just so hard to process in my brain. This was all happening to fast I couldn't get a grip on this. All I could do was watch Maya moved out of the way for Riley to sit in her desk.

"No please," Maya begged. "The one guy was two guys! The sword fell! This is the way you're gonna go?"

"You're gonna embrace this?" I asked Riley.

"Deal with it," Riley retorted. "I've gone over to the dork side."

This was even scaring me and the only thing that ever really scared me was my old man. I didn't know that our plan was going to backfire. It wasn't meant to backfire. At least not like this. All it was supposed to do was show Riley being popular wasn't all it was cracked up to be. If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have went along with this in the first place. This was just nuts.

"This isn't you," Maya stated.

"This is her," Farkle insisted.

"They love this me," Riley said.

Farkle and his friends might have like her like this but I did. I'm sure that Maya felt the same way. She looked just as desperate as I felt. We couldn't lose our little goofball that was Riley. She's the one that kept us out of trouble and kept us sane. Without her who knows what could happen.

"We're not changing you back," I said, as Maya sat down in her desk.

"Oh yes you are!" Mr. Matthews insisted. "My daughter's going through this week's crazy… you get in there! Both of you!"

I rolled my eyes at my teacher. Now that I really thought about this, it couldn't be that bad… could it?

"Father, may we continue with the lesson?" Riley asked. "I seek knowledge."

I spoke too soon. Why must I speak too soon?

"Never mind," Mr. Matthews said. "Leave her alone."

"Look at her!" Maya and I exclaimed in unison.

The three of us turned looked over at Riley. She had her nose in our history textbook. Instead of helping us, Mr. Matthews rushed over to where the geeks were.

"Alright," he started, "what do you guys know about girls?"

"Mostly we're terrified of them sir," one of the geeks answered.

"So we try to keep distance," another one added.

Mr. Matthews came back up to talk to Maya and me, with a big smile on his face.

"Then I choose Empress Nut Job," Mr. Matthews decided.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. This was something I'd been doing a lot of lately and I didn't like it. I let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long week. I could feel it already, another thing that I didn't like.

I didn't go over to the Matthews that night because Riley had gone crazy and I needed to think about everything that was going on. So I decided to go home, not really what I wanted to do but what other choice did I have. When I got back to the house that night nothing really special happened. The doors were still locked when I got there and the lights were off. He was either at the bar or work. Whatever one it was I didn't care as long as I didn't get woken up in the middle of the night with pain shoot through my body. It had been a few weeks since he had done any real damage to my body or self-esteem. It was only just a matter of time before he decided he waited long enough to cause me pain. Tonight might be that night.

When I got into the house I went straight to my room and put my bag on my bed. There was homework to be done but I really didn't feel like doing it at the moment. I decided to take a shower first. The showers, I still took, were still painful but there was nothing I could do. When I was done I had to air dry my back so I wouldn't open any of the gashes again. I did that a week ago and it wasn't fun. As I looked at my back in the merrier I started wondering if my back was going to scare. That would be an interesting thing to tell someone. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got dressed

After getting dressed, I went back to my room to do my homework. It was in math and history tonight. History didn't take me very long because the teacher was amazing, as you already know. The math on the other hand was hard. I didn't like math and it wasn't my best subject. So it took me longer than I hoped it would. Sadly it took me about two hours to do my math homework and by the end of it my brain was about fried.

It was only eight when I got done and already I was ready for bed. I thought about locking my door before going to bed but I thought better of it. The old man might just tear it down to get to me. Then I wouldn't have a door and I need that door. It's the only privacy that I got.

That night I laid down in my bed and thought about my day, about Riley, and after Lucas. I thought about how much Riley had changed in the short amount of time, she had. Maya and I had to get her back to normal. I couldn't live without my normal little goofball. I don't know what I would do without her. Maya and I couldn't let Farkle take her away from us. Our world needed her… the real her.

Then I thought about Lucas next. How much I missed him, how much I wish he was here. He would have had a few ideas on how to get Riley back. I felt so alone and how empty with him gone. I couldn't wait for him to get back. I looked at my phone to see if he texted me today and he hadn't. I thought about texting him but I didn't want to bother him if he was busy with something. Sighing I plugged my phone into the charger and rolled over to go sleep. Unlike math it didn't take me long to fall into a deep, peaceful slumber.

When I went down stairs the next morning it looked like the old man didn't come home last night. Which was a good thing for me. I had my breakfast and left the house to go met up with Maya. I was hoping that yesterday was just a dream and that Riley hadn't gone off the deep end. But I was wrong. She looked the same as she looked yesterday.

"Come on!" I begged. "This is not who you are."

"What do you know about being a Harajuku girl?" Maya asked.

All three of us walked into the classroom. Maya and I had been trying to get her to see that this wasn't her, since we picked her up this morning. Unforchenatly no such luck.

"I don't have to know anything except that they love it," Riley replied. "Sorry Maya, Jazzabelle, I walk with a different crowd now and as you can see I'm quite the influence on them."

And with that said Riley walked over to her desk, sat down, and opened the history textbook. As she read Maya and I just stared at her. I was close to tears this was so depressing. Mr. Matthews walked up to us.

"Maya," Mr. Matthews said. "Jazzabelle."

"She's…" Maya began.

"Gone sir," I whispered.

"Yes she is," Farkle grinned.

She was gone. How were we going to get our goofball Riley back? This was going to be harder than I thought but I wasn't going to give her up without a fight. I was determined to find a way to get her back.

That afternoon after school Maya and I climbed into Riley's room through her window. She was already sitting there waiting for us.

"Okay," I said. "We're going to take one last shot at this while we believe Riley is still in there."

"And not completely under the spell of…" Maya started.

She drifted off because the both of us felt a presence in the room that wasn't supposed to be in there. Plus the fact that Riley wasn't really looking at us but behind us. We turned to look where she was and what we saw was… someone we thought would never be there before us. Farkle was sitting on the other side of the bay window away from us.

"Ladies," Farkle said in his flirty tone.

"Farkle," Maya and I said in unison.

At that moment in time Maya and I both jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. I don't know what we were going to do but I was close to whacking the small guy upside the head. The bad thing about what we were doing was when the three of us were fighting my back was screaming in pain but I didn't care. Farkle was going to get away with what he had done to Riley.

Soon after of tackling him to the ground, Farkle got out of our grip and stood up. He looked down at us as he spoke.

"She's one of us now," Farkle exclaimed happily.

The two of us brought him back down to the floor, by grabbing onto his arm and pulling him down. I stood up and looked down at Farkle and Maya still on the floor. I wasn't going to let Farkle win.

"She's one of us Farkle," I told him.

I was soon brought back down by Farkle grabbing my arm. The motion of him pulling me now made my back hurt more but the adrenaline was numbing the pain a little so I didn't care. I watched as Farkle stood back up, looking down at us again.

"You two aren't letting her reach her full potential," he stated.

He pulled Riley over to him as Maya and I stood up. We went and stood on the other side of Riley. I grabbed on to her arm and held onto her. I wasn't going to let her go. We both looked at her.

"The world we know wants you to be yourself," Maya urged.

"And our worlds," I pleaded. "They need you in it."

Farkle grabbed onto her shoulder and turned her so she was looking at him. I knew once he started to speak that we had lost this battle too.

"Your one of us now," Farkle told Riley, "and I've decided to prove it by letting you help the John Quincy Adams spelling bee team to the regional finals."

"Really?" Riley asked happily.

"I'm right about you Riley. I know I'm."

"Thank you Farkle."

She then turned back to us still smiling.

"Sorry Jazzabelle, Maya," Riley apologized, "but the world wants what the world wants. And right now the world wants me like this."

'But we don't Riley,' I thought sadly.

Maya and I looked at both of them before getting ready to leave. Maya turned back to Farkle.

"This isn't over Farkle," Maya promised.

"I'm not scared," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

Before he could say anything I pushed him down to the ground. Then he grabbed me and Maya and pulled us down to the floor.

"Guys what about me?" Riley asked.

The three of us grabbed on to her and pulled her down too.

"Yay," she said as she came down to join us.

I could tell that there our real little goofball was still in there, and Maya and I were going to do everything we could to get her back.

When I got home that night the lights were on and the doors were unlocked. So I was 100% sure that the old man was home. As I opened the door into the house I closed it as quietly as I could. I didn't know if he was asleep or not and it was kind of late. If he cared about me coming home at this time of night then I was in deep trouble. But how different was it from any other night or day really? I was always in trouble from one thing or another.

I slowly made my way over to the living room where I knew he would be. He was lying on his back on the couch, with a beer in his hand that was lying on the floor. I heard him snoring which meant that he was out cold. Once I knew he was too far gone to wake up any time soon, I let out a sigh of relief. I knew then that I could get my homework done and get some sleep.

Making my way upstairs I was careful to be quiet. I didn't really want him waking up and beating me for waking him. At the top of the stairs I stopped to figure out what I wanted to do. I knew I couldn't take a shower, the water pipes were too loud. So I decided my best bet was to get my homework done and then after that try to get some sleep, myself.

The homework didn't take as long as it did last night. It was math and history again. I breezed through history and I did okay with math. I'm sure that I got a 90% or better on both of them. Which made me happy to think about. After putting everything back into my bag I grabbed my PJ's and heading to the bathroom to change. That didn't take me very long so when I got back to my room I flopped down on my bed and passed out.

I had a dream of Lucas that night. It was more like a nightmare to be honest. At first it seemed like a dream. Everything was prefect. We weren't at school like I thought we would be but at the park where we first hung out. Everything was like that day at the park. We were sitting on the swings and we watched Riley, Maya, and Farkle play on the playground equipment. Everyone was wearing the same thing they had worn that day. I had my black hoodie on that said "Today's To-Do List: Nothing" and I also had the earrings that Lucas got for me.

Lucas and I hadn't said anything since we sat down and started swinging. It was okay. The silence between us wasn't awkward, it was pleasant. It was nice to be around Lucas when we didn't have to say anything. That's what I liked most about Lucas. Not his looks and not because he was athletic. He never had to say anything to let me know that he cared.

I felt his hand take mine and I jumped a bit. When I realized that it was only him I looked down at my hand in his. I followed his arm up to his face. As per usual he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. His emerald orbs were the prefect shade of green today and I couldn't help but melt into them. I never knew that I could feel like this for someone.

"Is this okay?" Lucas asked.

He gestured down at our hands. I nodded my head more than pleased to feel the warmth of his hand holding onto my mine.

"Yea," I said. "It's fine."

"That's good," he whispered. "Jazzabelle?"

"Yes Lucas?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. I've ran through my head so many times."

Not knowing what he was asking I turned my head to the side and gave him a confused look. The look on his face was almost sad. It was like he was trying to tell me something without wanting to hurt me but I didn't know what it could be. There was something off about him too. I couldn't quiet put my finger on it but there was something he was doing that was different. Something he wasn't doing that he usually did.

"What do you mean Lucas?"

"I have strong feelings for you Jazzabelle," he confessed, "but…"

Oh no there was a 'but'. When there was a 'but' involved that was never good. I couldn't stop my heart from raising and sinking to the pit on my stomach at the same time. This was going to be painful, I could feel it.

"But?" I asked.

He let go of my hand and it instantly felt cold. My whole body felt cold when he let go of my hand. It was like he was the only thing keeping all the heat in my body just by holding my hand. But his hand was gone and so was the heat and the light in my life. It started to get dark in the park. Clouds started to set in. Kids had stopped laughing and all the people were gone. The trees were bare. The grass, that was once the same color as the emerald eyes I was looking into beside me, was now brown.

Maya, Farkle, and Riley had stopped laughing and chasing each other around the playground. I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked over at where they were supposed to be but they weren't there. Now they were standing in front of Lucas and me. They were white as ghosts and I didn't know if I should be scared for them or of them. I looked back at Lucas and he two was white as a ghost and it looked like his eyes were an unnatural green. They were too green, if that was even possible. He was also smiling an evil smile.

"But I can't be with you," he hissed.

The pain hit me harder than I thought it would when I heard him say this. It started in my chest then spread throughout my whole body like it did when he was talking to Missy Bradford. But this time it was a hundred times worse. I looked over to my other three friends. They were smiling hug smiles with pointy teeth.

"Why not?" I whimpered.

"Why not?" Lucas asked. "You know why not Jazzabelle. You're nothing but a murderer. You killed you mother. Everyone thinks so. You're dad reminds you of it every day. Why do you think he yells at you and beats you all the time?"

How did he know all these things? I never told him any of this. He wasn't supposed to know. No one was.

"You're nothing but a screw-up and murderer," he continued. "You should know by now that's all you'll ever be. I can't be with someone like that no matter how strong my feelings for her. You'll only bring me down. I can't have that."

A sob escaped my lips and I could feel the pain throbbing throughout my body. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over again. My mind was raising and I couldn't make it stop. How could he say such things to me? He was never like this before. This wasn't the real Lucas. This wasn't the boy who I thought was my savior. This boy was nothing like that boy I hung out with in the park. The boy that I hung out with that day, and saw at the school every day thought of me as his angel, not a murderer.

'Wait,' I thought, 'his angel.'

"You're nothing but a murderer Jazzabelle," Farkle hiss. "Ha!"

"I don't know why I was every friends with you in the first place Jazzy," Riley said, her usually happy self.

"I never liked you," Maya growled, with a smile, "I just felt sorry for you, Jazz."

This had to be a nightmare. Yeah that was it. None of these people would tell me these things. They loved me just like I loved them. They were my friends, my family. They would never say anything like this to me. This couldn't be real.

"Oh come on Jazzabelle," Lucas grinned. "You knew this was going to happen. You know what you are. You had to know that you're father didn't beat you for no reason."

That was it. That was what was different about this Lucas. Not the white skin or his unnaturally green eyes. It was the nickname he always calls me. He never calls me by my real name. He always calls me Angel, the nickname that he gave me and he hadn't called me by my real name since the day he started calling me Angel. This wasn't the real Lucas. This wasn't my real friends. All this wasn't real. It was a dream.

"You're wrong," I told him.

I stood up from the swing as I looked over to Farkle, Riley, and Maya. They were still grinning like the Joker from Batman. I looked back at Lucas, who had stood up at after me. His smile had fallen as he glared at me. This was a dream. These weren't friends and this wasn't the boy that I had strong feelings for. This was nothing but a stupid nightmare.

It seemed that no matter how many times I told myself this, it was so hard to wake up. I needed to wake up, I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to wake up in my own room, in my own bed, in my own life. This life was worse than the one that I already lived in. I never knew that was possible but it was.

"No Jazza," Lucas growled, "you're wrong."

But the voice that spoke through Lucas wasn't his voice. It was my father's voice. I looked over to my three friends again. Slowly Farkle, Maya, and Riley disappeared. When I saw they were gone I looked back to where Lucas was standing, but he was gone. The person that stood in his place was wearing black and he had a knife in his hand. When I looked up to his face I saw that it _was_ my father. I watched as he lifted the knife up above his head.

"You're going to pay for what you did to the love of my life," he said. "You're going to pay you little bitch!"

And he brought the knife down as hard as he could, straight to my heart.

I shot up from where I lay on my bed, screaming. Cold sweat covered my whole body. It was dripping down my face and down my back, making my scabs burn. My heart was raising and my breaths came short and fast. I put my hand over my heart to feel if there were any stab wounds. There was no pain and there was no wounds or blood. I let out a sigh of relief. I was in my room. I wasn't at the park. Lucas and my friends never said those things, and my old man didn't try to stab me. It was just a dream… just a dream. Thank god it was just a dream.

I looked around my room. The sun was up and the light was shining through the windows. I looked up at my angel wings that were painted on my wall. They seem brighter somehow. Maybe it was because I just had a stupid nightmare and it made me see things in a new light. I don't know but I was glad that it was just a dream and not real. I would be dead if it was real.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. My alarm went off as soon as I took it in my hand. It was 6 o'clock. I guess it was perfect timing. Throwing off my covers I got up and went to the bathroom. I took my shower and brushed my teeth when I was all done it was 6:30. It was time to go meet Maya. Hopefully we could get our little goofball back today.

Everyone was in our classroom watching waiting on the spelling bee that was supposed to start soon. At the front of the class was the spectators and in the back was the participants. I was standing behind Mr. Matthews, who stood in the middle, considering he was the one that would be asking the words. Maya told me to wait for her here because she had a plan. I didn't ask what it was. I trusted her.

The sad thing was I couldn't stop thinking about my dream and the part all my friends had in it. I couldn't really look at them the same way right now. It must have been because the dream was fresh in my mind and I was remembering what they had said to me. Maybe they were right. Maybe they would see what I was in time and not want to be friends with me anymore.

I shook my head as Mr. Matthews stepped forward to begin the spelling bee. That couldn't be true. My friends loved and cared about me the same way that I loved and cared about them. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing…

'Then why aren't you telling them about what your old man is doing to you?' that little voice in my head asked.

I shook my head again to make it shut up. It had a point but I wasn't going to let it get to me. Not here, not now. Mr. Matthews brought me out of my thoughts as he started introducing the participants. I never thought I would be happy to hear the man talk.

"Welcome," Mr. Matthews, "to this qualifying round of the city regional spelling bee. Between our own John Quincy Adams middle school and Einstein Academy."

Applause broke out when Mr. Matthews said both schools. I did a couple claps then crossed my arms over my chest. I looked behind me in hopes that Maya would be coming through the door any seconds now but so far she wasn't here.

'Where are you Maya?' I thought. 'It's about to started.'

"Formidable appoints," Farkle said, "and Smackle."

I heard the young boy talking to the other team. I also couldn't help but over hearing him talk to the girl that was at his party this past weekend. I was right her name was Smackle. They didn't sound very nice towards each other, though. Which was kind of strange because she was at the party. Someone had to have invited her.

"I will destroy you," Smackle stated to Farkle.

"I am energy," Farkle retorted, "you can't destroy energy. Ha!"

'I love you,' Smackle mouthed when Farkle wasn't looking.

I laughed. The young Smackle seemed to have a little crush on our Farkle. I looked at both of them and nodded my head. They would make a cute couple. They certainly had that nerdy thing going for the both of them. But sadly Farkle didn't even notice Smackle's crush. He was too busy looking a Riley… typical.

"Riley," Farkle smiled. "Get out there and show us who you really are."

"Okay Miss Matthews," Mr. Matthews said.

Riley got out up out of her seat and walked to the podium in the middle of the classroom, ready for her first word. I looked behind me one last right to see if Maya was going to get here. I let out a sigh of relief as she walked into the class room just seconds before Mr. Matthews gave out the first word. She was here and she was going to get our Riley back. I hoped that plan of hers worked. I couldn't last one more day of Riley being… whatever she was.

"Your first word is…" Mr. Matthews began.

He stopped when, Maya handed him a red piece of paper. As Maya stepped back he looked at her as I walked over to stand beside one of my best friends. Mr. Matthews turned around fully to talk to Maya.

"Maya you can't…" he started.

"Check out the word Mr. Matthews," Maya stated.

He looked back down at the word. When he saw what it was he looked up and smiled at both of us before turning back to Riley to give her word.

"Maya, Jazzabelle," Riley said, "what are you doing?"

"Hey," I smiled.

"Farkle isn't the only one with a master plan," Maya shrugged.

"Miss Matthews," Mr. Matthews said again. "Your word is Harajuku."

Riley paused looking around. She looked really confused. This was a great plan, I had to hand it to Maya. I could see the wheels turning in Riley's head. We were going to get our little goofball back and there was nothing that Farkle could do about it.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"Harajuku," Mr. Matthews repeated.

"May I have the meaning of the word?"

"Oh you don't know?"

Riley's silence spoke for itself. She didn't even know what Harajuku mean and to tell you the truth neither did I. This was going to be a learning experience for me too. I guess you learn something new everyday.

"Then let me tell you," Mr. Matthews said. "It's a real neighborhood in Japan, where authentic Japanize girls have created an authentic look and life for themselves that is unique to them."

"Country of origin," Riley said.

Maya, Mr. Matthews, and I looked at her with confused looks on our faces. Mr. Matthews just told her the country of origin. How could he be any plainer then Japan, for country of origin? I mean come on even I knew that one.

"Are you kidding me?" Mr. Matthews finally said.

"Can I hear it in a sentence?" Riley asked, ignoring her father's question.

"Yea," I said.

Maya and I stepped forward to stand beside Mr. Matthews. This was it. If we didn't get Riley back now, then we never would.

"Stop being a Harajuku girl," I informed, "because you're not."

"You're Riley," Maya finished.

"R-I-L-E-Y," I spelled.

"Five seconds Miss. Matthews," Mr. Matthews informed her. "Or you're eliminated."

"What do you mean eliminated?" Riley exclaimed.

"It means that you wouldn't be part of the group anymore," Farkle said standing up.

Riley looked behind her at Farkle and then back to her father.

"Harajuku," Riley said. "Something I am N-O-T."

She took her glasses before turning back to Farkle and his friends. We had our Riley back and I couldn't be happier.

"Sorry Farkle," she apologized. "It was a lovely party and your friends are really pretty cool."

"We are?" one of the boys asked.

"We've never been called that before," another one said.

"Thanks Riley," Farkle said. "We feel the same way about you."

Riley walked over to us and we all turned to make our way over to three seats on the audience side of the room. Maya and I looked straight ahead as Riley looked at me and then to Maya. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well," Riley muttered. "I guess we're back to where popular is gonna be kinda hard, huh?"

We finally looked over at her.

"I wouldn't know," Maya said.

"Me neither," I shrugged. "And let's not try so hard to find out."

Maya and I put an arm around Riley's shoulders. Everything was right in the world again. We had our Riley back and that was good enough for me. No dream was going to ruin what I had with my girls. It was going to ruining anything with Farkle and Lucas either. I just couldn't let it get to me. It couldn't be right… could it?

The Matthews family, Maya, and I were sitting in a little bakery called, Svorski's Bakery. Apparently Mrs. Matthews was helping a woman named, Mrs. Svorski keep it running. Seemingly the law firm Mrs. Matthews worked for was going to try to raise the poor old woman's rent. If they did that the woman wouldn't have been able to stay. Mrs. Matthew fixed that problem. She told her boss that if he didn't raise her salary enough to keep the place running them she was going to go to the competition and she was going to slater the firm she worked for now. I never want to be on her bad side. It would mean the end of the world as we knew it. No joke.

Maya, Riley, and I were sitting at a booth in a corner happily talking. I don't know about Maya but I was more than happy to have the real Riley back. Everything almost felt back to normal. The only thing missing was Farkle and Lucas. Farkle was with his other friends and Lucas was still in Texas. But since I was with my girls I was happy the way things were.

"You want to know the best thing about being yourself?" Riley asked us.

Maya and I looked at Riley with a smile, thinking about what Riley said.

"What?" Maya and I asked together.

"You're always popular with your best friends."

And you know what… She was right. I rather be with my friend than with any of the 'popular' people. I always felt popular when I was with my friends. No dream was going to take that away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

Season 1

Chapter 8.

An Angel Meets Maya's Mother

It was just another day in my world but, for some odd reason, it seemed to be a lot brighter. I was going to take a wild guess and say that it was because Lucas was back from Texas. The only down side to that was we hadn't really talked that much since he arrived. He hadn't said anything about what his family business was in his home town. Surprisingly I was okay with that. If he wanted to tell me, he would in his own time. The good thing was nothing seemed to have changed for us. He still touched me when we were close or he found reasons to touch me, and he still called me Angel when we talked. It was great having him back, and I couldn't help but love it. Since he had been back I felt lighter and happier, something that wasn't normal for me.

Today was a normal day at John Quince Adams Middle School. My classmates and I were in art class drawing a bowl of fruit, when Farkle came in with a light blue rob on. He got into the middle of the class room and stood there smiling from ear to ear. Maya, Riley, and I looked at each other before looking back at him. I'm sure we were all wondering what was going through his head. Which knowing him, could be anything.

The whole class watched as he took the bowl of fruit off the stool and gave it to the art teacher. She walked away to go put the fruit down somewhere else but not before giving him a confused look.

"Why draw fruit?" Farkle questioned. "Let's draw a real work of art… That's right. Check out forty-eight pounds of nasty."

"No!" Riley, Maya, and I said in unison.

All three of us covered our eyes not wanting to know what was underneath the light blue rob. I didn't know about Riley and Maya but I did not want to be scarred for the rest of my life. Whatever was under that rob I did not want to see it. After a few moments pause I peeked through my fingers to see Farkle wearing, what looked to be a bathing suit, with red and black strips. Okay it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be and I guess that was a good thing.

"Welll!" Mrs. Kossal, our art teach, exclaimed. "Ah… Looky here. The male… physique."

"Thank you art lady," Farkle recognized.

He was flirting with our art teacher… Farkle was flirting with out art teacher. Who does that at our age? Astonishingly though it didn't surprise me at all. Was it a bad thing that it didn't surprise me that Farkle was flirting with our art teacher? I don't know about anybody else but I wasn't that surprised by Farkle flirting with one of our teachers.

Wait… I'm I talking a lot about being surprised? My apologies. I'm just kind of weirded out at the moment. It won't happen again. Anyway back to the story.

"Why aren't we drawing Lucas?" I asked.

The art teacher put her hands on her hips and looked at the boy sitting next to her. After examining Lucas for a few seconds she shook her head and sighed sadly.

"Because nobody looks like that," Mrs. Kossal confessed.

Lucas smiled up at her as she made her way over to where Farkle stood and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked around the classroom talking to all the girls in the class, not just me.

"Get used to this," she stated. "Get used to this right now."

I wanted to laugh but I knew that wasn't the best idea. Her comment got my thoughts to racing thought. There had to be more Lucas' out there, right? Maybe not as many as Farkle but still there had to be some. If there wasn't that was going to be really depressing.

"When drawing a Farkle," Mrs. Kossal continued, "uh… better start with the eyes."

"I think the eyes should go straight to the gun show," Farkle commented.

Farkle threw up his arms and flexed his muscles… or what was supposed to be muscles. He looked from one of his small biceps to the other, smiling as he did. I couldn't believe he really thought he had muscles. Trust me, I don't mean to sound rude or mean but it was true. I mean maybe one day he could have some but right now he had nothing.

'I'm sorry Farkle,' I thought in my head, 'but no. Just no.'

Riley and I looked at him in disbelief, but Maya didn't seem to care. She just started drawing the small boy in front of us. I, myself, really couldn't understand where he was coming from or where he was getting these ideas from, but I guess whatever made the little guy happy that was good enough for me.

"Maya," Riley scolded, "you're supposed to concentrate on the eyes."

I turned my attention to my two best friends. I saw Riley pointing over at Maya's drawing as she leaned over to look at it. Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Lucas, as he too was drawing Farkle. Sadly, I couldn't help it. I think I was just worried that if I even blinked he'd be gone in a puff of smoke, like he was a dream. At this moment in time he wasn't looking at me and that was a good thing. I didn't want to be creepy… even though I ready was.

"You see," Maya said, bringing be back to reality. "You know what my problem is? I don't listen. Oh by the way Jazzy. You're drawing Lucas."

I looked down at what I had been drawing and sure enough, I was drawing Lucas… again. Even for me this was scary. I was never this obsessed over a guy before. Having a crush on them was one thing but totally obsessing over them was another. To me having a crush on someone really sucked sometimes. It made you crazy and I was crazy enough as it was.

"Oh," I said.

I look back over at Lucas. He must have over heard what Maya had said because he was looking at me already. I gave him a bright smile. Surprisingly he didn't seem mad at me because he smiled back. I looked over at Riley and Maya and as usual, they too, were smiling at me like they knew something I didn't. Knowing them they probably did. Scary.

"Well that's the first time I've ever done that," I lied.

Still smiling, Riley flipped over one of the pages in my sketch book. I looked down and was kind of scared of what I saw. I had drawn Lucas' face on the fruit we were supposed to have been drawing before Farkle come to class. I really was losing my mind.

'Oh boy,' I thought to myself.

I, again, looked up at Maya and Riley with a scared expression on my face. I had a right be scared, didn't I? Here I was obsessing over a cute boy that I really didn't have a right to obsess over. Why? Because we weren't even dating, that's why! I would consider what I was doing stalker like behavior. Who knows what I would do next. Send him creepy letters? Sneak over to his house in the middle of the night? (Ha like that was ever going to happen.) To tell you the truth I really didn't want to find out.

"Do I need help?" I asked a loud.

They both nodded their head yes. Their movements were over exaggerated, so I knew that it was true that I needed help. What was I going to do? If they said I needed help them I really did need help. It just wasn't the help that my two best friends could give me. I don't know if anyone could.

"Alright I know these are works in progress," Mrs. Kossal noted, "but let's see where we are."

My friend and I started to get back to work and I tried _**not**_ to draw Lucas this time. But before I could really get started Riley's imagination got the best of her. Which was really new to me.

"Maybe we'll become famous artiest," Riley beamed. "We'll go to Paris. Drink coffees in outdoor cafés."

I watched as Riley got out of her seat, as she talked, and sat on the table we were supposed to be drawing on. She held both hands up, like she had a saucer in one hand and as she took a sip with her imaginary coffee cup with the other.

"How do I look?" she asked us.

Maya started scatting at she started to draw. I leaned over to see that she was drawing Riley at an outdoor café in Paris, drinking coffee. I had to admit it was pretty good. Maya put a speech bubble on the drawing of Riley that said 'I'm in Paris'. When she was done, Maya held it up so Riley could see it for herself. I laughed at the brunette's expression.

"Fine make fun of me," Riley smiled, "I'm a serious artist that belongs I belong in Paris."

She sounded so dramatic. While I was paying attention to Riley and Maya, Lucas had gotten out of his seat so he could get a better angle of Farkle. Riley looked behind her and saw him standing. He was staring at her like she was kind of weird but he was friendly about it. Riley gave him a big smile, and like Lucas always was, he smiled back.

"Bonjour Lucas," Riley said.

"Bonjour Riley," Lucas began in French. (Translation: Hello Riley.) "Lorsque vous allez à Paris, vous pourriez peut-être prendre Jazzabelle et moi." (Translation: When you go to Paris maybe you could take Jazzabelle and me.)

Riley was so surprised that Lucas spoke prefect French, she was speechless. I myself was stunned but was glad that I knew what he was saying. It made my heart speed up that he wanted to go to Paris with me. It was the most romantic city in the world and it would be great to go there with him some day. I just hope that I made it that long.

Now back to Riley. She was still looking at Lucas with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him considering she didn't know what he had said in the first place. Lucas gave her an appointing look, waiting for her to say something. When she couldn't figure out what to say she smiled at him again.

"Bonjour Lucas," Riley repeated.

Lucas gave her a small grin and shook his head as he started to turn around to walk away. This was my chance to have an actual conversation with him that no one could understand. Amazingly I wasn't afraid. This was going to be great.

"J'aimerais que beaucoup," I jumped in speaking in French. (Translation: I would like that very much.)

Lucas turned back around to face me as he, Riley, and Maya looked at me in surprise. None of them knew that I could speech French which I felt guilty for. I should have at least had told Riley and Maya but it never came up. My two best friends were looking at me with their mouths and eyes wide open. Lucas recovered first. He shook his head and blinked but ended up smiling when he recovered from the shock.

"Je ne savais pas que vous pourriez parler français," Lucas continued the conversation in French. (Translation: I didn't know you could speak French.) "Quand et comment avez-vous appris à faire cela?" (Translation: When and how did you learn to do that?)

"Lorsque vous vivez avec qui j'habite avec," I shrugged (Translation: When you live who I live with), "vous ennuyez facilement et que vous trouvez intéressants loisirs pour passer le temps. La mienne était l'apprentissage du francais. Maintenant, la question est de savoir où avez-vous appris à parler le français?" (Translation: you get bored easily and you find interesting hobbies to pass the time. Mine was learning French. Now the question is where did you learn to speak French?)

"Mon père voulait me faire apprendre au moins une langue autre. Il me laisser choisir laquelle. J'ai choisi le français." (Translation: My dad wanted me to learn at least one other language. He let me pick which one. I picked French.)

"Je ne vous blâme pas. C'est une belle langue." (Translation: I don't blame you. It's a beautiful language.)

His smile got bigger, if that was even possible, and he nodded his head. This was actually kind of nice to speak a language that no one else could eavesdrop on. We were going to have to do it more often. I hoped he agreed.

"Oui vous êtes," Lucas whispered. (Translation: Yes you are.)

I don't think he knew what he was talking about until a few seconds after he said it because he started blushing. That was something that I had never seen him do. It was kind of cute.

"Je veux dire la langue," he stuttered (Translation: I mean the language.). "La langue est belle J'ai voulu dire." (Translation: The language is beautiful I meant.)

Before I could say anything to that, Maya had to jump in a ruin the whole thing that was going on with me and Lucas. This was the longest we had talked since he had come back and I was loving every minute of it, but I guess fate wasn't going to have it.

"Can you two please start talking in English again please," Maya groaned. "I'd like to know what you two are saying before I start thinking you two are talking about me."

"Maya be nice," Riley scolded. "I think it's sweet."

Lucas ignored Riley and Maya and kept talking to me in French. I was glad that I was actually using French, after all of those hours learning it on the internet. I never thought I would use it.

"Et bien je crois que nous devrions nous remettre au travail," Lucas suggested. (Translation: Well I guess we should get back to work.)

"Je suis d'accord," I agreed, (Translation: I agree). "Peut-être pourrions-nous faire cela plus souvent. C'était amusant." (Translation: Maybe we could do this more often. It was fun.)

"Vous avez parié. Vous avez raison c'était amusant." (Translation: You bet. You're right it was fun.)

I nodded and we smiled at each other… again.

"Well I better get back to my seat," Lucas confessed, in English. "Mrs. Kossal is making her rounds."

"Finally!" Maya exclaimed.

Once again we ignored her.

"It was nice talking with you Lucas," I told him.

"You too Jazzabelle," Lucas smiled.

He waved goodbye but he didn't get very far before he turned back around. He opened his mouth and then closed it again thinking better of what he was going to say. That was never a good sign with anyone. It meant the one thing he was going to say he would never say to me and that was kind of sad.

"The way you speak French," Lucas began, when he found his words, "it was very beautiful."

"Thank you," I nodded. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

Lucas smile and turned around to walk about his seat. He looked back up at Farkle but I could see him looking at me through the corner of his eye. I blushed and looked down at my drawing which was still Lucas. I shook my head. I really needed to get some help with this one. I looked back over at Riley and Maya. They were both looking at me stunned. They were going to let me have it.

"What?" I asked.

"Where in the world did you learn to speak French?" Maya questioned.

"Yea," Riley chimed in, "and why didn't you tell us?"

"I leaned it from the internet," I informed them. "And it never came up. I wasn't going to go, 'Hey guys what did you think of Mr. Matthews' homework assignment? Oh and by the way I know how to speak French.' Why would I do that?"

Riley and Maya looked back down at their sketch books, not saying a word. Maya then shrugged her shoulder and her bottom lip puckered out.

"It still would have been nice to know," she mumbled.

Before I could say anything else Mrs. Kossal come up and looked at my drawing but she didn't a good look at it because something else caught her eye instead.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed.

"I am an artist," Riley said happily, "I am finally something."

Hers wasn't what our art teacher was looking at, though. I knew it. Sadly Riley did not. Why couldn't she have known that that it wasn't? I guess it was because she was in her own little world where everything in the universe evolved around Riley.

"Maya," Mrs. Kossal said instead.

'Not this time honey,' I thought.

"What a life I'm having," Riley muttered.

Mrs. Kossal made her way over to Maya and looked down at her drawing before holding it up to show the class. It was Farkle in his stripped bathing suit but that was where the similarities of the real Farkle and Maya's drawing ended. The Farkle in Maya's drawing was in a… birds nest. And when I say birds nest I really mean a birds nest. The tree was there and everything. It was actually kind of cool… in a different sort of way. I was really proud of Maya. She had a good imagination.

"Maya," Mrs. Kossal said again, "my goodness. This is brilliant."

"Farkle is in a birds nest," Riley said sarcastically.

"It's a work of serialism Riley," I informed her. "It's how this artiest mind views the subject."

"Very good Jazzabelle," Mrs. Kossal praised.

I looked over at Farkle. He still had his arms up posing but he was giving Maya a weird look. He really didn't understand what he had to do with a birds nest or why he was in it. I had a pretty good feeling why but I wasn't going to say anything because it wasn't my place to say.

"I'm a bird to you?" Farkle asked confused.

"No," Maya defended, "you just need to be protected."

"You love me."

"Leave me alone."

Maya pointed accusingly at the young boy standing in front of us. The art teacher put Maya's sketch pad down and put her hand on Maya's shoulder. Mrs. Kossal was smiling down at her warmly. It was nice to see that Maya was good at something that didn't involve something criminal.

"Maya, there's a school exhibit coming up," Mr. Kossal noted. "I wanted one of your pieces in it."

She started walking away but Riley had to stop and asked her a really stupid question. This was only going to break Riley's poor little heart but it had to happen sooner or later.

"What about my piece," Riley asked.

Our art teacher looked down at Riley's sketch and then back up to her face. Mrs. Kossal took a look at Riley's top next and smiled before grabbing her sleeve.

"That's a cute top," the older woman said changing the subject.

She started walking away again, before Riley could ask her another stupid question, but this time it was Maya who go her attention.

"No thanks, Mrs. Kossal," Maya declined. "I don't draw for other people to look at but thank you."

"I'd appreciated you thinking about it," Mrs. Kossal suggested. "Okay?"

Maya didn't say anything as our teacher started walking over to her next student. After a few seconds of silence Farkle got out of his seat started walking over to the door. Maya, Riley, and I watched him as he went.

"Where you headed to Farkle?" I asked.

He turned back to look at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Gym class," he said. "That took a while right?"

Farkle opened the door and walked out of the classroom. I laughed and shook my head as the door closed behind him. Sometimes I just didn't understand the little genius. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that, that was a blessing in disguise.

When I got home that night the doors were locked and the lights were off. The old man was gone. To where? I really didn't care as long as it was as far away from me as possible. At least when he was gone and I could at least be a little more relaxed, when I was awake anyway. I couldn't sleep when he was gone at night. That's just the way it always has been.

Just to be safe I walked into the living room as quiet as I possibly could. He wasn't in there. So I made my way into the kitchen, even though I didn't hear anything in there. He wasn't in there either. I then decided to make something to eat before I headed up to my room to do homework. Pancakes sounded like something good to eat, at the moment. I know that it was a breakfast food but breakfast for dinner was good sometimes. When I was done eating I cleaned the kitchen. I made sure that I didn't leave anything lying around that wasn't supposed to be. After that I made my way up to my room. All that I had to do for homework was History which wasn't that bad.

Next on my list of things to do, was take a shower and get ready for bed. I grabbed a pair of clean PJ's and made my way to the bathroom. When I took my shirt off I turned around to look at my back. It had been close to three weeks since my old man came into my room and whipped me with a belt. The gashes on my back didn't look to bad and the scabs were healing. There was no way for them to open up and bleed anymore. Which was a good thing.

The bad thing was, the ones that had already healed over, were scarred. I could count the scars that I was going to have and every time I counted them was like a slap to the face. There were six of them in total. They crisscrossed up and down my back. Some of them were over each other. Others were far away from the rest.

Looking at them I thought about if I ever found someone. Someone I really wanted to be with (like Lucas), this was what I would have to show them. This is what they would have to see. Sadly I think they would run. I wouldn't blame them if they did. I know I would if I was with someone with a scarred back and the story that the scars told. Plus the baggage that came with that story, it would scare me to death. It wasn't that I didn't love them, it was because I wouldn't want to be caught up in something like that.

I shook my head to stop the thoughts from running through my mind. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I whipped it away as I turned on the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up I took off the rest of my clothes. When I saw steam coming from the top of the shower I stepped and stood under the warm water. I let the water wash away all my thoughts and pain in my muscles of the day.

After my shower I thought it would be a good idea for me to go to bed even thought that it was six o'clock in the evening. Who knew how long I had till my dad got home? Who knew if he would get a wild hear up is butt and decided he had waited long enough to show me how worthless I was to him.

All those thoughts and more were running through my head, as I laid in bed and pulled the overs over my head. I closed my eyes and waiting for sleep to take over. Slowly I left the beginning of sleep wash over me. The last thing I remember was the ding of my phone, telling me that I had a text message, but I didn't care. Not this time.

I was woken up by my bedroom door slamming open. Before I could even fling the cover off of my body, to see what made my door do that, it was done for me. When I looked up at who threw them off it didn't take me long to figure would who it was. Even through the fogginess of sleep still clouding my brain I would know who it was anywhere. Of course it was the old man. Who else could it have been?

I didn't even get to ask what he was doing here because he grabbed me by the throat and threw me up against the wall. He still had ahold of my throat and it was hard to breathe but I could still do it. He was lightly squeezing as he held me up. Both of my hand flew up to his wrist to try and pull his hand away from my throat but it didn't work. I couldn't get his hands off of me. Even kicking him didn't make him let me go. I let out a muffled gasp as he lean close to my face. I got a good look at him then.

The five o'clock shadow, on his chin, was past five o'clock and his lips were pulled away from his yellow teeth in a sneer, slash grin. His breath smelled like booze but it looked like that wasn't the only thing he had been using tonight. The eyes staring back at me were blood shot but his pulps were never dilated. The old man's eyes were never dilated when he drank. This man was on something else besides the booze tonight. I didn't know what it could be. All I knew was that this was the scariest he has been since he took the belt to me three weeks ago.

"Good morning Jazza," my old my slurred. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. He was squeezing the hair out of my throat so I really could say anything even if I wanted too. It didn't seem that he even wanted to me to talk because he just kept talking.

"You know I was thinking," he said.

That sentence was never good when it came out of this man's lips. It only meant bad things were about to happen. Something that involved me crying for hours when he was gone.

"It has been awhile," he began, "since I showed you how much I loved your worthless ass."

I held what amount of breath that I had left in my lungs. This wasn't going to be good. The beatings were bad enough when he was drunk but now on top of being drunk he was also high. This was going to be different and it wasn't going to be good. I just hoped it was something that I could hide before I went to school. I really didn't feel like explaining any bruises to everyone who asked.

"I really want to show you Jazza," my old man continued, "but to tell you the truth I can't really see straight."

The old man squeezed my throat really hard cutting off my air way. I let out another gasp and I clawed at his hand trying again, to make him let go of me. I was failing miserably. Black spots were clouding my vison and I could tell that I wasn't going to stay concussion for much longer.

"Do you see what you make me do?" my father questioned. "Do you see you make me be the lowest of the low? I started taking crack because of you. If it weren't for you the woman I loved more than anything in the world, would still be alive. It should have been you that died, not her… Not her."

'He's on crack!' I exclaimed to myself.

I knew he was on something but I never thought he would ever go to crack. His hand gave one more firm squeeze and then it let go. I fell to the floor and I put both hands around my throat as I started choking. My breaths came out in gasps as I tried to get the air back into my lungs. The black spots, that once clouded my vison, slowly started ebbing away. I looked up at him and he seemed to be in another place or world as he looked down at me. A tears escaped from his eyes and he sniffled.

This was the first time since my mother died that I saw him cry. I didn't know if he was faking or if he was really crying or if it was the drugs and alcohol in his system. Either way I wasn't about to feel sorry for him. After all the times he had hurt me and I had cried in front of him, he had never comforted me. He never told me that he didn't mean what he did. I knew he would never change. I knew all I had to do was make it till my senior year of high school then I was out of this place for good. I just had to make it five more years then I wouldn't have to put up with him never again.

'If you make it that long,' a voice in my head whispered.

"I'm so sorry Genna," my old man whispered.

I froze. He had just said my mother's name. He hadn't said her name since she died. I didn't know if he thought I was her or what was going on. I didn't dare move though, who knows what he would do. Now that he was on drugs and alcohol there was no telling what he would do.

I watched as the man in front of me started to sway like the drunk he was. Thinking he was going to fall over, I slowly started getting to my feet. I didn't want him falling on me, then I really would be dead. But instead of falling he turned on his heels and started making his way towards my door. He didn't even bother to close it this time.

As quietly as I could manage, I made my way over to my bedroom door and started to close it. Just before I turned the bolt to lock it I heard a something falling down the stairs. I threw open my door and ran to the top of the staircase. The old man was lying at the bottom of the stairs, his arms and legs sprawled out around him. I put on foot on the second to the top stair, thinking he was dead. When I heard him groan I stopped. He was still a live sadly. I watched him move his head from side to side but that's all he did. I froze where I was but soon shook my head in disgust and made my way back to my room.

When I laid down on my bed I reached for my phone. It was fully charged so I took it off the charger and looked at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning and I knew there was no sense in trying to go back to sleep. It would seem just as soon as I got back to sleep – if I even did go back to sleep – then it would be time to get ready for school. So it would be better to stay awake.

The next thing that caught my eye was the text message that I had missed when I went to sleep last night. I had two text messages instead of one like I thought. Someone must have texted me after I fell sleep last night and I just didn't hear the phone go off. They were both from Lucas and after everything that had just happened with the old man I was still able to smile at the messages. I guess he must have texted me again after I fell asleep and I didn't hear my phone go off. I put my phone on silent before I started reading Lucas' first text.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received 6:15 p.m.**

 **Hey are you still awake Angel?**

My smile widened at my little nickname, as I read the next text message. I was never going to get tired of it and hopefully neither would he.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 6:30 p.m.**

 **I guess not. I hope I don't wake you.**

 **I was doing our homework from history.**

 **Doing history homework is boring and**

 **I had a lot of time to think. And I was**

 **thinking about you. That's all I'm really**

 **going to say at least for now. I don't want**

 **to scare you off. Well anyway… Good night**

 **Angel. I hope you're sleeping well and I**

 **will see and talk to you tomorrow.**

For some odd reason I couldn't stop the tears, that had formed in my eyes, from falling down my face. That was the sweetest good night text that I had ever gotten. I hadn't really got any from anyone besides Riley and Maya and of course they weren't going to say something like this to me. The warm feeling, that I got in my chest when I talked to Lucas or whenever I was around him, started to spread throughout my body and I didn't want it to stop.

I decided I was going to try to do what he did for me but this time in a good morning text. I knew what I was going to fail miserable but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to try. I started typing in the reply box and let my fingers do the talking for one.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 4:34 a.m.**

 **Good Morning Lucas. No you did not**

 **wake me last night. I was already asleep.**

 **I was really tired so I decided to go to sleep**

 **early. Now I hope that I don't wake you**

 **considering it's close to 5 in the morning. To**

 **tell you the truth I too have been thinking a lot**

 **about you too. I hope soon me and you could**

 **get together one day and have a conversation,**

 **in French maybe. Maybe then we can explore**

 **why you and I keep thinking about each other.**

 **See you at school Lucas. I hope you're sleeping**

 **well.**

That was the longest text that I had ever sent to anybody in my life. My finger hovered over the send button because I didn't know if that was the right thing to say or not. A couple more seconds of reading the message again I decided I was going to give it a shot and I hit the send button. Hopefully he wouldn't think of me as creepy.

After hitting the send button I heard my old man groan from the bottom of the stairs. I froze again, as I tried to stop my breathing as well. Maybe if I didn't make a sound maybe he wouldn't remember that I was a live. Who knows what this man was going to do.

When a few moments of silence pasted I heard the front door open and then slam shut. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. When I opened them my phone was lit up and there was a text message from Lucas.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 4:45 a.m.**

 **Well Good Mornin ma'am.**

 **No you didn't wake me up.**

 **I had to get up early to do**

 **chores. My mom's orders.**

 **To answer your comment**

 **about getting together one**

 **day and talking about why**

 **we always think of each other,**

 **I would like to take you up on**

 **the offer. Whenever you're**

 **ready let me know and we well**

 **figure out when that one day is.**

 **In the meantime stay safe.**

 **I don't want to lose you when I**

 **haven't even gotten you yet. I'll**

 **talk to you soon in person. See**

 **you at school Angel.**

I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering as I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. He was the sweetest person I knew. Well Maya, Farkle, and Riley were pretty sweet too but this guy was a different kind of sweet. He was the type of romantic sweet that you dream of or were in fairytale books and for once I was okay with that.

It took me awhile to think of something to say and sadly it wasn't as long or as sweet has Lucas' reply but I would rather talk to him in person anyway. I hit the reply box and started messaging him back.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 5:00 a.m.**

 **You leave me speechless every**

 **time we talk, in one form or**

 **another. I'll do my best to stay**

 **staff as long as you do the same.**

 **See you soon Lucas. Bye.**

I put my phone down on the sink and looked at myself in the merrier. I couldn't stop the gasp escape my lips when I saw myself. The person in the merrier looking back at me, wasn't the person that I always saw in the merrier. At first her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed. I watched at the light faded from her eyes and the color drain from her face. That wasn't what shocked me the most about her. No what shocked me the most was the bruise that was shaped like a hand print around her throat. It was the size of a large hand that would have belonged to a man and in fact it did belong to one. The man that was supposed to be my father. The man that was supposed to love me and keep me safe from people like him.

Still looking in the merrier, I watched as the girl staring back at me slowly lifted her hand to touch her neck. I felt my hand doing the same thing. She winced because of the tender skin and I did the same, gasping. I could feel the pain shoot through my neck down to my shoulders and slowly faded away. This wasn't as bad as the gashes on my back but it was pretty damn close.

I didn't want this to be me. I wanted the girl in the merrier to be someone else entirely different from who I was but that just wasn't the case. This was me and this was my life no matter how much I wished it wasn't. I didn't know how I was going to cover this up but I knew I had to find away. My best bet was to cover it up with makeup but also wear a scarf around my neck so if I missed a spot no one would be able to see it anyway.

Looking away from my reflection in the merrier, I got my makeup bag from the cupboard under the sink and unzipped it. Letting out a sigh I made my way back to my room to get my clothes and a scarf that matched the outfit that I picked out for that day. After getting what I needed from my room I made my way back to the bathroom. I picked out the things I would need to cover up the mess around my throat. Closing my eyes I lifted my head up till I was face to face with the merrier and opened my eyes.

There was that girl again and I still didn't know her. She was still pale, her eyes were bloodshot while her sky blue orbs were a lighter blue than usual. The black, purple, and blue bruise around her neck, that matched mine, stood out against her pale skin. Pain was obviously painted on her face as a tear escaped from one of her eyes. This wasn't a girl that I knew and I should have. Yet the girl looking back at me, from the merrier, _**was**_ me.

I should have known the happiness, that I had been feeling since I had met Lucas, wouldn't have lasted no matter how much I wanted it too. It was time to crawl back into my hole of sadness and stay there for as long as it took to get out of this hell whole. Maybe I would die there and no one would know. I sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds.

Closing my eyes again, I wonder what would happen if I just didn't make myself breathe again. How long would it take me to die? Would the old man come home and find me lying on the bathroom floor? Would he care? Would he even call the paramedics to try and save me? I let out the breath I'd been holding, and opened my eyes once more, it came out as a sigh.

The girl was still there, staring back at me. I knew there was nothing I could do to make her leave. She was there to stay and I didn't know how I felt about that. Right now I was just numb. There was no feeling in my body. The warmth, that Lucas had always been about to spark throughout my body, was gone. There was just nothing there anymore. I watched, as the girl in the merrier open her mouth as I did and she started to speak at the same time I did.

"Let's get this over with," we said together.

The only voice that could be heard was mine. I let out another sigh as I opened the right containers of makeup and got busy to cover up the mess that I called my life.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Lucas before class started because Riley had been running late. She complained the whole way to school about her not having a talent. She also said something about her father being able to do 'close up magic' and something else about her mother having hips that 'did not lie', whatever that meant.

When we got into the classroom the bell had rung and the three of us had made our way to our desks. I got a quick look at Lucas as I sat down. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he gave me a big smile. I gave him a small smile in return before sitting down in my seat to listen to the parents that came for career day. Thank god my old man wouldn't be coming. I don't know what I would have done if he did.

"Alright future history makers" Mr. Matthews greeted, "welcome to career day. Now there are a lot of way to make your mark on the world."

As soon as he was done with his welcome speech the front door to the classroom opened and Mrs. Matthews walked into the classroom. When she saw Maya, Riley, and I in the front row she smiled and waved to us.

"Hi Riley," Mrs. Matthews greeted.

"Oh great Shakira's here," Riley stated unhappily.

Ignoring Riley's sarcasm I looked around the room before leaning forward so I could see Maya so I could talk to her.

"Where's your mom?" I asked Maya.

"She won't be coming," Maya informed us.

Riley had tuned back into her friends world once Maya had said that her mother wouldn't be coming. This was something that Riley always seemed to do. When it was about one of us she would tune out of her own world and come to the rescue, even if no one needed it. That was one of the many reasons why I loved Riley. Sometimes, though, she'd get out of hand, but I guess everyone knew that.

"But she told you she was coming," Riley noted.

"Yes she did," Maya nodded. "Where's you dad Jazzy?"

I knew she was trying to change the topic so we all wouldn't be focused on her. Surprisingly it work on everybody, including me. She didn't mean to turn the spotlight on me but I was the only one, besides Maya, that didn't have a have a parent at career day. Mine I was okay with missing. Maya on the other hand… she was kind of sad about it. I knew it even if she dined it.

"Uhhh…" I muttered. "He got caught up at work. He won't be coming either."

"Really?" Farkle asked from behind us.

"Yea," I said turning to look at him.

I wished I hadn't. Once I got a look at Farkle's face, I knew something was up. He wasn't looked into my eyes like he normal did when we talked. No, he was looking at my neck where my scarf was supposed to be covering up the bruise around my throat. I pulled the scarf high around my neck and turned back to face the front of the classroom where Mr. Matthews was starting to talk again, hoping Farkle did see anything he wasn't supposed too.

"Okay guys," Mr. Matthews said, "our first guest today is a lawyer… And I likes her."

Our teacher got a really girly smile on his face and his cheeks turned a little red when he pointed to his wife who was now standing by him. She put her arm in his and smiled up at her husband.

"Hey lawyer lady," Mr. Matthews flirted. "How's about we go out some time?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked at my teacher flirting with someone who was already married to him. I guess it was kind of cute… in a weird sort of way. Now that I think about it I was kind of hoping that would be me someday.

"I get off work every day at 4:15," he continued. "Except Tuesdays. I've got playground."

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews smiled at each other. Sooner after Mrs. Matthews stepped forward so she would tell the class what she did for a living.

"So I am an attorney," Mrs. Matthew informed us. "I've got here through a lot of hard work in school. By the time I was your age I had 350 A's."

That was as far as Mrs. Matthews got because there was a knock on the back classroom door. I watched as Mr. Matthews, with a confused expression on his face, made his way over to the door and opened it. A man stood in the doorway with a big smile on his face. He kind of looked a lot like… Farkle.

"Minkus," Mr. Matthews point.

Mr. Minkus was quiet before as he took one looked at Mr. Matthews and then turned his attention to Mrs. Matthews. Poor Mr. Matthews. He reminded me of myself sometimes.

"Topanga," he said.

"Stewart," Mrs. Matthews greeted politely.

"Topanga," Mr. Minkus repeated.

Farkle's father walked passed Mr. Matthews and made his way over to his son. Mr. Minkus put his hand on his son's should and looked down at him proudly.

"Father," Farkle greeted.

"Farkle," Mr. Minkus greeted back.

He knelt down beside his son's desk. Lucas shook his head before he looked from one Minkus to the other. Poor Lucas, he was so confused. I kind of was too but I really didn't feel like showing it.

"Wait a minute," he jumped in confused.

Farkle and his father looked at Lucas waiting for him to say something. This was kind of entertaining, if I do say so myself. Lucas kind of looked like Mr. Matthews when he was confused. I think that was the best part of the whole thing.

"Yes," Farkle said.

"He's your father," Lucas asked.

He pointed from the small Minkus and then to the big one.

"Look at us," Farkle suggested.

The young boy and Mr. Minkus put their cheeks together so they were side by side, and they both opened their mouths. It was true they did look a lot alike. I was kind of glad that I didn't look like any of my parents. I just looked like me.

"You're name is Farkle Minkus?" Lucas asked.

"Don't wear it out," Farkle said.

Lucas was speechless for a few seconds. He then gave out a small, breathy laugh and smiled, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how you could," he chuckled.

After listen to Farkle and Lucas talk, Mr. Minkus stood up and started walking up to the front of the room.

"Sorry I'm late everybody," Mr. Minkus apologized. "I had helicopter problems."

He then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, with a big smile on his face.

"Cause I have a helicopter," Mr. Minus gloated. "Do you have a helicopter, Cory?"

He and Mr. Matthews were looking intently at each other, like a staring contest. This was going to be funny. This was the first time that I had seem Mr. Matthews argue with someone his own age, other than his wife.

"Nope," Mr. Matthews confessed. "Do you have a Topanga, Minkus?"

"Nope," Mr. Minkus admitted, "because she choose you. I run Minkus International, I have a helicopter, and she choose you."

That had to have been a stab to the heart, if she chose Mr. Matthews over Mr. Minkus. I don't know what I would do if Lucas chose Missy over me. Maybe in time he would. If not Missy then someone else down the road. There were a lot of people that we have yet to meet. Maybe one of them would take Lucas away from me. Then what would I do?

I shook my head to let the thoughts go. I didn't need to think like that. Not here. Not now. I didn't need Farkle figuring out more then he already had.

"Stewart please," Mrs. Matthews jumped in. "Aren't we a little too evolved to be competing with each other?"

"Of course," Mr. Minkus laughed.

"Of course," Mrs. Matthews, laughed with him.

Mr. Minkus and Mrs. Matthews turned away from each other but that didn't last very long. Within a couple seconds they whipped around at the same time so they were staring at each other again.

"Go," they both said in unison.

"Between the two of us, Riley and I, have 12060 A's," Mrs. Matthews gloated. "Ha!"

This was odd. Mrs. Matthews was gloating… she never gloated. At least she never gloated when I was around. I guess when you're around people you hadn't seen in a long time you had to make yourself look good around them… even if it was with you and your kids combined.

"We'll that's remarkable Topanga," Mr. Minkus praised. "Yet between the two of us, Farkle and I, have 12061."

"Ha!" Farkle honked.

"Ha!" Mr. Minkus copied.

Whoa that wasn't funny that was just plan scary. It was annoying when it was just Farkle honking but when he _**and**_ his father did it, it was just plain… scary. I watched as Mrs. Matthew turned and glared at her husband. Mr. Matthews threw up his hands like he was surrendering to something, but knowing him he was always surrendering to his wife in one way or another.

"Ahhh!" Mr. Matthews screamed. "I had to Topanga. He's a lot smarter than I am."

Mr. Matthews pointed over at Mr. Minkus as the older Farkle walked over to stand by Mrs. Matthews and turned to face the class as he started to speak again.

"But what's more important to me than anything," Mr. Minkus smiled, "is that I have this guy. Come up here son."

I thought that was kind of sweet as Farkle stood up and starting walking up to the front of the room to stand by his father. The way this father loved his son was incredible. I guess I wasn't used to it. Just like I couldn't get over how much they looked alike.

"Come up here daughter," Mrs. Matthews ordered Riley.

Riley was up by her mother.

"Look how tall she is," the older woman said. "She's been taller than me since the day she was born."

Mrs. Matthews made her daughter stand up straight so she was standing taller than her. Mr. Minkus lifted his son so he was a little bit taller but Farkle still wasn't as tall his father. Riley looked down at Farkle where he was standing on his tip toes. It still didn't work. Farkle may have looked taller than Riley but he didn't look near as tall as Mr. Minkus.

'Unlikely,' I thought.

"Well very nice," Mr. Matthews smiled at his wife. "Good for you guys."

He turned back to the face the class as he began talking again.

"So this is what career day is all about," he lectured.

"Ya," Maya said sadly. "I love it every year."

Mr. Matthews walked over to Maya and stood in front of her. He and I bother knew that Maya was disappointed no matter how much she tried to hide it. I wanted to help but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Maya," Mr. Matthews apologized. "Maybe your mom is just get a little busy."

I leaned over so Maya would look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm always okay," Maya replied.

Riley walked over to me and held out her hand and I took it. She lifted me out of my seat and we made our way over to Maya. Riley held out her other hand to Maya and she took it.

"Ya thanks," Maya acknowledged.

The three of us walked over to talk to Farkle. I looked behind me to stare at Lucas. He smile and I gestured with my head for him to come up with us. He walked up to me and stood behind me. I turned back around so I could look back at Farkle. Lucas was standing so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating off his body, but that to me wasn't close enough.

"So these are the three ladies you say keep chasing you huh," Mr. Minkus guessed happily.

"Wait what?" Lucas asked.

The three of us ignored him as we looked at Farkle. We were all confused by what Mr. Minkus suggested. Maya and I kind of glared over at Farkle, showing him that we weren't happy with what he had been telling his father.

"Please," Farkle whispered.

Riley saw how desperate Farkle was so she decided to come to the rescue.

"Yes sir," she said. "It's us."

Maya and I looked at her and we both shook our heads at her. She wasn't going to pull us into saving Farkle from something that he got himself in too. It wasn't our job to do it, no matter how much Riley thought it was.

"I'm not doing it," I muttered.

"Me neither," Maya agreed.

Riley elbowed the two of us so we would do what she said. This wasn't going to be fun at all. I just hoped that Lucas wouldn't be mad at me.

"Yes sir," Maya said dryly. "It's us."

"We hope that one day one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus," I droned, "and have a lot of baby Minki."

"Wait what?" Lucas repeated.

Mr. Minkus smiled down at his son as I looked over my shoulder at Lucas. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't like that look and I would do anything to make it go away.

"I'll explain later," I told him.

He nodded and I turned my head back around too look at Mr. Minkus and his son. Why did I think I needed to save everyone all the time? It just made my life more complicated.

That night after school Maya and I went over to Riley's house so we could talk in her bay window. Riley was having a hissy fit about Maya not showing her art and I was texting Lucas to try to explain what happened today while we were talking to Mr. Minkus and Farkle.

"Why don't you show your art?" Riley asked Maya.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 4:15 p.m.**

 **I'm so sorry about what happened**

 **today Lucas. It wasn't my idea.**

 **You know how Riley is when she**

 **has to save everybody who's in**

 **trouble. Well she thought that Farkle**

 **needed saving. Please don't be mad at**

 **me.**

I put my phone down so I could tune back into Riley and Maya's conversation. Once again Maya was trying to explain to Riley why she didn't want to show her art to anybody but us and the teacher. I had to agree with her. If Maya didn't want to show her art then she shouldn't have too. Riley was just being Riley. She want to fix anyone and anything if she thought she could.

"Because," Maya began, "I'm… I'm fine believing that nothing much is gonna happen for me. Otherwise I'm full of hope. You hope for things you get disappointed."

My phone went off and I looked down at it. It was Lucas texting me back. I took a deep breath before I opened it.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 4:30 p.m.**

 **I'm not mad at you Angel. I**

 **guess I was just stunned and**

 **maybe a little hurt that you went**

 **along with it. But I assure you**

 **that I understand why you did.**

 **You like to help people too even**

 **though you don't know it. I've**

 **noticed that you are like Maya and**

 **Riley both. You are sassy when**

 **you need to be, and I've also**

 **heard that you have temper if**

 **someone makes you mad. That's**

 **like Maya. But you're also sweet and**

 **timid, kind of like Riley. I don't think**

 **I would have it any other way to be**

 **honest.**

It was odd to think that Lucas liked me because of those things but I guess I couldn't be all that bad… could I? The more that I talked to him the more I liked him. He was sweet and funny and it wasn't a bad thing that he was also good looking. Looks weren't all that mattered to me. What mattered most to me was the way that people were on the inside. If they were nice people inside and out then they were the people that I liked to be around.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 4:35 p.m.**

 **I'm glad that you not mad**

 **at me and I'm also glad that**

 **you think about me the way**

 **you do. You are a really nice**

 **guy Lucas and I wouldn't**

 **have it any other way. Now**

 **I hate to make this a short**

 **conversation but Riley is**

 **being Riley. She's trying to**

' **help' Maya. So I will talk to**

 **you later tonight or tomorrow**

 **at school. Is that alright?**

I put my phone down again and I turned back into the conversation. I didn't miss very much because Riley was still brewing about Maya not showing her art but now she was also complaining about Maya's mom not showing up for career day. From one extreme to another with Riley. This was going to take forever.

"What reason could your mom have for not showing up Maya?" Riley asked. "You're right I did expect her. Jazzabelle did too."

"No I didn't," I stated.

They both ignored me. I was really going to have to bring that up the next time we sat in the bay window meeting. But right now Maya's 'problems' was more important than mine.

"And I didn't," Maya deadpanned. "You see. Only two of us is disappointed."

"One," I specified.

Again they ignored me. This was really starting to get on my nerves. My phone went off again and I knew it was Lucas. I picked it up and opened the message.

 **From: Lucas**

 **Received: 4:38 p.m.**

 **It's fine Angel. I will talk**

 **to you whenever you get a**

 **chance. Good luck on trying**

 **to work something out with**

 **Riley and Maya. I know how**

 **they both can be, even after a**

 **short time knowing them. Just**

 **try not to kill one of them or both**

 **in the process trying to fix this.**

 **Okay? Bye Angel.**

Yep he was the sweetest person out there and like Riley and Maya I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. I needed him in my life.

 **To: Lucas**

 **Sent: 4:40 p.m.**

 **Thank you Lucas. Bye.**

When I tuned back into the conversation again things still hadn't been fix. They were both putting me in the middle of it and it still drove me crazy.

"And only two of us won't ever let this go," Riley said.

"One," I repeated.

"You know that," Riley continued.

Ignored. Did they just have a button that said 'Ignore Jazzabelle'? Whatever it was it needed to be thrown away or else I was going to lose it. I didn't want to go to prison for murder. That would be a bad thing.

"I don't expect out of life, what you expect Riley," Maya stated.

"What do I expect?" Riley asked.

"You expect…" Maya began.

"Good things," I finished.

"You expect people to keep promised," Maya continued, "and people to… show up."

"You two don't?" Riley asked.

"Riley we're not one of those dreamers like you," I informed her.

The three of us sat there in silence for a few minutes, as Riley mulled our words over in her head. I think she was just starting to understand what we were saying, but knowing Riley it would never stick. It would go in one ear and out the other and she would do what she wanted to do to fix things.

"If you mom saw your art," Riley began thoughtfully, "doesn't it make sense that she be proud of you?"

"Ya," Maya nodded thoughtfully. "It makes sense to you. Riley, you need to be okay with this. Do you understand that finally something is out of your control? Look I know you can't control your twisted need to fix people's lives."

Riley leaned over and pulled my jacket into 'place. Then she did the same to Maya before sitting back, with a smile, to see what she had done. The both of us squinted our eyes at her and shook our head. This was just plain weird. The weirder thing about it was you'd think I would be used to it. She did this all the time.

"I'm begging you," Maya pleaded.

The young brunette leaned back over to 'fixed' Maya's hair by putting a lock of it behind her ear. Then she took my hands and crossed them. Like I said before, in one ear and out the other. This was our Riley and oddly enough I wouldn't change her for the world.

The next day in class we were learning about some type of war that happened a long time ago. What it was I don't know. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really paying attention. Today was just one of those days.

"The Korean War," Mr. Matthew began.

'Oh,' I thought, 'there it is.'

"Genghis Khan," Farkle added.

The whole class turned to look at him with confused expressions on their faces. He looked around at everyone. I don't think anyone knew who or what was just said. Maybe he would explain it when someone asked what he was saying.

"What?" Mr. Matthews asked

"I just wanted to see what would happen," Farkle confessed.

'Guess not,' I thought.

Before Mr. Matthews could go on with his lecture about the Korean War the front classroom door opened and a woman walked in, wearing a teal waitress outfit. I knew the woman right away because she had blonde hair like one of my best friends. She was Maya's mom. Katy Hart.

"Hello Cory Matthews!" Miss. Hart exclaimed. "I am so sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no," Maya whined.

"Nothing to forgive Katy," Mr. Matthews smiled. "Class this is Maya's mother, Katy Hart."

Miss. Hart closed the door behind here and walked to stand beside Mr. Matthews. I liked Miss. Hart. She was always nice but the only problem between her and Maya was that she worked all the time. To tell you the truth I think Maya missed her mom a lot.

"Mom what are you doing?" Maya asked. "It was yesterday."

"Yesterday I was unable to attend your little job fair," Miss. Hart confessed.

"Career day," Maya corrected.

"Yesterday I was trapped… in my vehicle. In the rushing flood waters of the mighty Colorada River."

The whole class looked confused again. I knew what was being said because Maya talked about her mom all the time but this was weird even for her. This was on a different level of weird that even surpassed Riley weird.

"To make matter worse I just found out I was about to have a baby any second," she said unrelenting. "So I crawled myself through the sunroof and I said, 'Let's do this thang'. Then I commenced to deliver my own baby, until finally I heard that wonderful, magical sound…"

Miss. Hart put her finger in her mouth and mad a popping sound with it. I jumped not knowing what else to do.

"Wahh," she whined, "wahh. Momma? Are you my momma?"

I leaned over so I could get a good look at Maya.

"Maya?" I asked.

"Soap Opera," Maya said. "She was auditioning for a Soap Opera."

Miss. Hart threw down her hands and they made a slapping should when they hit each other. I cocked my head to the side not really understanding what was going on. This defiantly surpassed the Riley weird level.

"Can you believe I didn't get it?" Miss. Hart asked all of us.

"Yes," the whole class said in unison.

Miss. Hart kind of ignored the class's comment. She blinked and smiled, moving her bangs out of her face. I think she was in embarrassed, and I really didn't blame her.

"Yes," she said. "I am an actress. Are there any questions, I can answer for anyone?"

Farkle smiled and raised his hand. Miss. Hart pointed at the boy behind her daughter.

"Oh yes," she said pleased. "The Farkle."

"Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" Farkle asked.

"Anyone else?"

Lucas then raised his hand and Miss Hart then pointed at him.

"Yes the pretty young man," Miss Hart said happily, "right there."

I couldn't help the anger that I felt toward Maya's mom at that moment. I didn't like the way she called him pretty. She didn't even know who he was and she goes around calling him pretty. She didn't know anything about him at all. Did she know he wanted to be a veterinarian when he was out of high school? Did she know what he had twenty-four horses back in Texas? No I didn't think so.

'Wait,' I stopped myself from ranting.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so anger? Miss. Hart didn't do anything wrong and here I was angry at her for calling Lucas pretty. She was old enough be his mom and I was mad because she kind of called him good looking. I just needed to calm down. I was starting to act like my dad and I couldn't afford to do that. I was nothing like him and I never would be.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eye and then opened them when I let out the air I had filled my lungs with. I suddenly felt calmer and focused on what was being said in class.

"Yea thanks," Lucas smiled. "Ummm… Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?"

A girl that was sitting next to Farkle raised her hand. Her name was Sarah. She was another one of those kids that I grew up with. Even though I have known her for a long time we weren't really friend. I don't know why. Probably just never got around to it, I guess.

"My dad says," Sarah said putting her hand down, "that actors are just a bunch of people who just never grew up."

"Oh really?" Miss. Hart questioned. "What does your dad do?"

"He's a director," Sarah informed her.

It took a moment for the older blonde to find her voice after hearing that one. I kind of felt sorry for her.

"Is he?" Miss Hart muttered in surprise. "Well I'm sure that your father never gave me a job neither, which is the real reason I wear this outfit every day."

Miss Hart looked down at the waitress outfit she wore and then back up at the class. Her eyes found Maya. The both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Maya's mother blinked and looked over at Mr. Matthews. I could tell that she was sad.

"Well," Miss Hart said sadly. "I'll just be going."

She opened the door and walked out of the classroom. Mr. Matthews looked around the classroom. Before he could say anything to us, about what just happened, Riley got out of her seat and went after Miss. Hart.

I looked over at Maya. She was looking after her mother and Riley, before she looked at me. The next person I looked at was Mr. Matthews. When he saw that I was looking at him, he nodded his head, knowing what I thought I needed to do. I got out of my seat and walked over to Maya, holding out my head so she could take it. She looked at Mr. Matthews this time, before she looked at back at me. I nodded my head and she took my out stretched hand. I helped her out of her seat and the two of us made our way out to the hallway.

Riley and Miss. Hart were talking when the two of us walked through the doorway into the hall. I didn't know what Maya and I had missed in the conversation but it didn't seem to bother Maya. She just walked over to her mother. I closed the classroom door behind me as I made my way over to Riley, standing beside her as we watched Maya and her mother talk.

"Hi mom," Maya greeted her mother.

"Hey Maya," Miss Hart breathed.

"Could I asked you a favor?"

Her mother looked at Maya and nodded her head after a few seconds.

"Of course," Miss Hart agreed. "Anything."

"I think it works best for us when you go on your imaginary additions," Maya confessed, "and chase my imaginary father. I appreciated you coming. I really do and I'm not humiliated."

Maya looked behind her at Riley and me as if to reassure Riley that she was okay. I nodded my head in encouragement and the young blonde turned back around to face her mother.

"I'm not," Maya said. "I'm… I'm okay."

It was quiet for a few more seconds as mother and daughter looked at each other. Maya took her mother's hand and squeezed it.

"You okay?" Maya asked.

Miss. Hart didn't say anything. All she could do was nod her head yes, but I could see by the look in her eyes that she wasn't. It seemed like I was the only one who say it.

"Good," Maya smiled.

The young blonde let go over her mother's hand as she turned around. Maya walked down the hallway and took one more look at her mother before turning the corner to go back to class. She was going to go through the back classroom door so she wouldn't interrupt Mr. Matthews lectured. I decided I was going to stay and keep an eye on Riley. I didn't want her to do anything stupid.

Miss. Hart looked at Riley and I after watching her daughter turn the corner. She kind of smiled and let out a small laugh. Then she made a hand gesture with her hand, kind of pointing at where her daughter was last seen.

"Yea," Miss. Hart muttered. "This is just how we are. For me to think any other way is just acting and… uh… I'm not that good."

"I was raised by Cory and Topanga Matthews," Riley informed her. "They're maniacs. They walk through an avalanche for friendship, for the sake of family. I got that from them. I got a talent. How 'bout that?"

"You can't fix this Riley," Miss Hart stated.

I watched as Riley moved Miss. Hart's hair so it was over the front of her should. I chuckled once looking down at the floor, but soon looked up and shaking my head. Miss. Hart gave Riley a weird look but she didn't say anything because I think she was speechless, like most of us when we were around Riley. The young brunette stepped back and smiled.

"Yes I can," Riley retorted. "There's an art show here tomorrow night. You need to be there."

Miss. Hart wasn't really paying attention to Riley, because she was looking back to the corner where Maya had disappeared. She really did love her daughter. This was something that I would kill to have but I knew I never would.

"Sure," Miss. Hart nodded.

"I expect you there," Riley insisted.

"I understand."

Miss. Hart turned and walked away from us, not saying another word as she did so.

"Don't disappoint us." Riley called after her.

The brunette beside me was smiling when I looked at her. I could see the wheels spinning in her head and I knew that something was going to happen that Maya didn't want to happen. Still looking at her, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You going to try to fix this aren't you," I dreaded.

"Yep," Riley admitted.

"Maya isn't going to like this."

Riley didn't say anything just turned away from me to head back to class. After a few minutes of me standing there, hoping that Riley wasn't going to make Maya mad, I followed my friend back to class. This was going to end very badly.

The next day in art class Riley was in the middle of the room instead of Farkle. It was time to try and draw a woman's face this time. I tried really hard not to draw Lucas this time. You don't know how hard that really was.

'Focus Jazzabelle,' I told myself. 'Focus.'

Just then Mrs. Kossal started telling us how we should things to draw them and everything else there was to know about drawing. Besides math, art wasn't really my thing. I rather write than draw. Drawing was Maya's things. Sadly I had no choice in the matter. As long as I tried my best I could get a good grade.

"Drawing a woman's face is different than drawings a man's," Mrs. Kossal informed the class. "Look for subtle differences. The lips are different."

Riley then turned to look at Maya, as Mrs. Kossal turned around to look at her class. She kind of looked scared and I knew that she had done what she said she was going to do to 'fix' what was going on with Maya and her mother. To tell you the truth I was kind of scared too.

"No matter what," Riley said out of nowhere, "don't get mad at me, okay."

'Oh no what did she do this time?' I thought to myself.

Mrs. Kossal turned to look at Riley. The teacher was glaring at the brunette because she didn't want her talking while people were trying to draw her. Maya didn't even look up at Riley as she continued to draw one of her best friends. The blonde shook her head at Riley.

"I could never," Maya muttered.

Mrs. Kossal turned Riley's head around to face the front.

"To paint a young woman's lips," Mrs. Kossal interpolated as she turned away from Riley again, "she needs to stop flapping them."

The teacher turned away from Riley again and, Riley, in turn, turned around to face Maya. Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she just go one day without getting her nose into other people's business where it didn't belong?

"Because if I have any talent at all it's this," Riley continued. "So don't get mad at me."

"She could never," I chimed in.

I had forgotten my work long before Mrs. Kossal walked back to Riley to turn her head. The teacher wanted the brunette to look forward. Riley smiled up at her. A smile small that told her that she was sorry, even though she wasn't.

"Because when the mouth is moving," Mrs. Kossal interjected, still looking at Riley, "it will affect all the sketches and they call come out like this."

The art teacher held up two sketches on both sides of Riley. They kind of looked like her but her mouth was opened way to wide to be possible. I put my hand over my mouth to hide my laugher. Riley turned and glared at me. I held put my hand to show that I didn't mean anything by it.

"Except for this one," Mrs. Kossal said happily.

Our teacher was looking over in Maya's direction as she walked over to stand behind the blonde. Maya's drawing had Riley in the middle of the page with heart and yellow sun beams around her. The young brunette was in a red dress with her arms up in the air, and she was smiling. It was actually quite nice. It kind of reminded of the drawing that Maya drew of me. It was hanging up in my room and I looked at it every day when I got home from school.

"You don't listen to a word I say do you?" Mrs. Kossal droned.

Maya looked up at her. She looked like she was sorry but at the same time not sorry. I thought it was good just the way it was. If the teacher didn't like it then that would have to be touch for her. If I were Maya I would keep it anyway.

"It's not because I'm disrespectful," Maya tried to explain.

"It's because you're an artist," Mrs. Kossal smiled. "I'm glad you decided to display your work. I got your note in my teacher's box."

Maya leaned her head to the side so she could get a look at Riley. I watched as Maya glared at her. Riley smiled innocently.

'Uh oh,' I thought.

"That's the thing that you're not supposed to get mad at," Riley smiled.

"The exhibit starts at six," Mrs. Kossal informed Maya. "It'll be thrilling to see your art display. You won't regret it."

Maya walked over to where Riley was sitting were she stopped a few feet away from her. While Maya and Riley were looking at each other, our art teacher turned went back to looking at her other students art work.

"You don't listen to a word I say do you?" Maya asked, smiling her evil smile.

"It's not that I'm disrespectful," Riley stuttered. "It's because you're an artist."

I watched as Mrs. Kossal walked out of the classroom. There was somewhere else she had to be at the moment. I don't think her classroom would be in one piece when she got back, though.

"Oh yea?" Maya questioned. "Then let me paint you something."

Everyone in class was watching by now, as Maya moved to the table that had the paints sitting on it. She picked up a paintbrush with green paint on it. The blonde walked back over to Riley who was still sitting on the stool in the middle of the room. Maya flicked the paintbrush and green pain splattered all over Riley's face. The young brunette gasped as everyone ran out of the classroom. The only people left was Riley, Maya, Lucas, and I. Maya stepped back a couple of steps with a big smile on her face. I stood up from my chair slowly as Lucas walked over to me. The two of us watched as Riley got out of her seat and walked over to the table with the paints on it.

"Okay," Riley said smiling. "Maya I am one of your best friends and I will always do my best by you no matter what you say."

I watched as Riley picked up a paintbrush that had red paint on it. Riley bopped Maya with the paintbrush. Red paint was left on Maya's nose and that kind of made her look like a clown. My hand flew up to cover my smiling mouth as I gasped. It took everything I had to stop myself from laughing. This was going to be funny.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Lucas asked me.

"Nah," I shook my head. "They need to figure this out on their own. Besides I need my entertainment for the day.

"Well I guess you have a point."

The two of us watched as Maya dabbed her paintbrush in the green paint again. Next thing Lucas and I knew Maya had started painting Riley's face green. Riley shut her mouth tightly, along with her eyes and held her breath.

"And who made you the king of friendship?" Maya cooed.

When Riley opened her eyes she started painting Maya's face red. Maya shut her eyes but not as tight as Riley had.

"I did," Riley informed her. "I made myself the king of friendship and this would be my first act as a king."

Lucas and I looked at one another as the brunette put her hand in the red paint. When we looked back to Riley and Maya, Riley had painted Maya's face and the front of her shirt red. Lucas and I laughed so hard as the two girls started fighting with paint. Riley with her red and Maya with her green

"Why don't you leave this alone?" Maya exclaimed.

"I don't know how," Riley confessed.

Lucas pulled me into a hug so the both of us wouldn't fall. I put my arms around his waist as I buried my face in his chest. Turning my head to the side I watched as Mrs. Kossal walked back into the classroom.

"Whoa!" Mrs. Kossal exclaimed.

Maya and Riley both stopped immediately as our art teacher walked over to stand on Maya's side of the room.

"Riley," the teacher growled.

She took one look at Riley and Maya and smiled while shaking her head.

"This is one of the most authentic piece you've done all semester," Mrs. Kossal said happily.

Lucas and I looked at each other, again, not understanding what was going on. Then we looked back at Maya, Riley, and Mrs. Kossal.

"Now clean it up," Mrs. Kossal ordered. "See you tonight Maya."

The teacher walked back out of the classroom as Lucas and I walked over to Maya and Riley. I had a feeling that Riley wasn't done telling Maya about what else she had done, just by the look on her face. There had to be more to what Riley had done besides telling the teacher that one of her best friends was going to put her art in a show.

"One other thing," Riley acknowledged. "I invited your mom."

'And there it is,' I thought to myself.

Maya didn't say anything. She just got the big bowl of purple paint and handed it to Riley, with a blank expression on her face. I was guessing that Riley knew what the blonde wanted her to do, because Lucas, Maya, and I watched, as the brunette put the bowl over her head and dumped the purple paint on her head.

That Friday night, I was at the art show with the Matthews, Lucas, and Farkle. We walked around and looked at all the painting and drawing kids our age had done. Farkle was still looking at me weirdly and I tried to pretend that I didn't notice. Throughout the whole night Lucas never left my side. He never stood no more than five feet away from me. I thought it was kind of nice. Most of the time he shielded me from Farkle's stares and that was fine by me.

Lucas, Farkle and I walked over to where Maya sat. She was beside one of her painting. It was a painting of where he mom work. As we got closer I saw her mom was in the painting but you could only see half of her. I guess I could understand that.

"How's it goin'?" I asked when we got up to Maya.

"It's goin fine," Maya confessed.

"What does your mom think?" Riley asked.

'Really Riley?' I asked her in my head. 'Do you really have to push this?'

Maya didn't say anything. All she did was look down at the floor. She had a sad expression on her face. Again I could understand that. Maya's silence answered Riley's question, and Riley wasn't happy about it.

"She never showed up," Riley guessed.

"It's just you guys," Maya pointed out.

"Are you telling me your mom never showed up?"

"No but of course you did."

Thank god the Mathews showed up and saved the day. Maybe now Riley would let it go in front of her parents.

"Hey Maya," Mrs. Matthews greeted. "Wow. You really have some talent. Look at that place."

Everyone looked at her painting.

"I bet it has great mash potatoes," Mr. Matthew breathed dreamily.

"Look at that lady," Farkle pointed out. "Why can you only see half of her?"

Lucas slowly put his arms around Farkle's head. At first I could tell that Farkle didn't understand what Lucas was doing. It didn't take Farkle to figure it out though.

"Oooommm," Farkle said under Lucas' arm.

Riley looked around at everyone before she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the art room. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't ask because I knew that I would find out sooner or later.

We took the subway to the small restaurant where Maya's mom worked. As we opened the door a big man was about to walk out. I shrunk back but Riley stood her ground. She looked the man straight in the eye, as the man looked back at her.

"Get out of my way," Riley growled.

The man shrugged and stepped to the side. Riley grabbed me by the wrist again and walked up to the counter where Miss. Hart was scrubbing the counter top.

"Did you think we wouldn't hunt you down?" Riley questioned.

"No," Miss. Hart confessed. "I was pretty sure you would… You two want a tuna melt?"

"No, because we're supposed to be somewhere and so are you."

"You know all I do with Maya is disappoint her."

Miss. Hart walked around the counter and walked to one of the tables, where someone had just left. She started clearing the table and I had the sudden urge to help her, but I held back as Riley and Miss. Hart talked.

"Here's what funny," Riley stated. "You're not disappointing her at all. You're only disappointing me."

"I came to school and embarrassed her," Maya's mom admitted, "I pretend I'm fancy but I'm not. I thought I had a good marriage but I didn't. I pretend that I have a career and I don't. I love that little girl and I won't pretend with her."

Miss. Hart started walking towards the counter. She was behind it once Riley and I caught up with her. I took a guess and thought Riley wouldn't let this go, no matter how much I wanted her too.

"You need to go to her," Riley ordered.

"No," Miss. Hart dismissed. "You saw what happens when I do. You two need to go to her."

Riley didn't budge and Miss. Hart let out a sigh.

"Riley what does your dad do for a living?" she questioned.

"He's a teacher," Riley confessed.

"And mom?"

"Lawyer."

"What about your dad Jazzabelle?"

"Construction worker," I confessed.

"And me?"

"Actress," Riley and I said together.

Miss. Hart gave us a small smile but shook her head.

"Waitress you two," Miss Hart corrected. "And people tend to stay at the same level as their parents and I want more for her then coming home with those little arms of hers covered in pancake syrup. Maya's really lucky to have you two. Don't think I don't know that. Now I am offering you a tuna melt to show my gratitude. Yes or no?"

Riley let out a sigh as we both looked at the woman that stood in front of us. There was nothing we could do to change her mind. I did understand where she was coming from though. I think I always would.

Riley and I walked back into the classroom where Maya, Lucas, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and Farkle still were. Riley stayed in the doorway to listening to the conversation that the Matthews and Maya were having. I walked over to where Lucas was standing.

"Hi," I said.

He looked over at me and smiled when he saw that it was me. I smiled back.

"Hi Angel," he said. "Where'd you go?"

"Riley needed to save Maya," I confessed. "I had to go with."

"I see."

The two of us looked back over at Maya and the Matthews. It was nice to see that smile on her face. She looked happy and I loved it when she was happy.

"You guys really don't have to stay," Maya told Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

"Are you kidding?" Mr. Matthews exclaimed. "We love supporting the middle school art scene."

"Yea, we even bought a drawing," Mrs. Matthews stated. "You have to wonder who this silly little weirdo is."

The drawing was one of Riley and her overly big mouth. I watched as Riley walked over to stand by her mom. The young brunette opened her mouth like the one in the drawing.

"Awe," Mrs. Matthews cooed, "that's our silly little weirdo."

"Thank you for staying with Maya," I acknowledged.

"Always," Mr. Matthews nodded.

Farkle, Lucas, and the Matthews walked away to give Riley, Maya, and me some time alone. There was no one else in the classroom. It seemed like the art show was winding down. I like it, it was nice to have some time with my girls.

"We couldn't get her to come," Riley confessed, "and I'm very disappointed."

"I know," Maya said.

"You except too much," I agreed.

"This is hard on me," Riley exclaimed.

"You need a hug darling?" Maya said in a British accent.

The three us put our arms around each other and held on to one another tight. I loved moments like this… when it was just be and my two best friends. But the moment ended too soon and after a few second we all pulled away.

"Maya I was wrong," Riley said.

"No Riley," Maya shook her head, "you were right."

I lifted my hand up and pointed a finger. I didn't really understand what Maya was trying to say. Why was Riley right and Maya wrong. It happened a lot but this was one of those times where I thought Riley was wrong and Maya was right. I guess I was wrong.

"I'm very confused," I confessed.

"I showed my work," Maya stated. "People liked it. They made me feel like I could be something someday."

Riley and I looked at each other before looking at back at our best friend. How could we make her understand that she will be something someday no matter how many times she thought she wasn't?

"You will be," Riley said.

"You are now," I added.

"Thank you Riley," Maya said. "Thank you Jazzabelle."

"You welcome," Riley and I said in unison.

Riley walked over to where she put the styrofoam box and brought it back. Inside was a tuna melt that Riley had decided to bring back with us. The brunette walked back over to us and lifted up the box so Maya could see.

"You want a part of a tuna melt?" Riley asked.

Maya smiled and took the box from Riley. The three of us walked over the chairs that were still by Maya's painting.

"You know why she gave this to you two," Maya smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"She knows it's my favorite thing there. She knew you two would share it with me."

We all smiled at each other.

"We'd be happy to give you the whole thing," I offered.

"I know you would." Maya

We all sat down as Maya opened the box.

"I'll be just fine with a part of it," Maya confessed.

Maya gave Riley and I, part of the tuna melt. I took a bit of mine and looked at my two best friend. I was happy to have them in my life. As I thought about what my life would be like without them, I don't know where I would be right now. I don't think I would have ever survived.

That afternoon, Riley, Maya, Mr. Minkus, Farkle, and the rest of the Matthews were all sitting around their dinner table sharing a meal together. The only person that was missing was Lucas but he had to go home and have dinner with his family. Which sucked but I guess he had to do what he had to do.

"And Riley," Mr. Matthews began, "for your excellence in your display of your unwavering hope for others I'm giving you an A."

All of us looked from Mr. Minkus and Farkle to Mrs. Matthews. That was very unexpected but kind of funny at the same time.

"Ha!" Mrs. Matthews honked to Farkle and Mr. Minkus.

"What?" Mr. Minkus asked in disbelief.

"Can he do that?" Farkle asked.

"He can't do that."

The two Minkus' looked over to Mr. Matthews. I guess they were hoping that he was just joking around with them but he wasn't. Mr. Matthew pointed over to his wife who smiled a big smile.

"I does whatevers her wants," Mr. Matthew admitted.

Mr. Minkus thought about it for a few minutes and then he shrugged.

"Yea so would I," he admitted.

"I come from a very talented family," Riley said happily.

Auggie looked up at his mom with a sad look on his face.

"What am I talented at?" he asked.

"You're going to find it someday honey," Mrs. Matthew encouraged.

Auggie got out of his seat and walked over to the middle of the living room. He started singing ' _Le nozzo di Figaro Opera_ , also known as _The Marriage of Figaro Opera_. Actually the kid was pretty good at it, especially for his age. When he was done he thought about what he just did. After a few seconds of thinking, he just shook his head.

"Na!" Auggie waved his hand.

He walked back over to the table and we all clapped for him. This was a good day. I just wished I had more of them.

As I left the Matthews apartment Farkle told his dad that he was going to walk me home. I told him that he didn't have to but he insisted. So here we were walked down the street to my house. Farkle had been quiet the whole way there, even on the subway, which was odd for him. He was always talking about something. I had a bad feeling about him being so quiet. I knew it was a bad idea to start a conversation but he was scaring me.

"You okay Farkle?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then out of nowhere he stopped. I stopped a few feet away and looked at him. This wasn't going to be good, I could already tell. His look said it all.

"Farkle?" I asked.

"Actually," Farkle said, "no I'm not alright."

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Did I do something wrong?"

The young boy shook he head.

"No you didn't do anything wrong," he encouraged.

"Then what's wrong?" I questioned.

Farkle looked down at the ground as he thought of what to say. When he looked back up at me I knew that I should have just stayed quiet.

"What's wrong is," Farkle began, "I'm worried about you Jazzabelle."

I was speechless for a few seconds but shook my head. I had to try to get him from saying anymore. I tried to brush the statement off by breathing out a small laughing and smiling at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Farkle," I muttered.

"Oh don't play that with me Jazz," Farkle snapped. "I'm not stupid. I have eyes."

I took a step back from Farkle. He had never talked to me like that before. It almost scared me. Almost as much as him figuring out what I went through every day. I couldn't drag him down with me. That's all I would be doing if I told him if I said everything out loud. I really couldn't chance him telling anyone about what happens to me when my dad drinks.

"Farkle don't say anymore," I begged.

"No Jazzabelle," Farkle dismissed. "We need to talk about this."

"No we don't."

"Why not? Why don't you tell me what's going on."

I could feel the tears burning my eyes and falling down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening. I had been so careful. I made sure everything was covered in one way or another. How did this boy see what was already covered?

"Farkle please stopped," I pleaded.

"No Jazzabelle," Farkle urged. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I just can't!"

"Why not?"

That's when I snapped. I started to sob and the tears came faster. I fell to my knees on the ground and pulled my arms around me. Farkle knelt down beside me. He put his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Please Jazzabelle," Farkle whispered. "You can trust me."

"What am I supposed to say?" I sobbed.

Farkle was quiet for a few seconds. Next thing I knew both of his hand were on both sides of my face. He pulled my face up to look at him. When my eyes met his, they were sad. His expression was also sad and I could tell that he really wanted to know what was going on with me. Could I tell him why I was afraid to go home at night? Or why I was always covered in bruises? Could I really trust him? Or would he stab me in the back? I guess I wouldn't know if I didn't try.

"Just tell me what's going on with you," Farkle said. "I know there is something wrong. No matter how many times you try to brush me off. I see the sadness in your eyes."

"How?" I asked.

"Cause I have eyes of my own. I can see through the makeup you were. I can see through the scarves and long sleeves you wear."

Farkle took his hand off of my face and grabbed my scarf. I grabbed his wrists and he stopped for a second. He was going to take it off and he was going to see what was under it. Could I really let him do this?

"You can trust me Jazzabelle," he whispered.

I paused for a few more seconds before I let go of his wrists and looked down at the ground. Farkle slowly took off my scarf. When it was off he gasped because of what he saw underneath. I looked up at him. The look in his eyes was murderous but his expression was still sad and worried.

"Who did that do you?" Farkle growled.

"No one," I lied.

"No Jazzabelle. Someone did that to you. Now who was it?"

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. As I let it out I let go of the secret that I had been keeping to myself for so long. I just hoped that I didn't regret it.

"My father," I whispered.

I opened my eyes to look at Farkle again. His mouth was wide open but his eyes still had murder written all over them. I couldn't help but hope that he would listen to me when I begged him to not tell anyone. I couldn't help but hope that I could trust him.


	9. Chapter 9

Season 1

Chapter 9.

An Angel Meets Smackle

I woke up early Monday morning and I thought about just staying home. I'd just tell everyone that I was sick. The truth was I really didn't to face Farkle after what happened last Friday. Farkle might get the wrong idea about me stay home school and break his promise for no reason. After thinking about it for a half hour I decided that it wasn't a good idea. I knew the school would call the old man and then I would get into trouble for 'skipping' school. I would take facing Farkle over getting in trouble any day of the week so I let out a sigh as I got out of bed.

When I got to the bathroom I couldn't help but look in the merrier. The bruise was still around my throat. It was still purple and blue but the black was slowly changing to yellow. I didn't know what I expected after a weekend of it healing. I should have known that it wouldn't have changed over a few days. There was nothing I could do about it. The bruise was going to stay there until it healed. Another scarf week it is, then. To tell you the truth I hated scarves but like I said, there was nothing I could do about it, I would wear them until the bruise was gone.

As I kept looking in the merrier with my blood shot eyes my thoughts were clouded with the conversation that Farkle and I had. I still couldn't believe that he had got me to tell him. No one else outside of my house knows what happens inside those walls. Now Farkle knew. Why did I have to tell him? What did I think was going to happen? I couldn't come up with anything.

Letting out a sigh I started to go through the motions of getting myself dressed and ready for school. When I was ready I left to go pick up Riley and Maya but I still couldn't stop going through the conversation for the hundredth time since Friday night. Farkle knew and there was nothing I could do to take what I told him back.

 _ **~Flash back~**_

 _ **"Your father does this to you?" Farkle asked.**_

 _ **"Yes," I whispered.**_

 _ **I looked down at my hands. I still could believe that my secret was out. Why had I told him? Why did he have to be so observant? Why couldn't he just leave me a long when I told him that nothing was going on? All I wanted to do was crawling in a hole and die right then and there, but I knew that he wouldn't let me. He was going to keep interrogating me until he got all his answers and I was going to help him because I wasn't going to be able to stop.**_

 _ **"For how long?" Farkle questioned**_

 _ **"Since my mom's death," I muttered.**_

 _ **"Why haven't you told anyone?"**_

 _ **I don't know why but anger boiled in my veins. How dare he act like it was that simple. He didn't know what I went through every day in that house. He didn't know that every night I went home from school, or from the Matthews apartment, I wished that I would get kidnapped so I wouldn't have to go home. He didn't know anything about what I went through at home. How could he think it was that simple?**_

 _ **"It's not that simple Farkle," I snapped. "You don't understand."**_

 _ **"Then help me understand," Farkle urged. "I want to help."**_

 _ **"You can't."**_

 _ **"Why not?"**_

 _ **"Farkle please stop."**_

 _ **"Someone needs to know."**_

 _ **My head shot up when I heard him say the words I dreaded to hear. He could not tell anyone. Everything would end badly if someone knew. My father wouldn't let me go without a fight. That fight could cost someone their life and I wasn't going to let someone die for me. I wasn't worth that much.**_

 _ **"You can't tell anyone Farkle," I ordered.**_

 _ **"Someone needs to know," he repeated.**_

 _ **"No. No one needs to know. It's my problem, not theirs, and it's definitely not yours. So just let it go."**_

 _ **"There are more people, out there, that care about you then you know."**_

 _ **"No there isn't."**_

 _ **For the first I saw anger flash in Farkle's eyes and face. He was actually mad at me. I had never seen this young boy mad at anyone before and I hoped I never would again. He was kind of scary when he was mad.**_

 _ **"Do I need to list all the people that care about you?" Farkle growled.**_

 _ **"I would appreciated it," I began, "if you wouldn't."**_

 _ **"We'll I'm going to do it anyway."**_

 _ **"Farkle please don't."**_

 _ **He glared at me and I glared back. Why couldn't he see that I didn't want this to go any farther than it already had? It wouldn't help matters. Things like this never did. Things would stay the same because when people came to check out my father, he would act like the World's #1 Dad. Then when they left he'd more than likely kill me because I told someone. Could Farkle see that? No because he didn't understand. He never would.**_

 _ **"I care about you," Farkle urged. "Maya and Riley care about you. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews care about you. Auggie cares about you."**_

 _ **He was quiet for a few seconds and I was hoping he was done. There weren't that many people that cared about me and I'd like to keep it that way. It would be less people hurting if something bad happened to me.**_

" _ **You done?" I asked.**_

 _ **"No," Farkle snapped. "Lucas cares about you."**_

 _ **I looked back down at my hands. He pulled the Lucas card. That was the lowest of the low right there. He knew what would happen if he brought up Lucas.**_

 _ **"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled.**_

 _ **"Don't play that game with me Jazzabelle," Farkle snapped. "I know you know how he feels about you. I see the way he looks at you. You look at him the same way. Now don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about. Lucas cares about you and you know it. This is only going to get worse. You won't be able to stop him if he decides to kill you."**_

 _ **"Farkle, please stop."**_

 _ **"I need to tell someone."**_

 _ **I looked into his eyes and I shook my head. My eyes started to water again. He couldn't do this to me. He needed to understand that he couldn't tell anybody.**_

 _ **"Please don't," I whispered.**_

 _ **"Why not Jazzabelle?" Farkle urged.**_

 _ **"He won't let me go."**_

 _ **"There are people out there that can help you."**_

 _ **"No Farkle there isn't. He'll do one of two things. He will act like the World's #1 Dad while their there. When they leave because they don't fine anything, he will kill me. Or if he's drunk at the time he will kill someone. I know him. He won't let me go without a fight and if that means killing someone, to get what he wants, he will."**_

 _ **Farkle looked at me, his eyes wide. He had no idea that it was this serious. All he had to do was listen to me. If he didn't, I don't know what I was going to do. The only choice I had would be to deny it was happening. That would only make Farkle mad at me. He would also get in trouble. I didn't want that to happen. My only choice was to try to talk him out of telling someone. I took his hand in mine. He looked down.**_

 _ **"Farkle," I whispered.**_

 _ **When he looked back up at me his eyes softened. He was going to do what I asked him too. I could tell by the look on his face. He would do anything I asked even when it meant I wouldn't be leaving the place I called home.**_

 _ **"You can't tell anyone," I continued. "I just have till the end of high school. I can make it. Just do what I ask of you and don't tell anyone what you know. Please."**_

 _ **I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking. He wanted to do what was best for me and at that moment he didn't know what that was. To tell you the truth I didn't know what was best for me either. All I could do was keep doing what I was doing and maybe I could figure something out. I don't know what else could be done.**_

 _ **Farkle looked at me for a few more seconds before he nodded. He was telling me he promised but I needed to hear him say it.**_

 _ **"Say it Farkle," I urged. "Say that you promise you won't tell anyone, unless I think it's becoming too much and I tell you, you can."**_

 _ **"Jazzabelle I…" Farkle groaned.**_

 _ **"Say it Farkle!"**_

 _ **He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them I could tell that he was hurting inside… but he was going to promise anyway.**_

 _ **"I promise I won't tell anyone," Farkle breathed, "unless you say so."**_

 _ **I sighed in relief and pulled him into a hug.**_

 _ **"Thank you Farkle," I whispered.**_

 _ **He pulled me in tighter not saying another word.**_

 _ **~End of Flash Back~**_

Next thing I knew, when I tuned back into reality, I was sitting in Mr. Matthews' class. He was in front of the class room with a big box getting ready to start his lesson of the day. It was white, with different colored poke-a-dots on it, and a big pink ribbon. This was sure to be another interesting lesson. I was kind of curious about what was in the big box, like I'm sure everyone else was.

"Ancient Greece," Mr. Matthews announced.

Riley's eyes got big and she pointed at the box in her father's hands. I guess like me she didn't see them before we left for school, but really? How could I have seen them? I was in my own little world.

'Another Riley moment,' I thought happily. 'Just what I needed.'

"What's that?" she asked, pointing, "What that, that?"

Mr. Matthews pointed at the box with a smile on his face. That could only mean one thing. He was going to make Riley an example of something. This was going to break her little heart.

"What dis, dis?" Mr. Matthews question. "It's a present."

"Is it for me?" Riley asked hopefully.

"What's your game Mathews?" Maya accused.

"Game?" Mr. Matthews asked hurt, "I mean no game. I just want to know who wants this present."

Everyone raised their hands eagerly. That is everyone raised their hands, except Maya and me. We were the only two in the class that didn't have their hands raised. This made Mr. Matthew smile. Maya was playing with her hair not looking at our teacher while I was just looking around the room wondering who was going to get the present. I had an idea but that didn't mean that I was right.

"Oh Maya, what?" he chuckled. "You assume by playing hard to get I will give it to you?"

"Well yes," Maya said. "That's one of the many arrows in my quiver."

Farkle made a weird sound from behind Riley. My two best friends and I all turned around to look at him, not knowing what he was hyped up about now. His blue eyes were wide and he had a dreamy look on his face as he stared at Maya.

"Medieval talk what are you doing to me woman?" Farkle swooned.

Mr. Matthews ignored Farkle's comment and turned to me. He was still smiling.

"What about you Jazzabelle?" he asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about that box Mr. Matthews," I shrugged. "Nothing personal. Besides I don't feel like getting punked today."

I watched as Mr. Matthews nodded his head still smiling at me. Then he turned to his daughter and handed the box to her.

"Riley," Mr. Matthews said.

"Yay," Riley smiled.

She opened the box and pulled a small chalkboard out of it. The young brunette looked down and read what was on it. Riley then looked back up at her dad and glared at him. I covered my mouth, with one of my hands, to stop the laugh from escaping my lips.

"The Trojan House?" Riley growled.

"Surprise," Mr. Matthews shrugged.

"I knew it!" I jumped in.

"This isn't a present," Riley whined. "This is one of your life lessons, wrapped up in a class lessons, wrapped up in a box of nothing."

Oh poor Riley and her broken little heart. Maya and I looked over at the sad Riley. We both shook our heads at her. She could be sad but in a funny way. She was so much fun to mess with, I could see the reason why Mr. Matthews used her. I know I would have if I were him.

"How you doin' honey?" Maya asked.

"I'm all worked up," Riley confessed.

"We know darlin'," I stated.

I kept my mouth shut, still holding back a laugh, as Riley put the mini chalkboard back in the box. She looked like she was about to cry. I really didn't blame her.

"You assume," Mr. Matthews began his lesson, "just because it was all neat and pretty that something good was inside. Ancient Troy was protected by walls. The Greeks couldn't get in. So they build a big wooden horse and left it behind. What do you think the Trojans did?"

"They left it there," Riley chimed in, "because they were afraid somebody was trying to teach them something."

'Oh poor Riley,' I thought. 'She was really mad about this.'

Riley glared at her father. All he did was smile and shook his head. When he let out a breathy laugh started continuing his lecture.

"They captured it as a trophy," her father corrected, "and brought it inside. That night the Greek soldiers crawled out of the horse and defended Troy. What have we learned here?"

I guessed Lucas had raised his hand, behind me, because Mr. Matthews called on him. For some reason I liked it when our teacher called on Lucas. I liked to hear his voice. It made me know that he was really there and that he wasn't a dream.

"Mr. Friar," Mr. Matthews pointed.

"Don't make assumptions based on what you see?" Lucas questioned.

Mr. Matthew nodded then made his way back over to his daughter. He had another present in his hand and I could tell that it was going to be just like the last one. I also knew that Maya was going to be the example of his lesson… Okay fine I didn't know, know but I did have a feeling, and in times like these my feelings were usually right.

"Riley listen," Mr. Matthew said to his daughter. "I'm sorry I made an example of you, so here's a gift for you."

He handed the present to her but Riley didn't take it. She wanted to, I could see the look in her eyes, but she was tricked once and I don't think she was going to be tricked again. It was Maya's turn and she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Ooh," Riley smiled. "No… I want to. No… Pretty ribbon. No."

I looked behind me to get a good look at Lucas. He was smiling at Riley but turned to smile at me when he saw me looking at him. I watched a he raised his hand again, looking up at Mr. Matthews.

"I'll take my chances with that sir," he proposed.

Mr. Matthews walked down the row to Lucas and gave him the present. Before Lucas could open the gift Riley jumped in. She thought she was trying to save him, but he wasn't the person that needed saving. The person that needed saving was the one sitting beside her.

"No Lucas," Riley warned. "You have to assume it's no good because the first one was no good. Aren't you all proud of me, dad?"

The brunette smiled widely up at her father, hoping to be praised. Instead, Mr. Matthew didn't hesitate to answer his lovely, little daughter.

"No," he said.

I watched as the big smile on Riley's face fell as her father walked away. The expression that she showed on her face turned back into a glare and I could tell that she was both sad and mad at the same time. This really wasn't her day. I then looked back at Lucas as he pulled out a small card from his present and read it.

"Get out of detention free," Lucas read aloud.

'That couldn't possibly be what it said,' I thought. 'Could it?'

It would kind of be nice to have one of those, but no. I wasn't going to fall for this one. If it was too good to be true, then it wasn't true at all. I have learned that over the years of living with the old man.

"Ohhhh I could use one of those," Maya said happily. "Give me that and I won't call you Ranger Rick all week."

Lucas thought about it for a few seconds. When he decided to give her the card to her, he got out of his desk, walked over to Maya, and handed it to her.

"Here you go," Lucas shrugged.

'Read the card Maya,' I thought. 'Read the card.'

"Thanks Ranger Roy," Maya acknowledged, as she took the card.

Smiling she leaned back in her seat. She looked at the card but I could tell that she wasn't really reading. I had a feeling that she needed to read the card not just look at it, it would save her a lot of trouble. Sadly knowing Maya, she was going to have to learn it the hard way.

"Let me guess," Lucas said. "Ranger Roy is filling in for Ranger Rick?"

"All week," Maya said, before looking at Mr. Matthews, "and now you."

Lucas shook his head and walked back to his desk. The look on his face told me he was in on whatever was going to happen to Maya. When he saw me looking at him she gave me a big smile and then winked at me. I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks as I looked away.

'I was right,' I thought. 'He is on it.'

"Oh is something going to happen to me?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

He was smiling that smile that could only mean one thing. Here comes the lesson he was trying to prove. Maya wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Yes it is," Maya said kind of fancy.

She got up from her seat and started dancing up to the front of the classroom. I let out a sigh, knowing that she was just digging herself into a hole and not a good one.

"Detention," she sang.

The whole class watched as Maya danced her way over to Mr. Matthews' desk. She got up on it and started dancing again. To tell you the truth I don't think that Detention Free card was going to get her out of this kind of trouble.

"But not today," Maya kept singing.

The young blonde bent down as she leaned forward. She was face to face with our teacher and he was still smiling at her. His eyebrows were raised and he looked like he was enjoying himself. Oh poor Maya.

"Poom," she shouted.

She was smiling as she showed him the card.

"Read the card," Mr. Matthews instructed.

The smile on Maya's face fell as she gave him a confused but scared look. She didn't like the sound of his voice and to tell you the truth neither did I. That could only mean one thing.

"Huh?" Maya questioned.

"Card," Mr. Matthews said simply.

Maya looked down at the card and the rest of her smile turned into a frown.

"Say get out detention free," the young blonde read aloud, "then give worthless card to Maya, and then watch her dance on my desk."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Maya. As she read it I would only thing that I was right. In times like these I never wanted to be right, but there was nothing I could do about it because the deed was already done.

Mr. Matthews laughed and gestured for Maya to sit down. He never said anything about detention so I took that as a good sign that she wasn't going to get it. I guess that's a good thing… right?

"Never assume," Mr. Matthews told her. "Look more deeply. Just because something is wrapped up all pretty doesn't always mean it is."

Maya turned around so she could see Lucas. The look on her face was murderous. The glare she gave him was like daggers. If looks could kill he'd be dead.

"You were in on this," Maya growled.

The blonde's evil look didn't seem to faze Lucas. He just smiled at her.

"I'm Ranger Roy and I'll be here all week" Lucas drawled.

He then tipped his imaginary hat at Maya, smiling big for her. Maya made a funny noise as she shivered in rage. She turned around in her seat to face the front and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess this was just payback for all the names that Maya had come up with for him. Oh well, I guess she kind of deserved it.

That evening Lucas, Maya, Riley, and I, along with the rest of the school, was sitting in the gymnasium to watch the debate meet. Farkle was on the speech and date team so that was the only reason that we went. The seating order that me and my three friends sat in was Lucas, me, Riley, and Maya. I couldn't help but be happy that I was sitting next to Lucas. I tried to pay attention to Farkle but it was she hard.

"In conclusion," Farkle said, "school uniforms reduce individuality which will be unnecessary in the real world when you're all working for me. Thank you! I am Farkle!"

Farkle took a big bow after his speech as Riley looked over at Maya, with a confused look on her face. This was going to be good.

"I don't understand debate," Riley confessed.

"We say you do," Maya order.

"Okay."

Riley and Maya both looked back up to the front of the gym. They looked so serious and I kind of got confused about the whole thing. I looked at them not understanding what just happened. The thing that I couldn't understand at all was how Riley could just give in to Maya like that. As I thought about it I guess it didn't surprise me. At that moment I could feel Lucas lean forward a little bit so he could see and talk to all of us at once.

"I like debate," Lucas confessed. "Exploring two, sometime three sides, of the same thing. The good, the in between, and the bad. Light, twilight, and dark. Right in front of you at the same time, where else are you going to get that?"

Riley, Maya, and I all looked at him. Riley was smiling really big at him, while Maya was glaring. She must have still been mad at him for what he had done in Mr. Matthews' class this morning. I, on the other hand, was looking at him with a small smirk on my face.

"Oh right here," Lucas said happily, "look at you."

He was looking at all of us but his eyes staid on me the longest. I could feel the heat spread through my cheeks again. Why did he have to have this effect on me? Just then Mr. Matthews walked up into the middle of the gym to introduce the next debater. Thank god!

"And now, from Einstein Academy," Mr. Matthews started. "Undefeated this season. Seventy-two pounds of raw intellectual power. She is who your mama wishes she gave birth too. The one… the only… Smackle."

Music started to play and the lights turned down low with just a red light on. Then out of nowhere, the girl who had a big crush on Farkle, came busting through a paper circle that was in front of the door. I kind of jumped back. Next thing I know, I felt someone take my hand. When I looked down I saw a big one holding one of mine. I looked over at Lucas. He was smiling at me but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Vous d'accord?" Lucas asked me in French (Translation: You okay?).

Ah now we're going to start speaking French. You know what? I was okay with that. Really okay with that. It took everything I had not to jump up and down in my seat with joy.

"Oui, je vais bien," I whispered (Translation: Yea, I'm fine).

We smiled at each other and looked back to the front, but he didn't let go of my hand. He started running his fingers over my knuckles, in circles. I was going to take a guess and say that he was trying to sooth me. Whatever he was trying to do, it was working and it felt great.

I watched as Smackle was punching the air and walking around. That was kind of weird, in my opinion. After a while the music cut off and the normal lights turned back on. Smackle turned around to look at Farkle and walked over to him. She leaned down close to his face.

"Going down chump," I heard Smackle say.

Farkle glared at her as she turned around to look at the audience. Mr. Matthews gave her the microphone and she started her debate.

"Wearing a uniform makes you surrender to conformity and sacrifices uniqueness," Smackle began, "which is our most valuable freedom. Don't let anybody tell you what to wear. Don't let anybody tell you what to be. Smackle, the one and only, out."

Smackle gave Mr. Matthews the microphone and went to sit down by her team, as Mr. Matthews took her place up at the front of the gym. That was kind of short, sweet, and to the point.

"Well, before I announce the winner," Mr. Matthews began, "let me remind you all that our final debate of the season will be held right here next week, where our thought-provoking topic will be 'Is beauty only skin deep?'"

I looked over at Smackle as she looked at Mr. Matthews with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what he was saying. I had an idea but I wasn't sure. Before I could figure it out, one of the judges got up out of her seat and walked up to Mr. Matthews and handed him a piece of paper.

"Great thank you," Mr. Matthews smiled as he took it. "So, the winner of today's debate…"

Our teacher looked down at the piece of paper, as Farkle got up out of his seat, and Mr. Matthews pushed him back down. That could only mean that Farkle wasn't the winner of this one.

"Isadora Smackle, Einstein Academy," Mr. Matthews announced.

Everyone started clapping. Including Riley, Maya, Lucas, and I. It was sad knowing that our team lost but we had to show good sportsmanship.

"Well," I began, "it looks like our debate team could use some help."

"Yea," Lucas agreed, "Smackle's definitely got game."

"She beats Farkle every time," Riley noted. "You think he's gotten used to it by now?"

The crowd started to leave the gym. When they were almost cleared out the four of us saw Farkle lying on the ground. He had a sad look on his face, and if I didn't know him any better, I would say he was about to cry.

"It hurts," Farkle groaned.

"Nope," Maya stated. "Good thing we're there for him. Being there for him is the most important thing we can be."

Riley and Maya got out of their seat and started walking over to Farkle, who was still lying on the ground. Half way to the little guy, my two best friends saw the refreshment table. Farkle wasn't going to get support from those two now that there was food on their mind.

"Melon balls," Maya said dreamily.

Riley pointed at the melon as she and Maya stared at them with wide eyes.

"Ooh," Riley sighed.

This only left Lucas and me sitting in our seat and Farkle still lying on the floor. I finally notice that Lucas' hand had found mine again, after we were done clapping for the winners. Looking down at them again, I couldn't help but feel happy, like I always did when I was around Lucas. I took my eyes off of our hands again and looked up into his emerald orbs. Like always we smiled at each other. I think it was time for some more French talk. I hope he felt the same way.

"Alors puisque vous aimez les débats," I began (Translation: So since you like debates), "cela veut-il dire que vous allez vous inscrire?" (Translation: does that mean you're going to sign up?)

"Oui, je pensais que je pourrais," Lucas nodded (Translation: Ya I thought I might.) "Cela dépend cependant." (Translation: It depends though.)

I looked at him with a confused expression. What could he possible depend on to sign up for the debate team? If he wanted to do it, then he should. There should be nothing to hold him back from something that he thought would be fun to do.

"Dépend de quoi?" I asked (Translation: Depends on what?)

"Cela dépend si vous serez là pour me regarder," Lucas confessed (Translation: It depends on if you'll be there to watch me). "J'ai un bon feeling que vous pourriez être mon porte-bonheur." (Translation: I have a good feeling that you could be my good luck charm.)

I looked down as I bite my lip to stop the smile that was on my face, from getting bigger. If that was even possible. He really wanted me there. This was great! I looked back up at Lucas before answering.

"J'aimerais que beaucoup," I nodded (Translation: I would like that very much). "Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être votre porte-bonheur." (Translation: I'll try my best to be your good luck charm.)

"Oh, vous n'aurez pas d'essayer." (Translation: Oh you won't have to try).

Before I could say anything to that I saw Smackle walk up and kneel down by Farkle. Lucas and I turned our attention to the two on the floor. I guess we wanted to see this for ourselves.

"Valiant effort as usual my arch nemesis," Smackle congratulated. "Perhaps a smoothie will take the sting out of my latest victory."

"Yea perhaps you right," Farkle agreed. "I'll go see."

He started to get up off the floor but was soon pushed down by Smackle's knee.

"Smackle you fool," she said to herself. "You forgot how literal he is."

I laughed as she got off of him and they both stood up. They faced each other as they continued their conversation.

"Farkle," Smackle said unrelenting, "I meant would you like to get a smoothie with me?"

"Isadora," Farkle shook his head, "what part of arch nemesis do you not understand?"

"Farkle you might find this hard to believe but I am a significant about of fun. Would you like to see my fun face?"

"That would be of interest to me."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment but nothing seemed to be happening. I look to Lucas, who just shrugged his shoulders. We both looked back at Smackle and Farkle, as we waited for something to happen.

"Processed," Farkle finally said.

"I'm doing it!" Smackle exclaimed.

Lucas tapped me on the shoulder and leaned toward me, to whisper in my ear.

"Salut Angel," Lucas said from beside me (Translation: Hey Angel).

I turned to look at him. At first I couldn't get the words out, because of how close we were. All I had to do was lean just a little bit close and…

'No,' I said sternly to myself. 'This isn't the time or place.'

"Oui Lucas?" I finally asked (Translation: Yes Lucas?).

"Je dois aller de l'avant," Lucas stated (Translation: I have to get going). "Allez-vous être d'accord ici, par vous-même?" (Translation: Will you be okay here, by yourself?)

The sound of him saying he was going broke my heart, but there was nothing that I would do about him going. Yes, I could lie to him and tell him no I wouldn't be okay, but that would just mean he'd get into trouble. As you probably know I didn't want that. So I let out a sigh and told him the truth.

"Oui, je vais être très bien," I nodded (Translation: Yea I'll be fine). "J'ai de Riley, Maya, et Farkle ici avec moi. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter." (Translation: I've to Riley, Maya, and Farkle here with me. You don't have to worry.)

Lucas nodded his head. I could tell he didn't want to go either. He could think of an excuse but I had a feeling he didn't want to lie to his mother. To tell you the truth, neither did I. If she found out that would only make her hate me, even though she didn't know me, and I didn't want that either.

"D'accord," Lucas sighed (Translation: Okay). "Vous voir demain." (Translation: See you tomorrow.)

He got out of his seat and looked down at him. I could see that Lucas was about to leave, but then he lean over and pressed his lips to my cheek. I sucked in my breath, startled, and I could feel, for the third time that day, my cheeks start to heat up with blush. This was the second time he had done this and the last time seemed so long ago. It was after Farkle had ruined the Romeo and Juliet play. His lips still felt the same and he still sent a shock of electricity throughout my body with just a kiss on the cheek.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes as Lucas legered there for a few seconds. It was over all too quickly, but instead of straightening up to leave he moved his lips to my ear.

"Veillez Angel," he whispered (Translation: Be careful Angel.)

He pulled back to look at me and I couldn't find my voice. All I could do was nodded to him as he smiled and walked away. My mind was racing in circle as I looked back over to Farkle and Smackle. I sighed again, trying to clear my thoughts.

My mind was brought back a little bit when I saw Riley finally make her away over to Farkle and Smackle. Farkle turned around to Riley as soon as he heard her voice. I saw a sad look spread across Smackle's face and I felt bad that there wasn't something I could do to help her.

"Well Farkle," Riley greeted. "Good job being smart and everything."

Smackle turned around and walked over to some chairs. She sat down and watched Riley and Farkle talk. I think I knew how she felt. It was the same way that I felt when Lucas was talking to Missy Bradford. I also knew the pain she must be feeling.

"Thanks for coming Riley," Farkle said. "Sorry you had to see me lose again."

"Wonderful debate Farkle," Riley compliment. "A memory that will live with me right up until the next thing happens."

At lease she was honest, I had to give her that much. I looked around for Maya and she was still by the refreshments table. I stood up from my seat and walked over to her. She didn't seem to notice my presence till I started talking to her.

"Hi," I mumbled.

Maya looked up at me with her mouth full of food.

"Hey," she said as she swallowed. "Where's Ranger Roy."

"You mean Lucas," I corrected. "He had to go home."

"Awe too bad."

I looked over to Riley as she gave Farkle a hug. When they let go he started walking away. Riley started to walk away when she saw Smackle sitting all by herself looking sad. I watched as the brunette walked over to her. I smacked Maya on the arm, to get her attention.

"What's Riley doing?" I asked.

Maya stopped stuffing her face and turned to look at our best friend and Smackle.

"I don't know," Maya confessed, "but I don't think we're going to like it."

When Riley got over to where Smackle was, she stopped right in front of her. Smackle looked up and her face was still really sad, but it didn't look right to me. I could see her eyes and they didn't look as sad as her face did. They looked thought and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She was up to something, but I didn't know what it was.

"Well Smackle," Riley repeated what she said to Farkle, "good job being smart and everything."

Riley turned too walked away but Smackle stopped her. Maya and I were still watching the two girls and I had to admit that whatever Riley was going to do, we weren't going to like it.

"I am sad," Smackle told Riley.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"I knew we weren't going to like this," Maya whined.

The two of us kept watching as Riley turned back around to look at Smackle. The young brunette looked sad as well, knowing that another person was sad.

'Great,' I thought.

"What?" Riley.

Smackle got out of her seat and walked over to Riley. Maya and I weren't going to get out of doing something we really didn't want to do, we both knew that.

"Farkle and I are perfect for each other," Smackle stated. "Why does he prefer you?"

"I don't know," Riley confessed. "If I knew I'd stop."

"Well there's nothing left to do now but get a smoothie all alone and continued this good cry I'm having."

Crying? Smackle wasn't crying. She was far from crying. The sad expression was still on her face but her wheels were still turning in her head. She knew she had hook Riley in. Now all she had to do was reel her in.

"You're crying?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Smackle confirmed. "Wah wah."

I plugged my ears because I didn't want to hear that annoying noise. When I saw Smackle's mouth stop moving I unplugged them.

"I don't think that's actually…" Riley began.

"Wah wah…" Smackle started again.

I plugged my ears again and waiting for Smackle to stop. She was really starting to get on my nerves. Why did she have to be so annoying? Farkle was never this annoying, neither was Riley.

"Look I'm going to ask you something really fast," Riley stated, "and then I'm going to regret it."

"Ya so are we," Jazzabelle mumbled.

"You wanna come to my house. Oooo."

Riley look horrified when she was done saying the words. Smackle seemed happy though and smiled up at Riley. I, on the other head, wasn't smiling and Maya? Maya wasn't even paying attention. She was still stuffing her face with food. Why was it always my problem when there was food involved?

"Yes," Smackle agreed, "I would like to come to your house. There is much I could learn from you."

Riley smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Smackle did the same thing but Riley seemed to be having a hard time with hugging Smackle as Maya and I made our way over to the two girls.

"Oh no," Maya groaned, with her mouth still full, "we already have a weird friend."

"Ya," I agreed, "and I think ones enough."

Riley looked down at Smackle, who was still grinning that evil grin. Was I the only one that could see that? I mean come on. It was right there in plan site. Why couldn't anyone else see it?

"They mean me," Riley confirmed.

Smackle held out her arms again for a 'hug' with Maya and I. Being nice to this girl was going to be harder than I thought.

That evening Riley, Maya, Smackle, and I were sitting in Riley's bay window. Maya and I weren't happy about the fourth person that sat with us, but there wasn't anything that we could do about it considering we weren't the ones that had invited her. I didn't understand why Riley had to save everyone that she saw needed help. Yea I'll agree, I was like this sometimes but I knew when to draw a line. This was past the line.

"Why do we have to be a part of your campaign," I mumbled, "to befriend every little woodland creature?"

"Which little woodland creature am I in your mind?" Smackle asked.

Maya and I studied her, taking a few minutes to get her animal right. As I looked at her, she looked down and she looked kind of sad. That didn't stop me I was about to open my mouth, that I thought she was an annoying Raven, but I didn't get the chance too. Maya started talking before I could. Dang it.

"You're like a little goffer," she jumped in, "chipmunk, combo deal."

"Maya, Jazzabelle," Riley said turning to us, "Smackle needs our help."

"I don't think she does," I commented.

I, of course, was ignored again as Smackle started talking her annoying genius talk. You don't know how bad I wanted to punch her.

"Yes," Smackle agreed. "I needed you to teach me the equation of beauty."

"Why?" I asked.

"Smackle loves Farkle," Riley stated.

"Why?" Maya repeated.

I'm sorry I had to agree with Maya. Don't get me wrong, I love Farkle, but he wasn't the problem. There was just something about Smackle that set me on edge. I had this feeling that she was just trying to use us for something but I really couldn't tell. Besides I wasn't going to tell my friends this. They were just going to say that I was being paranoid. Who knows? Maybe I was. I still didn't trust Smackle.

"But he prefers you three to me" Smackle ignored Maya and I, "because you three are aesthetically pleasing. I, on the other hand, am less aesthetically pleasing, but am superior in every other area."

Did she think insulting us would make us help her any more than we wanted too? I knew I didn't want to help her, though I wasn't sure about Maya. Looking at Riley, I could tell that she really did want to help the poor girl in front of us. I decided that I could at least give it a try.

I looked Smackle up and down. She didn't seem so bad in the look department, in my opinion. To tell you the truth I thought she was kind of pretty. There was just a few things that she could change, but they weren't that hard to fix. I thought she was fine just the way she was, but Riley wasn't going to stop as long as Smackle kept whining about her appearance. So I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay," I groaned, "so you want us to make you beautiful?"

"Yes," Smackle agreed, "but I don't expect you to be able to change a trillion years of evolution in five second."

Riley let out a small laugh and looked down out her finger nails. She was so confident that this was going to work, I was starting to think this was going to work. I let out another sigh. Why did I have to go along with things this?

"Let me know when its four seconds," Riley ordered.

Riley, Maya, and I looked at each other then back at Smackle.

"Go," Maya and I said in unison.

After about an hour or two, the three of us stepped back at looked at what we'd done. Making Smackle look 'better' wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Riley had put her in a green and blue dress with a black leather jacket on. Maya had done her hair so it fell in soft black waves down her back. I had done her make-up so it looked natural but it brought out her eyes more. All of us, including Smackle, had decided to lose the glasses.

The three of sat down, as we watched Smackle look down at herself. When she looked back up at us, she had a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm…" Smack thought, "pretty?"

"You're the hottest little goffer-chipmunk in the whole forest," Maya stated.

Riley gave Smackle a small merrier. We watched as the young girl in front of us smiled down at what she saw in her reflection. I had to admit it felt good to help someone, even if it was Smackle. The only bad things was, I still had that strange feeling that she was trying to use us for something, but I couldn't quiet out my finger one it.

Riley looked over at Maya and I, as we all smiled at each other for a job well done.

"Who's the genius now?" Riley asked.

Riley, Maya, and I then crossed our legs (in the same direction), flipped our hair back, and looked at each other as we did a gestured with our hands.

"Stop it," the three of us said kind of girly, in unison.

Smackle walked over to the vanity merrier in Riley's room and looked at herself again. As she kept looking in the merrier she started to talk really smart again. There goes the good feeling of a good deed.

"My outward appearance," Smackle started, "now seems to represent the current trends agreeable to the general populace."

My two best friends and I stood up from the bay window to go sit down on Riley's bed. As I walked over to the bed, it took everything I had not to groan out loud. I was tired of all the genius talking. All it made me want to do was scream. Couldn't she just say thank you and then leave?

"Then why are you still talking like you don't know what you look like?" Maya asked.

Smackle turned around to look at us. She had a confused look on her face at first, but soon it was like a lightbulb lite up above her head.

"Ah, my speech," Smackle noticed. "That's an easy fix."

"I don't think so," Riley corrected.

"Awesome, like, giggle, question, oh my gosh."

Now it was my turn to get a confused look on my face. I looked at my two best friends sitting beside me and their looks matched mine. None of us was understanding what that was all about. The three of us looked back at her, with the same expressions still on our faces.

"Do you wanna lay that out again for us normal?" I suggested.

"Observations reveal that if I merely insert 'awesome', 'like', 'oh my gosh'," Smackle began, "and giggle at everything like it's a question, I will assimilate into the general teenage population."

"It's not that easy Smackle," I acknowledged.

"E=mc2," Smackle said.

"What did you do that for?" Maya asked.

"Like E totally equals m.c. squared! Oh my gosh! Awesome!"

I watched as Riley and Maya leaned in towards each other. Leaning my head to the side, I wondered what in the world they were doing. I understood that perfectly. It really wasn't that hard to understand.

"E=mc2," Maya stated

"I understand the universe," Riley confessed.

They did a gestured saying that their mind was blown. I squinted my eyes at them and lifted my arms up, because I was dumbfounded at all of this.

"Really?" I snapped.

At this moment in time I couldn't help but wonder how in god's name, was I even friends with these two. When they wouldn't look away from the smiling Smackle, I face planted my palm to my forehead. Where did I even get these two?

The next day Maya, Riley, and I made our way to Mr. Matthews' classroom after school had ended. This was where Farkle held the debate meetings. When we walking in there was Farkle, his two friends, and even Lucas standing in the room talking about something, that the three of us had missed.

'So he signed up after all,' I thought.

"Ladies," Farkle greeted.

"Farkle," Maya, Riley, and I said in unison.

Lucas looked at the three of us girls. His eyes lingered on me before they went to Maya. Confusion covered his face as looked at her.

"Maya, why are you wearing glasses?" Lucas asked

"They're Smackle's," Maya confessed. "I'm just holding them for her. On my face."

"We want to see if people will treat Maya differently," I stated, "now that she looks smart."

Everyone was quiet as Maya, Riley, and I looked at the three boys in the room. Farkle's two friends and debate teammates smiled at Maya. They were looking at her like they were seeing her for the first time… Interesting.

"Hello, suddenly-approachable-woman," the one in the yellow jacket greeted. "What's your prescription? Mine's 20/800. I can basically only hear you."

The three of us watched has he shrugged. It was like he was kind of embarrassed to tell us that but he was soon fine.

"I don't have a prescription," Maya told him. "Although I must say, you guys are looking a lot less blurry."

"That's the nicest thing any girls have ever said to us," the one in the red vest confessed.

Maya slowly took off Smackle's glasses and gave them a small smile. The smile where she was trying to be nice but also trying not to encourage them.

"I like you better blurry," Maya admitted.

It was sad to say, but her smile wasn't working.

"That's the second nicest thing any girl has ever said to us," red vest declared.

Farkle walked up to the three of us with a smile on his face. I took a look at Lucas and he was looking at only me, smiling as he did so. My heart started raising and the blush spread across my cheeks. It took everything I had to tune back into the conversation and to look back at Farkle as he began to stalk.

"I think you look nice any way you are, Maya," he smiled.

"Thanks," Maya acknowledged.

"You wanna go out with us?" I said.

Farkle's eye widened to the size of saucers. He was truly stunned. The young boy looked like all of his dreams were coming true and he didn't know what to do.

"What?" Lucas asked.

I didn't look at him. By the sound of his voice I would tell that he was hurt, and for that reason is why did didn't want to look at him. It would only hurt me too. Instead all of us watched as Farkle fell forward, face first. Riley, Maya, and I smiled down at him.

"Out like," Farkle said thoughtfully as his head shot up, "'out on a date'?"

The three of us walked over, and knelt down beside him. I shook my head. He was so much fun to watch, and he was really entertaining when he got his hopes up. The funny thing was he didn't even know it

"Aw, no," Maya admitted. "Out like out there with me, Jazzabelle, and Riley because there's someone else we want to introduce to you."

"Oh," Lucas said happily.

This time I looked up at him. He was still looking at me and a smile spread across his face again. It was like he never took his eyes off of me. I was just sorry that I couldn't do the same. The hurt was gone from his voice and probably his eyes. I felt better so I looked back down at Farkle who was still laying on the ground.

"Yep," Riley agreed. "We think you'll really like her."

"I have a very specific type of girl," Farkle informed us. "Is she one?"

"Uh-huh," I confirmed.

"That'll do it!"

I got up and walked over to Lucas. He was still smiling at me. Oh how I loved his smile, and those emerald green eyes of his.

"Bonjour," I greet in French (Translation: Hello).

"Bonjour," he repeated (Translationl: Hello).

"Oh no!" Maya exclaimed. "Not again."

Lucas and I ignored her like we always did when we had this little chats in French. It was so easy for us to get lost in them with one another. I actually wouldn't have it any other way. To tell you the truth if I had it my way the two of us would speak in French all the time but some people wouldn't let us.

"Tu veux venir avec nous Lucas?" I asked him. (Translation: Do you want to come with us Lucas?)

"Oui," he replied (Translation: Yea), "J'aimerais aller avec vous Angel... et le reste de nos amis." (Translation: I'd love to go with you Angel... and the rest of our friends.)

I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but I really didn't care. It would be nice to hang out with him and the rest of our friends outside of school. We never really got to do it. I knew I had to find a way to try to make it happen more.

Farkle, Maya, Riley, and I made our way to the Svorski's Bakery, for Farkle's "date". Lucas told me that he would meet us there, he had to go home and do something for his mom. So when the four of us got there, we sat Farkle down in a booth, as we started to introduce who was going to be joining him on the date.

"Presenting you date from the modeling runways of Paris, France…" Riley started.

"The new face of Geek-Chic…" I chimed in.

"Isadora Smackle," Maya finished.

Riley, Maya, and I gestured to the front of the bakery, as Smackle walked inside. As she walked closer to us she would stop and pose ever few seconds. I looked back Farkle and saw his eyes get as big as saucers again. He was also smiling. It was nice seeing that look on his face. I couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked.

"Wow," Farkle breathed.

When Smackle got to us Riley reached for him and sat her down across from Farkle. Soon after she sat down I watched as the happy expression on Farkle's face slowly fell. After seeing him stop smiling the smile on my face fell too. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. He looked so happy a few seconds ago. What could possibly have changed in that short amount of time?

"You made her over," Farkle commented.

He looked up at us as Maya and Riley finally saw that he wasn't happy anymore.

"You know just us girls," Riley said, "playing with our hair and clothes."

"Are you finally intrigued by me Farkle?" Smackle asked

"I'm intrigued that my friends don't realize that you're an evil genius," Farkle stated.

Farkle got a small smile on his face as he look up at us.

'Is he saying,' I thought to myself, 'that I was right?'

"But a pretty evil genius," Riley stated. "Don't you think?"

The four of us looked over at Smackle and she was smiling that smile that I hated. That was the smile that gave me that bad feeling in the first place.

"This is debate preparation," Farkle stated, "isn't it?"

"What?" Maya asked.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"The next debate is, 'Is beauty only skin deep?'"

Farkle looked back up at us with a big smile on his face. Riley and Maya looked at him with a confused look on their faces. I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Smackle. She didn't even look at me. I guess that was for the best. Who knows that I might have done?

"Smackle doesn't want to be like you guys," he informed us. "Smackle only wants to win. You ladies have been played."

"Is this true, Smackle?" Riley asked.

"Affirmative," Smackle smiled.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed again.

"Riley," Maya whispered, "do I please have your permission to mess her up now?"

The brunette thought for a few seconds before looking back at Maya.

"Negative," Riley disagreed.

"Do I?" I growled.

"No, I want to see where this goes Jazzabelle."

"Smackle," Farkle called, "did you assume this outward change in your appearance would affect your inner self?

"Of course it won't," Smackle declined, "I am Smackle."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at the door, wondering when Lucas was going to get here. After seeing he wasn't going to come through the door any time soon I brought my attention back to the Smackle and Farkle 'date'. Smackle was leaning forward to whisper to Farkle but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. I could still hear her, and if I could still hear her I knew Maya and Riley could hear her too.

"But look," she whispered, "four red nails and one blue one. I don't know why."

"Neither do I," I confessed.

"That said," the young girl continued, "how could any outward change possible affect the inner Smackle?"

Just then I saw Lucas come through the door, from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see him standing by me. A big smile spread across my face. He was finally here and the stress and anger, I had been feeling, slowly melted away.

"Hi guys," he greeted.

He looked at everyone else before he looked at me, but he didn't get a chance to look in my direction because he saw how Smackle had changed. My heart sank.

"Wow Smackle," Lucas smile, "you look great."

I glared back down at Smackle as a giggle escaped her lips when she looked at Lucas. Great! She liked him now too. How was this going to help me? We all looked at her as she looked at Farkle.

"Did that just come from me?" Smackle ask

Farkle got big smile on his face when he looked back at Smackle. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he got an idea. Sadly, I could tell that I wasn't going to like this. The young boy in front of me looked back up at Lucas.

"Smile at her," Farkle suggested.

Smackle looked back up at Lucas. He smiled at her like he was told and it took every bit of self-control I had, not to scream and throw a fit right then and there. Smackle smiled.

"Oh my gosh," she giggled.

The smile faded from her face as she looked over at Farkle again, then at Riley, Maya, and me. All I could do was glare at her as the other two girl smiled happily.

"Oh my gosh," Smackle repeated. "I just said 'Oh my gosh'. Like, awesome. Question?"

"Are you okay Smackle?" Riley asked.

"I don't understand what's happening to me."

"What don't you sit next to her, Lucas?" Farkle asked

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

My outburst was ignored by everyone, including Lucas. Pain spread across my chest, but anger soon took its place. I didn't say anything though, I held back everything I was going to say by biting my tongue. My temper wasn't going to get me anywhere. I watched as Lucas sat down and Smackle stair dreamily at him.

"No one that's ever looked like you has ever sat this close," Smackle confessed. "Are you sitting here because you want to be my mate?"

"What?" I growled.

"I'm sitting here," Lucas said uncomfortable, "because this seat was empty."

Smackle took a deep breath in and I shivered in anger.

"You smell like pine trees," Smackle blurted.

"Thank you," Lucas muttered.

"Our feet are touching."

"You're doing that."

"Stop that," I snapped.

Riley and Maya looked at me. I put my hands behind my back as I looked down at the floor I could feel the two girls looking at me so I looked back up at them. Riley looked at me confused. Maya had a smile on her face. She probably knew that I was jealous of what was going on. I turned my attention back to the three at the table.

"Hmmm… Smackle," Farkle though, "would you mind telling me what is the square root of 36?"

"Who care," Smackle breathed.

"Excellent, Lucas is on our debate team. Will that be a distracting to you?"

"Should be, yeah."

"Stop staring at him like that!" I exclaimed.

"Good," Farkle said ignoring me.

I shot a glare in his direction. He seemed to not care that I was going crazy over here. I could see Lucas staring at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't dear look back at him. I was beyond mad and I was going to show him exactly what I didn't when I was mad at someone.

"Farkle!" I hissed

"Let's go," Farkle said. "We've got a debate to prepare for."

Farkle and Lucas got out of their seat. The emerald green boy was still looking at me with a sad expression on his face as he walked by me. I, however, just glared at him.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed.

I turned away from him. Sadly I couldn't help but be mad at him and Farkle. He had hurt my feelings and that was something I never thought he'd do. When Farkle and Lucas left Smackle finally seemed to understand what had just happened.

"What have you done to me?" she asked. "I'm broken. I'm pretty. I'm confused."

"We can put you back," I suggested hopefully.

"Oh I'm not goin' back! I'm not _**that**_ confused."

So she was just going to stay like that and there was a big chance that I had just ruined things between Lucas and myself. This day just kept getting better and better.

I didn't feel like going back to Riley's place that night to help her fix more people. After what had just happened I could go a long time without helping anybody. I slowly made my way to my house. Homework was calling my name and maybe, just maybe, I could get my mind off of everything that had happened the past few days.

Sad thing about having a whole afternoon to myself, with nothing but homework to do, was I had way too much time to think. The old man wasn't home so I was safe for now. I decided, after I was finished with my homework, that I was going to clean as much of the house as I could. When I was done with that I thought I'd go take a shower.

I looked at my back in the merrier like I always did before I got dressed, or before I got dressed. The gashes were healed and all that was left were scars. I knew that there was no way that I could cover them up or get rid of them. Sighing I got into the shower. When I was done with my shower I got dressed in my PJ's and laid down in bed. Before I closed my eyes I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it and looked to see who it was

From: Lucas

Received: 8:45

Angel I'm so sorry for

what happened today.

I hope you're not mad

at me.

I didn't want to want to talk to him right now. I turned off the ringer on the phone and I threw my phone to the side. Pulling the covers over my head I let out sad sigh. I closed my eyes as the tears seeped from my eyes and fell onto my pillow. That night I cried myself to sleep, something that I hadn't done since I met Lucas.

Today was the debate meet. I had gone the rest of last week without talking to Lucas, plus the weekend. He had tried texting me and even calling me but I still didn't answer. It killed me to do it but I had to get my thoughts and feelings in order. I knew that I was hurt but I didn't know if it was stupid to feel this way.

After school Riley, Maya, and I walked into the gym. I kind of ignored all the bows that Riley was wearing on her wrists and head. Yes I was weirded out, most because of the big red bow that was on her head, but I really didn't care at that moment. I was too busy looking for someone else. The only person that I wanted to see. I knew that I had seen him all day but something was telling me to go fine him, and I was going to listen to whatever it was that was telling me to do it.

When I entered I looked at the tables where the two teams would be seated. I saw Farkle and his two friends sitting down but I didn't see Lucas sitting anywhere. My heart sank for the second time in to two days. Weird thing is I felt him before I could see him.

"Angel," Lucas said from behind me.

I turned around and he was standing right behind me. He had the team's red jacket the said that he was from our middle school. As I looked into his emerald green eyes, I saw that they were sad and blood shot. He looked so tired and it took everything I had to hold my ground. I wasn't going to let him rip out my heart again.

"Lucas," I greeted.

He opened his mouth to say something but something caught his eye behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at and I saw Riley and Maya looking at us. They were both smiling and I could tell that they knew something that I didn't.

"Can I speak with Angel a lone please," Lucas said.

"Of course," Riley said. "We'll save you a seat Jazzabelle."

Before Maya could say any of her comments, she had on her tongue, Riley grabbed her hand and pulled her to the chairs. I turned back to look at Lucas.

"Vous êtes fou à moi?" Lucas asked in French (Translation: Are you mad at me?).

"Aucune," I shook my head (Translation: No). "Pourquoi serais-je?" (Translation: Why would I be?)

"Car si ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière avec Smackle. Je suis désolé. Il n'est pas comme si je voulais que cela se produise." (Translation: Because if what happened last week with Smackle. I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted that to happen.)

I let out a sigh. After hearing his explanation I could see that I was being ridiculous. Why was I so mad at him if he didn't want anything like that to happen yesterday? Now it was my turn to apologize.

"Aucune," I said again (Translation: No). "Je suis celui qui devrait être désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ceci." (Translation: I'm the one that should be sorry. I don't know why I've been acting like this.)

Lucas smiled at me. It was that secret smile that he had gave Maya last week.

"Je pense que je sais pourquoi," he whispered. (Translation: I think I know why).

"Pourquoi alors?" I muttered. (Translation: Why then?).

"Cause vous vous sentez une connexion avec moi." (Translation: Cause you feel a connection with me).

Was I that obvious? I was trying so hard to hide my feeling from everyone but he could see right through me… but how?

"Comment le savez-vous?" I asked (Translation: How do you know that?).

"Parce que je crois que même connexion avec vous." (Translation: Because I feel that same connection, with you).

I stopped breathing. Did he just say what I think he said? All I could do was look into his emerald orbs. Those eyes always made me melt and I loved the feeling. It took me awhile to fine my voice as he took my hands in his.

"Vous n'avez?" I whispered (Translation: You do?)

"Oui," he nodded with a smile (Translation: Yes). "J'ai depuis l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous dans le métro." (Translation: I have since the moment I laid eyes on you on the subway.)

I smiled up at Lucas but soon my smile fell. Truthfully I was scared. I didn't know what this made us or if it made us anything. Did I dare tell him this? Yes I did. I needed to be honest with him.

"J'ai peur," I confessed (Translation: I'm scared).

Lucas took my face in both of his hands. His thumbs creased my cheek and my whole body tingled. It was one of the best feelings in the world. I put my hands around his wrists to hold them in place.

"Je sais Angel," he whispered (Tanslation: I know Angle). "Je le sais parce que je suis trop." (Translation: I know because I am too.)

"Alors, que faisons-nous?" I asked (Translation: So what do we do?).

"Nous prenons le plus lent. Nous prendre un jour à la fois. Le ralentissement nous considérer plus nous temps nous devons nous connaître les uns les autres. Une fois que nous nous connaissons d'autres peut-être pourrons-nous alors être plus." (Translation: We take it slow. We take it one day at a time. The slower we take it the more we time we have to get to know each other. Once we know each other then maybe we can be more.)

The smile came back to my face. Lucas knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. He made me feel safe. How could he not though? He was my savior after all… right?

"J'aimerais que beaucoup," I told him (Translation: I would like that very much).

"Moi aussi," he smiled (Translation: Me too).

Before anything else could be done one of Farkle's friends call Lucas over. He looked over at them and nodded his head before looking back down at me.

"Vous allez être d'accord?" he asked (Translation: You going to be okay?).

I couldn't say anything. My head was spinning, so I nodded my head to tell him that I was going to be fine. He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger for a few minutes before walking away to talk to his team. I watched him as he went biting my lip to stop my smile from getting bigger. When he got to the table I walked over to where Riley and Maya were sitting and sat in the empty chair beside Maya.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"Fine," I breathed.

"Uh-Huh," Riley smiled.

"Leave me alone."

Farkle, thankfully, came up to us, before anything else could be said. He looked over at Smackle – who still hadn't changed – then back to us. The young kid looked at little sad that we couldn't change her back to the way she used to be. I didn't blame him. I may have been in a better mood but that didn't mean that I still didn't like her.

"You promised you'd change her back," Farkle stated.

"We tried," I defended.

"Really we did," Riley said.

"She wouldn't go for it," Maya confessed.

Farkle didn't say anything else to us. He sighed and turned away from us to walk over to Smackle. When he got up to her, he just stared at her for a few seconds before talk.

"I didn't want to win this way Smackle," I hear Farkle say. "I hope you enjoy being beautiful."

"Oh I do," Smackle confessed.

With that said, our little genius turned away from her.

"Oh how the once mighty have fallen," Farkle said.

He said this to no one in particular as he turned around to look at the audience in front of him. Riley and Maya were watching him and I was trying too. I couldn't help myself from steal glances at Lucas. To my surprise he was watching me too. We both smiled at each other and then we focused back in on Farkle.

"The nation of Troy was charmed by a beautiful wooden horse," he began. "They neglected to consider what was inside. They lost everything because of outer beauty. Don't be fooled by a pretty wrapper. I mean, who keeps the wrapping paper."

Riley raised her and then smile.

"I wear ribbons," she noted.

"Okay," Farkle agreed. "Anyway, our concluding statement will be made by Lucas Friar."

Lucas got up out of his seat, while Farkle sat down. The emerald eyed boy stood in front of his audience not afraid at all.

"There can be absolutely no debate," Lucas started, "that the quest for outer beauty at the expense of one's inner self is a road to personal destruction. People make assumptions. I've been labeled a jock and a cowboy, and this is from my friends. But here's a little secret. I like school and I do pretty well. You might look at me and assume… baseball player. I look at me and I know I'd better get good grades, because what's on the inside has to be more important than what is on the outside, to get into a good college and into a good life. Because beauty is not skin deep. Thank you."

I watched as Lucas sat down and Smackle took his place up front. She smiled at everyone.

"Oh my gosh," she said in a girly voice. "I'm like so totally unprepared and scared."

I saw Farkle's two friends say something to each other but I couldn't hear what they said over Smackle's debate.

"Maybe that's what you would assume I would say," she continued, "considering the effort I put into my appearance. I'm here to argue today that beauty actually is skin deep. So I've done some research and I've learned… that it is. When you get compliments from people who don't ordinarily compliment you, when people look at you differently, packaging does matter."

Smackle walked across the floor of the gym. She held her audiences' attention and I could tell that this young girl was going to win… again.

"I wasn't pretty," Smack confessed, "then I was. This is a world where 'pretty' seems better somehow. Which is too bad, it's not debatable. However, I also learned that if you get swept up by what you are in the outside you can lose who you are on the inside. Even though it is easy to be fooled by the beauty of the Trojan horse, it's real power comes from the army within – intelligence, compassion, integrity, courage. That army is the real you, no matter what you look like. So even though beauty may be skin deep, beauty is nowhere near as important as the arm inside, and I'll try not to forget that."

I watched as Smackle paused so she would grab her glasses off of the table. She put them on and then turned around to look at all of us.

"Well, look at all of you," she breathed. "You're all very deeply beautiful."

She turned around to look at Farkle next.

"Especially you, Farkle," Smackle stated.

Farkle smiled at her as she then turned back to her audience.

"Thank you," she said to everyone.

Everyone clapped for her, including me. She had a point that was true. When Smackle was done with her debate she walked over to Riley, Maya, and I. We all smiled at her, as she smile back.

"Thank you for taking me in," Smackle acknowledged. "I hope we can be friends."

"Cool," Maya agreed. "We've got a lot to learn from each other."

"Yea," I confessed. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were."

Riley held out her arms and Smackle leaned over so they could hug. When they pulled back from their hug Riley paused, and thought for a moment, before taking the big red bow off of her head and sticking it to Smackle's midsection. It actually looked good one her.

Smackle smiled at all of us and waved at us as she turned to walk away back to her table.

"I continued not to understand anything," Riley confessed.

"That is what's so beautiful about you," Maya insisted.

"Agreed," I nodded.

I looked back over at Lucas and like before he was looking at me. Looking at him I could tell that another wall, that I held around my heart, had been demolish and surprisingly I wasn't afraid. I was ready to concur the next battle that was yet to come.

After the debate all of us decided to go to the bakery and hang out for a little bit. There was Riley, Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Lucas, and myself. After about an hour of conversation Smackle lean over and look at Lucas, with her chin rested in the palm of her hand.

"Valiant effort, Lucas," Smackle completed. "Perhaps a smoothie would take the sting out of my latest victory."

Everyone looked at me to see what I would. I could feel my blood boiling and I tried really hard to keep my temp in check.

"Whoa, whoa back off sister," I said, in a controlled voice.

"I actually think that Smackle is just enjoying some newfound confidence, Jazzabelle," Farkle defended.

Smackle looked away from Lucas and over to Farkle. They smiled at each other and Lucas let out a sigh of relief. I felt his hand take mine under the table and I tried to hide a smile. Instead of looking at him I looked over at Smackle and Farkle. I didn't mind hiding the secret of us holding hands. It was like our French conversations, they were our and no one could take that away from us.

"You know me too well, arch nemesis," Smackle praised.

Everyone seemed to have realized something all at the same time. When I realized what it was I kind of felt foolish.

"She was using you to make Farkle jealous!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well," Lucas said, "that's a new one."

Smackle wasn't paying attention to Lucas or Maya's comments. She was too busy trying to get something out of Farkle.

"Tell me the truth Farkle," Smackle demanded. "If Riley, Maya, and Jazzabelle weren't beautiful, would you still love them?"

Farkle looked away from Smackle and looked around at Riley, Maya, and I. He then smiled at all of us. It was like he was seeing us for the first time, but that was such a bad thing.

"They're beautiful?" Farkle asked. "Oh yeah, I never really noticed."

The conversation turn to another and after about ten more minutes everything was still going really good. Then things started to get interesting. It all started with Riley. She was talking to Maya when the door to the barky opened. The young brunette's head shot up and she got a dreamily look on her face. She put her elbow on the table, as she put her chin in her palm.

"Who do you think that is?" she murmured.

We all turned around and there was a young boy about our age looking around the bakery. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had jeans, and a blue shirt with a leather jacket. The blue jacket made his eyes pop. They were actually not that bad looking. If I had to be honest he was kinda cute. The weird thing about this whole thing he looked almost like…

"Austin!" Lucas called.

The young boy's head shot over to look at Lucas. He smiled a crooked smile as he walked over to us. Lucas let go of my hand as he got out of his seat and met the boy half way to our table. The two boy shook hands and the pulled each other into a hug.

"Hey Lucas," 'Austin' greeted.

"Hey man," Lucas said, "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until next month."

"Well to tell you the truth I got into trouble again and my momma told me it was for my own good to leave early."

"Austin."

Lucas just shook his head. What was happening? I was very confused. Austin looked behind Lucas and saw all of us staring at me. He smiled again. I thought he was looking at me but when I turned around, I figure he was looking Riley. Well this was going to be interesting.

"Why don't you introduce me to all your friends over there Luke," Austin suggested.

"Oh right," Lucas said.

The two of them made their way over to us. They stood at the foot of the table as Lucas put his arm around Austin's shoulder, and started telling him who we were.

"Austin," Lucas began, "this is Farkle, Smackle, Maya, and Riley."

Everyone greeted the new comer when their name was said. When Lucas pointed to Riley, Austin winked at her. I could practically hear her swooning from all the way over from where I was sitting. I just rolled my eyes and stared at Lucas wondering when he was going to introduce me.

"And who's this little filly right here?" Austin asked pointing me.

"Oh this?" Lucas questioned. "This right here is Angel."

Austin tipped his imaginary hat – just like Lucas – and smiled at me.

"So this is the famous Angel," Austin smiled, "that I have been hearing so much about. You know Lucas, here, couldn't stop talking about you when he was in Texas last month. It was starting to get on my nerves, but I can see what all the fuss was about."

I looked over at Lucas and he was actually blushing. Smirking at him, I turned my attention back to Austin. It was weird how he knew a lot about me but I didn't know anything about him.

"My real name is Jazzabelle," I corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am," Austin apologized. "But all I can say is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

For some reason his words didn't make me blush. I had no idea why, I just didn't need the feel to blush like I did around Lucas. This kid was charming and smooth. The scary up about that was he reminded me of my old man and I didn't want anything to do with someone that reminded me of him.

"Keep your comments for someone who cares," I deadpanned.

I heard everyone gasp and Lucas' eyes widened before he smiled at me. He like it when I talked to his friend like that for some reason. I would have to ask he why the next time we were a lone. I was going to take a chance of this kid knowing French like Lucas.

"Ouch," Austin said.

He put his hand over his heart like he was really hurt over what I just said to him. I was going to hurt him a lot worse if he didn't stop staring at me like that. It was creepy. Why couldn't he stare at Riley like that? I'm sure she would like it more than I did.

"You've got a feisty one on your hands, here Luke," Austin remarked. "You better keep a close eye on her or someone will be stealing her away from you."

"Drop dead," I muttered.

"Calm down Angel," Lucas said. "It's okay. I don't let him hurt you."

His words calmed me down. This was the effect that he had on me and it was a good one. If anyone could calm me down when my temper was up, they needed to stick around. I was hoping he would.

"So he knowns about us," Farkle stated, "but we don't know him."

"Oh I'm sorry guys," Lucas apologized. "This here is Austin Benson. He's my cousin."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. Maya was the one to break the silence.

"Wait," she said. "There's two of you."

She kind of sounded happy about the whole thing. I guess it was because now she had two people to tease, but I had a feeling that Austin was going to be just like Lucas. He was just going to let her comments roll off his shoulders. At this moment in time I really didn't care what happened. I had other things on my mind.

So there was a reason that Austin looked like Lucas. They were cousins. Why didn't he tell me? Was he ever going to tell him if Austin hadn't showed up? I could feel my world changing and to be honest I didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Season 1

Chapter 10

An Angel Meets 1961

A week had gone by since I met Austin and I wasn't as mad as I was before. After Lucas explained everything that had happened I understood why he waited to tell me. He didn't know how to tell me and he didn't really want to talk about that was going on in Texas, or that's what I got out of his explanation. Lucas explained to me that Austin was the youngest of the two, by how much I don't know, he never told me.

Anyway Lucas told me that the two of them had grown up together since they were born. So that meant to Lucas they were more like brothers then cousins, or so he tells me and I could understand that. I took a guess that Lucas would do anything to make sure that Austin was safe. Even if that meant going all the way back to Texas when his cousin needed him the most.

Austin was the 'Family Business' Lucas had to take care of when he was gone last month. The story goes that Lucas' uncle, had died a few months back. Since the death of his father Austin had be getting into a lot of trouble, with fights and shipping class, at school. I guess the last fight he had been in, someone had to go to the hospital and that was the last straw for his mother. She told Austin, he was going to live his Aunt and Uncle, along with his cousin, in New York. I think she thought he would calm down if he was in a different place. After hearing about Austin's father I felt bad for him but that didn't mean that I liked him.

Surprisingly, Mr. Matthews was happy to have Austin in class. I guess he was hopping that he'd have another Mr. Friar in his classroom and so far Austin was doing good. He really didn't talk in class but he looked to be paying attention. He still had that cocky attitude though and I didn't like it. Like I said before he reminded me of my old man and if I could stay away from him as much as possible I would. The only thing that put a kink in that plan was Lucas. Austin was always around his cousin and no matter how much I disliked Austin, I still wanted to be around Lucas.

I guess I'd have to figure out something, sooner or later, but now wasn't the time. Now we were all in class, watching Mr. Matthews get excited about history. 'The Times, They Are A-Changin' – Bob Dylan' was written on the board when we came to class so I was going to take a guess and say that we were going to learn about the sixties today. Yes I knew who Bob Dylan. Mr. Matthews talked around him from time to time. I didn't see a problem with learning about the sixties. They didn't sound so bad.

"The sixties man," Mr. Matthews said happily, "influential musicians like Bob Dylan and John Baez. Playin' guitars and singing like prophets. The times they were a-changin'."

No one seemed excited about what Mr. Matthews was talking about. If they were this bored at the beginning of the lesson, what made our teacher think that they were going to be any more excited at the end of it? Mr. Matthew had to learn to roll with the class, not the other way around. As if to prove my point I heard a thud coming from the back of the class. One of the students must have fallen asleep and hit their head on their desk.

"The class," Farkle noted, "they are a-sleepin'."

"It's not your fault dad," Riley comforted. "It's just the stuff your saying."

"Wha–" Mr. Matthews muttered. "I'm talking about the sixties man."

"I don't think anyone cares Mr. Matthews," I said gently.

He just looked at me as he put a hand to his chest, over his heart. My teacher was trying to tell me that I hurt his feelings but there was nothing that I could do about it when I was only telling him the truth. I looked over at Riley and Maya. They were looking back at me so we all shared a look. A look that said 'Can't this class just be over already?' The three of us looked back up to Mr. Matthews.

"Nobody cares about when you were our age," Riley explained to her dad.

Mr. Matthews and I both looked at her, with confused looks on our faces, not really understand where she was coming from. Did she really think that her dad was that old? If I had to take a guess at how old he was I would have to say that he was at least in his thirties. He had to be almost the same age as my old man… Right?

"Riley, it was over 50 years ago," Mr. Matthews informed her. "How old do you guys think I am?"

I heard someone take a breath behind me, but then I heard a smacking sound. I couldn't help but guess what the smacking sound was. You see since Austin had moved here the second row's seating arrangement had changed a little. Lucas was still behind me but instead of Farkle being behind Riley he was now behind Maya and Austin was behind Riley. How this came to be? I don't know but it seemed to work because Lucas always got his cousin out of trouble if need be. This seemed to be one of those times.

I turned around to see where the noise had come from behind me. When I was facing the second row, I saw Lucas with his hand covering Austin's mouth. My guess was that Austin was going to be a smart mouth to the question that Mr. Matthews asked us, but Lucas had stopped him. I put my hand over my own mouth the stop from laughing. Lucas looked over at me and winked, as he dropped his hand from his cousins' mouth, before looking back to Mr. Matthews to answer his questioned. I turned back around to face the front again.

"There's no right answer to this sir," Lucas stated.

Before Mr. Matthews could say anything else about the matter, Maya had to jump in. This was bound to end badly. Austin and Maya were neck and neck at being trouble makers in Mr. Matthews' class.

"You should teach us future class," Maya suggested. "You know, give us something we can use."

"Listen dad," Riley chimed in, "you're doing a wonderful job up there and we're very happy that you're all jazzed up."

"But history has nothing to do with us," Austin finished.

Mr. Matthews was quiet for a few seconds as he sat on his desk. He didn't look that happy with any of us. Which I didn't blame him. I enjoyed history myself, I really did. It was one of my favorite subjects and if we had to be interrupted every time someone didn't want to learn about it, I was going to explode.

"I'm gonna snap this chalk now," Mr. Matthews stated.

He held up the chalk that was in his hand.

"Uh-oh," Lucas groaned.

"Oh boy," I said.

Putting my elbow on my desk, I put my chin in the palm of my hand and I rolled my eyes. My class and I watched our teacher put some pressure on the chalk and it snapped in half.

"Snap," Mr. Matthews said.

He then threw it on his desk and clapped his hands together, to get the chalk off, as he stood up to walk around his classroom. Our teacher looked very upset and I was going to take a swing and say that there was nothing that we could do to make him feel better.

"What did you guys do yesterday?" Mr. Matthews asked us.

"I think I had grapes," Riley smiled brightly.

"Do you know what yesterday was?"

"Grapes day."

"It's history. Every decision you make every day."

Mr. Matthews was really hyped up about this. He started walking down the middle of Riley and Maya's rows, as he lectured, making sure he could see everyone and that everyone could see him.

"Every time you decided to turn left instead of right," he kept going, "you make history and you affect someone else's. And if you refuse to learn that, I guarantee you, guys will not become the best person you can be."

He turned around so he was walking back up the row. I didn't really notice until now how much this man used his hands to talk. I think I was paying more attention to this man's hand movements then what he was saying. He stopped when he got to Maya's desk and pointed to her as he spoke.

"Because history is all about missed opportunities," he continued. "'History has nothing to do with us,' wasn't it, Miss Hart?"

"I can't remember," Maya groaned, "it was like five minutes ago."

"Fine."

Mr. Matthews sounded sad when said this and he threw his hands up in defeat as he looked at the class. He walked back up to the front of the classroom as he started speaking again.

"I am not going to teach you guys about the sixties," Mr. Matthews informed us.

"Yay," the class said.

The only two that didn't say anything was Farkle and me. I had a feeling about what Mr. Matthews was going to do. He never gave up that easily when it came to teaching us kids something, unless he had a good reason to do so.

"We are," I muttered, under my breath.

"You are," Mr. Matthews said pointing at the class.

"Oooohhh," the class moaned.

"Knew it," I mumbled.

"Yay," Farkle said.

"History is alive," Mr. Matthews noted, "even if you weren't, but now you gonna be. You will visit the 1960's and give a report."

"Time Travel."

Throughout this whole thing I could practically see Farkle's bright eyes through the happiness in his voice. This boy was excited about anything that had to do with learning. I did too… sometimes but not all the time like this kid. I envied him in a way.

"How do we do that dad?" Riley asked. "We weren't there."

"You were," Mr. Matthews stated.

"How?"

"You all have grandparents, or great grandparents. Choose one who was around during that time. Learn all you can about them and report back. Then we'll see if history has nothing to do with us. Living history… Now I'm all jazzed up."

"Ooohh," the whole class muttered sadly.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Yay," Farkle sighed happily.

I turned around to look at him. As I looked at him I could see his dark blue eyes shining. I really didn't understand what was going on through this head in times like these. He was nuts but I guess if he was happy being nuts there was nothing that I could do to stop him.

 **~The Year of 1961 Past Flash Back~**

 **The date was December 14** **th** **, 1961 and the place was Greenwich Village, New York. I just so happened to be stand in front of a small place called Café Hey. It was a small happening place, that was in the basement of an old building but I didn't mind that. To tell you the truth I liked small places. Yes, I know that New York, in general, wasn't a small place but that's why I took peace in the small places I could fine in this big area.**

 **I was a poor little rich girl as some people would say, born and raised in New York, in one place or another. I had everything in the world I could possible want, but I still wasn't happy with my life. To me there was something or someone missing that I couldn't seem to find. So when I turned 18 years of age I took off on my own, not telling mamma or daddy where I was going. I knew they would try to get me to stay but there was no way I could tell them why I couldn't. The sad part was I couldn't tell them if I was ever coming back to them or not.**

 **I had heard some things, in my travels, about a place called Café Hey. People had told me that it was small but it was one of the most popular places in Greenwich, New York. I was supposed to leave the next day on a bus that would take me all the way to Texas, but I knew that I had to see this place, for myself, before I left. Maybe it would be a reason for me to stay and then again maybe it wouldn't.**

 **When I was inside Café Hey I noticed a small man standing behind the counter that sold refreshments. Considering I was a shy person, to me this man seemed nice enough. I walked up to him with my journal in hand and he smiled when he noticed me making my way over to him.**

 **"What's happenin' pretty lady?" he asked me.**

 **"Just coming to check out the place," I informed him. "I've heard a few things about it and I thought I might as well see if this was the place for me."**

 **"If you're looking for a small place to hang, then it's the place for you."**

 **I smiled a small smile at him and nodded my hand in thanks before stretching out my hand. I may be a shy person but my parents had always taught me how to be a lady.**

 **"I'm Blanche Turner," I introduced myself.**

 **The man took my hand, from the other side of the counter, and shook it a few times before letting it go. He was still smiling and he seemed like a happy guy. Not to happy, though, like all the people that I was around growing up.**

 **"I'm Ginsburg," he stated.**

 **"Nice to meet you," I said.**

 **"Nice to meet you too. Would you like anything Blanche?"**

 **"This might sound childish but I would like a hot chocolate. That is if you have any. I'm not a coffee person."**

 **"Coming right up pretty lady."**

 **I looked around the Café Hey as Ginsburg made my hot chocolate. It was a small place, like the people that I talking too, said it was. There were tables set everywhere facing the stage that was in the front, with the refreshment counter in the back. There were a lot of people dressed in black, unlike me. I was dressed in loose light tan pants and a loose fitting, flower printed shirt. My dark red hair was pulled up in a half pony tell with the curls flowing to past the middle of my back. I decided not to wear makeup today so my sky blue eyes were the only thing that stood out.**

 **By the looks of the place, where I was standing and the people who were around me, this was a place that mamma and daddy wouldn't want me to be. This was a place where they wouldn't want their little princess to be at. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care right now. So far I liked it here. The people were nice, even though, they wore black and Café Hey was in a basement it was still a nice place.**

 **I was brought out of my thoughts by Ginsburg putting my cup of hot chocolate in front of me. I looked up at his smiling face and smile back at him. He wasn't so bad. You couldn't help but like the guy.**

" **There you go pretty lady," Ginsburg said happily.**

" **Thank you very much Ginsburg," I acknowledged. "How much?"**

" **Don't worry about it. It's on the house."**

" **Are you sure."**

" **Yes I'm sure."**

" **Well, thank you."**

 **Ginsburg looked me up and down once before turning his attention back to my face. The way he looked at me wasn't creepy, like I thought it would be. It was more like he was trying to figure me out. My daddy always said that he could never read me or my moods.**

" **You're not from around here are you?" Ginsburg stated.**

" **No," I mumbled. "How'd you guess? What's giving me away?"**

 **I could feel the red forming in my cheeks. I didn't want to stand out that much. All I wanted to do was blend in, to see if I could belong here. I guess, with the close I was wearing, I wasn't doing a very good job of doing so.**

" **You're eyes," Ginsburg shrugged. "They're giving you away. I know I would remember a pair of eyes as blue as yours. Plus the way you talk. You talk like those rich folk that stay away from places like this."**

 **I could feel the heat getting warmer in my cheeks. Why couldn't I have brought sunglasses? I don't know why I even thought that question. I know why I didn't buy sunglasses… because I wouldn't wear them inside the building that's why. Even if I did wear them inside, the way I talked would still give me away.**

" **Don't worry about it pretty lady," Ginsburg smiled. "No one else will notice. I'm very observant. I see thing others don't. You'll be fine."**

 **I nodded to him in thanks. Turning around with my journal in one hand and my cup of hot chocolate in the other hand, I looked around for a place to sit. My eyes landed on a long waterfall of blonde hair sitting by itself at a table. It was a girl with a purple shirt and a long green skirt. In her hair was a flower crown. I remember making a lot of those when I was a child.**

 **I took a big breath in and let it out, before I made my way over to the young girl. She looked up when she say me standing by her right side. When she saw it was another girl she smiled and I returned her smile.**

" **Hello," she welcomed softly.**

" **Hi," I greeted. "Is this seat taken?"**

 **I pointed to the one I was standing by. She shook her head.**

" **No," she said. "You can sit down if you'd like."**

 **The young blonde didn't talk the way I did, but she did seem to have manners. Putting my cup and journal down on the table, I took my seat beside her. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I stretched out my hand, like I did with Ginsburg.**

" **I'm Blanche Turner," I informed her.**

 **She took my head and smiled again.**

" **I'm May Clutterbucket," she replied.**

 **Her cheeks got red and her smile fell. I could tell that she was embarrassed by her last name, but I didn't really see a problem with it. My first name was weird too. I mean really, my name was Blanche after all.**

" **Nice to meet you May," I said.**

 **I smiled a friendly smile at her trying to take the tension and the embarrassment away from her name. It seemed to work because the smile returned to her face.**

" **Nice to meet you too Blanche," she nodded.**

 **Before anything else could be said I saw another girl approach the counter – where Ginsburg was – from the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to the back, as May started to look at everything but me. The young girl at the back was probably about my age and she dressed in black like almost everyone else in here. She was a brunette with her hair up in a ponytail and she too had, what looked like, a journal in the crocked of her arm. I let out an airy laugh because she looked more out of place than I did because she was trying too hard to blend in with everyone in here.**

" **You're a new face," Ginsburg told her.**

 **"So are you," the young girl stated. "But everything's new to me. The people. The places. The whole happenin' scene, man."**

 **Yea she was trying** _ **way**_ **too hard to blend in. I wouldn't even go as far as saying** _ **man**_ **.**

 **"That's the first time you've ever said that isn't it?" Ginsburg stated.**

 **The young brunette had looked away from Ginsburg, as she talked, but soon turned back to look at him with a big grin on her face.**

" **I practiced the whole way here," the young girl explained.**

' **Of course she did,' I thought. 'It's not that obvious at all.'**

 **This girl was a little too peppy for my taste. I was around people like her all day when I was with my parents. They seemed to be way to happen until they had to complain about something, when was a lot. But as I took another look at the strange girl, I figured that I could like her, once I got to know her… If I got to know her.**

 **"Let me get a vibe," Ginsburg told her.**

 **He made his way around the counter so he could stand in front of her. Once he was there he took her by the shoulders and pulled her close enough so she could see into her eyes. I'm glad he didn't do that to me when I came in. I didn't like people being that close… or touching me, for that matter. After a few seconds of looking at the young brunette Ginsburg let her go and smiled.**

 **"I dig you immediate-twy," her smiled.**

 **I leaned my head over to the side with a confused looked on my face. What was that supposed to mean? I don't think I've ever heard that one before.**

 **"What does that mean?" the brunette asked.**

 **"I don't know," Ginsburg confessed. "I made it up."**

 **"Well here's what I want you to make up here for me. A hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream because I am dangerous."**

 **'Yea,' I thought. 'You're really dangerous with that one."**

 **Ginsburg started walking back to his counter so he could make the peppy brunette a hot chocolate… with extra whipped cream, but soon turned around to look back at Rosie.**

 **"You've got a name dangerous?" he asked her.**

 **"Rosie," the young girl stated. "Rosie McGee. What's yours?"**

 **"Ginsburg. Nice to meet you Rosie."**

 **Ginsburg took out a camera and took Rosie's picture. She smiled for it.**

 **"What's the picture for?" she asked.**

 **"For the moment we first met," Ginsburg replied. "I'll get your hot chocolate McGee."**

 **I couldn't help but be glad that he didn't take my picture. I didn't want it around just in case my parents decided to come looking for me. Hopefully I'd be long gone before they found my trail here. My thoughts were back on Rosie and Ginsburg before I could get too hyped up about mamma and daddy. I watched as Ginsburg turned to make her hot chocolate but Rosie stopped him.**

 **"I know this is weird," she said, "but have we met before?"**

 **Ginsburg smiled at her and shrugged.**

 **"Haven't we all?" he asked.**

 **He turned around to get started on the hot chocolate. I couldn't help but mull over Ginsburg's statement in my head. The more I thought it over the more I thought it to be true. Have we all met before?**

 **~End of 1961 Flash back~**

It took me awhile to find a relative to tell the class about. My old man never talked to me about anyone on his or my mother's side. I decided to go up to the attic to see what I could find. After a few hours of going to through box after box, I found my great grandmother's journal in some of my mother's old things. What made it easy to look for so long was he old man wasn't home, so I could go through the stuff in the attic in peace.

Once I started reading the journal, I had to admit the journal was pretty interesting. My great Grandmother Blanche, was a rich girl from New York, that wasn't happy with her life. She ran away when she turned 18 so she could find something that made her happy. After reading the first few pages, I was instantly hooked. The way she explained her life was amazing. She was going to do all she could to be happy, even if that meant leaving everything she knew and grew up with behind.

Considering I was hook to my great grandmother's story, I got ready for bed early after doing my homework, so I could read more. All I really wanted to do that night was sit in my bed and read. I wanted to know more about my great grandma Blanche Turner, and the people that she met on her journey. In the back of my mind I was hoping that I was a little bit like her. So far I felt the same. No, I was a poor little rich girl, but I felt like there was something missing in my life too and I knew sooner or later I was going to have to find it.

 **~The Year of 1961 Past Flash Back~**

 **I watched as Ginsburg walked up to the front of the room, away from his refreshment counter, and got up on the stage. Everyone got quiet as he stood in front of the microphone. If this greeting was going to be anything like Ginsburg, it was bound to be fascinating.**

" **Welcome to Café Hey," Ginsburg greeted. "Pronounced heyh."**

" **Heyh," everyone in the room tried to mimic.**

 **The only people that seemed to stay quiet was the young blonde girl I was sitting by and the young brunette who was still standing at the refreshment table writing in her journal. I really didn't writing in my journal when I was in public. Before bed is usually when I liked to sit down and poor out my thoughts on a page. It was relaxing to me. The reason why I took it around everywhere with me was so it could be in my site at all times.**

 **I tuned back in as Ginsburg continued with his greeting type speech. He did talk weird I had to give him that, but at least he held your attention.**

" **You're getting better at that," the young man said to everyone. "Tonight's going to be legendary man. Let's just see what flows."**

 **Ginsburg's hand flew up in the air as he turned his head to the side to look down at the ground. I leaned my head to the side not understanding what he was doing. He snapped his fingers and the lights went out, except for the one that was focused on him. His head flew back up to look at us and his eyes were wide as he began to speak.**

 _ **Black**_

 _ **White**_

 _ **Green**_

 _ **Tan**_

 _ **No one listen…**_

 _ **To the man**_

 _ **Freedom…**_

 _ **Is the only plan**_

 _ **Free to be…**_

 _ **Who you…**_

 _ **Am**_

 _ **Can't you see…**_

 _ **That you…**_

 _ **Are…**_

 _ **Me?**_

 _ **Karma**_

 **The lights turned on when he was done and everyone snapped for him as he got off the stage. I didn't really understand this snapping things. Where I was from you clapped for someone when they were done speaking, or singing, or other things. No one snapped their fingers. I found this odd just like the poem Ginsburg just recited.**

 **The small man made his way back over to his counter, where the brunette was still standing. As I looked around I overheard Ginsburg talking to the Rosie McGee. I didn't look at them this time. All I did was looked around the room as I listened to their conversation.**

" **What you writing?" Ginsburg ask Rosie.**

" **Oh," Rosie muttered, "just observations. You know thoughts about the people I meet."**

 **Still not looking at them I had to guess that Rosie gave Ginsburg her journal so he could read. I would never do that. I really didn't understand why I was so protective over my journal I was just was. I always had a fit whenever some so much as looked at it, let alone touch it.**

" **These are deep man," I heard Ginsburg complement Rosie. "You're one deep chick."**

" **Chick," Rosie said happily. "Down here I'm a chick."**

" **Why'd you come here tonight Rosie?" Ginsburg questioned.**

 **I heard Rosie sigh before she answered. At that time my eyes focused on the table. My neck was starting to hurt from looking around the room, trying to act like I wasn't eavesdropping.**

" **I came to make some new friends," Rosie confessed.**

" **You see," Ginsburg sighed, "there are two tables over there. The one on the left Bob and Joan. The table on the right a redheaded poor little rich girl and a blonde girl. They have never met before until this night and they've only spoken once to introduce themselves to one another. Neither of them knows what to say. They're new around here too. Go left or right. What to do? Karma."**

 **That's when I looked up at him. He was walking away from Rosie and she was looking over at me and May. The blonde beside me turned around to look at the brunette before smiling at her and looking away. Rosie returned May's smile before turning to smile at me. I gave her a polite nodded as she made her away over to us.**

 **Without even asking, after a small hesitation, Rosie too took the empty seat beside May, so she was sitting across from me. She laced her fingers together and put them in front of her. May turning to look at her. She smile at the young brunette again. Before I could ask any questions Rosie sighed.**

" **You two are really interesting looking," Rosie stated. "Are you as interesting as you look?"**

" **Sure," May smiled. "Are you as weird as you talk?"**

" **And are you as rude as you act?" I asked.**

 **Rosie and May ignored my outburst. I, myself, was glad because I didn't understand where it was coming from. The best idea was to just drop it, because everyone else was ignoring it, and just hoped it never happened again.**

" **Oh my gosh," Rosie dropped her voice to a low tone. "Yea man. I'm the weirdest cat there is."**

" **Of course you are," I deadpanned.**

" **Really?" May asked. "Because you seem like a nice normal girl to me."**

" **Agreed."**

" **You two figured me out in five seconds," Rosie said in a normal voice, "and you've heard me."**

" **How can we make that up to you?" May asked.**

 **Rosie sighed again and sat up straighter in her seat, with her fingers still laced on the table. She was actually quite interesting herself, once you talked to her.**

" **Could we be friends?" Rosie asked hopefully. "I would be a very good friend to you two."**

 **Maya thought about it for a few seconds before smiling at the young brunette.**

" **Yea," May approved. "I couldn't use a weird friend."**

 **I didn't say anything so the two girl turned their heads to face me. Rosie still looked hopeful and May just smiled as if knowing my answer even before I did.**

" **What about you?" Rosie asked smiling.**

 **I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. When I opened them again I smiled at the two girls in front of me.**

" **I don't see why not," I shrugged. "I guess I could use a weird friend too."**

" **Then you two should pick…" Rosie began.**

 **May and I watched as she did this weird thing with her pointer fingers. I followed them as they pointed around the room and then finally landed back on her.**

" **Oh," Rosie shrugged, smiling big. "They both landed on me."**

 **May and I smiled as I shook my head, letting out an airy laugh. I had no idea when I came here that I would be sitting with two people that I could now consider my friends. Maybe I did make a good decision by coming here. This would change my life forever.**

 **~End of 1961 Flash back~**

Austin, Lucas, Farkle, Maya, Riley, and I went to Svorski's Bakery after school the next day to study more about our relatives and to talk about what we'd found so far. I was trying so hard to pay attention to my great grandmother's journal but setting next to Lucas, that was close to impossible. It seemed like, the whole time we sat near each other, we'd find some way to touch one another. If we'd move one of us would gently touch hands with the other or Lucas would softly run his hand down the outside of my thigh or I'd brush my foot against his. Whenever he would touch me it would send shivers down my spine and there was no way I could make it stop.

When Riley started talking about her great grandmother it took all my self-control to pay attention to her. It didn't help that as she took in a breath to speak, Lucas ran his fingertips, softly down the part of my arm that was under the table. I think he was doing it on purpose.

"Alright," Riley chimed happily. "Status report. I've got a guitar that belonged to my great grandmother Rosie and her very weird journal."

"My dad is sending me something about my great grandfather," Lucas noted.

"And my mother is send some stuff about his brother," Austin confirmed. "We don't talk about either of them much."

"Their names were Merlin and Jemison."

Farkle looked at Lucas and Austin not really understand the names. I think what got his attention was Merlin, but Jemison was a really weird name too. It was a name that I had never heard of before. Though it did have a nice ring to it in my opinion. Merlin on the other hand, I couldn't remember where I had heard the name before. Was he some kind of lizard or something?

"Merlin," Farkle repeated. "Was he a wizard? Ha!"

'Wizard,' I thought myself. 'I was one letter off. That's not bad I guess.'

Lucas and Austin stared back at Farkle. Austin was kind of glaring at him while Lucas just shook his head at our little genius. I held my breath hoping that Austin didn't do anything to hurt Farkle.

"Okay Farkle Minkus," Lucas smile. "What was your great grandfather's name?"

Farkle didn't seem intimidated by Austin's glare. In fact he didn't seem to be paying attention to Lucas' cousin. Farkle just smiled as he thought about his great grandfather.

"Ginsburg," Farkle purred.

I froze when I heard Farkle say the name of his great grandfather. Did he just say want I thought he said? Everyone else ignored how frozen I was and I watched as Austin's glared turned into confusion. He squinted his eyes at Farkle, probably hoping he would say more. When Farkle didn't say anything Austin just shook his head.

"You make no since to me what's so ever little guy," Austin confessed.

Farkle shrugged at the confused boy and smiled as he looked down to paper in front of him. Austin was sitting beside me so Lucas leaned backwards, stretched his arm behind me, and patted his cousin on the back. His smiled widened as he spoke to Austin. Lucas was actually enjoying his cousin's confusion. If I had to be honest so was I.

"Trust me," Lucas stated. "It never gets any easier. But you can't help but like the little guy."

As the Farkle and Lucas smiled at Austin I turned my attention to Riley and Maya. Riley pointed down at the book Maya was reading. She had been quiet throughout most of this conversation and that was so unlike her. Usually she would have something to say about Lucas and Austin's great uncle and great grandfather. She was actually reading book, was the weirdest thing. A book that she seemed to be enjoying. Maya never enjoyed reading. In fact she only read when she was made by Riley or me.

"Whatcha looking at?" Riley asked.

"Art book," Maya smiled. "Mrs. Kossal gave it to me. It's got all the best artist and their best paintings. It's amazing… and depressing."

The small fell from Maya's face which turned to frown as she looked down at the book in front of her. Farkle looked over at it and read the page that Maya was on. He smiled and then looked back up at our blonde friend.

"She's trying to motivate you," Farkle noted.

"Ain't working," Maya muttered. "Look at these. I could never do anything near this. These people all have something to say."

"Well you only know that," Lucas chimed in, "because they went ahead and said it."

"You know, one day you're going to make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie."

It was now Austin's turn to stretched his arm behind me to slap his cousin on the back. I couldn't help but flinch. Sadly, it seemed no one notice.

"She got you good there cousin," Austin laughed.

There was a moment's pause before Farkle put his pencil down and started getting out of his seat. I looked up at him and he had his thinking face on. At least he was smiling. That was always a good sign… Well I take that back. Most of the time it was a good sign. At others it wasn't.

"Let me take a picture of everybody," he suggested.

Everyone else looked at him not understanding why all of a sudden Farkle wanted to take a picture of everybody. I had to admit I was quit curious myself.

"What for?" Riley questioned.

Farkle bent down and took a picture of us with his phone. I blinked really fast when the flash went off. I mean seriously come on. It was already bright enough in here, why did he need the flash on. I watched as Farkle stood up straight. He thought of his answer to Riley's question for a few seconds before answering her. Our friend looked around at all of us with a smile.

"I don't know," Farkle shrugged. "It's us. We may be important to someone someday."

"You guys are already important to me," Riley stated.

"How?" Austin asked.

"You teach me how to be friends."

There was a small silence as everyone looked at each other thinking about what Riley just said. Then we all smiled at one another.

"Awwwww," everyone cooed.

Then we all packed up our stuff and started heading out the door. Austin, Lucas, and Farkle were already gone when Riley and I didn't feel Maya fallowing us. We turned around to see her looking at her art book that was still on the table. She pushed her hair out of her face before she looked at us. Riley and I watched her as she turn around slightly, getting ready to follow us, leaving the book behind.

"Maya, aren't you bringing that?" Riley asked.

"Yea," I chimed in, "you were so interested in it not even five minutes ago."

"What?" Maya asked. "This book of 'Why bother trying, I'll never be as good as these guys?'"

"Yeow."

"That's a very discouraging title," Riley noted

"I love you two," Maya confessed, "but I'm leaving this here. It makes me feel bad and it's really heavy."

Maya walked toward us still leaving the book behind. As Maya started heading out the door Riley tried to go after the art book but Maya wouldn't let her. She grabbed the young brunette by the waist and started pulling her out the door. I stayed behind as Riley and Maya walked out the door. I couldn't help but look back at the book. What was Maya so afraid of that she left the only book, she found interesting, behind?

When I got home that night the old man still wasn't home. Considering I had the whole house to myself I couldn't help but get ready for bed early. I was going to read over what I had already read, in Blanche's journal, because I didn't remember most of it. I wanted to know more about her. I really wanted to know if Ginsburg was the same Ginsburg that Farkle had said was he great grandfather. She also mentioned a Merlin and Jemison Scoggins, I just couldn't remember where because I was very tired, when I started reading the other night, and I had fallen asleep.

As I read I just couldn't help but wonder… could my friend's relatives be the same people from my great Grandma Blanche's journal? Could it even be possible? I was really sure but I was determined to find out. So I started reading.

 **~The Year of 1961 Past Flash Back~**

 **I don't know how Rosie and May started to fight over Rosie's journal but they were. The two of them were standing at the front of the room, May holding Rosie's journal out in front of her, while she trying to hold the little brunette back as she read.**

" **You're making me feel bad," Rosie stated.**

 **"There's some pretty heavy stuff in here," May confessed. "The Girl with the Long Blonde Hair."**

 **I got up out of my seat and walked over to the two girls. Taking Rosie's journal out of May's hand, I turned to the next paged and read the next title. A small smile spread across my face.**

 **"The Girl with the Sky Blue Eyes," I read aloud. "Who are those about I wander?"**

 **I closed the book and handed it out to Rosie. As she walked passed me, she took it out of her hands before walking back to our table.**

 **"It's my first time here," the brunette confessed, "and I would like to remember everything. Maybe I'll write about it later."**

 **Rosie sat down at the head of the table as May and I sat down on both sides of her. May had her body turned toward Rosie and she gave her a small smile.**

 **"It's my first time in here too," May stated. "I'm on my way to California. My bus broke down. Bad luck. I don't know why these thing happen."**

 **"Because if your bus doesn't break down," Rosie exclaims, "then we don't have become friends. If I go sit at that table, instead of this one then I'm not friends with…"**

 **Rosie paused as she waited for us to tell her our names. May told the young brunette her name right away.**

" **May Clutterbucket…" May sighed.**

 **Though it took me a couple seconds to do the same.**

 **"Blanche Turner," I finally said.**

 **"Yeow," Rosie breathed.**

 **That was the last thing that was said about that. The two of them turned to look at me again.**

 **"What about you Blanche?" May smiled. "Is this your first time here too?"**

 **"Yea it's my first time here," I nodded. "I'm on my way to Texas."**

 **"Oh really? What's in Texas?"**

 **"I don't really know. This is the first time I've ever been on my own. I just want to see what's out there. Maybe I'll stay in Texas. Or maybe I'll move on. I'll just have to wait to see."**

 **May nodded, she seemed to understand where I was coming from. Before we could say anything Rosie had some questions of her own.**

 **"What's in California for you May…" Rosie began, "and I'm going to say Clutterbucket now, but just so you know, when I say it I'm not making fun of you."**

 **"Well," May smiled, "there's a place where people are making art and playing music."**

 **"Sounds cool," I said.**

" **Where is it?" Rosie asked.**

" **It's a place called Topanga Canyon," May informed us. "I'm sure I'll love it."**

 **Rosie thought about what May had said for a second, before opening up her journal. She started to write stuff down and I leaned over to read it. She wrote down the name that May have told her. She also wrote down other things.**

" **Topanga," Rosie said as she wrote down the word. "What a beautiful name for something that you want to love. I'm gonna remember that."**

 **May and I smiled at Rosie. She was actually quite nice… in a different sort of way but I didn't mind being friends with her. Rosie and May were the first real friends I had ever had. The others I have had in the past would stab you in the back as soon as they had the chance.**

 **I was thinking of other things to talk about but never got the chance. The conversation was cut short because the show was about to continue.**

" **May," Ginsburg said over the intercom, "take the stage May. You're up."**

 **May got out of her seat and grabbed the guitar that was sitting beside her. She turned around too look at Rosie. The young blonde smiled down at the both of us.**

" **What's your name," May asked, "new friend?"**

" **Rosie McGee," the young brunette said.**

 **I know May didn't ask for my name because she already knew it, so it didn't bother me at all.**

" **Wish me luck, Rosie," May said. "Blanche."**

" **Wow," Rosie exclaimed, "you're going to sing?"**

" **I'm going to try."**

" **Good luck May," I encouraged.**

 **May walked up to the stage as Rosie began to cheer. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I clapped for my new blonde friend. The young brunette was the loudest in here… she really was a weird girl, but in a good way.**

" **Yay," Rosie called, "go get'em. And remember, you're beautiful, man."**

 **Ignoring Rosie sitting beside me, I watched as May sat on the stool that was sitting on the stage and started to strum her guitar. After a few seconds of playing it, she began to sing.**

 _ **Car drove off,**_

 _ **Airplane flew,**_

 _ **I stayed here missing you.**_

 _ **I grow old,**_

 _ **Never see that you were there missing me.**_

 _ **Are we now,**_

 _ **What were we then?**_

 _ **Will we look back and wonder when?**_

 _ **What could have been what isn't yet,**_

 _ **Will you remember or forget?**_

 **I couldn't believe my ears. That was the most beautiful music I had ever heard. May really had an amazing voice. I couldn't get over how great her song was, as I applauded with everyone in the small room. Looking over at Rosie who was supposed to be sitting beside me, I saw that she somehow stood up in the middle of May's performance. She was cheering the loudest out of all of us. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked up at her. She was really a big goofball but it didn't make me like her any less.**

" **Wow," Rosie cheered. "I'll remember because that was great. Let's hear it for May Clutterbucket."**

 **She turned to look at the person she could have sat with. He looked to be laughing at Rosie's cheering. To tell you the truth I didn't blame him because I was laughing too.**

" **What are you laughing at Bob Dylan?" Rosie asked.**

" **I think he's laughing at you," I commented.**

 **May had made her way back to our table and sat across from me. I was still looking up at Rosie, who was still looking over at the other table. After Rosie's little outburst she sat back down in her seat. When she was seated Ginsburg's voice came over the intercom again for the next performance.**

" **Merlin and Jemison," he announced. "Merlin and Jemison Scoggins. Take the stage cowboys."**

 **Rosie and May looked behind me as two men walked behind them, making their way up to the stage. I really didn't care who was next as long as they were good. Thinking back, I did remember their names from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where from.**

" **Who the heck are they?" Rosie asked as they walked past.**

 **May watched them as the two men walk up to the stage with their backs still turned away from the audience. They were both wearing black, with black cowboy hats and boots, and they both had guitars. From what I could see under the hats one had dirty blond hair and the other had brown. The blond was little bit taller than the other. I don't know why but what I wanted more than anything was to see the taller cowboys face. Sitting as still as possible, I couldn't help but wish that he would turn around.**

" **So that's them," May smiled. "I've heard about these two."**

 **The two cowboys started playing a melody on they guitars before they started to sing… or speak or whatever you called what they were doing.**

" **Hello," the tall one greeted. "I'm Merlin."**

" **And I'm Jemison," the shorter one said.**

 **Then the brothers turned around. I let out a gasp. The one named Jemison was cute but not as cute as Merlin – in my opinion anyway. I could see, even from where I was sitting, he had the greenest emerald eyes I had ever seen. There was something about him that had me wondering if I had seen this man before. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. All I knew was I couldn't look away from him, even if my life depended on it.**

" **And were the Scoggins Brother," Merlin and Jemison said together.**

 **As the both of them started to sing, the one named Merlin, caught my eye as he was looking through the crowd. I could feel the heat rise up in my cheeks. I tried to look away but there was something holding my eyes to his.**

 **~End of 1961 Flash back~**

My mind was still spinning when I went to class the next morning. Great Grandma Blanche _**had**_ mentioned a Ginsburg in her journal. It couldn't be a coincidence that Farkle's great grandpa was also named Ginsburg. I mean really, how many men or kids did I know that were named that? That's right none. It just really wasn't a popular name if you asked me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was standing up in the front of the classroom with Lucas, Austin, and Riley. Lucas and Austin's backs were facing away from the class as they started to give their status report… just like Merlin and Jemison.

"Hello," Lucas began. "I'm Lucas Friar."

"And I'm Austin Beason," Austin finished.

The two of them turned around after they were done saying their names. They smiled at the class as they said the last part but unlike the Merlin and Jemison they didn't have the same last names because they weren't brothers.

"And were the Friar Cousins," Lucas and Austin said together.

So they were going to go with Friar. I guess that was okay.

"Our great grandpa and great uncle used to do that," Lucas informed us. "Our great grandpa was a man named Merlin Scoggins."

"And his brother, our great uncle, was named Jemison Scoggins," Austin stated. "And this record right here was a big hit."

As I looked at the cousins it was in times like these that I could really see the similarities in them. The smile, the lips, and the shape of their cheek bones were similar even. In my opinion though Lucas was just a little bit cuter than his cousin.

"That's amazing Lucas," Mr. Matthews smiled, "Austin. Why didn't you tell us any of that?"

"I think you can answer that question for yourself Mr. Matthews," I mumbled.

I stretched my left arm over my head and pointed over to Maya who had a huge smile on her face. Ever since Austin had moved to the city, she had been in heaven, considering that there were now two boys from Texas as her friends. When it came to the teasing, Austin wasn't as cool as his older cousin. It got to him a lot faster than it did Lucas. Austin didn't understand that was the reason why Maya kept teasing him.

"Yea we're going to tell Maya that we have a country singing great grandpa and great uncle," Lucas explained to Mr. Matthews, "and we actually do come from cowboys. Yea because we need more nicknames to go with Hop Along, Sundance, and Ranger Rick."

"And don't forget Ranger Roy," Austin added. "I mean seriously Matthews. How stupid do you think we are?"

There's another thing that Maya did. Now that there were two boys from Texas, Lucas was Ranger Rick and Austin was Ranger Roy. I felt bad for the both of them, even though it was kind of funny watching Austin get red in the face sometimes. Maya thought of it as twice the fun with both boys in our lives.

"Nope I'm done with that," Maya exclaimed. "I'm so impressed with your rich Texas heritage that I'm officially throwing out all those old nicknames forever."

"Well thank you Maya," Lucas said looking pleased.

Austin put a hand on his cousin's shoulder to stop Lucas from saying anything else. He glared at Maya who was still smiling. Austin wasn't as forgiving as his cousin. Even though he had only been here for a little more than a week, he did figure out Maya the first time she made fun of him.

"Wait cousin," Austin glared. "I think it's a trap."

And oh how right he was.

"No problem," Maya smiled, "Bucky McBoing Boing."

"And how did I know that was coming," Austin sighed.

Before I got to school that morning I decided I wasn't going to tell my friends about my great grandma Blanche knowing their relatives. I was going to let them figure it out themselves and then I'd compare notes with them later.

It was my turn to report back to the class about the relative I had chosen. It came at the right time. So as if to defuse the tension, between the Friar Cousins and Maya, I held up Blanche's journal.

"This is my great grandmother's journal," I began. "She was from a rich family, but there was something missing from her life. So at the age of 18 she ran away from home, with just a few hundred dollars, and made her way to Texas. She wrote everything in her journal that she remembered. When I was looking for something about her I found a lot of journals that she had written in. This was the first one I picked up so I decided to read it."

"That's great Jazzabelle," Mr. Matthew said. "I can't wait to hear more about her but why don't you tell us her name?"

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," I acknowledged. "But I would like to wait till the very end to of our lessons to tell you her name. That is if that's alright with you."

"I don't see a problem with that. I kind of like the whole mystery of it all."

'Of course he would,' I thought to myself.

The last one to hear from today was Riley. I'd like to hear about what went through Rosie's mind. I watched as Riley held up her great grandma's journal.

"From what I could peace together," Riley started, "my great grandmother named Rosie McGee was a weird, little wide eyed, goofball who ever saw the best in everybody. Who's like that?"

I couldn't help but look at her with a confused look, as Maya just shook her head at _our_ little goofball. She was so much like her great grandmother it wasn't even funny… okay maybe it was a little bit.

"Nobody," Maya said sarcastically.

"Really?" I asked Riley. "You're really going to be that dimwitted?"

Before Riley could say anything Lucas jumped in, holding up his great grandpa and great uncle's record. He once again he smiled at his audience.

"We'd like to play you our great grandfather and great uncle's song," Lucas said.

Lucas turned around to put the record on the record player with a smile in my direction. I remember telling him once that I liked to listen to country music. Maybe that was why he was smiling at me. Or maybe he just like to smile… at me… Either way I really didn't care as long as I was the one that he was smiling at. I gave him a small smile in return and turned my attention to his relatives' song. After listening to the first part of the sing I couldn't help but say that it was kind of catchy. If I had a record player I would probably get the recorded for myself.

"Hello," one of them said. "I'm Merlin."

"And I'm Jemison," another voice finished.

"And Were the Scoggins Brother," Merlin and Jemison said together.

 _We got no change in our pockets_

 _But we see it on the streets._

 _There's been change on the faces of the people that we meet._

 _Hey, mister, brother, sister,_

I couldn't help but watch Austin and Lucas lip sync to the song, their great grandpa and great uncle had once sang. It put a smile on my face as I knew that their music lived on even though they weren't here anymore.

 **~The Year of 1961 Past Flash Back~**

 __ **I couldn't help but get into the song these two men were singing. I had never listened to this type of music before and I kind of liked it. My mother always made me listen to the classics. I may have grew up with the classics but they just really my cup of tea but this type of music I could get used to.**

 **By the end of the song my foot was taping along with the music and I couldn't help but notice that Merlin's eyes never left mine. No man had ever looked at me for this long and I couldn't help but smile knowing that it was this man that was the first.**

 _ **Could you spare two men some change?**_

 _ **Hey, mister, brother, sister,**_

 _ **Could you spare two men some change?**_

 __ **Merlin and Jemison walked off the stage and walked over to where Rosie, May, and I were sitting. The whole way over here, Merlin never took his eyes off of me. When he stopped by the chair beside me, he smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back at him.**

" **These seats taken?" Merlin asked me.**

 **"By you two," Rosie jumped in.**

 **She looked from May to me, as the two men sat down in the empty chairs, smiling her huge grin. The two of us just stared at her.**

 **"See what I did there?" Rosie asked me.**

 **I shook my head at the weird girl beside me, as the two men took their seats beside us. Sadly I was kind of upset with her at the moment. I was going to talk to the Merlin before she had jumped in.**

 **"It was weird," I muttered to her.**

 **"Yea you're not a normal girl at all," May said thoughtfully.**

 **Our attention was turned back to the two men sitting at our table. Merlin was still staring at me so I looked over at his brother. He was looking at Rosie with a small smile on his face before he looked over at May.**

" **We liked your song ma'am," Jemison told her.**

 **"I liked yours," May nodded.**

 **Jemison looked back at Rosie, the smile on his face getting bigger.**

 **"And what do you do?" Jemison asked her**

 **"Nah," Rosie shook her head, still smiling, "who knows."**

 **May looked over at Rosie then back at Jemison. I could tell that the wheels were turning in her head as she gave the man a small polite smile.**

 **"She's an observer of humanity" May informed the two men.**

 **"Well," Jemison nodded, "we need those."**

 **I snuck a peek back at Merlin and he was still looking at me. When he saw me peeking up at him his smile got bigger. I could feel the heat spreading across my cheeks. The way I felt, was a weird to me, considering I had never felt this way before. Though it was a feeling that I think I could get use too.**

 **"What about you darlin'?" Merlin asked. "What do you do?"**

 **I looked around the room to make sure I was the one he was talking too. When I looked back at him I pointed to myself.**

 **"Oh me?" I asked.**

" **Well yea darlin'," Merlin chuckled. "You're the only one here that hasn't said anything.**

" **Uhh… well. I guess I'm just a poor little rich girl that doesn't know what I want to do with my life. Or so I've been told."**

 **"I see."**

 **"Yep."**

 **Merlin winked at me before looking over at Rosie. I left a small ping of sadness – welling up in my chest – that was soon taken over by rage. I wanted to be the only one he looked at… but why should I be. We just met and we were nothing to each other that could mean for me to get mad at my new little weird friend.**

 **"Hey observer," Merlin called to Rosie.**

 **She looked at Merlin with a confused look on her face.**

 **"Yes?" she asked.**

 **"Can I have a piece of paper," Merlin asked, "and can I borrow your pen?"**

 **The confusion on Rosie's face turned into a big smile.**

 **"Sure," she said. "Why not?"**

 **Rosie opened up her journal and ripped out a page out of the back of it. She handed the piece of paper and her pin, to Merlin, over the table and he took it with a nodded of his head in thanks. He looked over at me and winked. I couldn't help but blushed and looked away from him, as he started writing. When he was done writing, I watched Merlin from the corner of my eye fold the piece of paper in half. As he was handing back Rosie's pin, Ginsburg walked over to us with his camera in hand.**

 **"The observer," Ginsburg said, as he looked at us, "the singer, the mystery men…. and the poor little rich girl."**

 **"See," I said.**

 **I was talking to Merlin when I pointed out the 'poor little rich girl' part. He smiled at me and I turned away from him, to hide the blush again. As I looked back up at Ginsburg, he took a picture of all of us together. I blinked really fast as different colored spot sparked around my vison.**

 **"That's got to be worth something to somebody someday," Ginsburg smiled**

 **As Ginsburg walked off with his camera. I wanted to tell him to destroy the photo after it was developed but I thought about it for a few seconds. When I was done I didn't see any harm in letting this one photo go. If my parents did see it,** _ **if**_ **they followed my trail here, I would be long gone by the time they found it. So I decided to let it go.**

 **After a few more minutes of the five of us sitting at the table Jemison cleared his throat. The rest of us turned our attention to him and he was looking at his brother. Before he started talking he looked back to the rest of us.**

 **"Well thank you all for you kind words," Jemison said, "and uh we'll be on our way."**

 **"Oh," Rosie exclaimed.**

 **The four of us watched as Rosie put her elbow on the table and put her chin in the palm of her hand. She started batting her eyelashes really fast and there was a big smile of her face. I couldn't believe she was doing this. It started creeping me out.**

" **Do you have to go?" she asked.**

 **"Yes," I muttered. "I'm sure they have some place to be."**

 **"We try not to stay in any place too long," Merlin confessed, wide eyed. "Especially when people do that."**

 **Jemison smiled at Rosie as he and his brother stood up from their seats to leave. Merlin moved a little closer to me and opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance.**

 **"Stay here with this one to long," May smiled, looking up at the two men, "and she might change us for the better."**

 **"Awwweee," Rosie chimed in.**

 **The four of us all looked at her and smile. I even smiled at her. She was really entertaining… in a weird sort of way, but you could get used to her in a short amount of time. I was going to miss her when I left.**

 **"Yea you keep writing down those observation," Jemison nodded.**

 **Jemison pointed at Rosie as he spoke to her and Merlin looked at me. That smile was still on his face.**

 **"You find whatever it is you are looking for," Merlin ordered me.**

" **I'll try," I muttered. "I guess."**

 **Then the two brothers turned to look at May and they both pointed at her with a smile. I knew they were going to tell her something good and I just hoped that she would listen.**

" **And you," Merlin said.**

" **You keep playing," Jemison finished.**

 **"What?" May asked. "My new song 'Why bother trying, I'll never be as good as you guys?'"**

 **Rosie and I looked at May and she looked back at us. I blinked at her a few times, trying to figure out what was going through her head. Why didn't she think she couldn't be as good as Jemison and Merlin? She was great. I wish that she could see it.**

 **"Yeow," I blinked.**

" **That's a very discouraging title," Rosie noted.**

 **May looked back up at the two brothers, ignoring what Rosie and I said.**

" **You have something to say," she stated.**

" **Now you only know that," Merlin noted, "because I went ahead and said it."**

 **The two men tipped their hats at Rosie and May. Jemison turned to leave but Merlin didn't fallow his brother though. He turned to me with that smile still on his face. He held his hand out to shake my hand. I took his hand without hesitation, just wanting to feel what that hand felt at least one time. But Merlin didn't shake my hand. When my hand met his, he turned my hand over so he could kiss my knuckles. I blushed as I stared at him, wide eyed.**

 **"Read this after I'm gone," Merlin whispered.**

 **He whispered so only I could hear and then he stood up and followed his brother out of the building. I moved my fingers around the palm of my hand. Right away I felt something in my hand that wasn't there before. I looked down and it was the piece of paper that Merlin had asked Rosie for. My head shot up and I watched him go up the stairs. After he was out of site I could feel eyes on me. I turned my head slowly to see that Rosie and May were looking at me with smiles on their faces.**

" **What?" I exclaimed.**

" **I think one of those cowboys fancies you," Rosie beamed.**

" **Yea I don't think so."**

" **Keep thinking that Blanche," May smiled.**

 **The two of them dropped the subject and turned their attention back to the stage. I looked back down at my hands and unfolded the piece of paper that Merlin had gave to me. My heart started beating really fast as I read his words over and over again. For the next forty-five minutes my mind was spinning with the thoughts of the emerald eyed mystery man. I was brought out of my thoughts as May grabbed her guitar and handed it to Rosie.**

 **"Here," May told us**

 **"Why are you giving this me?" Rosie asked. "You were great."**

 **May sighed and shook her head at us.**

 **"No," she confessed. "I wasn't."**

 **She looked at where the two cowboys had left fourth-five minutes before and then looked back at us smiling.**

" **They're going to change the world," May stated. "I'm not going to change a thing."**

 **Rosie looked down at the guitar but I watched as May got up at her seat and started to walk away. When Rosie saw that May had left she looked up at the young blonde.**

 **"Where you going?" Rosie asked.**

 **May turned around and smiled at the both of us. The smile didn't reach her eyes though. I could also see the sadness behind those eyes. She really didn't think she could change the world. I had a feeling she could if she really wanted too.**

 **"Don't you worry weirdo," May stated. "I'll be right back."**

 **But I knew she wasn't coming back. There was no way she was coming back the way she felt. I knew I had to go too, but I still wasn't sure what I was going to do. Getting up out of my seat, I grabbed my journal off the table and I made my way toward the exit.**

 **"Now where are you going?" Rosie asked.**

 **I turned to look at her just like May looked at us before she left. There was confusion written all over her face. She didn't understand why both of her friends were leaving close to the same time. I gave her a small smile.**

 **"I've got to get some fresh air," I told her. "Don't worry. I'll be back too."**

 **Rosie thought about it for a few seconds and then she nodded her head. She gave me one of her big smiles, the ones that I were going to miss, telling me that she was alright with me leaving for a few minutes at least. I watched her begin writing in her journal before I turned around to leave. As I walked away I could feel a tear ran down my cheek. One of the first friends that I had ever had and I was going to leave her.**

 **~End of 1961 Flash back~**

During class the next day, Austin, Riley, Lucas, and I were back up at the front of our class, presenting what else we found out about our great relatives. It was Riley's turn to go first and we were all interested in what we were going to hear.

"My great grandmother never saw her friends again," Riley confessed. "The world has never heard of May Clutterbucket or Blanche Turner."

I watched Maya face as she recognized the name. I knew that look, it was the same look that I had when I realized that my great grandma knew the relatives of my friend. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"My great grandmother left her friends behind," I confessed, "and made her way to Texas. That didn't mean that she didn't think of what could have been between the three of them. The reason she left was she didn't think she was good enough for them at the time. She didn't know what she wanted in life. She said once that she wish that she could go back in time and redo that day. She would have went back to her friends and she would have stayed in that small town."

I stepped back and looked to Lucas and Austin telling them that it was their turn to talk. They took their cue and stepped forward to tell us more about Merlin and Jemison.

"Our great grandfather," Lucas began, "and great uncle had one huge hit."

"People thought they were going to change the world," Austin picked up.

"But they didn't. After a small appearance in a small cafe in New York City they made some bad choices."

"Both of them went to jail for a little while. They went left instead of right."

I looked over at Mr. Matthews, thinking that he would have something to ask these two boys about their relatives going to jail.

"And why do you think that was Mr. Beason and Mr. Friar?" Mr. Matthew asked.

"Don't know," Austin shrugged.

"Maybe," Lucas jumped in, "they needed some better friends."

Austin, Lucas, and I walked back to our seats as Riley took her place back at the front of the class. She started talking again about Rosie McGee.

"Rosie liked observing things," Riley stated. "I'm going to read two things from her journal. The first one is called 'The Girl with the Sky Blue Eyes.'"

She looked down at her great grandmother's journal as she walked over to me. She stood in front of my desk as she started to read the first passage of the journal.

"'I've never seen such beautiful eyes before,'" Riley read. "'They spark like the bluest ocean in the world. People say that you can see a person's story through their eyes. This girl's story is the saddest I had ever seen. I hope maybe one day it won't be quit as sad. The Girl with the Sky Blue Eyes.'"

When she was done she looked around at the class.

"The next is called," she informed us, "'The Girl with the Long Blonde Hair."

She walked over to stand in front of Maya's desk next and started to read the next passage in the journal.

"'She said she'd be gone for a moment,'" Riley recited. "'I'm still waiting. We could have been friends. Maybe in some other life. The girl with the long blonde hair.'"

"Sounds like Rosie was a pretty good writer," Mr. Matthews observed, when his daughter was done reading.

"There's a little bit more."

Riley looked back down at the journal and continued to read.

"'If you quiet your voice,'" she said. "'If you stop because you think other people are better and you are not who I know you are. The girl with the long blonde hair.'"

I knew that wasn't part of the journal passage, I had seen it before. This was something that Riley had put in it… just for Maya. Riley and I looked at Maya to see what she was going to say.

"You wrote that," Maya muttered.

"I continued it," Riley corrected. "I am a continuation. That's what history is about. Right dad?"

I heard Mr. Matthews laughed and I looked over at him. He had a big smile on his face as if he was happy he figured out something.

"Oh now I get it," Mr. Matthews said happily.

Riley ignored her dad's happiness and continued on with her lesson. She made her way over to where her father sat, on the side of the classroom, and stood by him.

"Rosie had a daughter," she stated, "and her daughter had my mom. Rosie gave me my mom and she gave my dad his wife."

The brunette grabbed the guitar that was standing in the corner of the room, by Mr. Matthews. She walked back over to Maya and stood in front of her desk again.

"This had been in our family for over than 50 years," Riley told us, "but I feel like it belongs with you. So I hope whenever you see it, it will remind you even though one of Rosie friends gave up, you never should."

Maya took the guitar and held it in her lap. I watched as a smile spread across her face as she looked behind her at the two boys. The wheel were turning in her head and I knew that she was going to do. So did Austin and Lucas.

"Oh no," Lucas muttered.

"Please don't," Austin bugged.

"Oh boy," I smiled.

Maya turned her head back to the front of the classroom as she started to strum on the guitar and closed her eyes. After strumming for a few bars she started to sing.

 _Hello_

 _I'm Bucky McBoing Boing and Huckleberry._

 _I got two great grandsons who's a Ranger Rick_

 _And a Ranger Roy_

 _And a Hope a Long_

 _And a Sundance too_

"Everybody," Maya said.

Everyone in the class started to sing along with Maya. Riley started to dance to the music and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

 _I got two great grandsons who's a Ranger Rick_

 _And a Ranger Roy_

 _And a Hope a Long_

 _And a Sundance too_

I turned around to look at Lucas and Austin and couldn't help but laugh at their faces. Austin had his arms on his desk as he covered his head with his hands and he wasn't watching Riley's dance. He seemed too embarrassed to look up. Lucas, on the other hand, was looking down at his desk still smiling as everyone joined in the song. This was just too good to forget. I was just wandering when someone would realize our great relatives knew each other.

I didn't have to wait that long for someone to figure it out because the next day, after the bell rang, Farkle came running into the classroom through the side door. He looked like he was in a hurry and excited about something. When he got to the front of the classroom he took the name plate on Mr. Matthews' desk and flipped it over so his name was showing.

Mr. Matthews looked at him and then at the class. When he looked back at Farkle he shrugged and let the young boy do what he wanted.

"Ya okay," Mr. Matthews muttered.

He walked over to where Farkle's desk and sat down, waiting for Farkle to start teaching. Farkle was beaming from head to toe. Whatever he found made him really happy.

"Oh boy," I said.

"Uh," I heard Austin muttered. "What's going on cousin?"

"Don't worry," Lucas said. "This happens all the time."

Farkle ignored the two boys and turned to look at me.

"Jazzabelle get up here," he ordered.

"Wait," I said. "Really?"

"Yes now hurry. You know what I'm going to talk about."

And surprisingly I did. I knew that he had figured out about our relatives. If he could figure out my secret that I had kept for so long, this right here couldn't be that hard to figure out for the little genius. I got out of my seat and walked up to the front of the classroom to stand beside Farkle.

"We're all part of a puzzle called history," Farkle began. "We're each a tiny piece of that puzzle that comes together and makes a picture. You're not going to believe the picture I just found. My great grandfather Ginsburg worked at a Greenwich Village café."

The young boy turned too looked at me. I looked back at him waiting for him to start asking the right questions. Unlike the last time he started asking me questions, I wouldn't hesitate to answer these ones.

"Jazzabelle," he said, "what year was your great grandmother in New York?"

"1961," I stated.

"Riley, Lucas, Austin what year did your great grandparents and your great uncle visit New York?"

"1961."

The three of them repeated what I had said in unison. When they all realized what they had said they all looked at each other before looking back up at me.

"Woah." Austin, Riley, and Lucas said in unison again.

"I knew it," Farkle exclaimed happily. "What month?"

"December."

Again the three of them said it in unison, but I joined them this time. I smiled at all of them.

"Say it again," Farkle said.

"Woah."

All of them said woah at the same time, except for me. There was no reason for me to say it. I already knew what was going on.

"And what was the name of the club?" Farkle asked.

"Café," Lucas and I said together.

"Hey," Riley and Austin finished together.

"That's where my great grandfather worked," Farkle stated. "Jazzabelle what was your great grandmother's name?"

Farkle turned back to look at me.

"Blanche Turner," I stated.

"No way!" Riley exclaimed. "You knew?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell any of me."

"I want to tell you guys at the right time and I knew Farkle would be the one to figure it out and make it the right time to tell you."

"Enough about you two," Farkle exclaimed.

Riley, Austin, Lucas, and I all smiled at each other. Like Farkle had said we we're all pieces of a puzzle and we were all coming together. There was only one piece missing and there was only one person that could put it together. Farkle walked over to Maya and put his hands on the edge of her desk.

"Maya," Farkle said, "what did you learn about your great grandmother?"

"Nothing," Maya lied, "my mom said to leave it alone. I don't know anything."

"I know you Maya. You're not a puzzle to me at all. You went behind her back and snooped around. Didn't you?"

"No."

"What did you find?"

"No."

I smiled and walked up to stand beside Farkle, looking down at Maya. She was being so stubborn and I couldn't understand why. Well I had an idea.

"Tell me her name," Farkle ordered.

"Say it," I told her, "or I will."

Maya hesitated, glaring at Farkle and I before her face relaxed to into a scared slash sad expression. She then turned her head to look at Lucas and Austin from the corner of her eye.

"May Clutterbucket," Maya whispered.

The whole class leaned in when they couldn't hear what the young blonde just said. The two who looked really interesting in what she had to say was, of course, Lucas and Austin. Once they understood what she said they weren't going to let her live it down, considering all of the times she teased them about being from Texas.

"What?" Farkle asked.

"I come from a long line of…" Maya said slowly, "Clutterbuckets."

I looked over at Lucas and Austin and I watched as the smiles spread across their faces. Their eyes brightened as Maya's words sunk in. They were very excited about what they've just learned.

"Thank god!" Austin exclaimed. "It's about time."

"Oh this is the greatest day of our lives," Lucas said happily.

The two boys looked up at the celling and lifted their hands up, as if they were praying. Farkle ignored the two boys and kept going to with his lesson.

"All of our relatives," he continued, "met each other on the same night."

Riley looked at me and then turned her head to look at Maya. Her usual smile was spread across her face. She was just as excited about our relatives being friends as Lucas and Austin were excited about Maya coming from a long line of Clutterbuckets.

"You're great grandmothers," Riley thought out loud, "were my great grandmother's friends."

"No they never became friends," Maya corrected. "Blanche and May walked out."

"Yea," I chimed in. "They left."

"And you didn't tell me?" Riley asked Maya.

"Tell you what?" Maya questioned. "That I come from people who give up? That I am a Clutterbucket?"

"Change history," Mr. Matthews stated.

Maya and I turned our heads to look over at Mr. Matthews. I didn't know about her but I really didn't understand what he was saying. Sometimes he wasn't clear on what he was talking about. Maya and I watched as Mr. Matthews got out of his seat and stood up so the whole class could see him.

"Excuse me?" Maya asked.

"Care to elaborate one that Mr. Matthews?" I probed.

"Your relatives didn't realize that they would have been better off being friends," Mr. Matthews clarified. "That was a missed opportunity. Don't let your history be one of missed opportunities. Learn from the past."

Maya looked down at her hands in her lap, as she thought this over for a few seconds. She put her hands in her desk, and brought out the book that she had left at the bakery. I watched as she put it on her desk and looked up at Riley and me.

"I don't wanna be a Clutterbucket," Maya told us.

"You're not," Riley said.

"You're all Hart," I finished.

Farkle brought a T.V. from the corner and brought it in the middle of the classroom, so it was sitting at the front of the room.

"On December 14th, 1961," Farkle began, "six pieces of a puzzle came together and our lives touched."

"How great is history now everybody?" Mr. Matthews laughed.

The whole class turned around and glared at him. For once we were all excited about learning stuff about history.

"Shhhhh," we all hissed.

Mr. Matthews looked around at all of us and backed away like he was scare. He had a right to be scared but he had to also be glad we were willing to learn.

"Great Grandfather Ginsburg was hard to research," Farkle continued, "because he was never in any of the pictures because he took them."

Farkle put his jump drive in the T.V. and then turned to look at his audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said. "I have achieved time travel. Thank you. I am Farkle."

He did his little bow thing before returning to his desk. Mr. Matthews turned on the T.V. with the remote and we all watched as it turned on. What showed up on the screen was four people sitting at a table in a small café. There was a girl with blonde hair, a girl with brown hair, and a girl with red hair and sky blue eyes. Also sitting there were two cowboys with guitars, one with brown hair and blue eyes, and the other had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. In the merrier behind the two cowboys there was a man with a black French bray holding up his camera. Everyone you could see, including the man in the merrier, was smiling.

After a few minutes of watching the picture it changed into a different picture. This picture was the one that Farkle had took of us at the bakery a few days ago. We were in the same places as the people in the previous picture. Even Farkle was shown in the merrier behind Lucas and Austin.

Farkle, Riley, Austin, Maya, Lucas, and I looked at each other. It was cool that all of us had relatives that was in the same place at the same time. This was our past but at the same time it was also our future.

The next morning the six of us was sitting in the classroom when Mr. Matthews walked in. It was a good thirty minutes before the first bell would ring and we were the some of the few people in the whole school. Even Austin was sitting in his seat behind Riley. After everything that we had learned about we wanted to know more about the past.

Mr. Matthews didn't know that we were in his classroom at first. He walked over to his desk and put his bag on top of it. After rummaging around in it for a few seconds he just happened to look up. A smile spread across his face and he stood up straight.

"You're early," he stated.

"Where are we going today dad?" Riley asked.

"I thought you guess didn't care about any of that stuff."

"No that was yesterday. Yesterday is history."

"What do you have for us today Mr. Matthew?" Maya asked.

"Give us your best shot," I smiled.

"The year was 1963," Mr. Matthews began. "I have a dream my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. I have a dream today. Martin Luther King Jr. A lot of things happened in 1963. The sixties man."

By the end of his speech he was standing in front of all of us. We were all engaged in what he was teaching us. I was glad that I had a teacher that cared and wanted us to know things before we went out into the real world. He was one of the best things to ever happen to me and I don't know what I would do without him.

 _Bonus Scene_

That afternoon the six of us went to the park to hangout. It was like this last time we were there – except this time we had Austin with us – Riley, Maya, Farkle, and now Austin were playing on the playground while Lucas and I sat on the swings watching them. Maya and Farkle were running around the playground playing tag as Riley and Austin stood on the bridge talking. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her blush, at whatever he said to her, and leaned her head down a so a curtain of hair was between them.

I could tell that Riley really did like him but I could tell if Austin felt the same way. I would have to keep an eye on him so he would hurt one of my best friends. He wouldn't be a live if he did. Lucas never really told me how Austin was with the ladies and I was hoping I wouldn't have to find out.

Just as Maya tagged Riley, Lucas took a deep breath. I turned to look at him, wondering if he was okay. He was still looking at our friends but he did have a smile on his face.

"So…" Lucas muttered. "Kind of interesting how all of our great relatives knew each other and we're all friends now… ain't it?"

When he was done talking he looked over at me, the smile still on his face. I smiled back at him, glad that he wasn't thinking of anything bad. I had to agree. It was kind of interesting.

"Yea," I nodded. "I'm going to have to agree with you on that one."

Lucas nodded at me, before he looked down at the journal I held in my hands. His smile faded as he pointed at it.

"Is there anything else," he began to ask, "in there about my great grandpa?"

I looked down at it too and opened it up to a random page. I had read a little bit of the journal to my classmate after Farkle told everyone the news of our great relatives. There was one part that I thought I would keep to myself. Something that Lucas would find interesting to know.

"Uh…" I stuttered. "Yea there is. Not much though."

"Will you read something to me?" Lucas asked. "You never said what happened before Merlin and Jemison left."

I looked back up at him and he had a small smirk on his face. I guess this was as good of a place as any to tell him about his great grandfather and my great grandmother.

"Sure," I nodded. "Where did I leave off?"

"The part where they got up and left," Lucas noted, "and where Merlin told May about her knowing something after he just said it."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

The two of us laughed at my joke because what Merlin said to May was kind of what Lucas had said to Maya a few days before. It was weird to think that we were so much like our relatives. I wondered if we could change history.

"Yea I know what you're thinking," Lucas said bring me out of my thoughts. "Now will you please read to me what you didn't read to the class?"

"Yea," I said.

I looked for the part that I cut out when I was reading to the class. It was marked with a piece of paper that my great Grandmother Blanche had put it so many years before. When I found it, I read it aloud to Lucas and he listened intently while leaning over to see what I was reading.

 _The two men tipped their hats at Rosie and May. Jemison turned to leave but Merlin didn't fallow his brother though. He turned to me with that smile still on his face. He held his hand out to shake my hand. I took his hand without hesitation, just wanting to fell what that hand felt at least one time. But Merlin didn't shake my hand. When my hand met his, he turned my hand over so he could kiss my knuckles. I blushed as I stared at him, wide eyed._

 _"Read this after I'm gone," Merlin whispered._

 _He whispered so only I could hear and then he stood up and followed his brother out of the building. I moved my fingers around the palm of my hand. Right away I felt something in my head that wasn't there before. I looked down and it was the piece of paper that Merlin had asked Rosie for. My head shot up and I watched him go up the stairs._

 _After he was out of site I could feel eyes on me. I turned my head slowly to see that Rosie and May were looking at me with smiles on their faces._

" _What?" I exclaimed._

" _I think one of those cowboys fancies you," Rosie beamed._

" _Yea I don't think so."_

" _Keep thinking that Blanche," May smiled._

 _The two of them dropped the subject and turned their attention back to the stage. I looked back down at my hands and unfolded the piece of paper that Merlin had gave to me. My heart started beating really fast as I read his words over and over again. For the next forty-five minutes my mind was spinning with the thoughts of the emerald eyed mystery man._

When I was done reading from Blanche's journal I looked up at Lucas. He was looking at me again with a confused look on his face. I knew what he was going to ask before he could even think of the words to ask it.

"What did he write to her?" Lucas repeating my thoughts.

I picked the piece of folded paper – that was being used as a book mark – and held it up. Lucas watched as I opened it and read this a loud to him too. I had read this piece of paper a hundred times, mostly before I went to bed at night. It was the sweetest thing that I had ever read.

 _ **Hello darlin'**_

 _ **I noticed that you never said much, only when you were talked to. So I decided that I would ask you if you would like to talk to me somewhere where you'll be comfortable. Just me and you. I will be outside the door waiting on you for an hour. After that I can't stay, my brother and I have to be on our way. I hope you will take me up on my offer. I'd really like to get to know you before I go.**_

 _ **Hope to see you**_

 _ **Merlin**_

Lucas gently took the piece of paper and read it to himself a few time before looking back up at me. He was going to ask the same question that I had asked myself before reading the rest of my great grandmother's journal.

"Did she meet him?" Lucas asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that one Lucas," I informed him. "Would you like me to read more?"

Lucas just nodded his head without saying anything. I looked down at the journal finding the place where I had left off.

 _My heart was racing when I opened the door to the café. I didn't even know if I wanted to meet up with Merlin. My heart was telling me one thing while my brain was telling me another. In the end my heart had won the argument. When the door closed behind me I looked up and down the street. I was hoping that I wasn't too late, but sadly, I was too late. Luck just wasn't on my side._

 _When I didn't see anyone on the street I walked to both sides of the building to look down the alley ways. He wasn't there. I had missed the chance to get know the emerald green eyed mystery man. My heart sank and I knew that I would never see him again. I had my chance and I had lost it._

 _I couldn't help but wait for a few more minutes, hoping that he had just ran somewhere to get something, but I knew I was only lying to myself. Merlin and his brother were gone and I would never know if I could make him stay._

 _Walking back to my hotel room that night I keeping going through the 'what if's'. What if I left earlier? What if I had walked out with May? What if I had told him to stay with me before he left? No matter how many times I said 'what if' I knew I could never change what I had done. Merlin was never coming back and I could never see him, or the other four people that I had met tonight, again. That only gave me more reason to leave for Texas in the morning. Maybe in time I would be able to forget this night and how it was the happiest I had ever felt in my whole life._

 _I knew then that I had found what I was looking for all along, but I had just let it slip through my fingers._

After I was done reading, Lucas and I were quiet for a few minutes. Trying to process what could have been between our great grandparents. About five minutes after I was done reading I felt Lucas take my hand. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with a big smile on his face.

"Sad," I breathed, "isn't it?"

"Yea," he agreed, "but to be honesty, I'm glad she didn't make it in time."

I frowned and looked at him with a confused look on my face. I didn't understand why he felt that way. In my opinion it was the saddest thing that I could think of. If the guy that I loved told me to meet him somewhere and then I was too late I knew that I would feel nothing but pain for a long time.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I know how it sounds," Lucas exclaimed.

He turned his swing so he was facing me and he held up his hands in defense. There was a small smile pulling at his lips. I copied what he did with his swing, with mine, and tilted my head to the right side, trying to tell him that I still didn't understand.

"Explain," I said.

Lucas let out a sigh, closing his eyes, and took both of my hands in his. When he opened his eye to look at me his emerald orbs shown with an emotion that I couldn't explain. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. They were so intense it sent tings down my spine.

"What I mean is," Lucas began, "if they would have gotten together and stayed together then we would have been related. Or we wouldn't even be alive."

I had to meant admit, and I never thought of it that way. He had a point. If my great grandmother would have been on time then who knows that would have happened. Blanche and Merlin could have ended up staying together then there could have never been anything between Lucas and me… if there ever will be. Or like Lucas had said or we probably wouldn't even be alive. What my great grandmother didn't know was, her loss was my gain and I had never been so happy with someone's loss before.

Hands cupping my face brought me out of my thoughts. I hadn't known that I had been still for so long. When I looked back up into Lucas' emerald green eyes they were shinning bright. He was smiling down at me and I couldn't help but smile. I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks. I hadn't noticed that I had started zoned out.

"There you go again," Lucas chuckled. "Going to place where I can't fallow."

"I'll figure out a way to take you with me one day," I promised.

"I can't wait."

We sat like that for felt like only seconds and then we were brought out of our little world by Austin coming up and tagging his cousin.

"You're it," Austin stated.

"Come on cuz," Lucas whined. "Couldn't you see that we were talking?"

"It didn't look like talking to me, but you're it anyway."

Austin took off with a smile on his face. I watched as Lucas glared after him before turning to look at me. Soon a smile spread across his face and I could see the mischief shinning in his eyes. I knew what he was going to do and I left out a squeak before jumping off the swings to run away from him.

"I'm going to get you Angel," Lucas said from behind me.

"No you're not!" I called.

It ended up he could run faster than me and he caught up within a few seconds of me running away from him. The five of us staid at the park till the sun went down. I think leaning about our past had brought all of us closer together and I wouldn't change a thing.


	11. Anthor's Note

_**Hello Everyone,**_

 _ **I'm sorry that this isn't an update. I will get that up and running for you soon. The reason that I am typing this is because I just thought I'd let you know that me and my friend are both using this profile. We thought it would easier because we like to write stories together or help each other with stories. My username will be the one that is on this profile mhansen1994 because this is technically my profile. My friend's username will be angelgirl. When we put up stories we will sign them at the bottom without usernames that way you'll know who's who.**_

 _ **So anyway. So far I have a story up already. It is a Girl Meets World fan fiction and most of you guys probably know it as Jazzabelle's World. I have actually changed that to An Angel Meets the World but I will not be putting it on the regular posts.**_

 _ **My friend angelgirl will be putting up a story here soon, also. It is a Twilight fanfiction and it is an Imprint story about Embry Call. Her story is called Fighting for What Matters Most. It's about a girl named Elu and her journey through surviving her abusive father. It's also about how she found the man she was made for and how he showed her that not all things in life are evil. Throughout her journey make some new friends and gains a family. Most importantly she finds out if you fight hard enough you can find your happily ever after.**_

 _ **Anyway let us know that you readers think by posting some reviews on my, mhansen1994, Jazzabelle's World aka "An Angel Meets the World", but once again please we want nice reviews. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. Also if you have any questions for us, about anything, we well be happy to answer them. Thank you. We can't wait to see what you readers have to say.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **mhansen1994 and angelgirl**_


End file.
